But, I Still Want You
by Fuma Tan
Summary: Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Namjoon merasakannya, perasaan ingin selalu melindungi dan ada disampingnya. Hanya dalam 8 detik, werewolf itu jatuh cinta, pada seorang manusia yang seharusnya menjadi musuh abadi bagi mereka. (Namjin, werewolf!AU, Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1 : Whisper

**Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, _slight_ Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Disclaimer** : The characcharacters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 **Summary** :

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Namjoon merasakannya, perasaan ingin selalu melindungi dan ada disampingnya. Hanya dalam 8 detik, warewolf itu jatuh cinta, pada seorang manusia yang seharusnya menjadi musuh abadi bagi mereka. Dan Namjoon ingin merasakannya, apa jadinya jika ia menyentuh pipi merona dihadapannya? Apa jadinya jika bibirnya mengecup bibir semerah delima itu? Namjoon berbisik, "Mate-ku." (Namjin, BL, warewolf!AU)

 ** _Chapter 1 (Whisper)_**

Seokjin bersandar pada jendela mobil yang sedang melaju, ia menatap pada pepohonan basah di luar sana. Hujan lebat membasahi bumi saat itu. Dipertengahan bulan Juni ini, Seokjin memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat yang tenang, sejuk, dan damai, serta bebas dari hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul.

Tatapan mata Seokjin jauh memandang kedepan, tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya perlahan, ia menghela nafas pelan, sosok disampingnya menatap Seokjin dalam. "Jin-ah?" bisiknya lembut. Seokjin menoleh, pandangannya dengan Jaehwan bertemu, senyum kecil ia pasang untuk menenangkan tatapan khawatir pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya pelan, Jaehwan menggengam tangan kurus Seokjin dan membawanya untuk menyentuh pipi hangatnya, Jaehwan tersenyum merasakan ibu jari Seokjin mengusap permukaan pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kau yakin?" Ucap Jaehwan dengan senyuman, dan Seokjin membalas dengan anggukan pelan, pandangan Seokjin beralih menatap jemarinya yang masih menyentuh pipi Jaehwan, ia menatap sendu cicin perak yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

'Apa aku yakin?'

Tepat pada pukul 4 sore, mereka tiba. Seokjin menutup pintu mobil hitam dibelakangnya dengan pelan, ia menatap takjub bangunan dihadapannya. Sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar namun tak bisa dibilang kecil, dengan bahan bangunan yang didominasi kayu ek dan kaca transparan. Bangunan itu berdiri kokoh diantara pepohonan pinus dan ek merah, di depannya ada balkon dengan bunga bakung mengihasi pagarnya, lonceng angin yang dipasang di tiang bagian depan balkon itu bergemerincing lembut di telinga Seokjin.

Seokjin bernostalgia dalam renungannya, dulu ia sering kesini bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk menikmati liburan mereka, waktu kecil Seokjin yang menanam bunga bakung itu bersama ibunya sementara ayahnya pergi memancing bersama sang kakek, setelah kematian ibunya yang mendadak, mereka tidak pernah kembali kesini, ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikahi pekerjaannya, dan Seokjin kecil yang kesepian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit.

"Jin-ah, barang-barangmu sudah ada di dalam, kita harus mempersiapkan keperluan medismu." Ucapan Jaehwan membuat Seokjin terlepas dari lamunannya. "Ah. Iya"

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah itu, Seokjin melihat seisi ruangan yang nampak tak ada sedikit perubahan baginya, semua sama seperti dulu, hanya ditambah barang-barang pribadi Seokjin seperti buku, beberapa barang modern dan satu kamar penuh dengan peralatan medis layaknya rumah sakit kecil memenuhi isi rumah itu.

Sementara Jaehwan sibuk dengan pemanas ruangan, Seokjin memasuki area dapur, ia tersenyum kecil, mengingat begitu banyak kenangan dalam dapur ini. Ia mengingat dulu nenek dan ibunya yang pertama kali mengajari Seokjin memasak disini, seakan seperti baru kemarin, Seokjin mengingat rasa japchae pertama yang ia buat, rasa yang membuat ayahnya memujinya dan mengusap kepala anak laki-lakinya itu dengan bangga.

"Hey." Lamunannya kali ini terlepas karena Jaehwan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Seokjin, ia merasakan nafas hangat tunangannya itu dilehernya yang sensitif. "Sejak kita sampai disini, kau hanya diam. Ada semuanya baik-baik saja?" Bisik Jaehwan lembut.

"Hanya bernostalgia sedikit. Bagaimana heater-nya? Itu masih baru, harusnya tidak rusak."

Jaehwan terkekeh, ia mempererat pelukannya. "Sudah menyala kok. Hanya konslet sedikit, mungkin karena guncangan di mobil." Nafas lembutnya menggelitik leher Seokjin, dengan satu tarikan nafas pelan Jaehwan berkata, "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, parfum apa yang kau pakai Jin?" Seokjin menyentuh tangan di pinggangnya pelan, dengan tawa kecil ia menjawab, "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak pakai parfum, mungkin itu wangi sabun mandi."

Mereka terdiam masih dengan posisi yang sama sampai suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka, sesosok wanita paruh baya tersenyum dengan tangan yang penuh membawa sekeranjang buah persik, segera Jaehwan menghampirinya dan membantunya mengangkat keranjang buah itu dan menaruhnya di meja makan didekatnya.

"Aigo~ maafkan aku yang seenaknya masuk kesini Seokjin-ah, tapi aku sudah memanggil dan tidak ada jawaban, karena pintu depan terbuka jadi aku masuk saja." Ucapnya dengan senyuman ramah.

Seokjin balas tersenyum. "Tak apa ahjuma, aku akan dalam pengawasanmu mulai hari ini." Seokjin membungkukan badannya, ia mengenali wanita paruh baya itu, Lee Shiwon, seorang perawat khusus bagi orang-orang yang menderita penyakit yang sama dengan Seokjin. Dan Seokjin sudah sering bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu belum lama ini, saat Seokjin mengurus kepindahannya.

"Suamiku baru saja panen, jadi ada banyak sekali buah persik, ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu, Seokjin-ah."

"Terima kasih, tolong sampaikan juga rasa terima kasih-ku pada Yewon ahjushi." Seokjin tersenyum lebar, pasangan Lee ini sudah seperti paman dan bibi baginya, Seokjin juga sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka yang tak jauh dari rumah ini saat ia kecil dulu, pertama kali ia dikenalkan pada pasangan Lee adalah pada saat ia pertama kali datang ke kota ini. Ia ingat betul ketika Ahjushi dan Ahjuma Lee memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai teman dari kedua orang-tuanya.

"Aku mendukung keputusanmu pindah kesini Seokjin-ah, suasana dan udara disini bagus untuk perkembangan kesehatanmu." Senyum mengembang di bibir wanita paruh baya itu, pandangannya beralih menuju Jaehwan yang saat ini menata buah-buahan di atas meja makan.

"Dokter Lee, saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah megizinkan uri Seokjin pindah ke kota kecil ini." Ia memandang Jaehwan penuh makna yang dibalas senyum ceria dan gelengan kecil oleh Jaehwan.

"Dari awal aku sudah setuju dengan keputusan Seokjin untuk pindah kesini, meskipun kita akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh." Jaehwan mengusap tengkuk lehernya pelan, "Lagi pula Seoul tidak begitu jauh dari sini." Tambahnya.

"Appa awalnya melarangku," helaan nafas Seokjin terdengar berat. "Tapi akhirnya Ia mengijinkanku setelah diyakinkan oleh Jaehwan hyung." Jelasnya demikian.

"Aigo~ tidak heran juga kalau Kyuhyun-ssi melarangmu, tapi disini ada aku dan Yewon, kau akan baik baik saja Seokjin-ah." Dengan langkah pelan mereka bertiga berpindah tempat ke ruang perawatan Seokjin, Jaehwan menjelaskan dengan detail peralatan yang ada di dalam ruang medis yang lengkap itu kepada Shiwon ahjuma, dan Seokjin hanya memandangi mereka dari ruang tamu sambil memakan buah persik yang sudah dikupasnya.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, Shiwon ahjuma berpamitan pada mereka, "Biar kuantar pulang." Ucap Seokjin lembut. "Rumahku hanya disebelah rumahmu Seokjin-ah, kau bisa melihatnya." Ia menunjuk bangunan sederhana, namun luas berwarna kuning gading tak jauh dari pandangan mereka. "Hanya beberapa langkah dan turun sedikit." Ucapnya lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, kami akan mengantarmu." Jaehwan menggengam tangan Seokjin, dan mereka pun mengantarkannya hingga sampai depan rumah wanita paruh baya itu, rumah yang indah dan asri, menurut Seokjin.

"Terima Kasih, suami dan anak laki-laki ku belum pulang dari pasar, besok pagi kalian bisa menyapa mereka. Ah, ya. Seokjin-ah, uri Sandeul selalu menanyakan kapan kau akan tiba disini." Seokjin mengingatnya, Sandeul, anak laki-laki semata wayang Pasangan Lee, teman kecil Seokjin.

Bisa dibilang Sandeul adalah teman pertama Seokjin. Mereka sering bermain di rumah pohon yang di bangun Yewon ahjushi dekat rumah mereka, Sandeul adalah orang yang mengajarkan Seokjin memanjat, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan ayah Seokjin. Namun setelah kematian sang ibu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Meskipun ia sering bertemu dengan Shiwon ahjuma, yang berkerja di rumah sakit tempatnya di rawat dulu, tapi ia tak pernah melihat Sandeul lagi. Terakhir kalinya ia melihat Sandeul adalah saat pemakaman ibunya. Dan itu sudah 8 tahun lamanya.

"Benarkah? Besok pagi aku akan datang menemuinya, Ahjuma." Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir ranum Seokjin. Setelah Shiwon ahjuma masuk ke rumahnya, Seokjin dan Jaehwan kembali. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan namun juga membahagiakan untuk mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jaehwan mengunci pintu dengan perlahan, memastikan semuanya terkunci dengan benar lalu menutup gorden putih dihadapannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengan suara lolongan, meskipun samar, namun terdengar jelas di telinganya yang tajam. Dahinya mengerut pelan.

"Jaehwan hyung, apa kau lihat peralatan lukisku?" Panggilan Seokjin menyadarkannya, dan ia bergegas menghampiri tuanngannya yang kini sibuk dengan kardus kardus di kamarnya, ia duduk di lantai kayu seraya menggerakan kepalanya secara acak, mencari peralatan lukisnya.

"Peralatan lukismu sudah kuletakan di meja dekat perapian, Jinnie." Ia berjongkok di samping tunangannya seraya mengusap lembut surai hitam Seokjin. Seokjin menoleh, tatapan lembutnya menatap mata indah Seokjin yang balas menatapnya. Perlahan Jaehwan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga ujung bibirnya menyentuh ujung bibir Seokjin, namun Seokjin segera menjauhkan wajahnya. "A-aku akan mengambilnya." Lalu ia bergegas menuju ruang tamu.

Jaehwan menundukan kepalanya, masih diposisi yang sama. "Jin-ah." Desisnya pelan.

Suara detak jarum jam memenuhi ruangan kala itu. Seokjin duduk di atas sofa dengan selimut beludru lembut menyelimuti bahunya, kedua kakinya terangkat keatas, tangan kurus itu sibuk dengan kertas sketsa dan pensil dihadapannya. Ia menoleh, menatap jam yang kini menunjukan pukul 10 malam, ia baru akan bergegas dari ruang nyamannya sampai Jaehwan menghampirinya dengan sehelas air dan wadah kecil dengan beberapa butir pil yang berbeda ukuran dan warna.

Jaehwan duduk disamping Seokjin, tanpa berkata apapun Seokjin meminum semua pil itu dengan teratur dan menenggak air putih digenggamannya sampai habis. "Seokjin-ah." Jaehwan menggambil gelas dari genggaman Seokjin, ia menatap pemuda dihadapannya dalam. "Besok pagi aku harus kembali ke Seoul, aku akan datang kesini tiap hari minggu atau hari libur." Ada rasa kelu di sela kalimat yang diucapkan Jaehwan, berjauhan dengan orang yang dicintai adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan namun, ini jauh lebih baik dari pada ia bertemu dengan Seokjin tiap hari tapi melihat pemuda itu seolah terkekang dan tidak bahagia.

Sudah 24 tahun Seokjin hidup di Seoul, dan sisa hidupnya ia habiskan di rumah dan rumah sakit saja. Ia senang melukis, dan menjadi pelukis profesional serta memiliki sebuah galeri adalah impiannya, bagaimana ia bisa melukis keindahan alam yang sudah lama ia bayangkan jika lima langkah ia keluar dari rumahnya saja sudah membuat ayahnya naik darah, ayahnya selalu beralasan jika ia berkeliaran di tengah kota adalah hal yang membahayakan. Seokjin mengerti, ayahnya begitu protektif karena takut kehilangan putra semata wayangnya, karena penyakit yang sama merenggut nyawa istrinya.

Butuh waktu beberapa tahun untuk meyakinkan Ayah-nya agar mau mengerti apa yang diinginkan anaknya. "Kau harusnya fokus pada kesehatanmu saja." Itu yang selalu diucapkan sang ayah jika anaknya mengungkit tentang impiannya. Namun ia dan ayahnya tahu, sang ibu tumbuh di kota yang sejuk dan damai ini dahulu, mereka sering kesini dan tidak ada yang membahayakan disini, dan mereka semua tahu, Seokjin akan merasa damai dan bebas jika ia disini.

Setelah tertegun beberapa menit, Seokjin berkata. "Aku mengerti. Terima Kasih, hyung." Dengan lembut Jaehwan menyentuh pipi halus Seokjin, "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, asal kau bahagia, Jinnie." Ucapnya pelan namun bisa didengar jelas oleh Seokjin. Sekali lagi Seokjin tertegun, perasaan hangat menyelimutinya, dan kali ini ia memejakan matanya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tampan Jaehwan. Tampak tatapan kaget Jaehwan yang kini melepaskan sentuhan tangannya dari pipi Seokjin.

"Jin-ah? Boleh kah?" Bisiknya pelan, dan Seokjin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dengan perlahan Jaehwan meraih rambut belakang Seokjin, mengelusnya dengan lembut seranya menautkan bibir mereka berdua. Ciuman itu terasa lembut dan manis, dengan hati-hati Jaehwan mengapit bibir penuh dan ranum milik Seokjin dengan bibirnya. Perlahan, lidah mereka bertaut, tangan kurus Seokjin berada di dada bidang Jaehwan, nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Jaehwan memang tunangan Seokjin, namun mereka tidak berpacaran, Jaehwan adalah dokter yang menangani Seokjin, mereka berkenalan 4 tahun yang lalu, mereka dekat dengan mudah karena banyak kecocokan yang mereka rasakan pada diri masing-masing, satu minggu yang lalu mereka bertunangan, dan pada detik itu Seokjin pertama kali mengetahui fakta bahwa Jaehwan mencintainya, dan ayah Seokjin lah yang menjodohkan mereka berdua.

Bibir mereka masih bertaut, wajah Seokjin yang tadinya agak pucat kini memerah. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja bagian dada Jaehwan, dan Jaehwan pun tersadar, ia melepas ciuman mereka perlahan, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci hanya untuk memberi mereka ruang untuk bernafas. Jaehwan memandang bibir merah terang milik Seokjin yang kini tampak bengkak, ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jaehwan memeluk Seokjin, ia meletakan dagunya di bahu Seokjin. Seokjin yang masih terengah hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan. Dan senyuman di bibir Jaehwan perlahan menghilang, terganti oleh senyuman sedih yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat Seokjin saat itu.

Malam itu mereka tidur di ruangan yang terpisah. Seokjin tidur di kamarnya, dan Jaehwan tidur di atas sofa ruang tamu yang nyaman dekat perapian.

Hingga pagi tiba, Jaehwan sudah bersiap. Ia mengobrol pada supirnya sebentar, lalu kembali ke dalam rumah, mengambil barang-barangnya. Seokjin duduk di tangga balkon rumahnya, tangan kurusnya menggengam secangkir coklat hangat kesukaannya.

"Jin-ah, aku berangkat ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, telpon aku kapanpun kau mau." Jaehwan membantu Seokjin berdiri, lalu mengecup pelan pipinya. "Sampai ketemu hari minggu." Ucap Seokjin pelan, ia masih setengah mengantuk. Mereka melambaikan tangan, Seokjin masih berdiri disana sampai mobil sedan hitam itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah memiliki rencana cemerlang hari ini.

Setelah mandi ia menuju dapur untuk sarapan, dengan sedikit keheranan ia menatap meja makan yang kini tertata rapih. Lauk dan nasi, lengkap dengan sup. 'Ahjuma membuatkan ini, dimakan ya. Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di ladang samping rumahku' secarik kertas dengan pesan sederhana itu membuat Seokjin tersenyum senang. "Sepertinya ahjuma yang menyiapkan ini saat aku mandi." Gumam Seokjin.

Setelah sarapan Seokjin bersiap, ia memasukan peralatan lukisnya ke tas, nyanyian kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat ia menyimpulkan tali sepatu berwarna coklat itu dengan riang. Tak lupa mengunci pintu, ia merapihan sweater-nya sekali lagi dan pergi bergegas keluar dari rumah.

"Ahjuma!" Seokjin memanggil untuk kesekian kalinya namun tak ada jawaban, "Apa aku kesiangan ya?" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan.

"Oh tuan muda, mereka sedang pergi mempersiapkan festival." Suara asing itu membuat Seokjin menoleh, ia menatap seorang kakek yang nampak tua namun masih gagah, terlihat dari caranya memanggul cangkul yang lumayan besar di bahu kirinya, ia berjalan mendekati Seokjin dengan senyum ramah.

"Ah, begitu. Eum, terima kasih banyak." Seokjin membungkukan badannya. Kakek itu tersenyum ramah, "Sepertinya kau orang baru disini, namaku Im Yosung, aku yang memiliki perkebunan anggur dibawah bukit ini. Kalau mau, mainlah ke tempatku, nak." Keramahan kakek itu membuat Seokjin tersenyum hangat, pindah kesini adalah keputusan yang tepat, menurutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak." Dengan penuh rasa hormat, Seokjin kembali membungkukan badannya. "Nama saya, Kim Seokjin. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan Im." Kakek itu menepuk bahu Seokjin pelan. "Tak usah terlalu formal, anak muda dan tampan sepertimu harusnya lebih sangar." Tawanya. Seokjin tersenyum miring, seketika ia jadi tambah jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini.

"Anu, maafkan aku kalau tidak sopan tapi aku harus segera pergiーum, Kakek Yosung." Seokjin tampak tak enak namun ia memang harus pergi.

"Oh, oh baiklah Seokjin-ah. Pemuda tampan sepertimu akan sangat mudah diingat, akan kusampaikan salammu pada Yewon dan Shiwonーah dan juga Sandeulie." Kakek Yosung mengangguk mengerti, Seokjin menunjukan manner-nya, sambil mengucapkan terima kasih ia membungkuk sekali lagi. Sepasang teman baru itu memutuskan untuk berpisah, "Kalau kau mau berkeliling, hati-hati lah dengan beruang, disini ada banyak hewan buas." Ucap kakek Yosung memperingatkan, Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sering kesini dulu, dan menjelahah hutan bersama Sandeul, ia ingat betul kalau disini tidak ada hewan buas. Seokjin menganggap ucapan kakek Yosung sebagai candaan.

Ia melangkah jauh ke dalam hutan, memorinya lah yang menuntunnya.

Ia tak merasa asing sedikit pun pada hutan ini, meskupun jalan setapak yang selalu ia lalui dulu kini ditumbuhi semak belukar dan ilalang yang tinggi, ia merasa bahwa ia akan segera sampai. Seokjin melihat jam digital di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah dua setengah jam ia berjalan. "Harusnya sudah dekat." Gumamnya.

Langkah Seokjin terhenti saat ia merasakan ada gerakan yang sangat cepat menembus angin dihadapannya. Ia tertegun. Sampai tiba saatnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, dan menatap sepasang bola mata keemasan yang menatapnya tajam. Seokjin tetap berada pada posisinya, dihadapannya kini, ada sesosok hewan buas, berbalut bulu coklat terang nan tebal dan nafas yang mengeluarkan asap putih yang samar. Mahluk dihadapannya adalah seekor srigala. Srigala yang paling besar yang pernah Seokjin lihat.

Seokjin tak gentar melihatnya, ia tak takut sedikit pun. Seokjin merasa bahwa ia... takjub. Bulu coklat terang itu tampak begitu indah dan hangat mata keemasan yang menatapnya itu tajam dan tegas. Seokjin terpesona olehnya, cukup lama ia terdiam menatap srigala besar itu sampai ia merasakan pandangannya sedikit kabur. Ia baru sadar kalau ia berjalan sudah terlalu jauh hanya untuk mencari danau yang indah dalam memorinya, tempat ayah dan kakeknya memancing dahulu. 'Ah sial, aku kelelahan.'

Wajahnya kini memucat, tubuhnya mulai lunglai, karena terlalu bersemangat Seokjin lupa batasan, bodohnya ia. Dan ia pun jatuh perlahan, namun tak sampai tubuhnya menghantam tanah basah di bawahnya, sesuatu yang kuat dan hangat menyelimuti badan lemahnya, disertai lolongan lirih yang sempat ia dengar sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya. Ia pingsan.

Seokjin mengerjap pelan, mencoba menormalkan pandangannya. Saat ia sadar sepenuhnya, ia menatap langit-langit yang terbuat dari kayu mapel, yang dipoles dengan kasar namun terlihat indah dimatanya. Tempat ini begitu asing baginya. Dari pada dibilang rumah, tempat ini seperti hmm... markas?

"Kenapa kau bawa manusia kesini Taehyung?!" Suara bentakan yang terdengar asing mengagetkan Seokjin, ia menatap sekeliling mencari sumber suara tersebut, namun yang ia temukan hanya sepasang siluet dua orang pemuda yang saat ini seperti sedang beradu argumen.

"Dia pingsan! Kalau kutinggalkan dia bisa mati, Jimin!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Taehyung itu balik membentak pemuda yang ia panggil Jimin.

Dengan perlahan Seokjin bangun, ia bertumpu pada lengan kirinya, dan duduk perlahan. Ia baru sadar tempatnya tidur tadi adalah setumpuk jerami yang diberi alas bulu beruang.

"Mereka adalah musuh kita! Kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah membahayakan nyawa kelompokmu sendiri?!" Pertengkaran itu masih berlanjut.

"Aku tahu itu tapi.. dia, saat aku melihatnya aku tahu kalau," Taehyung memberi jeda, suaranya mengecil kali ini. "kalau dia berbeda."

Mereka diam. Tak lama kemudian mereka masuk ke tempat Seokjin berbaring, pandangan mereka membelalak melihat Seokjin yang kini balas menatap mereka tak kalah kagetnya.

"Kau.. bangun?" Ucap pemuda berambut coklat terang, senyumannya lebar dan agak canggung. Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya menatap Seokjin tajam, surai pirang kecoklatan itu membuat Seokjin terpana.

Seokjin tertegun, masih merasa takjub, dua pemuda dihadapannya tampak sama seperti dirinya, sepertinya umur mereka tak jauh berbeda hanya saja, mereka terlihat bagai mahluk dalam negri dongeng.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Taehyung lagi. Seokjin tersadar, ia membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Ah, Namaku Kim Seokjin." Tak lupa ia merendahkan tubuhnya, "terima kasih sudah menolongku." Tambahnya.

"Hallo, Seokjin. Namaku Taehyung dan ini Jimin." Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Ia melirik Jimin yang hanya mendengus disampingnya. Perkenalan singkat mereka terhenti karena tiba-tiba tiga orang pemuda lainnya datang.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, suasana dalam ruangan itu agak canggung. "Hoseok hyung, dia tidak terlihat berbahaya bagiku." Ucap pemuda dengan baju kodok berbahan denim yang menurut Seokjin cukup imut. "Hallo, aku Jungkook." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku. Um, Kim Seokjin." Ucapnya pelan. Mereka kembali tertegun.

"Kalau alpha melihatnya, aku yakin kalau dia tidak berbahaya. Aku percaya Taehyung hyung." Ucap Jungkook lagi.

Seokjin bingung namun ia masih bisa bersikap tenang, ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan sekelompok pemuda ini. Berbahaya? Siapa? Aku?

"Hanya alpha yang bisa memutuskan kalau kita akan membunuhnya atau membiarkannya hidup." Perkataan pemuda dengan surai pirang terang, hampir menyerupai warna putih itu nyaris membuat Seokjin loncat dari duduknya. Ekspresinya menegang.

"Aーapa salahku...?" Bisiknya pelan. Namun pemuda dengan surai coklat keemasan yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari mereka itu dapat mendengarnya. "Kau tidak salah, hanya saja ini, hmm... adalah hukum alam." Jawabnya pelan.

"Yoongi hyung bicara apa sih? Hoseok hyung juga jangan bikin tambah cangung!" Protes Jungkook. "Mereka hanya bercanda kok." Taehyung menanggapi dengan kekehan pelan. Ia sedikit gugup.

"Yang putih itu Yoongi hyung dan yang coklat itu Hoseok hyung." Pemuda bernama Jungkook memperkenalkan mereka, Seokjin menahan senyumnya, cukup lucu baginya memperkenalkan kedua temannya sesuai dengan warna rambutnya.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung seperti mengendus sesuatu, "Alpha datang." Ia berdiri, "dan ia terluka." Lanjutnya, membuat semua mata disitu, kecuali Seokjin membelalak.

Datang sesosok srigala berbulu silver dengan luka sayatan di lengannya. Seokjin melihatnya dengan tatapan takjub dan tanpa sadar ikut mendekat dengan yang lain.

Terlihat dari mata mereka semua tampak panik, Seokjin berbisik. "Dia perlu diobati." Mereka semua, kecuali srigala itu menoleh. Seokjin mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, kotak P3K yang selalu harus ia bawa, Jaehwan yang selalu menyiapkannya, ia tahu tunangannya itu ceroboh.

"Ia seperti habis dicakar." Tangannya dengan telaten membalut luka yang ada pada srigala anggun itu. "Aku sering diajari membalut luka oleh temanku di rumah sakit kalau sedang senggang, aku juga belajar CPR." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Selesai." Senyum Seokjin mengembang lebar. Taehyung dan Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Sisanya menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak usah melakukan itu. Ia akan pulih dalam waktu beberapa menit." Hoseok terkekeh. "Huh?" Seokjin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Bingung.

"Sepertinya alpha lawannya mati." Jimin berucap pelan. "Huh?" Tanda tanya besar menyelimuti Seokjin sekali lagi.

Srigala yang masih setengah sadar itu mengeratkan giginya, membuat Seokjin menatap padanya, tertegun sekali lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan lihat ini dulu." Taehyung menggengam lengannya, ia mengikuti mereka keluar dari ruangan itu masih dengan kebingungan yang melandanya.

Seokjin duduk bersandar pada tembok kayu dibelakangnya. Segerombolan pemuda tadi pergi entah kemana, "Kami mau pergi cari makan dulu." Ia ingat Taehyung bicara seperti itu, ia bisa saja pergi dan kabur sekarang tapi nuraninya mengatakan kalau ia harus tinggal disini lebih lama. Dan lagi ia masih menyimpan tanda tanya besar. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

Suara langkah kaki yang berat menyadarkannya, lalu ia berdiri, menatap pemuda bertelanjang dada, hanya dengan memakai celana jeans, otot bisepnya yang tampak kekar dibalut oleh keringat, rambut platinanya tersingkap kebelakang mengikuti pola bergelombang diatas telinganya, pemuda itu begitu besar dan tinggi. Lalu mereka bertatapan.

Jantung Seokjin berdegup kencang. Ia merasa iris zambrud itu menatapnya dalam seolah ia ditarik dengan lembut kedalamnya. Waktu seolah berhenti ketika mereka bertatapan, ada sengatan dengan sensasi menyenangkan hadir di antara mereka, tak terdengar suara apapun selain detak jantung masing-masing. Getaran itu terasa begitu menghanyutkan, seolah mereka hidup untuk pertemuan ini, seakan mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk menanti datangnya hari ini.

Pemuda tampan itu berbisik pelan. "Mate-ku."

To be continued

[Author Note]

Hello, i'm new here. Terima kasih sudah membaca, silahkan meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk apapun. Cerita ini terinspirasi saat saya dengerin lagu The Truth Untold pas hujan2 naik gunung hehe~ Semoga suka, dan ini original pemikiran saya, jadi kalau ada yang mirip2 maaf ya *bow* tapi jangan tuduh saya plagiat, please *peluk RJ*

P.S. di chapter depan saya akan ungkapin apa penyakit Seokjin. Dan ceritanya mulai fokus ke Namjin. dan saya juga berusaha akan update seminggu sekali.


	2. Chapter 2 (Stare)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 **Summary** :

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Namjoon merasakannya, perasaan ingin selalu melindungi dan ada disampingnya. Hanya dalam 8 detik, werewolf itu jatuh cinta, pada seorang manusia yang seharusnya menjadi musuh abadi bagi mereka. Dan Namjoon ingin merasakannya, apa jadinya jika ia menyentuh pipi merona dihadapannya? Apa jadinya jika bibirnya mengecup bibir semerah delima itu? Namjoon berbisik, " _Mate_ -ku." (Namjin, _Yaoi_ , _werewolf_!AU)

 ** _Chapter 2 (Stare)_**

Seokjin menderita _bradikardia_. Pada umumnya, manusia dewasa normal yang sedang tidak melakukan aktifitas dapat memompa jantungnya 60 sampai 100 kali per menit, sedangkan jantung penderita bradikardia berdetak di bawah 60 kali per menit.

Kondisi jantungnya yang tidak normal menjadi penyebab Seokjin mengalami gangguan kesehatan, ia sering mudah lelah, pingsan, merasakan sakit pada dadanya, dan sesak nafas karena pasokan oksigen yang kurang dan hal itu disebabkan oleh kondisi jantungnya.

Meskipun Seokjin terlahir dengan kondisi jantung yang tidak normal, dimana jaringan yang memproduksi kelenjar _tiroid_ yang berfungsi menghasilkan aliran listrik untuk membantu memompa jantungnya mengalami disfungsi, Seokjin tetaplah seorang anak yang ceria dan bahagia.

Sejak lahir, ia terpaksa menggantungan hidupnya pada alat pacu jantung khusus, dan setiap pagi Seokjin menggunakan alat rekam jantung, untuk mengetahui kondisi jantungnya dari frekuensi detaknya yang yang belakangan ini kian melemah. Namun kali ini rasanya berbeda, Seokjin sempat berpikir kalau ia mulai tak membutuhkan semua alat itu. Seokjin merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang kala ia melihat sosok di hadapannya, ia begitu takjub dan terpesona olehnya.

" _Mate_ -ku."

Seokjin tersadar, walau ia tak jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda dihadapannya, tapi suara _husky_ itu menggelitik indra pendengaran Seokjin.

"Uh? Ya?"

Mereka berdua tertegun kembali. "Siapa?" Kali ini Seokjin dengan sigap bertanya, mereka tak bisa selamanya larut dalam tegunan. "Maaf, Apa kau salah satu teman dari Taehyung dan Jungkook?" nama Taehyung dan Jungkook mudah diingat, karena kedua pemuda itu pernah berdiri paling dekat dan berbicara dengan leluasa pada Seokjin saat yang lain seolah menghindarinya.

"Um, Namaku Namjoon." Akhirnya Namjoon bicara, "Ya, aku teman mereka." Ucapnya lagi.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Seokjin. Aku baru pindah kesini." Dengan senyum lebar, Seokjin mendekat, mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Namjoon. Namun Namjoon hanya diam, menatap lengan kurus yang kini ada dihadapannya, tanpa pikir panjang Seokjin meraih tangan kanan Namjoon, untuk sedetik ia merasakan tangan besar itu begitu hangat, sembulan _vena_ diantara punggung dan pergelangan tangan Namjoon membuatnya terlihat maskulin.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Setelah berjabat tangan beberapa saat, Seokjin melepaskan tangan Namjoon. Sempat terpikir dalam benaknya kalau pemuda tinggi di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang pemalu, hal itu bisa dibuktikan karena ia bisa melihat Namjoon yang kini tengah memalingkan sedikit wajah tampannya dan ia juga nampak gugup.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Namjoon. "Um, Seokjin- _ssi_?" Tambahnya kemudian.

"Ah, aku pingsan di hutan dan temanmu menolongku dan membawaku kesini." Seokjin tersenyum. "Apa ini rumahmu?" Seokjin memandang sekeliling, ia baru sadar kalau rumah ini tidak seperti rumah pada umumnya, tak banyak perabotan disini, di ruangan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang hanya ada perapian usang dan jerami beralaskan bulu hewan yang mengelilinginya, lampu minyak tua yang tergantung di dinding, dan beberapa peti kayu tertata di bawahnya. Untuk sesaat Seokjin berpikir kalau tempat ini seperti... markas rahasia?

"Ini tempat tinggal kami." Jawab Namjoon, kali ini pandangannya penuh menatap Seokjin, "Apa yang membuatmu pingsan?" Seokjin menoleh, pandangannya menerawang berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. "Aku kelelahan tapi sebelum itu rasanya..." Ia menjeda kalimatnya, "Aku melihat serigala besar di hadapanku!" Tak seperti manusia pada umumnya yang akan ketakutan saat mereka bercerita kalau mereka telah melihat hewan buas, ekspresi Seokjin terlihat begitu senang dan ada kekaguman di sela kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Seokjin dengan segera mengambil buku sketsa dari tasnya. Perlahan, buku sketsa putih itu ia buka, "Lihat, aku sempat menggambarnya." Ucapnya dengan nada bangga. Terlihat sketsa sesosok serigala dari wajah sampai leher yang digambar Seokjin dengan pensil, "Aku menggambar ini waktu menunggu-" kalimatnya terhenti karena Ia teringat sesosok serigala berbulu silver yang terluka, "Hei, dimana serigala yang terluka tadi? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Seokjin menutup kembali buku sketsanya. Alisnya bertaut, ia khawatir.

"Taehyung." Namjoon berucap pelan.

"Huh?" Seokjin mengerjap kebingungan.

"Ah, maksudku.. ia sudah tidak apa apa, sekarang." Namjoon menjawab cepat dengan senyuman, terlihat jelas lesung di pipinya yang membuat Seokjin balas tersenyum lebar.

"Dimanaー" perkataan Seokjin terpotong karena segerombolan serigala masuk kedalam rumah itu. Seokjin menganga, segerombolan serigala itu tampak lebih besar dari ukuran normal, pandangan mereka dalam namun tenang, satu persatu mereka masuk dan berbaris horizontal di hadapan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Rasanya Seokjin ingin mengabadikan momen ini, namun sayangnya, telpon genggam dan _polaroid_ miliknya ia tinggalkan di rumah.

Pandangan Seokjin kini tertuju pada sosok yang dikenalinya, ia menunjuk serigala berbulu coklat tua dengan mata keemasan yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut dari pertemuan mereka pertama kali. "Ah! Yeontan!" Serunya.

"Yeontan?" Namjoon menatap pemuda bersurai hitam lembut itu heran. "Iya, Yeontan. Aku memberinya nama Yeontan, itu serigala yang kutemui di hutan yang tadi kuceritakan." Atmosfir di ruangan itu mendadak berubah menjadi aneh karena ucapan spontan Seokjin.

Sambil menahan tawa, Namjoon menginstruksikan para serigala itu ke ruangan yang lebih dalam di belakangnya namun ia menyuruh 'Yeontan' untuk tetap tinggal di ruangan itu. Namjoon bertukar pandangan dengan 'Yeontan', "Kau bisa berubah sekarang. Tak apa." ucapnya.

Seokjin mengubah ekspresi kebingungannya menjadi terbelalak, asap putih samar mengelilingi tubuh srigala itu dan ia berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda yang Seokjin kenal. Itu Taehyung. Bentuk 'O' terpasang indah di bibir ranum kemerahan Seokjin.

Lutut Seokjin rasanya lemas. Ia menatap Taehyung yant kini berdiri di hadapannya tanpa sehelai benang ditubuhnya, _werewolf_ muda itu mengangkat satu tangannya "Hai." sapanya canggung dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan seluruh gigi putihnya.

Rasanya Seokjin ingin pingsan lagi.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Seokjin untuk menerima kenyataan yang mengejutkan ini. Seokjin yang masih lemas berkata, "Aku... harus segera pulang.Te-terima kasih karena sudah menolongku." Dengan ekspresi kaku, Seokjin berniat meninggalkan markas _werewolf_ itu segera. Taehyung yang kini sudah berpakaian, menghentikan langkahnya dengan berkata, "Kau tahu jalan pulang?" Seokjin tertegun, ia baru ingat kalau ia bisa sampai disini karena ia tersasar lalu pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Ini masih pagi, mengobrol lah dulu dengan kami. Pasti banyak hal yang membuatmu bertanya-tanya tentang... kami." Seokjin menoleh, melihat Jungkook yang kini melangkah mendekati mereka. Ia kini menundukan kepala, tangannya menggengam erat buku sketsa yang ada di dadanya. "Aku tahu, kalian adalah _werewolf_." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku pernah baca novel tentang kalian, aku pikir kalian hanya sosok fiksi dan fantasi saja, tapi ternyata kalian nyata. Hehe." Senyumnya canggung.

"Kami ini berbeda dari apa yang digambarkan di novel yang sering kau baca itu." Mereka berempat menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Jimin kini sudah bergabung dengan obrolan kecil mereka, dan memutuskan untuk berdiri agak jauh.

"Ya, aku tahu." Senyum Seokjin makin canggung, yang hanya dibalas dengusan agak sinis dari Jimin.

"Dengar Seokjin, intinya kau tidak boleh membocorkan keberadaan kami kepada kaum muーumm, maksudku, pada manusia." Taehyung menepuk bahu kiri Seokjin, dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari Seokjin. "Aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan melakukannya." Senyum Taehyung mengembang.

"Namjoon. Boleh bicara sebentar." Panggil Yoongi. Ia datang bersama Hoseok yang kini berdiri di samping Jimin.

Namjoon mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Yoongi. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Yoongi menghadap Namjoon, menatapnya dalam, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Yoongi bertanya, ekspresinya serius namun kalimatnya masih terdengar tenang. "Tentang manusia yang di bawa Taehyung itu?"

Namjoon tertegun.

"Yoongi." Desis Namjoon pelan. Ia menatap mata hitam keabu-abuan Yoongi. "Aku menemukannya," Tangan Namjoon mengepal kuat, "dia _mate_ -ku." Lanjutnya.

Yoongi tertegun, ia menunduk dan menghela nafas pelan seraya kembali menatap mata zambrud Namjoon. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau manusia itu _mate_ -mu?" Bisiknya, Namjoon bersandar pada tembok kayu di samping mereka, ia mendongak, pandangannya menerawang, ia menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya pelan lalu melepasnya, tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya dan ia menjawab, "Aku merasakannya. Perasaan ingin melindungi dan selalu ada di sampingnya. Saat menatapnya, aku merasa takut kehilangan dia dan aku siap mempertaruhkan nyawaku, hanya untuk Seokjin." Namjoon menoleh, kembali menatap Yoongi yang kini menatapnya dalam. "Walaupun ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ni. Tapi aku yakin." Tambahnya, berbisik.

"Dia _mate_ -mu." Setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Yoongi bicara, "Tapi dia manusia Namjoon." Perkataan Yoongi membuat Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Aku tahu itu. Dan aku juga tahu, aku harus melindunginya karena takdirnya menjadi _mate_ -ku akan membahayakan nyawanya." Mereka berdua mengeti, jika kabar seorang _mate_ dari alpha pemimpin seperti Namjoon adalah seorang manusia biasa tersebar, serigala kelompok musuh akan membunuhnya, dan hal itu juga akan membunuh Namjoon.

Hidup Namjoon, dan kelompoknya kini berubah, kelompok serigala yang dipimpin Namjoon adalah kelompok serigala terkuat dengan hukum yang kokoh, mereka dikenal loyal dan sulit dikalahkan oleh pihak musuh, namun tepat hari ini, Namjoon bertemu Seokjin, yang akan menjadi kekuatan dan kelemahan terbesar dalam hidup Namjoon, seorang alpha pemimpin dari sebuah kelompok serigala yang paling ditakuti di hutan ini.

"Sebaiknya, kau jangan _mengikat_ -nya dulu, ia masih belum mengetahui fakta ini. Dan pakai ini." Namjoon mengangguk sekali seraya memakai kaus putih dan jaket kulit hitam yang di serahkan Yoongi. "Aku tahu." Ucapnya.

# _but, i still want you#_

Seokjin duduk di dekat perapian yang perlahan menyala, ia sadar dari lamunannya saat Namjoon dan Yoongi kembali berkumpul bersama mereka. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Dengan senyum ramah Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan agar Seokjin bisa berdiri. Seokjin meraih tangan kokoh itu, dengan sigap ia berdiri dihadapannya, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Mereka berjalan keluar dan Seokjin tertegun, melihat motor _trail_ berwana perak kehitaman terparkir di depannya. "Ini punyamu?" Tanya Seokjin seraya menunjuk motor di hadapannya. "Tentu saja." Namjoon tertawa, ia menyerahkan helm hitam dalam genggamannya kepada Seokjin. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau yang bawa motornya, harusnya kau yang pakai helm, Namjoon- _ssi_." Seokjin mendorong pelan helm yang ditawarkan Namjoon ke dada bidang pemuda dihadapannya. "Tak usah terlalu formal padaku." Namjoon tersenyum lembut, dengan gerakan yang hati-hati ia memakaikan helm itu pada Seokjin, dan mengaitkan pengaman pada dagunya hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan. "Tapi, helm-nya..."

"Aku tak mau kau terluka." bisik Namjoon, namun Seokjin tak dapat mendengarnya. Seokjin menghela nafas, ia berbalik, tersenyum pada Taehyung, Jungkook dan Hoseok yang mengantarnya sampai pintu depan. "Sampai ketemu lagi yah." Seokjin melambaikan tangannya, "Sampaikan salamku pada Yoongi dan Jimin." Seokjin menyusul Namjoon yang kini sudah naik di motornya, Namjoon meraih kedua tangan Seokjin untuk melingkarkan tangan kurus itu di pinggangnya. "Pegangan yang kuat." Ucapnya. Dan setelahnya, suara mesin yang agak bising mengantar kepergian mereka.

Setelah siluet mereka tak terlihat lagi. Hoseok menghela nafasnya dengan berat, ia berucap pelan, "Seokjin adalah _mate_ Namjoon." Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung menoleh padanya, "Huh?" "Apa?" Ucap mereka bersamaan, terkejut akan ucapan Hoseok. "Kalian tidak merasakannya? Kalian tidak sadar dari tadi?" Hoseok mengusap wajahnya. Diantara mereka, indera pendengaran Taehyung yang paling tajam dan Jungkook adalah pelari tercepat, namun kadang, tingkah mereka seperti bayi serigala yang baru lahir. " _Werewolf_ macam apa kalian." Senyumnya miring.

"Jangan sampai hal ini diketahui musuh." Mereka bertiga menoleh, melihat Yoongi dan Jimin yang kini bergabung bersama mereka. "Mulai hari ini kita terikat dengan Seokjin." Yoongi menyilangkan lengannya di dada, lalu Jungkook bicara, "Tapi dia manusia, apa manusia bisa menjadi _mate_ seorang _werewolf_?" tanyanya.

Mereka semua terdiam, sampai Taehyung memecah keheningan. "Aku belum pernah dengar hal seperti ini," helaan nafasnya terdengar berat, "kita semua _werewolf_ dari lahir, kecuali Jimin, _werewolf_ akan berjodoh dengan sesamanya, bukan dengan manusia, kecuali kitaー" perkataan Taehyung terpotong oleh ucapan Yoongi, "Kita tak bisa mengubahnya." Taehyung menundukan kepalanya, ia memejamkan matanya dan berkata, "Tapi ini terlalu berbahaya, ia bisa..." Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mati."

Mereka kembali terdiam, setelah cukup lama mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, Jimin bicara, "Mengubahnya juga bukanlah solusi yang tepat. Ia tak akan bisa bertahan setelah digigit." Hoseok menambahkan, "Dia bisa mati."

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung dan Jungkook, Jimin berkata, "Yoongi hyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang melihat proses perubahanku." Ia menghela nafas, "saat itu seluruh tubuhku rasanya remuk, tulang-tulangku patah dan, suhu tubuhku panas. Sulit bagiku untuk bernafas, dan aku berharap agar aku segera mati saja. Tapi, beruntung saat itu Yoongi hyung ada di samping ku jadi aku bisa bertahan."

"Tapi Seokjin berbeda, dia tidak akan bertahan seperti Jimin." Ucap Yoongi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung bertanya. Hoseok mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia bertukar tatapan dengan Jimin, _werewolf_ beta yang memiliki indera penciuman paling kuat diantara mereka. "Kalian adalah _werewolf_ yang masih muda dan butuh banyak latihan serta pengalaman jadi kalian tak bisa merasakannya." Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Namun, Jimin merasakannya, meskipun samar aku dan Yoongi hyung juga merasakannya saat bertatapan langsung dengan matanya." Suasana diantara mereka menjadi semakin gelap. "Seokjin sedang sekarat." Ucapnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh mereka.

"Sekarat?" Jungkook berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi saat aku pertama kali melihatnya di hutan saat itu aku hampir tak mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Ku kira dia mayat hidup." Ucap Taehyung, ia memandang mereka satu persatu, mulai dari Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi, lalu Hoseok. "Saat aku ditugaskan Namjoon hyung untuk berkeliling, aku mencium bau manusia masuk ke wilayah kita, aku menghampirinya, dan saat pandangan kami bertemu aku merasa kalau Seokjin tidak takut padaku. Aku berusaha menggretaknya dengan menggeram, sebelum aku membunuhnya, dan saat aku semakin dekat dengannya aku merasa kalau ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat ia berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya," Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali, "lalu ia pingsan begitu saja, dan instingku mengatakan kalau aku harus menyelamatkannya jadi aku membawanya kemari." Jelasnya.

"Apa Namjoon hyung tahu?" Jungkook bertanya, "tentang kondisi Seokjin?"

"Belum." Yoongi menjawab pelan. "Setelah _kejadian itu_ , ia tidak dapat _merasakan_ -nya kembali."

Mereka semua terdiam. _Werewolf_ memang memiliki kemampuan yang lebih unggul dari manusia biasa, dengan indera yang berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat, salah satunya, kekampuan untuk merasakan kondisi psikis maupun fisik dari manusia, apa manusia itu berbahaya atau tidak? Memiliki niat yang buruk? Atau, mereka... hampir mati?

"Tapi kenapa Namjoon hyung bisa langsung tahu kalau Seokjin hyung adalah _mate_ -nya?" _werewolf_ muda itu kembali bertanya.

"Itu hal yang berbeda, Jungkook." Hoseok menjelaskan, " _werewolf_ memang ditakdirkan untuk menemukan jodohnya dalam sekali pandang, kau akan mengerti saat menemukan orang yang tepat suatu hari nanti." Melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang masih bingung, ia kembali menjelaskan, "Kemampuan kita untuk merasakan kondisi manusia muncul karena kita terbiasa dan terlalu dekat dengan mereka, kita semua disini pernah dekat dengan manusia kecuali kau dan Taehyung. Kalian bisa melatih kemampuan ini dengan Seokjin."

"Ah." Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Memang mereka semua pernah dekat dengan manusia sebelum _tragedi_ itu terjadi, Taehyung dan Jungkook masih terlalu muda saat itu, namun mereka mengerti dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, karena kejadian 13 Tahun lalu itu membuat mereka tak bisa dekat lagi dengan manusia.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung, ia menatap Yoongi, yang merupakan tangan kanan Namjoon. "Kita rahasiakan ini dari Namjoon dulu, kita akan menjelaskan padanya pada saat yang tepat nanti." Jawab Yoongi.

# _but, i sill want you#_

Seokjin turun dari motor itu, ia kesulitan membuka helm-nya dan Namjoon membantunya untuk melepaskan helm hitam itu. "Terima kasih." Setelah helm itu terlepas, Seokjin menawarkan, "Mau mengobrol sebentar?" Entah mengapa berada di dekat pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. "Boleh." Namjoon mengangguk, tersenyum lembut pada sosok dihadapannya.

Seokjin masuk kedalam pekarangan rumahnya, dan disusul Namjoon selangkah dibelakangnya, "Silahkan duduk disini, akan kubuatkan teh." Ia baru mau masuk ke dalam namun terhenti saat Namjoon berkata, "Um, kami tidak bisa minum minuman manusia." Senyumnya canggung. "Oh? Lalu apa yang bisa kusuguhkan untukmu, Namjoon-ah?" Dada Namjoon menghangat saat Seokjin memanggil namanya, rasanya begitu menyenangkan. "Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa."

Seokjin duduk di kursi kayu di samping Namjoon, ia memandang pemuda itu lekat, "Kalian biasanya makan apa?" tanyanya. "Kami biasa berburu. Kau tahu? Daging rusa atau kelinci di hutan." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuk lehernya pelan, ia memandang Seokjin lewat ekor matanya, dan ekspresi Seokjin diluar ekspetasinya, pemuda manis disebelahnya terlihat biasa saja. "Sudah kuduga." Ucapnya.

Seokjin memandang motor tua yang terparkir di pekarangan rumahnya. "Apa kalian berkerja? Maksudku, berkerja seperti manusia pada umumnya." Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Tidak." Seokjin membelalak kaget, "Lalu dari mana kalian dapat uang untuk beli baju yang kalian pakai dan motor itu?" Seokjin bertanya seraya menunjuk motor Namjoon. Dengan terkekeh pelan Namjoon menjawab, "Ini semua peninggalan, motor itu peninggalan ayahku, meski sudah tua tapi masih bagus karena aku selalu merawatnya."

Sebelum mereka mengobrol lebih lanjut, terdengar suara deringan telpon gengam. Seokjin menoleh ke dalam pintu rumahnya yang terbuka, ia melihat telpon genggamnya menyala dan bergetar di atas sofa tak jauh dari tempat mereka mengobrol.

"Maaf, Namjoon-ah. Tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku mau angkat telpon dulu." Seokjin masuk ke dalam, mengambil handphone berwarna putih itu dan melihat nama Jaehwan di layarnya. Seokjin menggeser bulatan hijau tanda ia menerima panggilan dari tunangannya.

"Hallo, hyung?" Sapanya pada Jaehwan, "Jin-ah?? Kemana saja kau tidak angkat telpon dariku? Tolong jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini." Di seberang sana Jaehwan nampak begitu khawatir, senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Seokjin, "Aku tidak kemana-mana hyung. Hanya keluar sebentar." Seokjin bisa mendengar Jaehwan menghela nafasnya, "Dengar Seokjin kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah akuー" perkataan Jaehwan terpotong, seseorang memanggilnya. "Jin-ah, maaf aku harus ke UGD sekarang, nanti aku telpon lagi. _Saranghae_." Seokjin menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Uh, ya. Ah, _na do_." Segera Seokjin menutup sambungan telpon mereka.

Seokjin kembali ke balkon, ia melihat Namjoon yang kini duduk dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. "Namjoon-ah?" Seokjin bertanya, merasa khawatir, ia hampir menyentuh bahu Namjoon saat pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Maaf aku harus kembali sekarang, aku tak boleh berlama-lama disini." Ucapnya pelan, hampir berbisik. Seokjin tertegun sebentar, namun ia mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Um, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Kita bisa berteman." Ucap Seokjin hati-hati, "Kau, aku, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin" senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Seokjin, ia berharap mereka bisa berteman baik.

"Tentu." Dengan senyum lembut Namjoon menjawab. "Apa kita bisa bertemu besok?" Seokjin tersenyum riang, matanya yang jernih berbinar penuh harap membuat Namjoon tak ingin pergi saat itu, namun ia harus. "Tentu saja Seokjin, kapanpun kau mau." Betapa terkejutnya Namjoon saat Seokjin menggengam tangan kirinya, lebih tepatnya kelingkingnya dan menautkan kelingking panjangnya itu dengan kelingking kurus namun indah milik Seokjin.

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku janji." Senyuman terakhir Namjoon berikan sebelum mereka berpisah siang itu.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

wohohoho~ tak menyangka diri ini ketika ada orang2 baik hati yang mau baca sampe review ff ini, kalian luar biasa!

special thanks to :

galaxyenade, noonim, Viyomi, QnQueen, ELF Japan, moodymooniej, itsathenazi, guest #1, honeymoon, guest #2

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya saya haturkan kepada itsathenazi dan guest #1 yang mengkoreksi typo(s) saya yang fatal itu *facepalm, kalian baik banget sumpah, saya tertolong~

P.S : istilah medis disini nyomot dari gugel setelah searching ' _penyakit yang bagaikan bom waktu bagi penderitanya_ ' hehe oh iya satu lagi, tau adegan di twilight pas Jacob ngeliat bayi Renesmee buat pertama kali? Nah itu yang di rasain Namjoon pas liat Seokjin, jadi bisa dibilang ff ini juga terinspirasi dari twilight

ff ini rate nya M karena ada adegan kekerasan dan nanti diselipin semut uwu

untuk chapter depan mungkin masih fokus gimana uri jin kenalan lebih jauh sama member bangtan, btw saya penganut jin!harem uwu tapi namjin itu ship utama~ uwu dan di chapter2 kedepan juga saya selipin masa lalu mereka, sama ada lah ntar terungkap tragedi apa yang terjadi 13 tahun lalu hehe~

UDAH PADA LIAT EPIPHANY KAN? JIN SUARANYA MALAIKAT BANGET hiks STREAM YANG BANYAK YA~~


	3. Chapter 3 (Whisteria)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, _slight_ Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 **Summary** :

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Namjoon merasakannya, perasaan ingin selalu melindungi dan ada disampingnya. Hanya dalam 8 detik, _werewolf_ itu jatuh cinta, pada seorang manusia yang seharusnya menjadi musuh abadi bagi mereka. Dan Namjoon ingin merasakannya, apa jadinya jika ia menyentuh pipi merona dihadapannya? Apa jadinya jika bibirnya mengecup bibir semerah delima itu? Namjoon berbisik, " _Mate_ -ku." (Namjin, Yaoi, _werewolf_!AU)

 ** _Chapter 3 (Whisteria)_**

"Tidak _kah_ dia makan terlalu banyak?" Yoongi menautkan kedua alisnya, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Pemuda berambut putih ke-perak-an itu melihat Seokjin makan dengan pipi mengembung dan seakan tak mau berhenti mengunyah.

 _'Bagaimana ia bisa begitu kurus padahal makannya sangat banyak.'_

"Melihatnya makan membuat perutku terasa penuh." Hoseok menimpali. Kedua _werewolf_ itu melihat Seokjin yang sedang makan di dalam rumahnya dari jauh. Malam itu adalah tugas mereka berdua untuk berkeliling, menjaga hutan yang merupakan teritori mereka, dan lingkungan tempat Seokjin tinggal adalah bagian darinya.

"Dengan caranya makan seperti itu dia tidak seperti orang yang sedang sakit." Hoseok bersandar pada pohon pinus di belakang mereka, sementara Yoongi masih memperhatikan Seokjin yang kini telah menghabiskan semua makanannya. "Ia tinggal sendiri tapi aku mencium bau orang lain, seperti bau seorang wanita paruh baya." Ucap Hoseok, ia menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Kurasa ini akan lebih mudah."

"Ya, sepertinya." Yoongi balik menatap Hoseok, "Tapi saat Namjoon kembali tadi siang, ia terlihat... yah, kau tahu, antara sedih dan frustasi." Yoongi berucap pelan. Ia ingat betul saat melihat alpha mereka kembali, alpha mereka memang kuat namun juga sensitif, terpatri jelas pada wajah tampannya jika ada hal yang tidak beres. Ia memang tampak menyembunyikannya, tapi mereka semua tahu, karena mereka selalu bersama selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan hal itu membuat mereka _sangat_ mengenal satu sama lain.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat dia mengantar Seokjin?" Hoseok bertanya, pandangannya kini lurus menatap Seokjin. Masih membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemimpin mereka dengan _mate_ -nya.

"Apa Namjoon tahu kondisi Seokjin yang sebenarnya?" Hoseok kembali bertanya. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tidak, dia masih belum tahu." Ucapnya. Ia baru akan melanjutkan kalimatnya namun tertelan begitu saja karena suara lolongan yang memanggil mereka. Itu Namjoon.

 _Berkumpul_!

Hoseok dan Yoongi bertukar pandangan. Segera, mereka berlari dengan wujud serigala mereka.

 _but, i still want you_

Seokjin bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, _'Di luar masih gelap'_ ia bersandar pada bantal empuk yang tertumpuk dibelakang kepalanya. Seokjin meraih telpon genggam yang terletak di sisi lain kasurnya, ia menghela nafas pelan saat melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah enam.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, kejadian kemarin masih membekas dibenaknya. Ia bertemu dengan segerombolan _werewolf_ yang selama ini ia anggap tidak nyata, ia bahkan langsung di bawa ke tempat tinggal mereka, dan semua itu terjadi dalam satu hari saja. Seokjin kaget, tentu saja, tapi ia lebih kaget lagi pada dirinya yang merasa tidak takut atau gentar pada mereka. Ia malah ingin lebih dekat dengan mereka, terlebih dengan sosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut silver dan mata zambrud- _nya_ yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin mereka.

Seokjin ingat betul saat ia pertama kali menatap Namjoon. Seokjin begitu mengagumi sosoknya, ia terlihat tampan, mata zambrud- _nya_ yang tajam namun indah, rambut silver- _nya_ terlihat begitu halus saat tertiup angin, dia sangat tinggi, dan yang paling Seokjin sukai adalah senyumnya. Saat Namjoon tersenyum, Seokjin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lesung di pipi Namjoon, dan saat Namjoon bicara, suara _husky_ itu seolah menghipnotis Seokjin.

"Kenapa ya?" Seokjin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, dan merasakan debaran yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Seokjin memejamkan matanya, ia merasa begitu hidup. Terlintas dalam benaknya, bagaimana kulit Namjoon yang lebih gelap darinya bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat miliknya, ia merasa bahwa sentuhan Namjoon adalah sentuhan paling hangat yang pernah ia rasakan. Rasanya hampir sama seperti saat ia berada dalam pelukan ibunya dulu.

Seokjin memeluk lututnya, ia teringat pada suatu adegan dalam novel yang sering ia baca saat mencoba menghabiskan waktu yang membosankan di rumah sakit dulu. Ia tertegun, dari sekian banyak novel yang ia baca, hal yang Seokjin alami saat ini mirip dengan kisah dalam novel romansa klasik miliknya, saat pemeran utama jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.

 _'itu 'kan hanya fiksi'_ Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, surai hitamnya berayun lembut. Pipinya merona samar tanpa ia ketahui. Jatuh cinta hanya dalam sekali pandangan? Itu adalah hal yang mustahil menurut Seokjin.

Seokjin tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar lonceng yang berdenting di depan pintu rumahnya, "Siapa yang bertamu _se_ -pagi ini?" Gumam Seokjin, ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya, memakai sweater putih yang terlihat kontras dengan piyama biru berbahan satin yang ia kenakan. Dan dengan langkah yang malas, ia membukakan pintu untuk seorang pemuda tampan yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa 'ku bantu?" Seokjin menatap pemuda itu lekat, ia merasa tidak mengenalinya, " _Ya_! Kau lupa padaku Jinjin?" pemuda dihadapannya menepuk bahu Seokjin dengan akrab, Seokjin menatap tangan yang mendarat di bahunya itu seraya menyeritkan dahinya, ia mencoba mencerna perkataan pemuda dihadapannya, tak menunggu waktu lama sampai akhirnya pikirannya tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya dulu, hanya _'orang itu'_ yang memanggilnya _Jinjin_.

"Sandeul?!" Seru Seokjin, ia meraih tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sandeul pun balas memeluk sahabatnya.

"Hei, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Mereka melepaskan pelukannya, kerinduan dua sahabat itu begitu kental terasa. Sandeul menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Maaf Jinnie, aku banyak urusan jadi tak sempat menemuimu." Seokjin menepuk leher sahabatnya, dengan pandangan seolah tak percaya, ia protes pada Sandeul, " _Ya_! Alasan macam apa itu?" Beruntung bagi Sandeul karena ia memiliki sahabat seperti Seokjin, yang terkenal tidak mudah marah. "Maaf, Jin-ah." Sandeul meminta maaf sekali lagi, ia merasa bersalah sekaligus lega, karena bisa menemui teman masa kecilnya yang tak sempat ia temui dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan sahabatnya itu tampak begitu _sehat_.

"Aku memaafkanmu kalau kau mau traktir _samgyeopsal_ selama sebulan penuh." Sandeul mengacak rambut sahabatnya yang memang sudah berantakan karena baru saja bangun tidur. "Terlalu banyak makan makanan ber-kolesterol tidak baik untukmu Jinjinie~" Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya, merasa tidak puas dengan ucapan Sandeul. "Bagaimana kalau kita main seperti dulu? Aku akan mengajak mu berpetualang di dalam hutan." Sandeul masih mengingatnya, saat ia mengajak Seokjin berkeliling hutan, temannya itu terlihat begitu senang, senyuman ceria tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis Seokjin kala itu.

"Aku tidak butuh, aku sudah punya teman untuk diajak berkeliling." Ucapan Seokjin membuat Sandeul terdiam, ia menatap Seokjin lekat yang kini terlihat panik namun ia berusaha menutupinya. Seokjin hampir membocorkan _keberadaan_ Namjoon dan teman-temannya.

"Kau..." Sandeul tersenyum lebar, "punya pacar sekarang?" Nada bicaranya seolah menggoda Seokjin. Dengan buru-buru Seokjin menjawab, "Iya, aku sudah punya tunangan." Seokjin memperlihatkan cincin perak di jari manis tangannya yang sebelah kiri, Sandeul melihat cincin perak itu kagum, ia meraih jemari Seokjin dan berkata, "Siapa orang beruntung yang akan menikahi temanku yang tampan ini?" Seokjin terkekeh pelan, "Akan kukenalkan kau padanya nanti." Senyum kecil Seokjin menular pada Sandeul, ia merasa ikut bahagia karena sahabatnya ini telah menemukan orang yang akan selalu melindunginya dan mencintainya.

Seokjin mengajak Sandeul ke dalam rumahnya, mereka duduk di sofa yang nyaman dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat. Kedua sahabat itu mengobrol tentang berbagai macam topik soal kehidupan mereka masing masing, mulai dari kondisi Seokjin dan ayahnya, kehidupan sekolah dan asmara Sandeul, hingga hal-hal yang membangkitkan nostalgia keduanya, seperti game yang sering mereka mainkan bersama dulu, dan rumah pohon yang di bangun ayah Sandeul yang ternyata masih kokok berdiri padahal sudah belasan tahun lamanya.

"Seokjin, matahari sudah hampir diatas kepala kita, sebaiknya kau segera mandi, aku akan ke rumah dan kembali kesini bersama Ibuku, dan membawa sarapan untukmu." Sandeul memainkan kerah piyama Seokjin, seolah mengerti arah pandangan Seokjin, Sandeul berkata, "Aku _sih_ sudah mandi sejak subuh. Ini lah bedanya anak kota dengan anak desa." ledeknya. Mereka berdua tertawa, sebelum akhirnya berpisah.

 _but, i still want you_

"Detaknya normal," Ahjuma Lee perlahan melepaskan alat rekam jantung mulai dari pergelangan tangan, kaki lalu dada Seokjin, "sepertinya pindah kesini memang sebuah keputusan yang tepat." Seokjin tersenyum, baru 3 hari ia pindah ke sini, dan ia merasa seakan hidup kembali.

"Kalau tahu begitu, _dari_ dulu saja kau pindah ke sini Jinjin." Sandeul meraih jemari sahabatnya, membantunya turun dari tempatnya berbaring. "Semua ini berkat Ahjuma, terima kasih telah merawatku." Seokjin berkata dengan sopan, membuat Ahjuma Lee tersenyum. "Aku hanya menjalankan amanah dari mendiang ibumu, Seokjin-ah. Dan dari dulu kau sudah kuanggap anakku juga." Senyuman Seokjin mengembang, ia kembali memakai kaus kakinya, wajahnya yang berseri menandakan kalau ia siap untuk hari ini.

"Kau ada rencana? Atau mau di rumah saja?" Sandeul bertanya, mengambil tasnya dari atas kursi, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju depan pintu rumah Seokjin sementara Ahjuma Lee mencatat perkembangan detak jantung Seokjin pada map biru ditanganya. "Aku mau melukis pemandangan di sekitar sini, bagaimana dengan mu?" Seokjin merapihkan peralatan lukisnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. "Aku mau kembali ke asrama, sayang sekali, padahal kita baru saja bertemu." Seokjin ingat, Sandeul pernah berkata bahwa ia kuliah di kota sebelah sekarang, dan tinggal di asrama. "Saat kau libur nanti kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama." Seokjin merangkul bahu sahabatnya, Sandeul balas merangkul pinggang Seokjin, "Tentu saja!"

Seokjin ingat perkataan ibunya. _'Jin-ah, kau tidak perlu memiliki banyak teman, sedikit saja tidak apa-apa, asalkan mereka tulus dan menerimamu apa adanya.'_ Seokjin kembali terkenang, ia ingat betul saat dirinya mencoba berteman dengan anak-anak seusianya, mereka akan langsung menolak kehadiran Seokjin karena takut jika Seokjin kecil kelelahan atau sakit saat main bersama mereka dan membuat ayah Seokjin yang terkenal _kejam_ itu marah.

Sandeul adalah teman pertamanya, yang tulus menerima kondisinya. Seokjin merasa begitu bersyukur, ia bisa memiliki teman seperti Sandeul. _'Walau hanya satu...'_ Seokjin tertegun, wajah para _werewolf_ hadir begitu saja, terlintas dalam benaknya, _'Dan temanku akan bertambah.'_ Entah kenapa ia begitu yakin kalau _teman-teman barunya_ itu akan menerima kehadirannya dan menjadi sahabatnya, sama seperti Sandeul.

 _but, i still want you_

Setelah berpamitan pada Sandeul yang akan kembali ke asramanya, Seokjin juga berpamitan pada pasangan Lee untuk mencari udara segar. Seokjin menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, aroma pinus kering menggelitik indera penciumannya, bersamaan dengan itu debaran jantungnya kian bertambah cepat kala ia melihat sosok Namjoon yang hanya berjarak dua meter dihadapannya, diantara pepohonan pinus yang rindang. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

Seokjin berlari kecil menghampirinya, "Kau benar-benar datang." Ucapnya, "Aku ' _kan_ sudah janji." Jawab Namjoon, Seokjin menatapnya lekat, alis tebalnya bertaut, "Ku kira kau tidak akan datang, kita baru bertemu sekali tapi aku sudah membuatmu berjanji, maaf _ya._ " Jujur saja Seokjin merasa tidak enak hati pada awalnya, mereka baru saja bertemu, namun entah mengapa Seokjin tidak mau jika pertemuan pertamanya dengan para _werewolf_ itu menjadi pertemuan terakhir bagi mereka. Oleh karenanya, Seokjin membuat Namjoon berjanji bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi saat itu.

"Tak apa, kau adalah _teman_ manusia pertama kami." Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, masuk ke dalam hutan. "Saat pertama kali kami bertemu denganmu, kam tahu kau berbeda dengan yang lain. Oleh karena itu, kami langsung menyukaimu." Seokjin tertegun saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon, senyum simpul terpatri pada wajahnya yang merona. Perasaan bahagia dan tersanjung menyelimutinya saat itu, "Terima kasih," Ucapnya tulus, "sudah mau jadi temanku." lanjutnya.

Sambil berjalan beriringan Namjoon berkata, "Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih," ia tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang Seokjin sukai, "karena telah mempercayai kami, sebagai temanmu." Kembali, Seokjin mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, menatap Namjoon yang kini balas menatapnya, "Berjanji _'lah_ kalau kita akan terus berteman!" Namjoon mengangguk mengerti, dengan gerakan pelan ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Seokjin. "Janji."

 _'Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, dan melindungimu sebagai seorang teman'_

Namjoon tersenyum sedih. _Mate_ -nya kini berjalan tepat disampingnya, ia berdiri begitu dekat dengannya, namun ia juga terasa begitu _jauh._

Saat itu Namjoon mendengarnya, bagaimana _mate-_ nya membalas ungkapan cinta dari seseorang di seberang sana. Seokjin sudah memiliki pendamping. Meski begitu Namjoon tidak menyerah, ia akan membuat Seokjin bahagia dan selalu tersenyum, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak ada satupun mahluk di muka bumi ini yang akan menyakiti Seokjin selama ia masih hidup dan bernafas. Namjoon sadar, walaupun ia tidak bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti, ia masih bisa berada disisi Seokjin sebagai temannya.

Mereka berdua terus melangkah lebih jauh, memasuki wilayah hutan lebih dalam. "Hyung!" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya, di belakangnya ada Hoseok yang ikut melambaikan tangannya, disampingnya terlihat Yoongi terlihat sedang memarahi Jungkook. "Jangan cabut bulu ku lagi!" Bentaknya, tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Jungkook hanya diam dengan kepala menunduk, ia melirik ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin, dan segera ia berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Seokjin.

"Jungkook-ah?" Seokjin menengok ke belakang, ia tertawa pelan. "Ada apa ini?" Namjoon bertanya, menatap Yoongi dan Jungkook bergantian. "Jungkook mencabut bulu di ekor Yoongi hyung karena kalah taruhan denganku." Taehyung menjelaskan tanpa dosa, Yoongi memukul bahunya. "Kapan kalian bisa dewasa _sih_?" Namjoon berdeham pelan, "Jungkook, Taehyung, jangan ulangi hal itu, kalian tahu Yoongi hyung tidak menyukainya, minta maaf ' _lah._ " ia berkata layaknya menasehati kedua adiknya, "Yoongi hyung tolong maafkanlah mereka." mohonnya pada Yoongi. Jungkook dan Taehyung mengangguk pelan, meminta maaf pada Yoongi yang menepuk pelan kepala dan mengusapnya, yang artinya mereka mendapat maaf darinya.

"Hehe~" Pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada Seokjin, yang kini tertawa lepas. Seokjin sadar kalau mereka memperhatikannya, telinganya perlahan memerah. "Ah maaf, bukan maksudku menertawakan kalian. Tapi kalian begitu _imut,_ aku jadi ingin mengadopsi kalian." Candanya, Yoongi menyeritkan dahinya, ia membalas candaan Seokjin, "Tidak, kami yang akan mengadopsimu, kau akan jadi _peliharaan_ manusia kami." Hoseok menepuk bahunya pelan, "Tenang saja, kami akan memberimu makan dan memandikanmu setiap hari." Timpalnya, membuat mereka tertawa.

Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bercanda dengannya seperti ini, Seokjin begitu menyukai suasana ini, ia berharap agar semua ini berlangsung lama. Mendadak, ia sadar akan sesuatu, "Mana Jimin?" Seokjin melihat sekeliling, namun tak menemukan sosok yang ia maksud. "Jimin sedang memperbaiki mobilnya, ia akan menyusul nanti." Ucap Namjoon, Seokjin mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berenam berjalan menyusuri hutan, Namjoon dan Seokjin beriringan, berjalan paling belakang.

"Tunggu dulu." Tiba-tiba Seokjin berhenti, membuat mereka menoleh kearahnya. "Kalian bilang kalian tidak bisa berdekatan dengan manusia, otomatis kalian tidak memiliki pekerjaan layaknya manusia, tapi dari mana kalian dapat semua itu?" Menyadari tatapan bingung para _werewolf_ dihadapannya Seokjin melanjutkan, "Maksudku, dari mana kalian dapat bensin, atau bahan-bahan lain yang dipakai manusia? Kalian juga butuh semua itu kan?" Seokjin merasa curiga, apa mereka semua mengambilnya tanpa izin?

"Kami membuatnya." Namjoon menjawab, _simple_. "Kami membuatnya dari hasil alam." Seokjin mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung. "Kau pernah dengar _biogas_?" Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. "Kami memanfaatkan dan memodifikasi apa yang kalian sebut sampah dan barang bekas." Namjoon berkata, Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, "Kalian mendaur ulang?" Tanya Seokjin, tanpa sadar Namjoon menyentuh poni Seokjin yang menutupi mata indahnya, ia menjawab, "Iya." bisiknya. Seokjin sadar akan sentuhan itu, tanpa disadari kedua pipinya menghangat.

 _but, i still want you_

Seokjin merasa takjub akan pemandangan yang disuguhkan padanya. Sebuah bukit kecil dengan rumput hijau yang nampak lembut, dan di puncaknya terdapat pohon Wisteria besar, bunganya yang mekar berwarna putih keunguan menjutai ke bawah hampir menyentuh tanah.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kalian pakai baju pasangan." Ucap Hoseok tiba-tiba, Seokjin dan Namjoon bertukar pandangan, mereka berdua memakai celana pendek selutut, dengan warna hampir senada, coklat dan _cream_ , kaus putih polos dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang kancingnya tidak terkait, biru milik Namjoon dan merah milik Seokjin.

"Sepertinya kita berbagi satu sel otak, Namjoon-ah." Seokjin terkekeh pelan, "Apa kau separuh jiwaku yang hilang?" Candanya. Namjoon tertegun, ia menangkup pelan wajah Seokjin dan tanpa peringatan mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Aku..." Detik itu juga Namjoon sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. "Ah! Maaf." Namjoon melepaskan tangannya dari pipi hangat dan lembut pemuda dihadapannya. Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa apa." Ucapnya canggung, beruntungnya mereka saat itu tak ada yang melihat, Hoseok dan Yoongi sibuk mengomeli Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berguling-guling diatas rumput, membuat pakaian mereka kotor.

Mereka berdua masih dalam posisinya, canggung dan tersipu, sampai Jimin datang, "Maaf aku telat," dengan sedikit terengah, ia menghampiri mereka berdua, "berada dalam wujud ini menyulitkanku berlari." Protesnya, ia memandang Seokjin dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

"Kenapa tidak pakai wujud serigala mu saja?" Seokjin bertanya, Jimin menatapnya dingin. namun ia tak menjawab, pandangannya beralih pada Namjoon, kini tatapannya melembut, tidak sedingin saat ia menatap Seokjin. "Hyung, mobilku sudah bisa menyala." Ucapnya riang, Seokjin termangu, baru pertama kali ia melihat Jimin tersenyum seperti itu. "Kerja bagus Jimin." Namjoon mengusap rambut Jimin, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum makin lebar, kemudian ia bergabung bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Sepertinya Jimin tidak menyukaiku." Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, terlihat jelas baginya bahwa _werewolf_ muda itu tidak menyukainya. Namjoon menepuk bahunya pelan, "Dia hanya butuh waktu." Ucapnya lembut dengan senyum menenangkan, Seokjin membalas senyumannya, "Aku harap begitu."

 _but, i still want you_

Seokjin menggoreskan cat pada kuasnya dengan apik di kanvas, Taehyung memperhatikan dari belakang, "Aku baru sadar kalau bahu Seokjin selebar itu." Bisiknya pada Jungkook, membuatnya terkekeh pelan, "Ah, hyung, aku punya ide!" Jungkook balas berbisik, dengan sedikit berjingkat, ia perlahan menghampiri Seokjin, tangannya terangkat keatas, hendak melakukan sesuatu yang jahil namun niat itu terhenti saat ia merasa tengkuknya merinding. Lantas, ia menatap Namjoon yang berdiri tak jauh dari Seokjin, sedang melayangkan _death glare_ padanya.

 _'Berani lakukan itu pada mate-ku, kau akan kutenggelamkan di danau es!'_

Jungkook mengambil langkah mundur dengan pelan, lebih pelan, di belakangnya Hoseok, dan Taehyung bahkan Jimin dan Yoongi menahan tawa mereka. "Itu terlalu ekstrim Jungkook-ah" Ucap Hoseok, masih menahan tawa.

"Lukisan pertamaku." Seru Seokjin, ia telah menyelesaikan lukisannya. Kanvas dengan lukisan pohon Wisteria yang cantik itu diangkatnya dengan bangga. "Pertamamu? Aku kira kau sudah sering melukis." Hoseok mengintip, ia memandang lukisan buatan Seokjin dengan takjub. "Memang, tapi ini lukisan pertamaku saat datang kesini." Seokjin membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Terima kasih, ini berkat kalian yang mengajakku kemari." Taehyung merangkul bahunya akrab, "Kalau kau mau lihat pemandangan yang indah untuk kau lukis disini, kami bisa membantumu, hyung~" Ucapnya ceria.

"Hyung?" Seokjin mengedipkan matanya. "Iya, Hyung. Namjoon hyung menyuruh kami memanggilmu _hyung_ karena kau lebih tua dari kami." Jelas Jungkook, "Aku sendiri paling muda disini, umurku 19, Taehyung hyung dan Jimin hyung 20, Hoseok hyung dan Namjoon hyung 22 dan Yoongi hyung 23." Lanjutnya. Seokjin mengangguk mengerti. _'Jadi Namjoon bukan yang paling tua diantara mereka.'_

"Umur wujud manusia dan _wolf_ kami sama, hanya saja kemampuan bertahan hidup kami lebih kuat dari manusia biasa." Yoongi menambahkan."Apa kalian abadi?" Tanya Seokjin, ia membiarkan Jungkook dan Taehyung mengambil dan mengamati lukisan dalam genggamannya, "dari buku yang kubaca kalian bisa hidup abadi." tambahnya, Yoongi menyendikkan bahunya, "Kami akan berhenti menua saat kami _terikat_ dengan _mate_ kami. Namun tetap saja kami akan mati kalau dibunuh." Ucapnya santai.

" _Terikat_ dengan _mate_?" Seokjin bertanya kembali, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Kami akan menjelaskan itu nantiー" Namjoon hendak menyelesaikan percakapan itu, namun terpotong.

"Artinya kawin!" Ucap Jungkook dengan riang. Namjoon menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan sulit dibaca, anehnya lagi Seokjin hanya membalas dengan, "Ooh~" pelan. Taehyung dan Jimin memalingkan wajah mereka, tangan kanan membekap mulut, dan tangan kiri menekan perut, menahan tawa. Yoongi dan Hoseok menutupi wajah mereka dengan sebelah tangan, _facepalm_.

Jungkook kembali menyerahkan lukisan dalam genggamannya pada Seokjin, "Hyung lain kali lukis _lah_ kami." Seokjin mengangguk riang, "Tentu, dengan senang hati." dengan hati-hati ia memasukan lukisannya ke dalam plastik khusus dan menyimpannya dalam tas.

Cuaca yang mendung memaksa mereka untuk kembali. Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah , Seokjin sibuk mengobrol dengan Hoseok, bercerita tentang objek apa saja yang pernah ia lukis. Dibelakang mereka Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook berceloteh mengenai rencana hari esok. Paling belakang, Yoongi dan Namjoon, berjalan agak jauh dari mereka.

"Saat aku berkeliling dengan Hoseok kemarin, aku melihat _sosoknya_." Bisik Yoongi, pandangannya tajam, lurus ke depan, namun nada bicaranya masih tenang. "Ini sudah yang kedua kali." Lanjutnya. "Apa rencanamu, Namjoon?" Tanyanya pada Namjoon. Dengan wajah datar Namjoon menjawab, "Perketat pengawasan untuk saat ini, jangan lacak mereka sebelum aba-aba dariku." Ucapnya tenang namun mata zambrud-nya berkilat tajam.

"Mereka mulai terlihat saat Seokjin datang kemari. Apa menurutmu itu kebetulan?" Yoongi kembali bertanya, menatap punggung Seokjin yang masih mengobrol riang dengan Hoseok. "Sementara ini aku tak bisa berspekulasi mengenai hal itu. Tapi, hyung," ada jeda dalam kalimatnya, Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih, "mereka sudah dua kali menampakan diri di teritori kita." Nafas Namjoon mulau memburu. "Dan kalau mereka berniat melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum kita, apalagi membahayakan hidup Seokjin," Ada nada dingin dalam ucapannya, "bunuh mereka." aura seorang alpha keluar dalam diri Namjoon, namun tak begitu pekat, hanya Yoongi yang merasakannya saat itu. Ia hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kita akan berperang lagi?" Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertanyaan Yoongi membuatnya terkenang pada kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu, saat ia kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai. "Tidak, selama aku masih bernafas." Ia menghirup nafas dalam, ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan membahayakan orang-orang yang ia cintai, terutama Seokjin.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Holla~ terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini.

Special thanks to :

noonim, deebul, minshootinguard, itsathenazi, Chae Yungi cheonsanim, angelishin, lingblus93, Orion'sky, dncrdng

terima Kasih sudah review, komentar kalian membangkitkan semangat saya untuk menulis ff ini~

dan untuk noonim, terima kasih udah ngingetin soal bensin, saya lupa sama hal itu, penjelasannya ada diatas ya hehe

chapter ini update lebih cepat sebagai perayaan Kemerdekaan RI, bulan madu Namjin di saipan, concept photo album LY Answer dirilis, 2 tahun bersama Agust D, dan NAMJIN UPDATE SELCA TADI PAGI!!! *mati*

idup lagi* Oh iya, ff ini saya ketik dan upload di hp, saya juga bingung kenapa statusnya complete padahal pas upload saya klik tulisan incomplete, jadi maaf atas kesalahannya ya *deep bow*

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	4. Chapter 4 (Past)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 **Summary** :

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Namjoon merasakannya, perasaan ingin selalu melindungi dan ada disampingnya. Hanya dalam 8 detik, werewolf itu jatuh cinta, pada seorang manusia yang seharusnya menjadi musuh abadi bagi mereka. Dan Namjoon ingin merasakannya, apa jadinya jika ia menyentuh pipi merona dihadapannya? Apa jadinya jika bibirnya mengecup bibir semerah delima itu? Namjoon berbisik, "Mate-ku." (Namjin, Yaoi, werewolf!AU)

 ** _Chapter 4 (Past)_**

Jimin mendongakan kepalanya, hujan lebat turun kala itu, menghapus jelaga yang menempel di kaca jendela yang usang, meninggalkan jejak dari rintik air yang mengalir membentuk garis tak beraturan. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, lalu membuangnya bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka perlajan, memperlihatkan iris coklat kemerahan miliknya, "Hujan sudah tak selebat tadi, walaupun samar aku masih bisa mengendus mereka," Ucapnya pada sosok di sebelahnya, Yoongi menatapnya lekat, "Jungkook bersama Seokjin. Sepertinya berteduh di suatu tempat karena aku merasakan tak ada pergerakan dari bau mereka." Lanjutnya. Yoongi menghela nafas, menepuk bahu Jimin dan tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berjalan menuju perapian, membantu Hoseok yang terlihat kesulitan menyalakan api.

Jungkook dan Seokjin terpisah saat mereka berlari menghindari hujan, tanpa disangka, saat itu kabut turun, membuat pandangan mereka melemah. Setelah sadar bahwa Jungkook dan Seokjin terpisah, Namjoon langsung berlari dalam wujud _wolf_ -nya, mencari _mate_ dan anggota termuda mereka.

"Taehyung-ah," Panggil Hoseok, mengusap surai coklat tua milik Taehyung yang sedang memeluk lututnya di depan perapian, ekspresinya yang gelisah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca menandakan bahwa ia khawatir, "mereka akan baik-baik saja." Taehyung masih dalam posisinya, ia mendongak pada Hoseok, "Aku harusnya tak melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya." Ucapnya lirih, "Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu." Hoseok menepuk lembut kepala Taehyung, mencoba menenangkannya, ia mengerti bahwa Taehyung begitu sedih karena ini pertama kalinya ia terpisah dengan Jungkook.

"Aku melihat _mereka_ diluar sana saat kita berlari tadi." Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Yoongi, pandangannya kini sulit dibaca, aura yang memancarkan ketegangan terasa diantara mereka. "Tidak hanya _satu_ ," matanya memincing tajam, ia memandang ke arah pintu kayu yang terbuka lebar, "aku yakin itu Ravi dan Leo." Kilat menyambar, tak ada satu pun yang bergerak, mereka semua mematung setelah Yoongi menyebut dua nama yang tak asing bagi mereka, dua nama yang mereka kira tak akan pernah mereka dengar lagi.

"Hyung," Hoseok perlahan berdiri, "apa kau yakin itu mereka?" bisiknya pelan. Bukannya ia meragukan indera penglihatan Yoongi yang terkenal paling tajam itu, namun ia merasa mustahil, bahwa _orang_ yang mereka kira sudah mati, muncul kembali dihadapan mereka. "Aku, Taehyung, bahkan Namjoon dan Jimin saja tidak merasakan bau atau keberadaan mereka." Hoseok mengikuti arah pandangan Yoongi yang menatap derasnya hujan di luar. "Aku rasa hujan yang hampir seperti topan tadi menutupi indera penciuman kita." Taehyung berkata, ia bangkit berdiri, meremas jemarinya dengan gelisah. "Yoongi hyung apa mereka akan baik-baik saja di luar sana?"

"Namjoon bersama mereka, aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja." Yoongi menatap Taehyung dan pandangannya beralih saat Hoseok bertanya, "Hyung apa kau yakin itu Ravi dan Leo?"

"Aku yakin itu mereka." Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Terhitung sampai hari ini mereka sudah tiga kali terlihat dalam teritori kita." Yoongi menatap Jimin lekat yang kini terlihat gemetaran, tangan kirinya menekan erat bahu kanannya, pandangannya tak stabil. "Jimin-ah? Hey. tatap aku." Yoongi mengguncang bahu Jimin pelan, ia tahu persis penyebab Jimin menjadi begitu tak stabil. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, giginya bergemelatuk, iris coklat kemerahannya tampak membelalak dan ada sedikit air di ujung matanya. Yoongi tahu persis, Jimin bereaksi seperti orang yang sangat ketakutan saat mendengar nama Leo, _werewolf_ yang telah mengubahnya.

 _But, I Still Want You_

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau kedinginan?" Seokjin bertanya, ia mengusap rambut Jungkook yang basah. "Tentu tidak, bagaimana denganmu? Kau sama basahnya denganku, hyung." Jungkook melihat sekeliling, saat ini mereka berlindung di sebuah kabin tua terbengkalai yang mereka berdua tak yakin letak pastinya.

Awalnya mereka berlari kecil karena hujan mulai turun, namun kabut yang semakin lebat dan intensitas hujan yang semakin tinggi hampir seperti badai datang dengan tiba tiba, dan memaksa mereka untuk berlari lebih kencang. Jungkook yang saat itu berlari paling dekat dengan Seokjin, refleks menggenggam tangannya dan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa, dan saat menengok kebelakang Jungkook dan Seokjin tidak bisa menemukan _werewolf_ lainnya. Mereka terpisah.

Jungkook ingat saat mereka masih di markas sebelum bertemu Seokjin pagi tadi, Namjoon berkata, _"K_ _ita kurangi lolongan saat bersama Seokjin, karena itu berbahaya_

Jungkook mengerti mengapa mereka melakukan itu, ia telah mendengarnya dari Yoongi, sudah dua kali mereka diteror oleh kelompok _werewolf_ lain yang menginjak teritori mereka, lolongan memang intensif digunakan saat mereka terpisah dari kelompoknya, akan tetapi mereka tak bisa menggunakannya jika ada Seokjin, karena lolongan bisa memancing _werewolf_ musuh untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka, dan jika _werewolf_ lain tahu keberadaan Seokjin, hal itu bisa mengancam nyawanya.

"Sebenarnya kamiーmaksudku _werewolf_ tidak suka air." Seokjin menoleh, ia melihat Jungkook yang mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi, "Oh~ jadi itu sebabnya kalian lari seperti orang kesetanan saat hujan turun." Seokjin terkekeh pelan, ia membuka tasnya, mengambil handuk kecil yang selalu ia bawa untuk mengusap rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia menatap bahu Seokjin dengan pandangan sedih, "Itu bisa jadi salah satu alasannya, tapi sesungguhnya, kami takut kau jatuh sakit hyung." Ucapnya lirih. Seokjin menatap surai hitam Jungkook lekat, "Huh?" Jungkook dengan sigap mendongak, ia berkata, "Maksudku, itu, kau tahu? Kau kan manusia, manusia bisa dengan mudah jatuh sakit karena kehujanan." Seokjin menghela nafas, setelah di rasa cukup kering, Seokjin bersandar pada tembok kayu usang dan duduk di sebelah _werewolf_ muda itu. "Jangan remehkan aku, aku tidak akan sakit semudah itu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman tersungging di bibir ranumnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hanya suara rintik air yang turun deras dari hujan yang tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan segera berhenti, sesekali kilat dan petir menyambar menimbulkan gema dan gemuruh, membuat Seokjin memeluk lututnya.

"Hyung, kau kedinginan, aku bisa berubah jadi _wolf_ agarー" Kalimat yang Jungkook katakan terpotong karena Seokjin segera menyela, "Tidak Jungkook-ah, tetaplah seperti ini. Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu. Kalau kau jadi _wolf_ , aku tak bisa bicara denganmu." Senyum lembut tersungging di bibir merahnya. Jungkook tertegun, ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi sedekat ini dengan manusia. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Jungkook tahu kalau Seokjin _berbeda_ , lagi pula ia adalah _mate_ dari pemimpin mereka.

Jungkook ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat insting _wolf_ -nya merasakan bahwa ada _seseorang_ yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik jendela, bahunya menegang, dengan refleks sebelah tangannya bergerak, terbentang di sekitar dada Seokjin, berusaha melindunginya.

"Ada apa Jungkook-ah?" Seokjin bertanya, merasa bingung akan gerakan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba. Jungkook tak menjawabnya, ia menajamkan indera penglihatannya, matanya memincing berusaha menangkap _sosok_ yang memperhatikan mereka. Namun _ia_ tak ada disana. Jungkook kembali pada posisinya, dan bahunya perlahan melemas.

"Jungkookie?" Panggilan dari Seokjin membuat Jungkook menoleh, ia tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Maaf hyung, tadi aku refleks, sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh, membuat Seokjin menyikut lengan _werewolf_ muda itu pelan, "Jangan menakutiku." Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya, usianya memang sudah 24, namun tetap saja, ia tak suka berurusan dengan sesuatu yang horor dan membuat merinding, seperti hantu.

"Bukan sesuatu yang aneh kok Hyung, ku rasa tadi cuma tupai." Ucap Jungkook asal, namun Seokjin mempercayainya, perlahan ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook. Keheningan itu hadir kembali diantara mereka, Seokjin dan Jungkook yang hampir menjatuhkan kepala mereka karena mengantuk mendadak terbelalak saat melihat sosok serigala berambut silver masuk tiba-tiba.

"Namjoon hyung~!" Seru Jungkook, ia membentangan tangannya hendak memeluk sosok _wolf_ Namjoon, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat serigala itu basah kuyup. "Namjoon-ah?" Seokjin menatap lekat sosok _wolf_ Namjoon yang kini sedang menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya dari kepala sampai ekor, Namjoon yang sedang mengeringkan badannya membuat Seokjin teringat akan anak anjing, hanya saja sepuluh kali lebih besar.

Namjoon mendekati mereka berdua, perlahan ia menggosok leher berbulu halus dan lembutnya pada leher Jungkook dan juga Seokjin, membuat satu-satunya manusia diantara mereka tersenyum geli. "Kami baik-baik saja Namjoon-ah." Seokjin mengusap leher Namjoon lembut, ia baru tahu kalau bulu silver itu memang sangat halus dan hangat, membuat Seokjin nyaman dan tanpa sadar ia meletakan kepalanya pada bahu berbulu lebat nan halus milik Namjoon. _'Hangat'_

Namjoon berbaring perlahan-lahan, Seokjin mengikuti gerakkannya, ia berbaring dengan perut Namjoon sebagai alas untuk kepala sampai punggungnya, tubuh _wolf_ Namjoon cukup besar bagi Seokjin berbaring, layaknya bantal besar. Ekor silver Namjoon yang menjuntai bergerak perlahan, menutupi perut dan dada Seokjin, ia berusaha membuat _mate_ -nya hangat serta nyaman dalam rengkuhannya, dan itu berhasil.

Mereka diam sampai Seokjin memecah keheningan diantara mereka, ia berkata "Boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?" dengan matanya yang nampak sayu karena sedikit mengantuk. Jungkook dan Namjoon bertukar pandang, karena hanya Jungkook yang dapat membalas pertanyaan Seokjin saat itu ia menjawab, "Tentu." Ucapnya pelan. Seokjin menggapai belakang leher Namjoon, mengusapnya lembut, "Kenapa kalian membenciーmaksudku, menjauhi manusia?" Ucapnya kemudian.

Jungkook menatap mata pimpinannya lekat, pandangan Namjoon melembut, tandanya ia boleh bicara, "Baiklah, tapi kurasa ceritanya cukup panjang," Jungkook berdeham, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "semuanya berawal dari 13 tahun yang lalu, waktu itu umurku masih 6 tahun jadi aku tak begitu mengingat _detail-_ nya." Jelasnya. Ia menatap Seokjin yang kini balik menatapnya lekat, menandakan bahwa Seokjin mendengarkannya.

"Dahulu kami hidup damai, berdampingan dengan manusia. Manusia setempat percaya bahwa kami, para _werewolf_ , adalah pelindung hutan ini, pelindung tempat mereka tinggal." Jungkook memeluk lututnya, matanya menerawang saat ia bercerita, "Mereka bahkan membuat festival sebagai tanda penghormatan." Seokjin pernah mengunjungi festival itu dua kali saat kecil dulu, saat ia berlibur kesini, yang ia tahu, festival yang di maksud Jungkook tak jauh beda dengan festival lain, layaknya festival musim panas biasa, namun ia tidak tahu makna dibalik digelarnya festival tersebut adalah untuk menghormati para _werewolf_ yang melindungi mereka.

"Semua baik-baik saja, sampai tragedi itu terjadi." Kini Seokjin memberikan perhatian penuh pada tiap kalimat yang diucapkan Jungkook, "Ada kelompok _werewolf_ selain kami yang menghuni hutan ini. Namun mereka bersebrangan pendapat dengan kami," iris hitam keabuan Jungkook memperhatingan tangan kecil Seokjin yang mengelus leher Namjoon untuk membuatnya nyaman, "berbeda dengan hukum kami yang melarang untuk membunuh manusia, mereka tak segan untuk membunuh manusia bahkan sesama _werewolf_."

"Apa mereka musuh kalian?" Seokjin bertanya dengan suara pelan, Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya, disaat kami ingin mencoba hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, _mereka_ tak suka melihatnya, mereka pikir manusia itu adalah mahluk yang harus dihabisi." Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, "Mereka menyerang siapa saja yang terlihat di dalam hutan dan membuhuh mereka, sehingga kekacauan pun terjadi."

"Manusia yang marah karena anggota keluarga mereka tewas, menyalahkan kami." Suara Jungkook terdengar sedikit bergetar, membuat elusan tangan Seokjin pada leher Namjoon berhenti, "Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan terlebih dahulu dari kami, mereka membakar rumah kami, dan membunuh _werewolf_ yang tak dapat melarikan diri saat itu."

"Kami tak bisa melawan, karena jika kami membunuh manusia itu atrinya kami melanggar hukum mutlak kami." Jungkook kini menunduk, ia menarik nafas dalam, "Kelompok kami, yang kau lihat sekarang adalah yang berhasil selamat." Ia menatap Namjoon yang kini mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada dua tangannya yang menyilang, "Dan saat itu kami memutuskan untuk hidup sebagai keluarga, dan berjanji untuk melindungi satu sama lain apapun yang terjadi." _Werewolf_ muda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Karena kejadian itu kalian menjauhi manusia?" Seokjin merasakan Namjoon bergerak pelan, mempererat _'pelukannya'_ , "Pasti berdekatan denganku membuat situasi kalian semakit sulit." Alis Seokjin bertaut ketika mengatakannya, ia merasa takut, takut jika keberadaannya membuat 'teman-teman barunya' mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu jika mereka berdekatan dengannya, seorang manusia.

"Tidak hyung, tidak." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, "Kami merasa nyaman bersama denganmu, kau berbeda dengan manusia lainnya." Jungkook tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya, "Apa maksudmu? Berbeda?" Seokjin bertanya, Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca oleh Seokjin, " _Y_ _ah._ Berbeda. Pokoknya kau berbeda dengan manusia lain, ya, seperti itu." Kata-kata Jungkook tak menjelaskan apapun, namun Seokjin berusaha mengerti, jika mereka beranggapan seperti itu, tak masalah buatnya. Mereka menganggap bahwa dirinya _berbeda_ dalam konteks yang positif.

"Hm. Baiklah." Seokjin mengangguk, "Kalian mau berteman denganku karena aku _berbeda_ dengan manusia lain." Seokjin mengelus dagunya, ia menatap Jungkook, yang berusaha tak menatapnya balik.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang kalian." Ucapan Seokjin membuat Jungkook menoleh, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kalian membuat _kelompok_ ini dan menjadi sebuah keluarga." Seokjin tersenyum hangat, ia tak seharusnya bertanya tentang hal ini secepat itu, namun ia tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya. "Boleh kah?" Tanyanya. Jungkook kembali bertukar pandang dengan Namjoon, setelah didapatnya persetujuan dari pimpinannya itu, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baik lah." Jungkook menarik nafas pelan, "Setelah tragedi mengerikan itu, aku tak tahu harus kemana, aku tak punya arah dan tujuan, aku tak bisa kembali ke desa yang terbakar habis itu tanpa tahu nasib kakek dan nenekku, aku berhasil selamat karena kakekku menyembunyikanku di balik semak buah beracun." Pandangan Jungkook menerawang, ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Lalu aku bertemu dengan Taehyung hyung di tengah hutan yang gelap, bajunya hangus terbakar sebagian, ia terluka, jadi aku membawanya, kami berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin sembaru mencari pertolongan dan kami berdua bertemu dengan Hoseok hyung."

"Hoseok hyung membantu kami untuk bersembunyi di sebuah gua. Dan di gua itu kami bertemu dengan Yoongi hyung dan... Jimin hyung." Seokjin sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya saat Jungkook menyebut nama Jimin lebih pelan, hampir berbisik. "Jimin hyung terluka parah di bahu kanannya, ia terlukan karena digigit _werewolf_." Seokjin menyeritkan dahinya, "Digigit?" Ia mendesis pelan, Jungkook menatap Namjoon lalu mengangguk pelan, "Jimin hyung dulunya manusia." Iris hitam Seokjin membelalak, ia lantas terbangun dari baringannya, "Jimin hyung... adalah salah satu korban dari kelompok _werewolf_ yang menyebabkan tragedi ini." Ucap Jungkook pelan, "Ia dibawa oleh Yoongi hyung dalam wujud sudah menjadi seorang _werewolf_. Kurasa, Yoongi hyung yang menyelamatkannya."

"Hanya Yoongi hyung yang menyaksikan perubahannya." Seokjin tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya memandang _shock_ pada Jungkook yang masih melanjutkan ceritanya, "Butuh waktu 4 hari baginya untuk sadar setelah demam tinggi, dan... kami berusaha sangat keras untuk menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu." Bahu Seokjin yang tadinya menegang kini kian melemas, "Setelah 10 hari kami bersembunyi, kami memberanikan diri dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa dengan harapan menemukan _werewolf_ lain yang selamat."

"Kami tak menemukan siapa-siapa, keluarga kami, teman-teman kami, rumah kami saat itu sudah hangus terbakar dan tak menyisakan apapun." Jungkook menatap Namjoon lekat, "Dan disaat kami mulai putus asa kami bertemu Namjoon hyung, ia berdiri tegap diantara reruntuhan bangunan yang hangus terbakar." Seokjin menoleh, menatap wajah wujud serigala Namjoon, membayangkan seperti apa sosoknya dalam cerita Jungkook. "Kami mengenalnya, ia adalah putra dari pimpinan terdahulu kami. Saat itu ia menceritakan semuanya, bahwa... hanya kami yang tersisa." Lirihnya.

"Perasaan kami campur aduk saat itu, kami sedih, marah, kehilangan, dan ada sedikit dendam." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kami masih anak-anak saat itu, kami masih anak-anak saat kami kehilangan segalanya..." Hening setelahnya, Jungkook sudah tak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya. Sempat terpikir oleh benak mereka saat itu, bahwa mencoba hidup berdampingan dengan manusia memang bukan kodrat mereka.

"Maafkan aku." Seokjin berbisik pelan, membuat kedua _werewolf_ itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku minta maaf." Entah mengapa Seokjin merasa bersalah. Sebagai satu-satunya seorang manusia disini, Seokjin merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukan oleh kaumnya, sesama manusia. "Hyung ini bukan salahmu, kamiー" Ucapan Jungkook terpotong saat ia melihat air mata mengalir pelan di pipi pucat Seokjin.

"Hyung," Jungkook merasa aneh, ia tidak seharusnya mengaggap bahwa Seokjin yang sedang menangis terlihat begitu cantik sekarang. Sangat cantik. Ia lantas melirik ke arah Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan telah mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. "Jin." Suara _husky_ Namjoon menghentikan tangisan Seokjin, ia mendongak dengan masih terisak pelan, menatap kaget pada sosok _werewolf_ dihadapannya yang kini tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat pada tubuh tingginya.

"Namjoー" Seokjin tak sempat memanggilnya, karena sosok _werewolf_ itu kini memeluknya. Tangan kekar Namjoon merengkuh pinggang Seokjin dengan begitu erat, namun ia tetap menjaga sentuhannya, seolah Seokjin adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga untuknya. Seokjin menyentuh bahu telanjang Namjoon perlahan, mereka berdua setengah berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lutut, dan Namjoon menempatkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Seokjin.

"Namjoon-ah?" Seokjin berbisik, merasa canggung, namun ia tak dapat berbohong betapa pelukan Namjoon membuatnya nyaman dan juga aman, ia mengetahui fakta baru tentang _werewolf_ itu, Namjoon sangat harum, seperti harum mahoni, bercampur dengan pinus dan _citrus_. Aroma yang menenangangkan sekaligus menyenangkan membuat Seokjin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendorong pelan bahu pemuda itu dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Dengan tiba-tiba kepala Namjoon bergerak perlahan, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher pucat Seokjin, iris hitam Seokjin membelalak saat dirasanya bibir lembut Namjoon menyentuh lehernya, kedua belah bibir basah itu mengatup disela kulitnya, layaknya menggigit namun hanya dengan bibir. Sentuhan yang tanpa diduga itu membuat lutut Seokjin lemas, ia meremas pelan bahu telanjang Namjoon dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Ah."

"Namjoon hyung!"

"Huh?"

Erang Seokjin pelan. Seru Jungkook kencang. Sadar Namjoon kemudian.

Namjoon sadar dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Dengan wujud manusianya yang telanjang ia memeluk Seokjin, dan mengecup lehernya di depan Jungkook yang masih _belum punya pengalaman apa-apa._ Dengan mata terbuka lebar ia memandang pada Seokjin, lalu Jungkook dan kembali lagi ke Seokjin.

"Maafkan aku!" Namjoon segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan gerakan setengah panik. Dilihatnya pula, Jungkook yang kini membuka matanya lebar-lebar, mulutnya terbuka, tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar darinya. "Maaf. Ini carakuーmaksudku, cara kami untuk menenangkan manusia yang menangis. Iya. Itu cara kami." Namjoon berbohong, ia tahu tak seharusnya ia melakukan ini, namun ia harus segera mencari alasan agar Seokjin tidak berpikiran aneh tentangnya di kemudian hari.

"Aku..." Seokjin menjeda ucapannya, "baiklah." bisiknya. Walaupun tak terlihat olehnya, ia tahu bahwa kini kedua telinganya memerah. Ini memang hal yang memalukan untuknya, namun ia tersenyum tipis, ingin tertawa namun ia menahannya. "Maaf ya. Aku tidak bermaksud, kau tahu..." Namjoon meminta maaf sekali lagi. Seokjin hanya mengangguk pelan, ia mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas. Seokjin bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu cepat, dan ia belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya.

Mereka bedua masih larut dalam kecanggungan dan lupa dengan sosok _werewolf_ muda yang masih tetap dalam posisinya, memandang mereka bedua denhan mulut menganga dan mata yang terbelalak.

'Aroma dari mate-mu akan menjadi candu, dan kau tak akan bisa berpaling darinya. Kau akan menjadi tak terkendali saat kau menyentuhnya dan sekali kau menyentuhnya kau akan selalu menginginkannya.'

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Hey gays~ terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review di chapter sebelumnya. boleh minta review nya lagi? the power of reviews bisa bikin semangat author nulis hehe

special thanks to : Call Me Kunti, dncrdng, Chae Yungi cheonsanim, QnQueen, minshootinguard, SugaWifeu, lingbius93 terima kasih banyak sudah review, ternyata banyak ya penganut jinharem disini yeehaw~~

AND, FINALLY OUR KINGS ARE BACK WITH #IDOL!!! seperti biasa comeback mereka selalu menggetarkan jiwa. dan Namjoon bikin gemes pula orz. oh iya, dia pake gaya dan warna rambut yang saya deskripsiin di ff ini loh, silver gitu. jadi kepikiran apakan saya ini sebenernya cenayang? orz silahkan tabok saya!

about this chapter, ada adegan Jin nangis tuh muncul idenya pas liat liat bongkar file lama, ada foto Seokjin nangis di acara award (MMA 2016) dan Namjoon ngerangkul pinggang Seokjin dan narik dia lebih deket, kalian tau kan momen legendaris ini? ntah kenapa saya mikir Seokjin yg lagi nangis tuh keliatan... cantik banget hahaha terus saya tambahin member VIXX sebagai villain disini biar Ken ga sendirian amat hehe saya suka VIXX juga kok, bayangin aja mereka disini kaya di MV Hyde, tp yg jahad nya~

P.S : di ff ini pure ww, ga ada vampire ya, ntar jadi kaya twilight banget lagi hohoho

semoga ga ada typos. gemes kalo liat typo

review juseyo~


	5. Chapter 5 (Hurt)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 **Summary** :

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Namjoon merasakannya, perasaan ingin selalu melindungi dan ada disampingnya. Hanya dalam 8 detik, _werewolf_ itu jatuh cinta, pada seorang manusia yang seharusnya menjadi musuh abadi bagi mereka. Dan Namjoon ingin merasakannya, apa jadinya jika ia menyentuh pipi merona dihadapannya? Apa jadinya jika bibirnya mengecup bibir semerah delima itu? Namjoon berbisik, " _Mate_ -ku." (Namjin, Yaoi, _werewolf_!AU)

 ** _Chapter 5 (Hurt)_**

Detak jarum jam bergema lembut di dalam ruangan dengan nuansa biru langit itu, cahaya remang dari rembulan menembus gorden putih yang menjutai di jendela dalam kamar Seokjin, menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya disana. Seokjin menekan ujung selimut yang menutupi dadanya, mata indahnya terbuka lebar, bulu mata panjangnya mendayu saat ia berkedip sesekali, jam masih menunjukan pulul 04.52 pagi. Seokjin memang _Morning Person_ , tapi ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Seokjin untuk bangun dan memulai aktifitasnya.

Seokjin mengambil nafas dalam, pandangannya menerawang, menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya, dalam benaknya ia terbayang pada sosok seorang _werewolf_. Tangan kanan Seokjin berayun menyentuh leher kanannya, merasakan sensasi yang masih terasa, seperti baru kemarin. 'Insiden' itu masih membekas dengan jelas dalam ingatan Seokjin.

" _Aish~_ " Desisnya, kedua tangan itu beralih menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas dan semerah delima yang telah masak sempurna, "Namjoon bilang itu salah satu cara _werewolf_ untuk menenangkan manusia yang menangis tapi..." Seokjin berucap berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, namun ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, dan rasa panas yang aneh itu merambah sampai ke telinganya, "Kau harus melupakannya Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin berguling, menghadap pada jendela kamarnya, ia memeluk boneka 'beruang tidur' kesayangannya erat-erat, "Namjoon..." Bisiknya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka itu, ia kembali berguling ke sisi sebaliknya dengan boneka itu masih dalam pelukannya. Kini tatapannya tertuju pada jaket _navy_ yang menggantung rapih di pintu lemari Seokjin, itu adalah jaket milik Namjoon dipinjamkan untuknya saat _werewolf_ itu mengantarnya pulang sore tadi.

 _But, I Still Want You_

 _(flashback)_

"Iya, apa yang dibilang Namjoon hyung benar _kok_." Jungkook tersenyum canggung, ia melirik Namjoon yang kini sudah mundur beberapa langkah dari Seokjin yang masih 'butuh penjelasan' tentang apa yang telah terjadi. "A-ah. ya." Hanya itu respon Seokjin setelah dikecup oleh sesosok pria dewasa, lebih tepatnya _werewolf_ dewasa, tepat di lehernya dan sebagai tambahan, dia telanjang. _'Oh, Tuhan'_ Seokjin yakin wajahnya hampir terbakar.

Namjoon berkedip sekali, lalu dua kali, ia melihat kebawah bagian tubuhnya, betapa bodohnya ia yang baru menyadari bahwa ia tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun pada tubuhnya. Secepat mungkin Namjoon segera merubah dirinya, layaknya bunyi _'pooff'_ pelan, Namjoon kembali kedalam wujud _wolf_ -nya, namun kali ini berbeda, bulu silver serigala besar itu mengembang hampir menutupi wajahnya, seperti bola bulu yang habis disambar petir.

"Ppffttー" Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menahan tawa, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. _'Aku harus menceritakan ini pada mereka.'_ Pikiran jahilnya muncul seketika.

Seokjin masih tertegun dalam diam, ia menatap sosok _wolf_ Namjoon dengan bulu merekahnya lalu pandangannya beralih pada Jungkook yang saat ini sedang sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Ia tersenyum tipis, jika memang begitu kenyataannya, ia akan berusaha untuk memakluminya, dan melupakan apa yang terjadi barusan. Tapi Seokjin tak bisa begitu saja melupakan sensasinya, debaran jantungnya berdetak dengan tak biasa. Seokjin hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Mereka larut dalam momen _awkward_ yang baru saja merasaka alami dan tak menyadari bahwa hujan telah berhenti sempurna, menyisakan rintik air yang jatuh dari ranting dan dedaunan di sekitar mereka, meninggalkan hawa nan sejuk disana. "Hyung, mampir _lah_ dulu ke tempat kami, kau harus mengganti baju mu." Jungkook menawarkan, mereka bertiga berjalan menuruni bukit, meninggalkan kabin tua itu sesegera mungkin saat di rasa sudah tak ada lagi awan mendung di langit.

"Baiklah." Seokjin mengangguk sekali dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Jungkook seraya menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Namjoon berjalan pelan di belakang mereka. "Terima kasih sudah menjemput kami, Namjoon-ah." Ucapnya dengan senyuman dan dibalas oleh anggukan pelan dari Namjoon.

Mereka berjalan cukup lama, dan nafas Seokjin mulai memendek saat jantungnya menghentak kecil dan terasa aneh. Jungkook seakan mendapat sengatan kecil saat mengetahui ada yang aneh pada Seokjin, lantas ia menoleh kearahnya, "Hyung?" Seokjin menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan, "JungーJungkook-ah, maaf, bisa berhenti sebentar?" mata Jungkook terbuka lebar saat melihat Seokjin yang tampak pucat dengan nafas tersengal dan tangan kirinya menyentuh dadanya yang bergerak naik turun berusaha mencari pasokan oksigen.

"Hyung? Kenapa? Apa yang sakit?" Panik Jungkook, ia membantu Seokjin untuk bersandar pada pohon cemara di samping mereka. Namjoon yang tadinya berjalan agak jauh, langsung sigap bergerak mendekati mereka berdua saat dirasa ada hal yang tidak beres dengan _mate_ -nya. "Tidak apa-apa Jungkook-ah. Aku hanya kelelahan." Senyuman yang dipaksakan tersungging di bibir Seokjin.

Jungkook menatap Seokjin dalam-dalam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon yang kini berdiri tegang, "Hyung kita harus segera sampai ke rumah," lalu ia menatap Seokjin yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Aku akan mengubah diriku." perlahan Jungkook melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan, menyisakan celana jeansnya saja.

"Jin hyung, kata Namjoon hyung, kau harus naik ke punggung nya," dengan nafas masih tersengal Seokjin menatap mata zamrud Namjoon, "A-aku tidak yakin, maksudku, apa tidak apa-apa?" Namjoon perlahan mendekat padanya, ia mengangguk seraya sedikit menunduk untuk memudahkan Seokjin naik ke punggungnya.

"Naiklah, aku akan membantumu." Dengan hati-hati Seokjin naik ke punggung Namjoon, ia merasa tak enak hati pada awalnya, namun ia segera terbiasa, sama seperti menunggang kuda hanya saja ini lebih mendebarkan, namun juga nyaman karena hangat tubuh dan bulu lembut Namjoon.

Seolah mengerti Seokjin berkata, "Namjoon-ah, aku tidak akan menjambak rambutmu." Masih dengan nafasnya yang lambat, Seokjin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung hangat Namjoon, _'Ah~ rasanya sudah seperti diatas kasurku'_

Jungkook melepaskan pakaian yang terisisa pada tubuhnya dan melipatnya, lalu memasukannya pada tas Seokjin yang dibawanya. "Bertahan lah, hyung." Seokjin menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai sayu, sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya, kalau ia harus terbiasa dengan hal ini. _Werewolf_ memang harus telanjang untuk berubah agar tidak merobek pakaian mereka saat proses perubahannya terjadi.

Dalam tiga kali kedipan mata, sesosok _wolf_ berbulu hitam legam muncul. Sosok _wolf_ Jungkook nampak membawa tas Seokjin di mulutnya, dan mereka mulai berlari, berharap agar segera sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, rumah.

 _'Apa yang terjadi padanya?'_

 _'Jungkook, aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu.'_

 _'Hyung, maafkan aku._ '

 _But, I Still Want You_

 _(flashback end)_

Taehyung segera berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat Jungkook dan Namjoon masuk bersama dengan Seokjin dalam gendongannya. "Kookie? Hyung? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Ia segera menghampiri mereka, dan mendapati Seokjin yang nampak terlelap di punggung Namjoon. Taehyung merasa seperti mengalami _deja vu_ saat melihat wajah tidur Seokjin yang nampak pucat. "Apa dia pingsan?" Tanya Taehyung, kekhawatiran nampak jelas pada ekspresinya.

Jimin, Hoseok, dan Yoongi segera bergabung dengan mereka, "Sepertinya kalian baik baik saja." Hoseok berkata, setelah memastikan bahwa kedua _werewolf_ itu tak memiliki luka di tubuh mereka, "Dia hanya tertidur." Ucap Yoongi, menatap wajah damai Seokjin yang kini nafasnya mulai teratur. "Hyung, Jungkook-ah, segera lah pakai pakaian kalian, serahkan dia padaku."

"Hoseok, kau berubah lah agar dia bisa berbaring padamu." Hoseok mengangguk paham dan segera mengubah dirinya. Yoongi dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian memindahkan tubuh Seokjin, yang di luar dugaan lebih ringan dari yang ia kira ke dalam rengkuhan Hoseok. Setelah memastikan bahwa _mate_ -nya merasa nyaman dan hangat, Namjoon dan Jungkook menghilang dibalik tembok kayu rumah mereka, menuju ruangan yang terpisah.

"Dia tidur seperti mayat." Jimin berucap, memperhatikan wajah pucat dan damai Seokjin dengan tatapan kosong. "Jimin, aku tahu kau membenci manusia, tapi jangan Seokjin..." Taehyung bicara sambil menempatkan tubuhnya di samping sosok _wolf_ Hoseok yang duduk tenang dan ekornya menjuntai menyelimuti perut Seokjin. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sampai Taehyung memanggil, "Jimin?" bisiknya. "Mungkin aku hanya butuh waktu." Ucap Jimin seraya berlalu, sebelum meninggalkan mereka dan menghilang di balik pintu, ia kembali berkata, "Aku akan berjaga di luar."

Jungkook dan Namjoon segera bergabung dengan mereka setelah memakai pakaian lengkap. Aura alpha Namjoon terasa memenuhi ruangan, seketika membuat seluruh werewolf yang ada di sana menaruh perhatian penuh padanya.

"Kalian sudah mengetahuinya?" Mata tajamnya menatap Seokjin penuh arti, dan semua yang hadir disitu mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini tertuju. Mereka semua tahu, cepat atau lambat pemimpin mereka ini akan segera menyadarinya. "Maaf kan kami hyung." Jungkook menunduk, tentu ia merasa bersalah, "Kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu mu tentang hal ini." Jelasnya, "Kami menunggu waktu dan suasana yang tepat, karena hal ini pasti menyakitkan untukmu." Yoongi menambahkan, tak seperti yang lain, ia menatap lurus pada iris zamrud Namjoon.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Desis Namjoon, Taehyung menjawab dengan suara sedikit bergetar, "Kami rasa ia sakit." Ia menjeda kalimatnya, Namjoon menatap dalam padanya, menunggu. "Ia... kami rasa, jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal." Dengan hampir berbisik, Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Namjoon tahu, instingnya sejagai _werewolf_ merasakan tanda yang tak biasa dari _mate-_ nya saat Seokjin mendadak kesakitan tadi, dan hal itu juga menyakitinya, sangat menyakitinya. Saat itu ia mendengar jantung Seokjin berdetak begitu pelan dan hampir tak terdengar, hal itu membuat Namjoon seolah jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam dan membuat tubuhnya kelu serta mati rasa.

"Kami tidak tahu pasti tapi," Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung, memberinya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "hal ini membahayakan nyawanya, seolah... jantungnya bisa berhenti kapan saja." Ucapan yang Taehyung lontarkan seolah menjatuhkan Namjoon ke dalam lubang terdalam di muka bumi. Hening dan aura kelam menyelimuti mereka hingga Namjoon memecahnya "Aku tak bisa melindunginya." bisiknya lirih.

"Hyung..."

"Tidak hyung, saat dia bersamamu, kami merasakannya. Debaran jantungnya sangat kencang dan terasa sangat hidup!" Jungkook berkata, hampir berseru, ia meringis saat sadar bahwa Seokjin yang tertidur menggeliat pelan, bereaksi saat mendengar seruan Jungkook. "Uh.."

"Aku tahu, aku mendengarnya." Namjoon sangat menyukainya, debaran jantung Seokjin saat ia berada disampingnya. Debaran itu sama dengan miliknya saat ia disisi Seokjin, namun Namjoon tak mau berharap lebih, karena ia tahu, Seokjin tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Kita tidak akan mengulangi kejadian ini dan membahayakan Seokjin." Mereka mengangguk paham. Mereka tahu, melindungi Seokjin bukan hanya kewajiban bagi Namjoon, namun juga kewajiban mereka. Karena tertulis jelas dalam hukum mereka, _mate_ dari seorang alpha pemimpin adalah bagian penting dalam hidup mereka saat setelah sang pemimpin 'menemukannya', ia akan otomatis terikat secara batin dengan _mate_ -nya, dan jika _mate_ -nya mati atau menolaknya, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada sang alpha, dan mereka tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku hyung." Jungkook tertunduk lesu, "Ini salahku juga, aku telah meninggalkan kalian." Taehyung menunduk menyesal, Hoseok menghembuskan nafas beratnya, tanda ia pun ikut merasa bersalah. Yoongi menutup matanya, merasa telah gagal melindungi keluarganya, "Tidak, ini salahku yang lalai mengawasi kalian sebagai seorang hyung tertua di kelompok ini."

"Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian." Namjoon berbisik. Taehyung bergeser, memberi ruang untuk Namjoon duduk di sebelah Hoseok, kemudian ia a meraih tangan kurus Seokjin yang terlihat ringkih, mengenggamnya lembut. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan, setelah kalian mengetahui fakta ini, apa kalian masih ingin ikut bersamaku?" ia menatap mereka satu persatu, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, " _Mate_ -ku seorang manusia dan... dia sakit." Namjoon tersenyum kecil saat merasakan jemari yang ia genggam bergerak kecil, dan membalas genggamannya dengan lemah.

"Kami memilihmu sebagai pemimpin kami, bukan tanpa alasan." Yoongi berkata dengan datar, "Kami mengakuimu, tak hanya dari garis keturunanmu, tapi juga karena kemampuanmu memberikan solusi saat masalah tiba-tiba muncul, dan kau memotivasi kami untuk maju melangkah bersamamu, semua berkat kekuatanmu baik fisik maupun mental." Ia melanjutkan, "Kami yakin hanya kau lah yang bisa membangkitkan klan ini kembali." Ucapan Yoongi diamini oleh Jungkook, "Yoongi hyung benar, hyung." Ia mengangguk dengan pasti, "Meskipun _mate_ mu seorang belalang pun kami akan terus berada disisimu." Semua _werewolf_ disitu menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan aneh, namun Taehyung segera mengubah ekspresinya, "Ya, itu benar, meskipun kau berubah jadi separuh _werewolf_ dan separuh belalang kami akanーaaww~" Dengan hentakan pelan, Yoongi memukul kecil kepala Jungkook dan Taehyung, "Tak bisa kah kau tak merusak pembicaraan yang serius seperti ini?" Ia menyeritkan dahinya, merasa tak habis pikir dengan sikap kedua anggota termuda mereka.

"Aku mengerti." Senyum Namjoon mengembang, ia merasa beruntung memiliki keluarga seperti mereka, keluarga yang jauh lebih layak dan membuatnya memiliki tujuan untuk kembali pulang. "Dan aku yakin Jimin akan menerima keadaan ini cepat atau lambat." Ia menatap keluar jendela, pandangannya lurus, seolah ia menatap siluet Jimin di luar sana.

"Ia memiliki masa lalu yang paling kelam diantara kita semua." Namjoon mengusap punggung tangan Seokjin dengan ibu jarinya, "Kita harus membuatnya nyaman dan terbiasa dengan keberadaan Seokjin." Ucapan Namjoon diamini oleh seluruh _werewolf_ yang ada disana. "Mungkin sikapnya akan segera berubah kalau kau _mengikatnya_ , hyung." Taehyung memberi saran, sebelum Namjoon menanggapi sarannya, Jungkook bicara, "Ah! Kalian tahu, tadi saat kami berteduh, Namjoon hyung hampir _menandainya_." Dengan riang dan penuh semangat Jungkook mengadukan apa yang ia lihat dengan wajah polosnya.

Seketika semua pandangan disitu berpusat pada Namjoon yang berdeham gugup dan wajah yang perlahan memerah. "Kalian akan mengerti saat menemukan _mate_ kalian, itu adalah reaksi alamiah." Namjoon berusaha mempertahankan wibawanya, hal itu memang benar adanya, namun tak mungkin jika ia berkata terlalu jujur pada mereka, bahwa mata Seokjin yang berkaca-kaca saat menangis terlihat begitu indah. Pipi, hidung, dan telinganya yang memerah terlihat sangat manis di mata Namjoon, ia terlalu cantik, dan Namjoon tak mampu menahan dirinya.

Yoongi hendak menanggapi ucapan Namjoon, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tak mau memperkeruh suasana, biarkan ia simpan sendiri tentang hal ini, sampai suatu hari nanti, di waktu yang dirasa baginya tepat, ia akan mengungkapkan bahwa ia telah menemukan _mate_ -nya jauh sebelum Namjoon menemukan Seokjin.

"Setelah ia bangun, aku akan mengantarkannya pulang." Namjoon melepas jaket _navy_ -nya untuk menyelimuti leher sampai paha Seokjin agar ia selalu hangat. "Taehyung, Jungkook, susul lah Jimin, malam ini kalian yang berkeliling." Taehyung dan Jungkook memberikan pose hormat pada Namjoon, " _Aye_! Bos!" seru mereka kompak, dan sekali lagi, mereka refleks menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan saat Seokjin bergerak dan mengigau, "Ngh~ Aku mau _jjigae_." igauan Seokjin membuat mereka tersenyum geli.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Terhitung sudah dua hari setelah kejadian itu. Hujan tanpa henti mengguyur seluruh pegunungan, membuat Seokjin kecewa karena tak bisa berkeliling dan kembali berpetualang dengan teman-teman _werewolf_ -nya. Ia sudah diberitahu oleh Namjoon, jika hujan turun mereka tak bisa keluar. "Kuharap hujan segera berhenti." Seokjin mengeratkan jaket _navy_ milik Namjoon yang ia kenakan diatas piyama birunya seraya menyesap susu coklat hangat dalam genggamannya.

Dengan malas ia melangkah menuju sofa. Seokjin mengacak rambut hitamnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur. Ia mengambil telpon genggamnya untuk melihat jam yang saat ini menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Tak sampai ia meletakan kembali telpon genggamnya, benda itu bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Appa?" Seokjin segera mengangkat telpon dari ayahnya itu, "Seokjin-ah?" Sapa sang ayah di seberang sana, "Ye, appa?" Jawab Seokjin pelan, ia bisa mendengar suara sirine _ambulance_ di sana, menandakan bahwa ayahnya berada di tempat kerjanya, rumah sakit. "Aku sudah menerima berkas catatan rekam jantungmu selama di sana." Kali ini nada bicara ayahnya terdengar berat. "Sesak nafasmu kambuh dua kali kan? Selama kau tinggal disana." Seokjin mengambil nafas dalam, lalu menjawab dengan singkat pertanyaan sang ayah, "Ya, aku menulisnya dalam catatan tambahan, seperti yang Appa suruh."

Setidaknya sesak nafas Seokjin hanya kambuh dua kali selama seminggu saat ia tinggal disini, tak seperti saat di Seoul, Seokjin bisa sesak nafas hampir tiap hari. Ia sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, meskipun Seokjin mendapatkan fasilitas kelas satu, namun tetap saja, alat-alat medis menyeramkan yang hampir tiap hari terpasang di tubuhnya cukup membuat pemuda tampan itu lelah karena stress oleh beban pikiran.

"Jaehwan akan datang hari ini, aku menyuruhnya menginap disana dan akan kembali kesini besok malam." Seokjin menyeritkan dahinya, ia hendak protes namun ayahnya segera menyela, "Tidak ada tapi, Seokjin. Aku harus pergi ke UGD sekarang, jaga dirimu." Dan telpon itu ditutup sepihak oleh ayahnya membuat Seokjin menjatuhkan punggungnya kasar ke sofa.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Jaehwan memarkirkan mobil audi hitamnya dengan apik di pekarangan rumah Seokjin. Sebelum turun, ia mengambil sebucket bunga mawar merah muda di kursi penumpang di sampingnya, bunyi 'klik' pelan terdengar saat ia membuka seat belt-nya.

Aroma khas tanah yang baru diguyur hujan menggelitik indera penciumannya, mendung sudah sirna sempurna, digantikan dengan terik matahari. Kaki jenjang pria tampan itu melangkah menuju rumah kekasihnya, ia membuka gerbang kayu yang tingginya hanya sampai pahanya itu tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Senyumannya mengembang saat mendapati orang yang dicintainya berdiri membelakanginya, ia mengenakan jaket _navy_ yang nampak _over size_ di tubuhnya, membuatnya kelihatan sangat menggemaskan di mata Jaehwan.

Seokjin tak sadar saar Jaehwan mendekatinya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan bermacam jenis kaktus di dalam pot yang ia tata di teras rumahnya.

"Hey~" Sapanya lembut di samping telinga kiri Seokjin, tangan kanannya menutupi kedua mata tunangannya dengan gerakan yang lembut, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyembunyikan _bucket_ bunga di belakang punggungnya. "Jaehwan?" Jaehwan tersenyum sumringah saat Seokjin menyebut namanya.

"Kau mengira orang selain aku yang akan datang hari ini?" Seokjin menarik pelan tangan Jaehwan yang menutupi matanya, ia berbalik dan kini pandangan mereka bertemu. Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Kau telat dua jam dari waktu yang kau janjikan." Jaehwan tersenyum miring, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf, ada longsor menyebabkan jalan yang biasa aku lewati ditutup, jadi aku memutar balik dan lewat jalan pintas yang lebih jauh." Jelasnya, ia menyerahkan _bucket_ bunga di tangannya pada Seokjin, "Ini, sebagai permintaan maaf dariku."

Seokjin tertegun menatap se- _bucket_ bunga mawar merah muda dihadapannya, "Ini berlebihan... tapi, terima kasih." Ia menerima bunga cantik itu ke dalam kedua tangannya. "Kau layak menerimanya, Jinnie." Jaehwan merengkuh pinggang Seokjin, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seokjin untuk mencuri satu ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Tak merasa cukup akan sebuah kecupan ringan, Jaehwan memperdalam ciumannya dan menyesap betapa manisnya bibir plump itu, ia menikmati setiap kecupan di bibir mereka yang bertaut lembut.

Seokjin segera melepaskan ciuman mereka saat ia merasa Jaehwan mulai memainkan lidahnya, "Tolong jangan lakukan itu." Meskipun hanya dalam waktu hampir satu menit, ia bisa merasakan bibirnya basah dan bengkak, "Lakukan apa?" Jaehwan tersenyum lebar, mengelus lembut bibir Seokjin dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan tiba-tiba menciumku seperti ini, dan lagi kita sedang ada di luar, bagaimana kalau ada orangー" Jaehwan menyelanya dengan memberi satu kecupan singkat sekali lagi, dan berbisik lembut di depan bibir plump Seokjin, "Tidak akan ada yang melihat, Jin-ah."

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, diantara pepohonan rindang yang masih meneteskan air hujan yang membasahi daunnya kala angin bertiup lembut, sosok Namjoon berdiri disana, mematung dalam wujud manusianya. Iris zamrudnya menatap lurus ke depan, memandang dari jauh pada orang yang dicintainya dalam pelukan pemuda lain, yang ia yakini adalah pasangan Seokjin.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kembali terbuka, kali ini ia berusaha memaksakan senyumnya, melihat orang yang ia cintai nampak bahagia dalam pelukan pemuda yang kini tengah menciummya. Sakit memang, namun apapun akan Namjoon lakukan untuk membuat Seokjin selalu tersenyum, meskipun mengorbankan cintanya dan nyawanya, Namjoon yakin ia masih bisa terus disamping orang yang ia cintai itu sebagai seorang teman, namun dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Namjoon masih berharap, bahwa ia lah yang memeluk dan memiliki Seokjin, seutuhnya.

Bohong jika Namjoon bilang ia tidak marah, tentu saja ia merasa ada bagian dalam dirinya begitu emosional saat ini, melihat _mate_ -nya disentuh orang lain. Namjoon tak tahu pasti siapa pemuda itu, karena ia tengah membelakanginya, namun instingnya bicara, cepat atau lambat Namjoon akan berjumpa dengannya.

Angin sepoi meniup rambut silver keabuannya dengan lembut, seolah memperingatinya untuk pergi dari sana dan kembali pulang. Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur perlahan, sebelum menghilang bersama siluetnya di dalam hutan, dan membawa seluruh rasa sakit itu untuk ia pendam, jauh dalam benaknya yang perlahan kian merapuh.

 _But, I Still Want You_

 _'Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?'_

 _'Mereka sudah tahu kalau kita masih hidup.'_

 _'Hakyeon?'_

 _'Aku tak mengira kalau balas dendam bisa semudah ini.'_

 _'Kita akan membunuh manusia itu.'_

 _'Hal itu akan sangat mudah seperti mematahkan ranting.'_

 _'Aku ingin merobek jantungnya di depan mata Namjoon.'_

 _'Dia akan semakin cantik dengan darah menggenang di tubuhnya.'_

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

hei, fellas~ ff ini sudah hampir mencapai konfliknya yeehaw jujur aja di chap ini saya ga tega bikin adegan namjoon liat jin (yg lagi pake jaket dia) ciuman sama ken huhuhu _di chap depan saya mau kasih kejutan_ uwu

special thanks to: noonim, Call Me Kunti, itsathenazi, lingbius93, minshootinguard, deebul, QnQueen, dncrdng, and guest. i purple you so much~

and my dear, itsathenazi terima kasih udah koreksi typo(s) saya yang ampun-ampunan itu, kamu udah jadi malaikat penolong saya berkali-kali, purple you so much dear, ff ini ga akan berkembang tanpa kamu.

 **P.S : tolong, saya haus review kalian, karena review bisa bikin author nya semangat lanjutin nulis ff ini, serius, langsung dapet motivasi pas liat review kalian, uwu**

akhir2 ini namjin nempel banget ya~ dibaperin mulu saya uwu comeback kali ini namjin makin mesra, segala ada acara oper bunga di soba, sampe mesra2an di vlive, dibikin kenyang lah kita hehe

AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO URI GOLDEN MAKNAE, JEON JUNGKOOOK~~~ saya udah nyiapin ff oneshot khusus buat kookie dan joonie yang saya jadiin satu karena ultah mereka deketan hehe

review juseyo~~


	6. Chapter 6 Him

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 **Summary** :

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Namjoon merasakannya, perasaan ingin selalu melindungi dan ada disampingnya. Hanya dalam 8 detik, _werewolf_ itu jatuh cinta, pada seorang manusia yang seharusnya menjadi musuh abadi bagi mereka. Dan Namjoon ingin merasakannya, apa jadinya jika ia menyentuh pipi merona dihadapannya? Apa jadinya jika bibirnya mengecup bibir semerah delima itu? Namjoon berbisik, " _Mate_ -ku." (Namjin, Yaoi, _werewolf_!AU)

 ** _Chapter 6 (Him)_**

Namjoon memejamkan kedua matanya saat hembusan sejuk angin senja menyentuh wajah tampannya. Kakinya yang tak mengenakan alas menginjak akar-akar diantara pepohonan besar yang dipenuhi lumut basah. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia tiba di reruntuhan bangunan yang dimakan usia, lumut tebal yang tumbuh disekitarnya menyamarkan bangunan itu dengan semak belukar dan pepohonan disana, namun Namjoon masih sangat mengenali tempat itu, tempat yang dulu ia habiskan bersama dengan keluarganya, rumahnya.

Senyum kecil tersunging di bibirnya kala ia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya pada tumpukan batu yang nampak seperti sebuah nisan, Namjoon menyentuh nisan itu pelan, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisiknya disertai helaan nafas berat, tentu saja tak ada yang menjawabnya. Saat ini Namjoon hanya ditemani suara dedaunan yang bergesekan ditiup angin, dan suara hewan melata yang sesekali melintas disana, menenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan.

"Aku tak menyangka akan sesulit ini." Namjoon mendesah frustasi seraya mengacak rambut silver keabuannya, "Ayah, kau bilang padaku dulu, kalau aku dewasa nanti, aku akan menemukan _mate_ -ku," ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, kali ini ia duduk bersila dihadapan makam sang ayah yang ia buat sendiri, dulu, "aku sudah menemukannya, ia... sangat sempurna." Senyum simpul penuh akan makna tersunging di bibir Namjoon kala sosok Seokjin terlintas dipikirannya.

"Matanya bercahanya, kulitnya putih dan halus, sentuhannya lembut serta hangat, senyumannya sangat manis, ia juga sangat berbakat, ia bisa melukis dengan sangat baik," Namjoon dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang hanya dengan membayangkan sosok Seokjin, "dan lagi... aromanya, aku sangat menyukainya, wanginya seperti bunga plum dan susu, manis dan menenangkan." Jujur saja, Namjoon sedikit merasa malu saat ia bercerita mengenai Seokjin di depan pusara kosong sang ayah, ia merasa seperti seorang remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta, dan hal itu tak sepenuhnya salah, ini adalah kali pertama ia jatuh cinta.

"Aku sangat menyukai tawanya, meskipun Hoseok bilang tawanya seperti suara jendela saat dilap, tapi aku sangat menyukainya." Ia ingat saat pertama kali mendengar tawa Seokjin, saat itu Yoongi ditantang oleh Taehyung untuk menggambar tupai di buku sketsanya yang dengan suka rela ia pinjamkan, namun hasilnya malah seperti gambar seorang _centaur_ tua yang mengamuk. "Apa yang kau bilang benar adanya, ayah. Saat aku bersamanya, aku ingin membuatnya selalu tertawa, aku ingin dia bahagia." Namjoon tersenyum getir, mata zamrudnya memancarkan kesedihan yang dalam.

"Namun, saat mendengar ceritamu saat ibu menjadi _mate_ -mu berbeda dengan apa yang ku alami, semua terdengar begitu mudah," dulu, ayah Namjoon sering bercerita padanya saat ia bertemu sang ibu. Di pertemuan pertama, mereka berdua sama-sama saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya bersatu tak lama setelah itu, kedengarannya begitu mudah dan sederhana. "Apa aku harus selalu mengenakan _topeng_ ini saat aku bersamanya?" Kini Namjoon menunduk, merasakan sakit itu datang kembali memenuhi tubuhnya, "Dia telah memiliki pasangan." Helaan nafas berat ia keluarkan disela ucapannya, "Aku tak menyangka akan sesulit ini."

Sulit memang, namun Namjoon tak menyesalinya. Ia tak menyesal jika _mate_ -nya adalah seorang manusia bernama, Kim Seokjin. Namjoon tahu, tak semua werewolf yang telah menemukan mate-nya akan selalu berjodoh, ia pernah mendengar dari cerita para leluhurnya, jika seorang _werewolf_ tidak bersatu dengan _mate_ -nya, maka hal buruk akan menimpa _werewolf_ tersebut. Dan Namjoon telah siap akan konsekuensinya, jika ia tidak berjodoh dengan Seokjin.

 _'Ia tidak akan bisa bahagia jika bersama denganku'_

Mata Namjoon yang tadinya sayu mendadak menajam, ia segera menoleh saat merasakan aroma yang tak asing datang, "Jimin?" Panggilnya. Dari sisi yang gelap di dalam semak belukar tak jauh darinya, Jimin melangkah mendekati Namjoon, "Maaf hyung, aku mendengar semuanya." Ucap Jimin dengan pandangan yang datar membuat Namjoon berdiri untuk menghadap padanya, "Aku tahu." Ia menepuk pelan bagian dari celananya yang kotor oleh tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jimin?" Namjoon membukuk pelan pada pusara sang ayah kemudian melangkah mendekati Jimin, "Mereka khawatir, kau belum kembali dari tadi siang saat kau pamit untuk menjemput Seokjin." Jimin merendahkan nada bicaranya saat ia menyebut nama Seokjin, "Aku mengikuti jejak dari bau mu, aku tak menyangka kalau kau pergi ke sini." Jimin memandang pada sekelilingnya, reruntuhan bangunan yang dipenuhi akar dan semak belukar, serta lumut dan jamur itu memang tak begitu asing bagi Jimin, dulu, tempat ini adalah desa para _werewolf_.

"Jin... tak bisa pergi bersama kita hari ini." Ucap Namjoon, hampir berbisik, ia memakai kembali sepatunya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Jimin, menjauhi tempat itu seraya masuk ke dalam hutan, "Aku tahu." Jimin mengangguk sekali, "Ia sedang... bersama 'orang lain' saat ini 'kan?" Jimin memang cerdas, Namjoon mengakui hal itu. "Ya." Hanya itu jawaban Namjoon. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan Namjoon pun menoleh ke arahnya. "Jimin?"

"Hyung, maafkan aku, namun aku merasa harus mengatakan hal ini padamu," Ia memandang dalam iris zamrud Namjoon, "tak bisa _'kah_ kau memilih _mate_ lain saja?" Namjoon sudah menduga bahwa kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut _werewolf_ muda dihadapannya, "Dia manusia, sakit-sakitan, dan memiliki pasangan. Dia tidakー" nafas Jimin memburu saat mengucapkannya, ia terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya saat Namjoon bicara, "Jimin-ah, kau tahu aku tidak bisa." Namjoon menepuk bahu kanan Jimin, senyum tipis terpasang pada wajah tampannya.

" _Werewolf_ hanya memilih mate sekali dalam hidupnya." Jimin sudah pernah mendengarnya, namun Jimin merasa hal ini tidak adil dan tetap saja ia akan menganggap ini semua omong kosong belaka, melihat apa yang terjadi pada hyung-nya, ia ikut merasa sakit, dan ia tahu betul, bahwa yang Namjoon rasakan jauh lebih sakit lagi. "Ini tidak adil hyung." Jimin terlihat lebih tenang, tetapi kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajah kecilnya.

"Jimin-ah..." Namjoon meremas kedua bahu pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu, "Kalau begitu kau harus merebutnya." Kilatan pada iris hitam kemerahan Jimin membuat Namjoon menghembuskan nafas berat, "Tidak bisa Jimin-ah." Ia melepaskan bahu Jimin untuk kembali melangkah dengan Jimin yang mengikuti dibelakanhnya. "Kenapa tidak hyung?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti." Selalu begitu, Namjoon selalu mengatakan hal itu, Jimin memang termasuk dari anggota termuda di kelompok mereka, namun ia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti remaja yang tak tahu apa-apa. "Hyung! Kalau kau seperti ini kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri!" bentak Jimin. Masih dalam langkahnya, Namjoon hanya menoleh padanya dan memamerkan senyuman khasnya, lengkap dengan lesung pipi yang menjadi pesona Namjoon sejak dulu, "Aku baik-baik saja Jimin-ah." Jujur saja, Jimin mulai muak, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hening menyelimuti perjalanan mereka kala itu.

"Hyung, kau kembali _lah_ ke rumah dahulu, aku akan berkeliling." Ucap Jimin dengan suara datarnya, Namjoon heran awalnya, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Aku akan menyuruh Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk menyusulmu." Jimin menggeleng pelan, ia pun berkata, "Tidak usah hyung." Namjoon bungkam untuk sementara saat mendengarnya, "Baiklah." Ia mengerti, jika Jimin memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini. "Hati-hatilah, Jimin. Segera lah kembali jika kau selesai." Jimin mengangguk sekali, dan pergi meninggalkan Namjoon tanpa mengubah dirinya, Namjoon sama sekali tak curiga saat Jimin melangkah jauh ke arah rumah Seokjin.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Jimin bersandar pada pohon _maple_ dibelakangnya, berjalan jauh dengan sosok manusianya membuatnya mudah merasa lelah. Sudah hampir dua setengah jam sejak ia berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon, dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Seokjin, yang masih lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Hei."

Jimin tersentak, _'Sial!'_ Ia terlalu fokus pada rasa lelahnya hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, dengan gerakan yang kaku ia menoleh. "Apa kau baik baik saja?" Manusia itu hanya berjarak dua meter darinya, mereka berdua membelalak kaget saat pandangan mereka akhirnya bertemu. Dari cahaya senter yang dibawa manusia dihadapannya, dan sinar rembulan yang samar, mereka bisa melihat jelas wajah masing-masing.

"Jimin?!"

"Sandeul... hyung?"

Antara tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat dihadapan mereka, Sandeul masih dengan ekspreksi kagetnya saat ia melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya, di lain sisi Jimin menatapnya seolah tidak percaya, dari sekian banyak orang di hutan ini, ia bertemu dengan sosok yang ia kenal dan mereka sama-sama tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali.

"Kukira kau sudah..." Sandul berbisik dengan suara getirnya, ia berlari ke arah Jimin setelah ia yakin bahwa sosok dihadapannya adalah orang yang sama, orang yang menjadi temannya saat ia kecil dulu. "Syukurlah~" Sandeul memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat. Jimin masih dalam tegunannya, ia memejamkan matanya saat meraskan rengkuhan yang begitu ia rindukan dari sosok teman lamanya. "Syukurlah kau selamat." Jimin membalas pelukannya, tak kuasa menahan haru.

"Jimin? Kau baik baik saja kan? Dimana kau tinggal sekarang?" Sandeul menatap seluruh tubuh Jimin untuk memastikan temannya masih dalam keadaan 'utuh'. "Aku baik baik saja hyung. Apa kabarmu?" Jimin tersenyum miring, jujur saja ia bingung harus berkata apa pada teman lamanya ini. "Aku tak pernah sebaik ini Jimin-ah." Sandeul tak kuasa menahan rasa harunya, ia memeluk Jimin sekali lagi, "Oh, Tuhan, syukurlah kau selamat, syukurlah kau masih mengingatku." Jimin menepuk punggung Sandeul pelan. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

Masih dalam suasana haru dan seakan baru saja menerima keajaiban, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, Sandeul memasang wajah heran saat ia menyadari sesuatu, "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini?" Tanyanya. Jimin memutar matanya, berusaha mencari alasan, "Aku... ingin mengunjungi temanku." Sandeul menautkan kedua alisnya, "Temanmu?" Ekspesi kecewa terpasang di wajah Sandeul saat mendengarnya, "Aku mencarimu bertahun-tahun, dan kukira kau sudah mati karena aku tak kunjung menemukanmu. Kalau kau selamat dari kejadian itu, kenapa kau tak mengunjungiku?!" Protes Sandeul, Jimin memandangnya dengan rasa bersalah pada tatapannya. "Maafkan aku hyung, aku punya alasan untuk itu, dan ceritanya panjang."

"Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau tahu? Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri Jimin-ah." Sandeul menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia memang kecewa pada awalnya, namun melihat teman kecilnya sehat dan berjalan bersamanya saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya, "Iya hyung, terima kasih banyak." Jimin tersenyum, ia masih berasa bersalah saat tahu Sandeul telah mencarinya selama itu, namun ia tak bisa menemuinya, dalam sosoknya yang sudah berbeda dari ia yang dulu Sandeul kenal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di hutan hyung?" Jimin menatap senter yang dibawa Sandeul, saat malam seperti ini hutan akan terlihat dua kali lebih berbahaya dan menyeramkan, namun wilayah hutan yang mereka lewati sekarang adalah teritori kelompoknya, hewan sebuas apapun tak akan berani mendekat.

"Aku sedang mencari jamur untuk penelitianku." Jimin menyertitkan dahinya, "Jamur? Untuk penelitian?" Sandeul mengangguk cepat, dengan semangat ia menjelaskan, "Iya, jamur putih hitam, aku menggunakannya untuk penelitian obat-obatan tradisional di kampusku, itu salah satu syarat agar aku lulus dari program studi kedokteran yang kuambil." Jimin tahu jenis tanaman itu, jamur putih hitam terkenal dengan khasiatnya untuk menyembuhkan penyumbatan arteri pada jantung.

 _Werewolf_ muda itu tersenyum simpul, ia senang mendengar teman kecilnya telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang menempuh pendidikan yang layak dan masa depan yang menjanjikan. Dulu, disaat orang lain menolaknya, hanya Sandeul yang mengulurkan tangannya, dan menawarkan pertolongan padanya. Mungkin Sandeul adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak ia benci.

"Omong-omong siapa temanmu ini?" Jimin tersentak saat sosok disampingnya bertanya tentang hal yang tidak ia duga, "Siapa namanya?" Ia tak bisa berbohong pada Sandeul, dengan pelan dan hampir berbisik ia menjawab, "Namanya... Kim, Seokjin." Sandeul mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, ia hampir menjatuhkan senter dalam genggamannya saat mendengar nama orang yang ia kenal betul. "Hyung? Ada apa?" Jimin memiringkan wajahnya keheranan dengan sikap Sandeul yang mendadak aneh, jangan-jangan...

"Bagaimana... kalian bisa saling kenal?" Benar dugaan Jimin, Sandeul mengenal Seokjin juga, dunia terasa begitu sempit baginya sekarang. "Kami menolongnya di hutan saat ia tersesat, setelah itu kami berkenalan dan menjadi akrab dengannya." Jimin menjelaskan dengan singkat, ia tak mungkin menceritakan semuanya dengan _detail_.

"Kami?" Oh sial, Jimin menahan tangannya sendiri agar tidak menepuk dahinya dengan keras. "Apa maksudmu 'kami'?" Jimin menghindari tatapan Sandeul yang seolah mengintimidasinya, ia menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "Akuー" Belum Sempat Jimin menjawab, Sandeul memotong ucapannya, "Jangan bilang kau masih bersama dengan keluarga kejam itu." Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu memincingkan matanya, membuat Jimin membuang nafasnya dengan berat, "Tidak hyung, setelah kejadian itu, mereka meninggalkanku. Sekarang aku memiliki keluarga baru, yang layak dan menyayangiku."

"Jadi, 'kami' yang kau maksud itu adalah kau dan keluarga barumu?" Jimin mengangguk pelan, Sandeul tak kuasa menahan senyum harunya dan segera memeluk tubuh Jimin erat-erat, "Syukurlah, apa kau hidup dengan layak dan bahagia bersama mereka?" Senyum Jimin melebar hingga kedua matanya menutup, "Tentu~" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jimin merasa bersyukur akan hidup yang ia jalani sekarang bersama dengan keluarga barunya. Dan pertemuannya dengan teman kecilnya pada malam ini adalah anugerah tersendiri untuknya.

"Kau benar-benar harus menceritakan semua yang kau alami selama ini, Park Jimin." Kedua sahabat lama itu melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan kembali melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti, "Iya hyung." Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, memikirkan apa yang harus ia ceritakan pada Sandeul nanti, apa ia harus minta saran Namjoon dan yang lain?

"Itu, rumah Seokjin sudah kelihatan." Tak terasa mereka sudah hampir sampai saat Sandeul menujuk bangunan asri yang dicat putih gading, pohon pinus rindang dan bunga bakung serta beberapa tanaman hias lainnya yang tumbuh disekitar bangunan itu menambah suasana yang nyaman dan sejuk, _'Memang khas seorang manusia seperti Seokjin.'_

"Ayo!" Sandeul menarik lengan Jimin dan membuat _werewolf_ itu sadar oleh lamunanya, "Eh?" Tujuan utama Jimin kemari hanya untuk bicara empat mata dengan Seokjin, ia berusaha mengenal lebih jauh sosok seorang manusia yang menjadi _mate_ saudaranya itu, sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya yang keruh oleh sikap Namjoon yang seolah-olah menerima keadaan ini begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaannya juga. Mengingat hal itu, membuat kepala Jimin panas.

"Kita bisa mengobrol bertiga. Ini akan jadi kejutan untuk Jinjin~" Jimin hendak menolak ajakan itu, namun suara gaduh yang tak biasa dari dalam rumah Seokjin membuat mereka tersentak.

Jimin memincingkan matanya, indera penciumannya menajam saat itu juga. Pikirannya berubah kacau saat ia mencium aroma yang tak biasa, aroma _werewolf_ asing. Seokjin dalam bahaya.

 _'praankk'_

Suara pecahan kaca bergema dari sana, sontak Sandeul dan Jimin berlari secepat yang mereka bisa ke dalam rumah Seokjin, namun sebelum itu, Jimin melihat bayangan besar keluar dari pintu belakang rumah itu, ia hendak mengejarnya namun teriakan Sandeul saat memanggil nama Seokjin, dan bau darah yang samar membuatnya hilang fokus.

"Seokjin!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, kilat menyambar dan hujan yang deras datang membasahi bumi di malam mencekam itu.

 _But, I Still Want You_

 _(Jin's Side)_

Sudah sejak lama saat matahari telah tenggelam berganti dengan sinar rembulan yang mengintip diantara awan mendung. Malam ini lebih dingin dari malam biasanya, Seokjin segera menutup jendela dapurnya, saat angin malam berhembus, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia lalu membereskan piring kotor sisa makan malamnya dan Jaehwan, mencucinya, dan menatanya kembali ke tempat perlalatan makan di sebelah kitchen set yang telah ia bersihkan.

 _'Aku tak sabar untuk menikahimu.'_ Kalimat yang Jaehwan ucapkan saat mereka makan malam tadi terngiang di telinganya. Seokjin, menatap cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kirinya. Jika boleh jujur, Seokjin merasa belum siap untuk menikahi tunangannya itu, mereka memang sudah mengenal sejak lama, Seokjin juga menyayangi Jaehwan, tapi bukan dalam artian seperti ini, Seokjin masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bebasnya sendiri. Menikahi Jaehwan berarti mengemban sebuah tanggung jawab besar.

Seokjin memainkan cincin di jemarinya, memutarnya, _'Kalau bisa aku ingin memilih sendiri jodohku.'_ Seokjin tak ingin menyakiti hati Jaehwan yang sudah banyak berkorban untuknya, ia juga tak ingin membuat ayahnya kecewa adalah alasan Seokjin menerima pertunangan ini.

"Namjoon..." Tanpa sadar Seokjin mendesahkan nama Namjoon, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, wajah sampai telinganya terasa hangat, 'Apa yang kupikirkan _'sih_?' Seokjin menepuk kedua pipinya yang tanpa ia sadari telah memerah, dengan perasaan campur aduk Seokjin kembali melanjutkan kegiatan beres-beresnya.

"Jinnie?" Panggil Jaehwan, saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar mandi. Seokjin yang telah menyelesaikan kegiatan beres-beresnya menyahut, "Ya?" Jaehwan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, tetesan air jatuh dari rambutnya yang basah, "Bisa _'kah_ kau ambilkan aku handuk?" Seokjin mengangguk kecil, sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Seokjin segera mengambil handuk besar dan kecil berwarna ungu tua dari dalam lemarinya, dengan berlari kecil, ia menghampiri tunangannya untuk memberikan handuk baru itu ke tangan Jaehwan yang telah terulur, "Terima kasih." Seokjin mengangguk sekali, membuat Jaehwan tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku akan menunggu di kamarku." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Jaehwan, ia melangkah menjauh dari sana dan menuju ke kamarnya. Jaehwan menghela nafas berat, meskipun ia merasa hubungan mereka telah ada kemajuan, namun tetap saja Seokjin masih bersikap dingin padanya.

Setibanya di kamar, Seokjin segera mengganti _sweater turtle neck_ coklat mudanya dengan piyama katun berwarna cream berpola garis-garis hitam miliknya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, ia melemparkan sendiri tubuhnya kasar diatas kasur dengan kaki masih menyentuh lantai, tangan kurusnya terbentang, ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan keheningan menyelimutinya.

 _'Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?'_

Sudah dua hari ia tidak bertemu dengan para _werewolf_ yang telah menjadi sahabat barunya itu, ia merindukan mereka, seandainya mereka punya alat komunikasi seperti _handphone_ semua akan terasa lebih mudah. Mereka pasti akan akan sangat gaduh jika memiliki _grup chat_ kalau mereka memiliki telepon genggammasing-masing, membanyangkannya saja membuat Seokjin tersenyum geli.

"Aku belum mengembalikan jaket Namjoon." Ia ingat, jaket _navy_ itu masih tergantung rapih di lemarinya, tentu saja ia sudah mencucinya, "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu besok, Namjoon-ah." Senyuman mengembang perlahan di bibir _plump_ -nya saat ia membayangkan sosok Namjoon yang tersipu apa bila mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, hal itu sangat imut dimata Seokjin.

"Ah?" Kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, iris hitamnya menatap langit-langit kamar bernuansa biru langit itu. Seokjin tertegun pada lamunannya, ia sontak duduk dari baringannya saat mengingat sesuatu, "Lukisanku!" Ia lantas berdiri, berjalan cepat menuju meja paling besar di ruangan itu untuk mengambil tasnya, helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir ranumnya saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Lukisan pohon wisteria diatas bukit itu masih apik pada tempatnya, di dalam plastik, dan tak ada goresan sedikitpun disana. "Syukurlah." Seokjin menatap sekitar kamarnya, senyumnya mengembang indah saat ia menemukan tempat kosong untuk meletakan lukisannya. "Kurasa akan bagus jika kuletakan disini." Di samping karya terdahulunya yaitu sebuah lukisan taman kota, ia meletakan 'pohon wisteria' disana. Tak lupa ia juga mengantungkan sketsa wajah _wolf_ Taehyung yang telah ia letakan pada frame kayu di bawahnya.

Ia mundur selangkah, menatap puas pada karya-karyanya yang telah tergantung apik di tembok biru dekat dengan jendela di dalam kamarnya. "Jinnie, aku sudah selesai." Seokjin menoleh pada sosok Jaehwan yang kini hanya mengenakan _sweatpants_ , handuk kecil tergantung di lehernya, rambut coklatnya masih meneteskan air yang mengalir lembut di pelipis hingga lehernya, memandangnya membuat Seokjin menautkan kedua alisnya. _'Apa dia tidak kedinginan?'_

"Hyung, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Sambil tertawa pelan, Jaehwan menggeleng dan melangkah mendekati tunangannya. "Tidak, Jinnie." Seokjin berkedip dua kali, "Oh~" Sahutnya seraya berpaling dan kembali menatap lukisan-lukisannya yang baru ia pajang. "Apa yangー" Jaehwan mengikuti arah pandangan Seokjin, pupil di matanya melebar dan kedua iris coklat itu membelalak saat ia melihat lukisan yang tergantung di dinding kamar Seokjin.

 _'Tidak mungkin!'_

"Hyung?" Seokjin memanggil saat melihat ekspreksi Jaehwan saat ini yang menurutnya agak... aneh, seperti orang yang kaget dan... marah.

Tubuh Jaehwan menggigil oleh amarah, darahnya mendirih, iris coklatnya berubah agak kemerahan, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, gigi putihnya bergemelatuk, ia menunduk dan Seokjin tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karena poni Jaehwan yang basah menutupinya.

"Jaeー" Dan dalam hitungan detik, kedua tangan Jaehwan mencengkram bahu Seokjin, erangan tertahan keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar menahan sakit yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Kau... bertemu dengan mereka?!" Bentak Jaehwan, Seokjin tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan karena ia terlalu fokus pada rasa sakit di lengannya yang mungkin telah membiru oleh memar karena cengkraman Jaehwan yang terlalu kuat. "Jawab aku Kim Seokjin!!" Bentakan itu disertai geraman, nafas Seokjin mulai tercekat saat Jaehwan mengguncang tubuhnya, ia hendak menjawab namun Jaehwan terus menyakitinya.

"A-apaー" Disela helaan nafasnya yang memburu, Seokjin berusaha bicara, namun melihat Jaehwan saat ini, ucapan yang ingin Seokjin keluarkan tertelan begitu saja. Tubuh Jaehwan seolah melepuh, kulitnya merah, dan asap samar mengelilingi tubuhnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang bangkit dalam dirinya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan 'dia' menyentuhmu!!" Seokjin tak mampu melihat apa yang terjadi, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat Jaehwan memutar dan mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok tempat ia menggantungkan lukisannya. "A-akkh!" Seokjin mendengar suara pecahan kaca dibelakang tubuhnya, ia mengerang dan mendesis saat Jaehwan membantingnya, rasa perih dan pusing yang amat sangat memenuhi kepalanya dan darah segar mengalir disana.

"S-sakit..." Bisik Seokjin, kesakitan. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan cengkraman tangan Jaehwan pada lengannya melemas dan akhirnya lepas, ia pun jatuh terduduk, pandangannya kabur oleh rasa pusing serta nyeri yang tak tertahankan. "Tidak..." Dengan pandangan yang kabur ia berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi, "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Dapat didengarnya suara Jaehwan sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu meninggalkannya, sebelum pingsan ia melihat bayangan hitam keabuan yang melesak menjauhinya.

Sedetik sebelum matanya tertutup sepenuhnya, ia dapat melihat dua sosok manusia masuk ke kamarnya, bersamaan dengan itu ia merasa detak pada jantungnya kian melemah dan serasa akan berhenti. Seokjin menyerah, kesadaran telah menghilang dari tubuhnya.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

pertama saya mau ngucapin permintaan maaf, karena udah bikin ff ga jelas kaya gini /sob/

 **special thanks to** : kenyosekar, Orion'sky, lingbius93, QnQueen, guest, dncrdng, minshootinguard, membaca review kalian membuat saya termotivasi, terima kasih banyak, i purple you~ sepertinya udah ada yg nyadar sosok asli ken hehehehe

dear my beloved fellas, please don't treat Jaehwan as real villain here, he's my bias tho huhuhu ini cuma literartur romansa dari fantasi fans /read : fanfiction so, chill guys, luv u~ /engrish/

makin kesini review nya makin berkurang ya? maaf ff saya emang jelek TT saya akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan saya hiks~

sampai jumpa di chapter depan~


	7. Chapter 7 (Howl)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 **Summary** :

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Namjoon merasakannya, perasaan ingin selalu melindungi dan ada disampingnya. Hanya dalam 8 detik, _werewolf_ itu jatuh cinta, pada seorang manusia yang seharusnya menjadi musuh abadi bagi mereka. Dan Namjoon ingin merasakannya, apa jadinya jika ia menyentuh pipi merona dihadapannya? Apa jadinya jika bibirnya mengecup bibir semerah delima itu? Namjoon berbisik, " _Mate_ -ku." (Namjin, Yaoi, werewolf!AU)

 ** _Chapter 7 (Howl)_**

Jaehwan terus berlari dalam kegelapan, langkah kakinya bergerak tak beraturan, hampir sempoyongan, seluruh tubuhnya basah karena hujan yang turun menghujam bumi tanpa henti.

 _'Tidak.'_ Tanpa disadarinya ia sudah jauh masuk ke dalam hutan. Langkahnya terhenti, pandangannya tak fokus dan nafasnya terengah. "Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi..." Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, hujaman air hujan yang turun seolah menusuknya sampai ke tulang.

"Jin..." Ia menatap kedua tangannya dengan pandangan horor, pikirannya kalut karena dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang amat dalam. Kedua kaki Jaehwan terasa lemas saat ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia pun jatuh terduduk, bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Arrgggghhh!" Erangnya pilu, bersahutan dengan suara kilat yang menggelegar. Jaehwan memukul tanah basah itu sekuat tenaga, menimbulkan bunyi debaman keras. Semua yang telah diperjuangkannya hancur malam itu juga, ia selalu menyembunyikan identitas aslinya pada Seokjin, dan di malam mencekam ini, ia gagal, ia telah melukai Seokjin dengan tangannya sendiri.

Jaehwan selalu membenci takdirnya, bahwa ia terlahir sebagai seorang _werewolf_.

Selama tiga belas tahun lebih Jaehwan menyembunyikan identitasnya, semua karena ia punya alasan, dan itu semua ia lakukan demi orang yang paling ia cintai, Kim Seokjin. Ia hancur, dan menyesal, amarah telah membutakannya dan tanpa sadar telah melukai Seokjin-nya.

"Jin..." Suaranya serak saat ia menyebut nama Seokjin, kesedihan yang dalam menyelimutinya, _'Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat itu?'_

Kesedihannya berganti dengan amarah yang tak terbendung kala ia mengingat penyebab hilangnya kendali diri dan akhirnya melukai Seokjin. _'Bukit wisteria itu...'_ Emosinya kian meluap, ia teringat kembali bayangan masa lalunya, _'hanya aku dan dia yang tahu tempat itu!'_ Giginya bergemelatuk, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, kuku jarinya hampir melukai telapak tangannya sendiri.

Jaehwan tak bisa menahan diri, asap putih samar mengelilingi tubuhnya, dan dalam selejap, pakaian yang ia kenakan terkoyak menjadi sobekan kecil dan ia telah berubah, menjadi sosok serigala besar diantara badai dalam kegelapan malam.

Hujan deras bersama kilat mengantar derap langkahnya yang begitu cepat melewati pepohonan besar dan semak belukar di hutan, tak peduli pada seluruh tubuhnya yang basah dan tergores oleh ilalang tajam, Jaehwan terus berlari, namun langkahnya berhenti seketika saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal, ia _tidak sendirian_.

Sosok serigala Jaehwan menggeram, mata merahnya memincing tajam, memperingati sosok yang perlahan datang mendekatinya dengan tanda bahwa ia siap bertarung dan membunuh mereka, yang telah lancang mengusiknya.

"Ken?" Sudah sangat lama Jaehwan tidak mendengar nama panggilan itu, nama _werewolf_ -nya, dan hanya anggota kelompoknya dan 'dia' yang mengetahui nama aslinya itu.

Tubuh Jaehwan menegang saat akhirnya sosok itu muncul dihadapannya, sinar rembulan yang menyembul dari awan mendung membantunya melihat siapa sebenarnya sosok yang kini hanya berjarak satu setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _'Hakyeon... hyung?'_ Dibelakang sosok manusia Hakyeon, berdiri satu orang lagi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin yang sangat ia kenali. _'Leo?'_ Jaehwan sungguh tak menyangka, bahwa pertemuannya kembali dengan keluarga lamanya akan terjadi malam ini, malam yang ingin Jaehwan putar kembali waktunya, dalam benaknya ia berharap ini tidak akan terjadi.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Tubuh ringkih itu terbaring lemah diatas ranjang, alat-alat medis yang terlihat rumit terpasang di hampir seluruh badan kurusnya. Seokjin terkulai lemah dengan perban yang melilit dahinya, tangannya yang bebas dari selang infus digenggam oleh sepasang telapak tangan hangat yang setia berada disampingnya sepanjang malam. Sandeul menatap sang ibu dengan kalut, "Bagaimana? Kapan ia bisa sadar?" Suaranya bergetar, hampir terisak.

"Deul-ah, ia akan baik-baik saja, detak jantungnya kembali normal, namun ia masih terlalu lemah." Lee Ahjuma mengelus rambut putranya dengan lembut, ia mengerti akan kekhawatiran Sandeul kala' melihat kondisi Seokjin saat ini, kalau saja mereka tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin Seokjin tidak akan tertolong.

Untungnya, di dalam rumah Seokjin ada kamar medis dengan peralatan lengkap layaknya ruang ICU dengan fasilitas VVIP, sehingga Seokjin bisa dengan cepat tertangani, Ahjuma Lee merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Dokter Lee Jaehwan.

Saat menemukan Seokjin yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kamarnya, Sandeul segera memanggil kedua orang tuanya untuk meminta pertolongan, dan mereka segera datang untuk menangani kondisi Seokjin, "Sandeul-ah, bisa kau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Kali ini Ahjussi Lee bertanya, ia datang dari kamar Seokjin untuk membereskan kekacauan yang tersisa disana.

"Dia... seperti diserang." Ahjussi Lee memperhatikan pecahan kaca yang telah terbungkus di dalam wadah plastik, "Tapi mengapa? Siapa?" Pria paruh baya itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu kamar medis Seokjin, ia menarik nafas dalam, "Kurasa ini juga bukan perampokan, karena tak ada barang berharga Seokjin yang hilang." Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki mobil asing yang terparkir di depan rumah Seokjin, sepertinya itu miliknya, karena saat aku menyelidiki plat nomornya, mobil itu diatas namakan ayah Seokjin." Pekerjaan utama ayah Sandeul adalah seorang polisi, selama istri dan anaknya sibuk merawat Seokjin, Lee Ahjussi berusaha menginsvestigasi tempat kejadian. Ia memang berpengalaman dalam hal ini, namun kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak mendapat petunjuk.

"Aku juga tidak tau, appa." Sandeul menyahut, kedua matanya masih fokus memperhatikan wajah pucat sahabatnya. "Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ayah Seokjin." Lee Ahjuma memandang iba pada Seokjin, disaat seperti ini, ia pasti membutuhkan keluarganya, keluarga satu-satunya, yaitu ayah kandungnya.

"Dia baru pindah kesini... bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Lee Ahjuma duduk disebelah putranya, ia mengelus rambut hitam Seokjin, raut wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran. "Untuk sekarang ini kita fokus pada kesembuhan Seokjin, ia bisa menceritakan semua yang terjadi setelah ia sadar." Lee Ahjushi meremas pelan bahu istrinya, arah pandangannya tertuju pada sang putra, "Sandeul-ah, tolong jaga Seokjin sebentar, ada yang harus ku urus dengan ibumu, kami akan kembali kesini lagi." Sandeul mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelah ibu dan ayahnya keluar, ia menarik nafas dalam, "Jimin-ah?" Panggilnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Jimin. Tak lama, sosok Jimin keluar dari balik jendela kamar medis Seokjin, Sandeul memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Kenapa kau harus bersembunyi? Ayah dan ibuku pasti akan senang melihatmu juga, sama sepertiku." Dengan suara serak Sandeul bertanya, ia menautkan alisnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mempertanyakan sikap Jimin.

"Hyung... aku punya alasan untuk itu. Dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, bahwa... aku tidak seperti dulu." Ucap Jimin, nyaris berbisik. Sandeul yang masih menggenggam tangan Seokjin makin bingung dibuatnya, "Apa maksudmu 'tidak seperti dulu'?" Jimin melompat masuk dari jendela itu dan Sandeul menatap Jimin dari atas sampai ke bawah, Jimin sama saja seperti dulu baginya, kecuali warna rambut dan matanya. Mungkin saja ia mewarnai rambutnya dan memakai lensa kontak, kan?

"Oke hyung, tapi berjanjilah padaku, untuk tidak berteriak?" Sandeul memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tentu saja, Jimin. Ada orang sakit disini, mana mungkin aku teriak." Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Sandeul, Jimin menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu, "He-hei!" Sandeul hendak protes saat melihat seorang pemuda dewasa seperti Jimin, telanjang dihadapannya.

Tetapi kalimat yang ia lontarkan untuk memprotes aksi tak terduga Jimin tertelan begitu saja saat ia melihat tubuh dari teman semasa kecilnya itu mengeluarkan asap samar dari tubuhnya. Sandeul hampir loncat dari kursinya saat sosok dihadapannya telah berubah, menjadi serigala besar, lengkap dengan taring tajam, telinga berbulu dan ekor yang menjuntai.

"Ji-Jimin? Kau..." Sandeul seolah tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Ia mengerti maksud dari 'tidak seperti dulu' adalah teman masa kecilnya ini sudah berubah menjadi seorang _werewolf._ Sudah lama Sandeul tidak menyaksikan hal seperti ini, ia ingat, sangat ingat, dahulu mereka hidup berdampingan dengan para _werewolf_. Namun tidak dengan sekarang, mereka sudah tidak melihat sosok _werewolf_ , meskipun kadang, banyak penduduk setempat yang mengaku melihat bayangan mereka.

Ini semua karena tragedi 13 tahun yang lalu, Sandeul juga mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu, karena ia adalah salah satu dari saksi hidup kejadian mengerikan itu.

Kini Sandeul mengerti, mengapa ia tidak bisa menemukan teman kecilnya itu. Perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya, "Maafkan aku, Jimin-ah. Maafkan aku.." Sandeul terisak pelan, genggaman tangannya pada Seokjin telah terlepas dan kini mengepal diatas lututnya. Ia tahu hidup Jimin selalu menderita, dan kini ia mengetahui fakta bahwa teman kecilnya itu bukan lagi manusia.

Jimin tak bisa diam saja menatap Sandeul terisak, dalam wujud serigalanya, ia mendekat pada Sandeul, dan dengan lembut, Jimin menggosokan lehernya pada kaki Sandeul seolah ingin menenangkannya.

"Apa Seokjin juga mengetahui hal ini?" Masih dengan linangan air mata, ia meraih tubuh _wolf_ Jimin kedalam pelukannya, dari balik lehernya ia bisa merasakan Jimin mengangguk pelan, "Ah, kau benar-benar harus menceritakan semuanya padaku." Sandeul menggosok kecil kedua matanya untuk menghapus jejak air mata disana.

"Nam... joon." Sandeul dan Jimin tersentak bersamaan saat mendengar igauan lemah Seokjin. Dari ekor matanya, Sandeul melihat Jimin berlari keluar kamar medis itu menuju pintu belakang rumah Seokjin, "Jimin-ah? Mau kemana?" Ia ingin sekali mengikuti Jimin namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Namjoon melangkah tertatih saat ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan seluruh anggota kelompoknya telah berkumpul diruang tengah, ia baru saja kembali dari pusara ayahnya, saat hendak mengganti pakaiannya, tiba-tiba dada kiri Namjoon terasa nyeri dan sesak.

'Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.'

"Hyung? Apa yang terjadi?" Jungkook bertaya saat ia melihat pimpinan mereka berlajan tertatih dengan sebelah tangan yang menekan dadanya, raut wajahnya nampak kesakitan. "Aku tidak tahu, ini terjadi begitu saja." Namjoon berbisik sebagai jawaban, dengan masih menahan rasa sakit di dada kirinya.

Sebagai seorang alpha pimpinan sebuah kelompok, Namjoon sudah sering terluka, dan ia telah terbiasa mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia terima dari luka yang ia dapat. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini.

 _'Tolong.'_

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak saat mendengar lolongan Jimin. Wajah mereka memucat seketika. Yoongi yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar, angkat bicara, "Aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan Jimin, ia ada di tempat Seokjin." Ucapan Yoongi membuat mereka menegang seketika, dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, mereka segera berlari menyusul Jimin.

Dilain sisi, Sandeul yang mendengar lolongan Jimin diluar membuat genggamannya pada tangan Seokjin mengerat, "Jin-ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada pinggiran ranjang medis Seokjin, dekat dengan lengannya.

"Jin?" Sandeul tersentak pelan saat merasakan pergerakan dari jemari kurus sahabatnya, ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah pucat Seokjin lebih dekat. Sandeul tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya saat sahabatnya itu mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

Seokjin sedang membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di ruangan itu, pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. "Seokjin-ah!" Seseorang memanggilnya, ia berusaha menajamkan indera pendengarannya, dan perlahan, saat pandangannya mulai jelas kembali, ia melihat wajah Sandeul dihadapannya.

"Sandeul?" Panggilnya dengan bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing, seluruh tubuhnya kelu, untungnya selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya membantunya untuk bernafas dengan normal. "Ya, Jin, ini aku. Ada yang kau butuhkan? Ada kah yang sakit?" Seokjin tak menjawab pertanyaan Sandeul karena dirinya terlalu fokus dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan saat ia mengingat semuanya, pandangannya kabur kembali, kali ini oleh air mata yang menggenangi kelopak matanya.

"Jin-ah?! Seokjin? Ada apa?" Sandeul yang melihat linangan air yang jatuh perlahan disudut mata sahabatnya mengubah ekspresi bahagianya menjadi sangat khawatir, "Seokjin-ah bernafaslah! Apa yang sakit?" Ia panik saat tubuh lemah Seokjin bergetar, ia terisak.

"Ada _werewolf_ yang menyerangnya." Sandeul menoleh seketika saat mendengar suara Jimin, yang kini telah berubah dengan wujud manusianya, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka dengan wajah datarnya, dan kembali memakai pakaiannya. "Dia diserang oleh _werewolf_ asing." Sandeul menelan ludahnya dengan berat, ia tak menyangka dengan apa yang telah dialami Seokjin.

"Apa alasan mereka menyerang Seokjin?" Sandeul bertanya dengan suara serak, ia beralih menatap Seokjin yang kini mulai tenang, ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. "Barusan kau memanggil teman-temanmu kan?" Ia bertanya kembali, Jimin mengangguk pelan, "Aku tidak tahu pasti alasan _werewolf_ itu menyerang Seokjin. Tapi aku dan teman-temanku seharusnya melindunginya." Jimin menunduk, sebenci apapun ia terhadap manusia karena perlakuan mereka padanya dulu, tapi ia sadar bahwa ia harus belajar menerima Seokjin sebagai 'salah satu' dari mereka, hanya karena Seokjin adalah _mate_ alpha dari kelompoknya.

"Jimin-ah?" Seokjin memanggil dengan bisikan lirihnya, ia baru menyadari keberadaan Jimin. "Sandeul..." Ia berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang hampir bergetar, "Kumohon pada kalian, tolong jangan perbesar masalah ini." Jimin maju selangkah lebih dekat dengan mereka, "Apa maksudmu?" Ia bertanya, matanya lurus menatap iris Seokjin yang masih basah oleh jejak air mata.

" _Orang_ yang menyerangku adalah... orang terdekatku." Jimin dan Sandeul tersentak, mereka berdua bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah pucat Seokjin kembali, "Orang terdekatmu? Siapa Jin-ah?" Sandeul merasakan remasan tangan Seokjin pada tangannya menguat, "Tunanganku." Seokjin memejamkan matanya erat saat mengatakannya, ia masih _shock_ , sangat _shock_ dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia tak menyangka, Jaehwan yang selalu ramah dan memberinya perhatian lebih dari yang ia butuhkan telah berubah menjadi sosok yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal tanpa alasan yang ia ketahui sebabnya.

"Maksudmu... Dokter Jaehwan?" Seokjin sedikit tersentak saat nama itu keluar dari mulut Sandeul, "Kau mengenalnya?" Sandeul menggeleng pelan, ia mengelus punggung tangan Seokjin, "Ibuku banyak bercerita tentang tunanganmu itu." Sandeul menggigit bawah bibirnya, ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. "Kenapa tunanganmu itu menyerangmu?" Kali ini Jimin buka suara.

"Ku rasa, Ia... mendadak menyerangku saat melihat lukisanku." Seokjin sedikit ragu, namun ia dapat memastikan, setelah Jaehwan masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat lukisan yang tergantung disana, Jaehwan berubah menjadi sosok yang tempramental, mengingatnya membuat dada Seokjin terasa sesak. "Lukisanmu? Lukisan yang kau buat di bukit wisteria itu?" Seokjin mengangguk, kebingungan menyelimuti benaknya. Ada apa dengan bukit wisteria itu? Dan satu lagi...

"Dia juga melihat sketsa wajah _wolf_ Taehyung, karena aku meletakannya juga disana." Seokjin mengangkat sebelah tangannya, berusaha untuk duduk dan dengan sigap Sandeul membantunya, ia menekan _handle_ ranjang medis Seokjin agar ranjang itu sedikit menekuk dan membuat Seokjin dalam posisi setengah duduk.

"Kumohon, tolong jangan sampai orang lain tahu mengenai hal ini." Sandeul dan Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dalam pikiran Seokjin. Seseorang telah melukainya dan ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu? Namun jika Seokjin meminta demikian, mereka berdua hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ayahku telah melakukan investigasi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Sandeul melihat botol infus Seokjin yang hampir habis, ia segera membuka lemari metalik yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri untuk mengambil gantinya, "Ahjussi pasti sudah tahu kalau aku telah diserang, namun aku akan bersaksi bahwa aku tidak mengetahui siapa yang menyerangku." Seokjin mengambil nafas dalam saat mengucapkannya, dalam benaknya ia masih memikirkan alasan Jaehwan melakukan hal itu.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Jimin masih mencerna ucapan Seokjin, dipikirannya tertuju pada sebuah kelompok, kelompok yang hanya mereka lah yang bisa melakukan ini semua, karena dalam hukum mereka, sah-sah saja menyerang manusia. "Apa mungkin..?" Jimin menunduk hingga wajah mungilnya tertutup oleh poninya sendiri.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau tahu Jimin-ah?" Sandeul memenepuk bahu Jimin, Seokjin menatap mereka berdua dengan heran, "Kalian saling mengenal?" Jimin kembali mendongak, ia menatap Sandeul dan Seokjin bergantian, "Ya, dia adalah teman kecilku, sama sepertimu Jinjin." Seokjin mengedipkan matanya, dua kali, bibir pucatnya menyunggingkan senyuman, "Ah~ begitu." ia terkekeh pelan, terdengar dipaksakan karena ia masih terlalu lemah untuk tertawa. "Jadi temanku, adalah temannya temanku?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang temanmu?" Seokjin terdiam, Jimin menatapnya dengan dingin. "Ah, maaf." Pemuda yang sedang terbaring itu tersenyum lembut, dan Jimin kembali menunduk. 'Ah! Sial!' Sikap dinginnya muncul kembali, dan Jimin sedikit menyesali hal itu.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari dua manusia dihadapannya, Jimin melangkah keluar meninggalkan mereka.

Sepeninggal Jimin, Seokjin menyunggingkan senyum sedihnya, ia sudah sering menerima penolakan dari orang yang ia anggap teman, namun tetap saja, rasanya masih sama, ia kecewa. Ia tidak membenci Jimin akan sikapnya yang seperti itu, namun ia bertanya-tanya. Mengapa? Apa ia berbuat salah?

"Jinjin, tolong jangan salahkan Jimin akan sikapnya yang seperti itu." Sandeul duduk disisi ranjang Seokjin setelah selesai mengganti infusnya, "Aku tidak menyalahkannya," Masih dalam senyum sedihnya, Seokjin menatap sayu sahabatnya. "aku tahu dia punya alasan." Sandeul mengambil nafas dalam sebelum berucap, "Aku tidak seharusnya membicarakan ini padamu, tapi ya, ia punya alasan untuk itu." Masih dengan suara lemahnya Seokjin bertanya, "Kau mengetahuinya?"

Sandeul mengangguk pelan, "Kurasa... ya aku mengetahui alasan dibalik sikap Jimin padamu." Seokjin menatap langsung kedua mata sahabatnya dalam-dalam, "Mau 'kah kau menceritakannya padaku?" Sahabatnya hanya mengangguk sekali, ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia bercerita, "Aku teman kecilnya, aku tahu sebagian masa lalunya." Seokjin mendengarkan, ia mengeratkan genggaman pada selimutnya.

"Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat memancing di danau, dia berbeda dengan anak-anak lain, pakaiannya lusuh dan banyak yang robekan," Sandeul menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jimin, "Saat itu, ia sedang membasuh lukanya di danau," Seokjin menautkan kedua alisnya, "Luka?" Sandeul mengangguk, "Ya, ia terluka. Luka berdarah dan memar di kakinya."

"Kenapa ia bisa terluka?" Sandeul terdiam sebentar, sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, "Ia... adalah seorang budak, Jin. Budak dari keluarga Park. Apa kau mengingat keluarga Park? Keluarga terkaya di kota ini yang memiliki bisnis anggur?" Seokjin pernah mendengar tentang keluarga itu dari Sandeul dulu, ia ingat saat dirinya dan Sandeul berkeliling hutan, ada rumah besar yang dikelilingi perkebunan anggur yang luas di sudut kota. Dari jauh pun bisa terlihat, bahwa rumah itu adalah rumah paling mewah disana, namun yang mengherankan dari rumah itu, gerbangnya tidak pernah terbuka.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya." Bisik Seokjin, Sandeul kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Sebagai seorang budak, ia sering disiksa." Seokjin sedikit merasakan bahwa bulu kuduk di lehernya meremang saat mendengar cerita Sandeul, "Aku menawarkan bantuan padanya untuk mengobati lukanya, namun ia malah mengusirku." Sandeul mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ia letakan di pinggir ranjang Seokjin.

"Aku terus membujuknya hingga ia mau aku obati," Senyuman Sandeul mengembang, "butuh waktu untukku agar Jimin mau menerimaku dan bisa akrab denganku." Seokjin mengayunkan tangannya yang bebas dari selang infus untuk menyentuh dadanya, tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benaknya bahwa masa lalu Jimin sangatlah menderita, "Kami selalu bertemu di danau itu, setiap kali kami berjumpa, selalu ada luka baru di tubuh Jimin sementara luka yang lama masih belum sembuh."

"Ia memang tak menceritakan apa-apa, tapi aku tahu kalau lukanya ia dapat dari siksaan anggota keluarga Park." Seokjin menggenggam tangan Sandeul yang gemetaran, "Aku berusaha melapor pada ayahku, namun Jimin melarangnya." Seokjin bisa merasakan kesedihan menyelimutinya, ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada sahabatnya.

"Ada hari dimana ia hampir mati," Sandeul tahu Seokjin masih mendengarkannya, ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "saat itu kami bertemu pada malam sabtu, seperti biasa, ia nampak biasa saja, menyapaku dan kami bertukar cerita, namun aku sadar ada yang aneh dengannya," Ia memejamkan matanya erat saat mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Jimin saat itu, "Ia demam tinggi dan aku melihat bekas pelecehan seksual pada tubuhnya." Seokjin hampir saja menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk saat mendengarnya, namun ia sadar, hal itu akan sangat menyiksanya.

"Aku segera membawa Jimin pada ibuku untuk segera mengobatinya," raut wajah Sandeul kini terlihat begitu terluka, "untungnya nyawa Jimin berhasil diselamatkan." Seokjin tak bisa membayangkan, diusianya yang masih sekecil itu, Jimin sudah menerima berbagai macam siksaan, "Ayahku yang mengetahui hal itu segera melaporkan keluarga Park." Cahaya di iris hitam legam Sandeul menghilang, berganti dengan tatapan layaknya awan mendung yang menandakan kesedihan yang dalam.

"Keluarga Park tak tinggal diam dalam menanggapi hal yang sudah terlanjur dibawa ke ranah hukum ini," Sandeul tak bisa membendung air matanya saat ia berucap, "untuk sementara Jimin mengungsi di rumahku, luka-lukanya sembuh, ia terlihat lebih ceria berkali-kali lipat." Dengan sedikit terisak Sandeul kembali bercerita, "Namun ternyata, Keluarga Park terbukti tidak bersalah, dan bebas dari hukuman." Seokjin menatap _shock_ pada Sandeul, apa maksudnya bebas dari hukum? Bukannya bukti nyata sudah ada?

"Keluarga Park memiliki kuasa, mereka kaya dan terpandang, mereka tak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini mencoreng nama mereka, jadi kurasa mereka melakukan hal kotor untuk memenangkan putusan pengadilan." Sandeul mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dengan kain dari lengan bajunya, "Dan mereka membawa Jimin kembali." Isakan Sandeul kian menjadi, Seokjin dengan bersusah payah mencoba untuk meraih tubuh sahabatnya itu, untuk memeluknya.

"Kau pernah dengar kejadian pembantaian tiga belas tahun yang lalu?" Sandeul merasakan anggukan Seokjin pada bahunya, "Seluruh keluarga Park terbunuh dalam kejadian itu, polisi menemukan jasad mereka semua kecuali jasad Jimin." Ia kemudian membantu Seokjin kembali ke ranjangnya, ia tak mau sahabatnya itu terlalu lama dalam posisi seperti ini karena akan tidak nyaman berpelukan dengan infus dan selang oksigen yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Aku terus mencarinya, namun aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun, sampai akhirnya aku mengira Jimin sudah mati." Seokjin mengusap lengan Sandeul pelan, ia menanggapi, "Kau telah bertemu dengannya Sandeul. Ia baik-baik saja." Sandeul tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengarnya, ia menambahkan, "Ya, ia sudah punya keluarga baru sekarang, keluarga yang menyayanginya."

"Huh?" Seokjin terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Sandeul, apa ia sudah mengetahui keberadaan Namjoon dan yang lain?

"Jimin sudah menceritakannya padaku, Jinjin~" Sandeul terkekeh pelan, "meskipun ia harus 'diubah sedikit', yang penting Jimin selamat." Seokjin mengangguk setuju, ia menggenggam tangan Sandeul dan sedikit menggoyangkan tangan mereka berdua.

"Jadi... mungkin masa lalunya yang kelam terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya bisa menjadi penyebab baginya untuk bersikap dingin padamu... karena kau manusia." Seokjin mengamini ucapan sahabatnya dengan tersenyum simpul, "Aku akan mencoba membuatnya nyaman denganku, sampai kami bisa berteman." Sandeul merapikan selimut Seokjin, ia mengangguk pelan seraya berkata, "Untuk saat ini fokus ''lah dulu akan kesembuhanmu." Seokjin hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh terlelap.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Hakyeon menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kayu tua di tengah ruangan, dihadapannya berdiri Hongbin, dan Jaehwan dalam wujud manusia mereka, sedangkan Leo, Ravi, dan Hyuk masih dalam wujud _wolf_ -nya, duduk disamping alpha pemimpin mereka.

"Kalian telah membunuhnya... itu sebabnya aku meninggalkan kelompok ini." Jaehwan tetap masih dalam posisinya, berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat, ia telah memakai pakaian lengap yang sebelumnya telah Hongbin berikan atas perintah Hakyeon.

Mata Jaehwan berkilat memandang alpha dihadapannya, namun ia tak bisa berkutik sedikit pun. Menanggapi perkataan Jaehwan, Hakyeon hanya duduk tenang dan tersenyum, senyumannya memang terlihat lembut, namun Jaehwan tahu, tak ada yang 'baik' dibalik senyumannya.

"Itu alasan yang tidak logis, Ken." Suara itu terdengar halus, Hakyeon menyandarkan dagunya malas pada tangannya yang ia letakan di lengan kursi, "Kami terus mencarimu, kami kira kau sudah mati dibunuh oleh sepupumu itu." Jaehwan menahan geramannya, ingin sekali ia berteriak, memaki, dan meraung sebisanya, namun mustahil baginya untuk melawan Hakyeon sekarang.

"Kau sudah terpengaruh oleh Namjoon." Hongbin angkat bicara, kali ini Jaehwan tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggeram marah padanya, "Jangan kau sebut nama itu!"

"Aku tidak percaya, kau meninggalkan keluargamu sendiri, untuk menjadi bagian dari manusia hina itu," Hakyeon berdiri dari duduknya, ia melangkah mendekati Jaehwan, "kau bahkan menghilangkan seluruh kemampuan _werewolf_ -mu, dan hidup layaknya manusia." Tangannya berayun keatas untuk menyentuh pipi Jaehwan dan mengelusnya, "Asal kau tahu, bukan kami yang membunuh manusia itu." Jaehwan terdiam mematung, ia menatap kedua iris abu-abu Hakyeon dengan pandangan kosong, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan kami yang membunuhnya, tapi Namjoon 'lah yang melakukannya." Jaehwan membelalakan matanya, emosi yang tak terbendung membelenggu akal sehatnya setelah mendengar nama pelaku sebenarnya, yang telah membunuh salah satu orang paling berharga dalam hidup Jaehwan.

Namun, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu.

 ** _to be continued_** [A/N]

holla~~

sudah berasa tragedy-nya? hahaha maaf ya ff ini makin gaje, namjin nya belom keliatan nih, sabar yah~ udah terungkap masa lalu jimin, satu satu masa lalu mereka kebongkar~ saya ngerasa ff ini jadi berat ya jalan ceritanya, gimana menurut reader-nim sekalian?

special thanks to : itsathenazi, Suga's wifeu (Mohon maaf, nama kalian tidak saya sebut di chap kemarin karena kesalahan teknis di akun saya, jadi review kalian di chap 5 tidak terbaca /deep bow/) minshootinguard, debul, loveiscurl, lingbius93, loonewolf, Orion'sky, guest, csiwistika, und, JinnieJin4, i purple you guys so much /love/

mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ketik maupun tanda baca pada ff ini hiks...

review juseyo~


	8. Chapter 8 (Mother)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 **Summary** :

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Namjoon merasakannya, perasaan ingin selalu melindungi dan ada disampingnya. Hanya dalam 8 detik, _werewolf_ itu jatuh cinta, pada seorang manusia yang seharusnya menjadi musuh abadi bagi mereka. Dan Namjoon ingin merasakannya, apa jadinya jika ia menyentuh pipi merona dihadapannya? Apa jadinya jika bibirnya mengecup bibir semerah delima itu? Namjoon berbisik, " _Mate_ -ku." (Namjin, Yaoi, _werewolf_!AU)

 ** _Chapter 8 (Mother)_**

Sentuhan itu terasa lembut dan tulus, tangan hangat itu memberinya kenyamanan dan rasa aman, ia tahu persis siapa pemilik dari tangan yang selalu menyentuhnya dengan tulus itu, "Eomma?" Ia begitu merindukan sentuhan ini, sentuhan dari orang yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan terlindungi.

"Seokjin-ah." Seokjin selalu menyukainya, ketika namanya disebut oleh sang ibu dengan begitu lembut. Ia tak pernah sedikit pun melupakan raut wajah yang penuh akan ketulusan ibunya saat ia memandang putranya. "Aku merindukanmu, eomma." Seokjin berbisik, ia merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan ibunya dengan tangan sang ibu yang mengelus rambutnya. Ruangan itu serba putih, Seokjin belum pernah kesini sebelumnya namun rasanya ia sudah seperti berada di dalam rumah.

"Ibu juga," Seokjin ingat, ia akan selalu datang pada ibunya saat ia sedang merasa gundah dan gelisah. Ibunya selalu punya jalan keluar untuk masalah yang ia hadapi, dan ia selalu tahu cara menanangkan putranya ketika Seokjin sedang merasa gundah. "Seokjin-ah, putra ku, kau harus segera menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri." Seokjin merasakan sentuhan ibunya berpindah, menuju dada kirinya, "Eomma, aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang," Seokjin memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia mengingat sosok pemuda yang belakangan ini selalu hadir dalam benaknya, "namanya Namjoon." Ia tersenyum simpul saat wajah Namjoon terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya, "Kurasa aku mulai menyukainya." Seokjin membuka kedua matanya, dan ia melihat senyum ibunya kian mengembang.

"Apa kau merasa selalu ingin berada didekatnya?" Seokjin mengangguk malu-malu kala ia mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu, "Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakannya," ada semburat merah muda di pipi putih Seokjin saat ia mengatakannya, "jantungku berdebar kencang saat aku didekatnya, eomma." Sang ibu terkekeh pelan, ia menepuk kecil dada kiri putranya, "Aigoo~ uri Seokjin, kau jatuh cinta." Seokjin sedikit membuat _pout_ kecil di bibirnya, "Aku tidak yakin, eomma. Aku baru bertemu dengannya." Ibu Seokjin mengelus rambut bagian depan putranya, "Asal kau tahu, _uri adeul_ , kau hanya membutuhkan waktu 8 detik untuk jatuh cinta." Seokjin menyeritkan dahinya, 8 detik untuk jatuh cinta? "Itu terdengar mustahil, eomma."

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini." Seokjin menatap iris kecoklatan ibunya dalam, ia tidak yakin bahwa dirinya memang jatuh cinta pada Namjoon, namun pemuda itu selalu membuat pikiran dan hatinya terasa tidak karuan. "Kalau kau ingin dia selalu ada disampingmu, segera katakan padanya atau dia akan direbut orang lain." Seokjin merasakan wajahnya menghangat, ia memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, merasakan hembusan angin yang menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut, "Saat ini kami berteman, aku masih tidak yakin pada perasaanku sendiri, tapi kalau memang aku jatuh cinta dengannya, aku akan mengatakannya."

"Kau pantas untuk bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai Seokjin-ah." Senyum simpul mengembang di bibir _plump_ Seokjin, bersamaan dengan kecupan lembut di dahinya, Seokjin terlelap dalam pangkuan ibunya, namun sebelum itu ia berbisik lembut, "Terima kasih, eomma."

 _But, I Still Want You_

Seokjin terbangun dari mimpinya, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bermimpi tentang sang ibu, namun entah kenapa kali ini terasa begitu nyata, mulai dari sentuhan, suara, dan kehangatan dari ibunya seakan memang ia benar-benar berada disana.

Seokjin yang masih berbaring di ranjang medisnya mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, kali ini rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, terutama di bagian kepala, kian berkurang. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah khawatir Jungkook. Tunggu dulu, Jungkook? Kenapa ia ada disini?

"Jin hyung?" Seokjin dapat mendengar suara Jungkook yang memanggilnya, jadi memang benar kalau yang berdiri disampingnya adalah Jungkook. "Jungkook-ah? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Ia sedikit mendesis, sebelum akhirnya seluruh inderanya kembali normal. Kini Seokjin telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kami datang menjengukmu, hyung." Kali ini Taehyung, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Diruangan itu hanya ada dirinya, Jungkook dan Taehyung, "Terima kasih banyak, umm.. mana yang lain?" Taehyung dan Jungkook bertukar pandang untuk sesaat, dan mereka berdua tersenyum kearahnya, "Hoseok hyung sedang membantu teman manusiamu membuatkan makanan, Yoongi hyung dan Jimin hyung berjaga diluar, dan Namjoon hyung ada di kamar sebelah." Jungkook menjelaskan seraya duduk di kursi yang diletakan disamping ranjang Seokjin.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalian berkumpul disini?" Seokjin bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, seluruh kawanan Namjoon ada disini, bukannya itu berbahaya bagi mereka untuk berada di rumah Seokjin?

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, "Wilayah ini masih teritori kami hyung, manusia yang tinggal disini juga tidak banyak." Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, memang di lingkungan tempat ia tinggal saat ini adalah lingkungan sepi penduduk, lebih banyak perkebunan dan hutan di daerah ini. Seokjin menoleh, melihat jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Kalian sudah berkenalan dengan Sandeul?" Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk bersamaan, "Diluar dugaan kami, reaksinya bersahabat, sepertinya dia teman lama Jimin." Ucap Taehyung seraya memainkan _snow globe_ di atas meja nakas disebelahnya.

"Hyung... kami sangat khawatir saat mengetahui kau diserang oleh _werewolf_ asing." Jungkook buka suara, ia menatap perban yang membebat luka di pelipis Seokjin dengan pandangan khawatirnya, "Biasanya kami akan langsung tahu _pelakunya_ lewat bau yang ia tinggalkan, tapi kami sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa _dia_ sebenarnya." Seokjin memandang sedih pada kedua _werewolf_ dihadapannya, ia berbisik lirih, "Dia adalah orang terdekatku, namanya Lee Jaehwan." Ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia menyembunyikan identitas aslinya sebagai seorang _werewolf_ sampai ia tiba-tiba menyerangku." Kedua iris _hazel_ Seokjin terasa panas, ia masih _shock,_ sangat _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Jujur saja, hal ini sulit dipercaya bagi Seokjin. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, ia memang sudah kenal lama dengan Jaehwan karena ia dikenalkan oleh ayahnya, namun ia sadar, kalau ia tak sepenuhnya mengenal Jaehwan, ia tidak tahu latar belakang keluarganya, ia tidak tahu tempat asalnya, yang Seokjin tahu hanyalah, Jaehwan berasal dari luar Seoul, dan ia adalah dokter yang handal, dan ramah pada siapa saja, hanya itu.

 _Ah_ , benar, ayahnya. Sepertinya Seokjin harus menggali informasi tentang latar belakang hidup Jaehwan dari ayahnya. Meski dalam keadaan seperti ini, Seokjin tidak kaget lagi dengan ketidak-hadiran sang ayah, mungkin ayah dan ibu Sandeul sudah menghubungi beliau, dan mungkin beliau sedang dalam perjalanan, mungkin...

Seokjin bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, apa reaksi sang ayah jika putranya diserang tanpa alasan yang jelas oleh orang yang paling ia percayai, dan ternyata orang itu adalah seorang _werewolf_ ? Mungkin ayah Seokjin akan sangat sulit mempercayainya, atau malah beliau sudah tahu?

"Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan lukisan yang kubuat, lukisan bukit wisteria dan lukisan wajah Taehyung. Menurutku... ia mengenali kalian." Jungkook dan Taehyung menegang saat mendengar spekulasi Seokjin, mereka berdua menunduk dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka sebelum akhirnya Taehyung berkata, "Namjoon hyung belum keluar dari kamar Seokjin hyung sejak ia masuk kesana dua jam lalu."

"Dua jam?" Seokjin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, untuk apa ia disana selama itu?

Sebelum Seokjin mengatakan sesuatu, seseorang mengetuk pintu dua kali sebelum akhirnya masuk ke ruangan medis itu.

Namjoon. Ia datang dengan senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki, kedua iris zamrudnya menatap lurus ke arah Seokjin seraya berkata pada Jungkook dan Taehyung, "Bisa 'kah kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Kedua _werewolf_ yang lebih muda itu mengangguk paham, dan segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan cengiran yang tersungging di bibir mereka.

"Hei." Seokjin menyapa, ia membalas senyum Namjoon sengan senyuman lemahnya, pemuda tampan dihadapannya berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping ranjang tempat Seokjin berbaring. Dengan hati-hati Namjoon menggengam tangan kurus Seokjin, "Maafkan aku." Bisikan itu terdengar lirih, tentu saja ia merasa bersalah karena menurutnya, ia telah gagal melindungi _mate_ -nya. "Ini bukan salahmu, Namjoon-ah." Namjoon memejamkan kedua matanya kala Seokjin menyebut namanya.

'Tidak Jin, kau tidak mengerti, ini semua salahku.'

Namjoon membuka kembali kedua matanya, dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pucat Seokjin, membuat satu-satunya manusia yang masih terbaring itu merah merona saat Namjoon mengecup pelan dahi Seokjin yang masih dibalut perban. Seokjin menahan nafasnya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut itu, darahnya berdesir halus, dan wajahnya menghangat.

"Namjoon-ah?" Namjoon melepaskan kecupan lembutnya, ia menatap Seokjin tepat dikedua matanya dan wajah mereka masih terlalu dekat, "Seokjin, maafkan aku atas kebodohanku selama ini," Seokjin merasakan degupan di jantungnya kian menjadi, ia yakin wajahnya kini telah memerah layaknya _cherry_ sampai ke telinganya, "Apa maksudmu Namjoon-ah?" Jika saja selang oksigen itu tak terpasang di hidungnya, mungkin Seokjin sudah berhenti bernafas sekarang.

Tatapan tajam Namjoon seakan menghujam seluruh akal sehat Seokjin dan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. "Seharusnya aku tidak menyerah padamu." Seokjin tidak mengerti apa yang _werewolf_ itu ucapkan, dan nafas lembut Namjoon yang menyentuh wajahnya membuatnya kian merona, "Izinkan aku untuk bersikap egois Seokjin-ah." Oh tidak. Suara _husky_ itu memggelitik indera pendengarannya, dan membuat nafas Seokjin seakan tercekat, "Izinkan aku untuk berada disampingmu, dan melindungimu," Seokjin merasa pusing saat aroma tubuh Namjoon terhirup olehnya, memabukkan namun menenangkan, "agar _ia_ tidak melukaimu lagi." Seokjin mencapai batasnya, ia seakan lupa kalau ia sedang terluka dan dalam perawatan saat ini.

"Cium aku."

Jarak diantara wajah mereka hanya tiga senti saat itu, Seokjin melepas sendiri selang oksigen yang terpasang dihidungnya karena dirasa menganggu. Namjoon tidak bergerak, ia menatap kedua iris _hazel_ Seokjin dengan tajam, seolah menyelaminya, mencari makna dalam bola mata indah Seokjin.

"Seokjin?" Bisik Namjoon seraya menyentuh pipi merona pemuda yang dicintainya itu, "Cium aku." Pinta Seokjin sekali lagi, dengan tangan yang masih terpasang infus, ia menggengam tangan Namjoon yang menyentuh pipinya.

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, hingga akhirnya bibir basah Namjoon menyentuh lembut bibir penuh Seokjin. Kedua mata mereka terpejam, bersamaan dengan darah mereka yang berdesir, merasakan sensasi dari ciuman tulus yang mereka bagi. Seolah kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam nadi mereka saat kedua bibir itu bertaut, Namjoon mengapit lembut bibir bawah Seokjin, dan Seokjin menjepit lemah bibir atas Namjoon.

Sebelah tangan Namjoon menyentuh leher Seokjin membuat pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu memegang pada pergelangan tangannya, sementara tangan satunya masih menyentuh pipi hangat Seokjin.

Bibir Seokjin yang tadinya kering dan pucat kini basah dan sedikit bengkak oleh ciuman dan lumatan hangat dari bibir Namjoon. Mereka berdua sama-sama memperdalam ciuman itu saat Seokjin membuka sedikit mulutnya kala lidah Namjoon masuk untuk menari kecil dengan lidahnya, suara decakan kecil mengiringi kecupan dan lumatan di bibir mereka, membuatnya bengkak dan merah sempurna.

Seokjin menginginkan ini, ia membutuhkannya, ia merasa lengkap sekarang. Ciuman hangat yang Namjoon berikan membuatnya melupakan sosok Lee Jaehwan, serta kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, dan rasa itu berganti menjadi kebahagiaan dan perasaan terlindungi. Seokjin tidak menjadikan ciuman hangat ini sebagai pelampiasan, ia yakin bahwa dirinya memang membutuhkan ini.

Ciuman itu terlepas perlahan-lahan, kedua kelopak mata mereka membuka bersamaan dengan nafas mereka berdua yang memburu, saliva masih tersambung membuat benang tipis diantara bibir bengkak keduanya dan akhirnya terputus karena jarak yang terbuka.

"Maaf." Namjoon sedikit meringis, ia menyentuh bibir Seokjin dengan ibu jarinya membuat Seokjin bertambah merona karena malu, ia yang memintanya, kenapa Namjoon yang minta maaf?

"Apa aku melakukannya dengan benar?" Namjoon bertanya, nafas mereka berdua kembali normal. Seokjin menanggapinya dengan anggukan yang malu-malu. Ia masih bisa merasakan sesapan hangat dari bibir Namjoon, bibir itu memiliki rasa... seperti anggur. "Ciuman pertama kita harusnya dilakukan saat kau tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini," dengan hati-hati Namjoon memakaikan kembali selang oksigen di hidung Seokjin, "maafkan aku." Dengan gelengan pelan Seokjin merespon permintaan maaf Namjoon.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Namjoon-ah." Seokjin dengan susah payah mendekatkan wajah mereka kembali, ia hendak memberi kecupan kecil di bibir Namjoon, "Jinjin~O-oh?" Seokjin merasa begitu kehilangan kala Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya karena Sandeul masuk ke kamar medis itu, namun akhirnya Seokjin sadar dengan apa yang barusan mereka lakukan, wajahnya merona merah terang karena malu.

"Aku mengganggu ya?" Dengan polosnya, Sandeul bertanya, ditangannya, ia membawa nampan dengan semangkuk bubur dan air. "Tidak, Sandeul-ah." Sandeul hanya tersenyum canggung karena ekspresi yang kontras terlihat diantara satu manusia dan satu _werewolf_ dihadapannya, Seokjin tersenyum manis dan Namjoon menatapnya garang.

Dengan langkah yang hampir berjinjit, Sandeul meletakan nampan makan malam Seokjin diatas meja, "Uhh... Namjoon- _ssi,_ kalau kau tidak keberatan, tolong suapi Seokjin ya?" Sandeul tersenyum miring seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "E-eh?" Seokjin kembali merona, ia menatap Namjoon yang balik menatapnya, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa Namjoon meraih mangkuk diatas meja disebelahnya, ia menyendok isinya, dan meniup bubur itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan obatmu dulu." Sandeul berbalik memunggungi mereka, ia membuka lemari obat disana dan menyiapkan obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan Seokjin. Pikirannya jauh melayang saat ia memasak dengan Hoseok ( _werewolf_ paling ramah yang ia kenal sejauh ini, menurutnya), tak sengaja Sandeul mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Jimin dan _werewolf_ satunya yang bernama Yoongi, ia yakin kalau ia mendengar kalimat 'Seokjin adalah _mate_ Namjoon', dan hal itu membuatnya tidak fokus sehingga tanpa sadar ia menambahkan terlalu banyak air pada bubur yang ia masak. Untung saja persediaan di dapur Seokjin lengkap, ia bisa menambahkan sedikit maizenna pada bubur encer itu dan membuatnya kental kembali.

Sempat terpikir dalam benak Sandeul, untuk ukuran seorang _werewolf_ , mereka banyak tahu tentang manusia, ia ingat saat Jimin menjelaskan bahwa mereka mengetahui semua _trik_ yang dilakukan manusia, seperti mereparasi, membangun, hingga merenovasi, itu semua mereka ketahui ilmunya dari buku-buku yang mereka baca, dan dari kebiasaan Jimin sebagai manusia dulu.

Sandeul ingat, ia dan keluarganya adalah salah satu dari segelintir manusia yang mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya dibalik peristiwa kelam 13 tahun lalu, bahwa ada kelompok _werewolf_ yang melindungi dan kelompok _werewolf_ yang menginginkan kehancuran, dan Sandeul yakin, mereka, yang sedang berkumpul di rumah Seokjin adalah kelompok _werewolf_ yang mau melindungi manusia.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu terjadi sampai begitu banyak memakan korban, namun ia telah menyimpan satu rahasia besar, dan rahasia itu bersangkutan dengan sahabatnya, mungkin ini bisa menjadi sebab, kenapa hidup Seokjin dikelilingi oleh para _werewolf._

Dalam diam Sandeul memperhatikan Namjoon yang sedang menyuapi Seokjin yang tampak malu-malu, ia tersenyum penuh arti melihat interaksi mereka berdua, meskipun Sandeul tidak mengenal siapa Namjoon, namun ia yakin, Namjoon bisa melindungi Seokjin mulai dari sekarang. 'Toh ia _mate_ -nya, namun sepertinya Seokjin belum mengetahui hal ini. Sebagai orang yang tak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain terlalu jauh, Sandeul menyerahkan hal ini pada Namjoon dan Seokjin. Biar waktu yang mengatur bersatunya mereka. Dan dilhat dari interaksi keduanya, sepertinya mulai ada kemajuan.

"Hehe~" Tanpa sadar, Sandeul menyeringai.

"Aku kenyang~" Namjoon membantu Seokjin untuk minum, ia meletakan mangkuk bubur yang telah habis setengah diatas nampan, "Minum 'lah obatmu." Sandeul meletakan enam butir obat berbentuk tablet dan kapsul diatas tangan kanan Seokjin, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Seokjin meminumnya sekaligus, seolah ia terbiasa dengan obat-obatan sebanyak itu. "Jin, pelan-pelan." Namjoon mengelus punggung Seokjin seraya membantunya untuk meminum semua obatnya.

Melihat Namjoon yang begitu perhatian dengan Seokjin membuat Sandeul sadar, meskipun ia baru bertemu dengan _werewolf_ itu, namun Sandeul yakin, Namjoon bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk sahabatnya. Buktinya Seokjin terilhat begitu sehat saat Namjoon ada disampingnya, dalam benaknya Sandeul memiliki rencana, di waktu yang tepat nanti Sandeul akan menceritakan semuanya pada Seokjin, tetang apa yang selama ini ia tahu. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, karena hal ini berkaitan dengan mendiang ibu Seokjin, dan Ken...

 _But, I Still Want You_

"Kami mengetahui bahwa kau masih hidup saat kau pertama kali datang kesini." Ravi bersandar pada tembok usang dibelakangnya, ia menatap sekeliling bangunan yang layaknya kastil itu dengan wajah datarnya, bangunan ini adalah markas mereka sekarang, rumah keluarga Park yang penghuninya telah dibantai habis oleh kawanan yang saat itu masih dipimpin ayah Hakyeon.

Jaehwan sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia menunduk, dengan kedua tangan yang terikat di kursi di tengah ruangan remang itu, hanya cahaya dari lampu minyak tua yang diletakan disudut ruangan, "Kami kira kau sudah mati," Ravi mengamati disampingnya, ia ingat kalau ia sempat mengamuk tadi, sampai akhirnya Hakyeon menyuruh Ravi dan Leo untuk mengurungnya disini. "sampai akhirnya kau datang kesini dengan manusia itu," kali ini Jaehwan mendongak, "kami kebungungan setengah mati, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selama ini dengan para manusia, sampai kami tahu, manusia yang kau bawa adalah _mate_ musuh kita?"

Seluruh tubuh Jaehwan menegang, nafasnya tercekat, ia membelalak namun pandangannya kosong. Ravi yang melihat pergerakan tubuh Jaehwan yang berubah segera berkata, "Tunggu dulu, kau... tidak menyadarinya?"

"Jadi benar kau sudah _membutakan_ seluruh kemampuan _werewolf-_ mu?" Hening. Jaehwan kembali menunduk, rambut depannya yang basah oleh peluh hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, "Ku kira kau berbaur dengan manusia, lebih tepatnya dengan mate Namjoon, untuk membunuh manusia itu dan membalaskan dendam _klan-_ mu, tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah..." Tangan Ravi yang tadinya tersimpan di saku celananya berpindah menyilang di depan dada. "Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

"Aku mencintai Seokjin." Ravi menautkan kedua alisnya, Seokjin? Jadi nama manusia itu Seokjin.

"Hanya itu? Hanya karena kau jatuh cinta dengannya?" Ravi pernah mengintai Seokjin sekali, manusia itu memang terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus cantik, namun Ravi tak habis pikir, Ken tidak mungkin meninggalkan _keluarga_ -nya sendiri hanya karena jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia.

"Awalnya... aku mengira kalian 'lah yang membunuhnya... wanita itu, wanita yang telah menyelamatkanku adalah ibu Seokjin." Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Jaehwan berkata. "Aku kabur dari kelompok ini karena aku kira kalian yang membunuhnya." Jaehwan ingat, ia begitu murka dan kecewa pada _klan_ -nya, karena tragedi tiga belas tahun lalu juga merenggut nyawa orang yang telah ia anggap berharga, untuk itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan hidup sebagai manusia, awalnya untuk membalas budi, namun saat ia melihat Seokjin untuk pertama kalinya, Jaehwan jatuh cinta.

"Jadi kau meninggalkan kelompokmu dan membutakan insting _werewolf_ -mu hanya karenaー"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Jaehwan membentaknya, namun Ravi sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia hanya menatap _werewolf_ yang terikat dihadapannya dengan pandangan tajamnya, "Aku meninggalkan kelompok ini, karena kupikir kalian 'lah yang membunuhnya... ia adalah satu-satunya _orang_ yang mengerti siapa diriku sebenarnya."

 _But, I Still Want You_

 _(Jaehwan's Flashback)_

Jaehwan muda menatap tangannya yang penuh luka lecet dan memar, ia duduk dipinggir danau, sesekali berdecak kesal dan menceburkan kedua tangannya dengan kasar ke dalam air. Ia datang ke sana untuk membersihkan darah yang mengotori tangannya.

"Akh.." Jaehwan mengerang, frustasi. Ia benci kelompoknya, ia benci takdirnya, ia benci akan dirinya sendiri. Jaehwan membenci dirinya sendiri karena ia mudah lepas kendali, dan melukai orang-orang yang tak bermaksud ia lukai.

"Nak?" Tubuhnya refleks menjauh, ia menggeram tanda memperingati seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang mendekatinya, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Masih dalam wujud manusianya, Jaehwan melihat sesosok wanita, ia nampak tak berbahaya, umurnya sekitar 30 tahun dan wajahnya sangat cantik, dengan rambut panjang terurai, dan bola mata _hazel_ yang indah.

"Kau terluka." Tutur katanya yang halus membuat tubuh Jaehwan yang menegang kini melemas, namun ia masih menjaga jarak. "Apa kau berkelahi?" Wanita itu mendekat kearahnya, "Siapa?" Jaehwan bertanya, wanita asing itu menjawab seraya tersenyum lembut kearahnya, "Aku penduduk sekitar sini." Jaehwan begitu takjub akan sosoknya sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa orang asing dihadapannya telah menyentuh tangannya yang terluka.

"Sepertinya kau seusia Seokjin." Gumam wanita itu.

"Seokjin?" Jaehwan diam saja saat wanita itu membebat lukanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa, "Ah, dia putraku." Untuk sesaat Jaehwan merasa iri pada sosok yang bernama 'Seokjin' karena keberuntungannya telah memiliki sosok ibu seperti wanita dihadapannya. Sedangkan Jaehwan? Ia bahkan tidak kenal siapa ibunya.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi, nak?" Jaehwan menunduk dalam, dagunya hampir menyentuh dadanya sendiri, "Aku tidak berkelahi... ini," ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "ini menjadi hukum dikelompokku, aku harus mengalahkan _wolf_ lain agar diakuiー" Sial! Jaehwan segera membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, salah satu kebiasaan buruknya adalah bicara kelewat jujur saat ditanya.

"Aigoo~ jadi kau _werewolf_." Reaksi wanita itu diluar ekspektasinya, ia terpana sekali lagi oleh tawa dan senyumnya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Ken." Jaehwan melirik ke arah danau, ia tak berani bertatapan langsung dengan wanita asing dihadapannya ini, "Ken-ah, nama yang bagus~ Sepertinya kau _werewolf_ terkuat dikelompokmu." Ekspresi Jaehwan yang malu-malu berganti dengan tatapan sedih, ia mengingat kembali pertarungan terakhirnya.

"Aku punya _monster_ di dalam tubuhku."

"Dalam tiap pertarunganku... pasti lawanku selalu terluka parah." Jaehwan berbisik lirih, ia menatap sedih tangannya yang terbebat rapih, dengan suara bergetar ia berkata, "Aku tidak bermaksud melukainya sedalam itu, tapiー" Ucapan lelaki itu terpotong karena kini tubuhnya dipeluk oleh sosok asing yang baru ditemuinya, pelukan itu begitu hangat, membuatnya memejamkan matanya karena kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang ia dapatkan.

"Ahjuma tidak merasa takut padaku...?" Setelah apa yang ia ceritakan, Jaehwan merasa heran, mengapa manusia ini tidak takut padanya, justru malah memeluknya dan menangkannya seperti ini?

Ibu Seokjin terkekeh pelan, tindakkannya membuat Jaehwan kembali tidak mengerti akan sikapnya yang selalu diluar ekspektasinya, "Jauh dari apa yang kau ceritakan padaku, Ken-ah, kau masih 'lah seorang anak laki-laki," Jaehwan merasakan elusan pelan pada rambutnya, ia menyeritkan dahinya, tak mengerti, "kau bisa melatih hmm, _kemampuan_ -mu pada seseorang yang menurutmu sepadan agar kau bisa 'mengontrolnya'."

Jaehwan mendongak, menatap iris _hazel_ itu sekali lagi, "Ahjuma yakin kau bisa," seraya melepaskan pelukannya perlahan-lahan, ibu Seokjin berkata, "buktinya, saat Ahjuma mendekatimu tadi, Ken-ah, kau tidak langsung menyerangku meskipun kau merasa terancam." Anak laki-laki itu menunduk, lalu kemudian kembali mendongak, dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya. "Tetap 'lah tersenyum seperti itu~ Aigoo, kau mengingatkanku pada putraku." Jaehwan penasaran seperti apa sosok putra dari wanita baik ini.

Sejak saat itu Jaehwan selalu datang ke danau ini, di wilayah yang satu-satunya belum diklaim kelomopok _werewolf_ manapun, dan benar saja, sesekali ia akan kembali bertemu dengan wanita itu, ibu dari Seokjin.

Ibu Seokjin selalu mendengar ceritanya dan memberinya saran serta pujian, yang tidak akan ia dapatkan dari _keluarga_ -nya, yang hanya peduli pada pertarungan dan perang. Sesekali ia akan mendapat pelukan gemas darinya, "Ah, maafkan Ahjuma, ini kebiasaan ahjuma, kau selalu mengingatkan ahjuma pada Seokjin." Awalnya Jaehwan merasa risih, ia sempat berpikir, 'Seokjin itu anak laki-laki kan? Apa ia tidak malu dipeluk seperti ini?' Namun lama-kelamaan Jaehwan mengerti, tidak ada alasan untuk merasa malu dan canggung, karena pelukan ini begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

Jaehwan ingat, ia pernah menanyakan alasan kenapa ibu Seokjin sering datang ketempat ini, dan wanita cantik itu menjawab, "Aku... bertemu dengan 'teman lama' disini."

Keingin-tahuan Jaehwan muda saat itu sangat tinggi, ia berpura-pura pamit padanya, namun sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Jaehwan duduk diatas pohon, memperhatikan dari jauh sosok wanita itu... dengan _werewolf_. _'Jadi 'teman lama' yang dimaksud Kim Ahjuma adalah seorang werewolf ?'_

Jaehwan tidak mengenali sosok _werewolf_ yang duduk di pinggir danau disebelah ibu Seokjin, ia rasa _werewolf_ yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibu Seokjin itu berasal dari kelompok lain.

Merasa malu karena telah lancang oleh keingin-tahuannya sendiri, Jaehwan bergegas dari tempat itu, dengan hati yang riang ia membayangkan akan pertemuannya kembali dengan ibu Seokjin dua malam setelah malam ini.

Namun hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi, karena tragedi pembantaian itu, telah merenggut nyawa wanita yang ia anggap layaknya ibu sendiri.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Jaehwan membuka matanya seketika saat ia terbangun. Ia mimpi. Mimpi tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan ibu Seokjin. Ia sadar kalau ia tidur dalam posisi masih terikat, dan Ravi sudah pergi entah kemana, Jaehwan tidak ingat kapan ia terlelap.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara dingin itu... Leo?

Dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya, Jaehwan mendongak, menatap tajam sosok Leo yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu metal dihadapannya.

"Kami akan bergerak." Ingin rasanya Jaehwan berubah menjadi sosok _wolf_ dan kabur dari sana, namun ikatan yang membelenggunya di hampir sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa. Jika ini tali tambang biasa, ia akan dengan mudah melepaskan diri, namun ini adalah tali yang dibuat oleh alpha mereka, tali yang dibuat khusus untuk _werewolf_ sepertinya. Dengan kata lain, tali itu dilumuri darah, darah alpha mereka sebelumnya, darah dari ayah Hakyeon.

Jaehwan tak bisa berkutik.

"Kalian akan membunuh Seokjin?!" Jaehwan menggeram dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk dan nafas yang memburu marah, bahkan orang seperti Leo dibuat merinding olehnya, namun Leo tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, ia tetap dalam ekspresi datar dan dinginnya.

"Belum." Hanya itu yang Leo ucapkan seraya mundur dua langkah, dan setelahnya sisa dari seluruh _werewolf_ kelomopoknya masuk, termasuk Hakyeon, bahkan ada beberapa _werewolf_ yang tidak ia kenal.

'Tidak mungkin!' Hakyeon telah mempersiapkan semua ini. Ia membentuk kelompok yang hampir habis dan musnah ini kembali, mempersiapkan mereka untuk berperang dalam pembantaian yang akan terulang, dan akan lebih parah dari pada tragedi tiga belas tahun lalu.

Jaehwan tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Ken, kau akan terlahir kembali." Jaehwan tampak tak berkutik ketika Hakyeon bicara dengan suara alpha-nya. Apa maksudnya terlahir kembali?

Namun, sedetik kemudian Jaehwan menyadari, ketika para _werewolf_ dengan wujud manusia mereka berbaris mengelilinginya yang masih terikat, ia tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Mereka akan mencuci otak Jaehwan.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Oke~ Seokjin dibohongin, ibunya ga meninggal karena bradikardia tapi... aah jangan spoiler hahahaha

Gimana NamJin momennya? Udah oke?

 **Special thanks to** : minshootinguard, maria.maryanti, QnQueen, (terima kasih juga atas review kalian di chap.6), lingbius93, Nury630, guest, and my dear dncrdng, maaf review-nya di chap.5 (kalau tidak salah) tidak terbaca oleh akun saya, mohon maaf atas kesalahan teknis ini /deep bow/ please remember, i purple you guys so much /Now Playing : Magic Shop/

P.S : mungkin ada yang bertanya2 kenapa pename saya payah gitu haha sebenernya ada makna dibaliknya, **flyingjapchae** , flying : album BTS saya yg pertama adalah wings, jadi setelah dengerin lagu2 mereka di album itu, saya berasa dikasih keberanian buat 'terbang' dari sayap yang mereka kasih #eeaaaa, dan japchae, inget RUN BTS (lupa eps brp) main bingo sambil nebak nama makanan, NamJin : MeYou=? Japchae! hahahaha

akhir kata,

review juseyo~~


	9. Chapter 9 (Friends)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 ** _Chapter 9 (Friends)_**

Dua hari, tiga malam. Hyuk berjaga di depan pintu ruangan yang mengurung Ken selama dua hari tiga malam, ia bersyukur tak perlu repot-repot berkeliling atau pergi berburu, namun tugasnya kali ini cukup membosankan. Hyuk merasa bosan karena ia dilarang bicara pada siapapun selama proses 'pencucian otak' berlangsung.

Suasana di ruangan dan sepanjang lorong tempat mereka mengurung Ken memang dibuat sehening mungkin. Beberapa hari yang lalu Hyuk melihat Hongbin dan Ravi membawa lentera bulat dengan sinar kehijauan, metronom, dan theremin ke dalam kamar yang mengurung Ken setelah itu mereka meninggalkannya disana sendirian dan menyuruhnya berjaga disini dan ia hanya boleh meninggalkan lorong tempatnya berjaga untuk makan dan kebutuhan pribadi lainnya.

'Mereka membiarkan Ken hyung kelaparan...' Diantara yang lainnya, memang Hyuk tidak begitu mengenal Ken, karena saat Ken _kabur_ dari kelompoknya, ia baru bergabung dengan kawanan Hakyeon. Namun, Hyuk mengerti, mereka melakukan hal ini pada Ken karena suatu alasan, 'Ini juga demi kebaikan Ken hyung dan keutuhan klan ini.' Ia baru saja hendak menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi saat mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar dibelakangnya.

"AARGGHH!" Suara erangan yang keras. Hyuk menyeritkan dahinya, ia yakin suara erangan itu berasal dari dalam kamar Ken, namun ia tidak yakin karena suara itu terdengar lebih berat dari suara asli pemuda yang dikurung didalamnya.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar dan keringat mulai turun dipelipisnya, Hyuk menelan salivanya saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, namun tangan lain yang tak asing mencegahnya untuk membukanya. "Ravi hyung?" Bisiknya saat menatap orang yang menghalau tindakannya, "Hyung, kurasa terjadi sesuatu di dalam, Kenー" Hyuk segera mengatup bibirnya saat Ravi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Ssshh, prosesnya sudah selesai, kita harus pergi dari sini." Ravi berbisik seraya menuntun Hyuk melangkah menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Hyuk menengok kebelakang sekali lagi, menatap lorong tempatnya berjaga tadi dengan tatapan ngeri, erangan itu menggema dan terdengar mengerikan sekaligus menyayat hati. Dalam langkahnya menjauh dari tempat itu, dalam hatinya Hyuk berdoa agar Ken baik-baik saja.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Seokjin menatap senja dengan hening dari luar jendela kamarnya, tangan kanannya menopang dagu dan tangan kirinya menggenggam gagang cangkir berisi teh camomile yang sesekali ia sesap. Ia sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, luka sayatan pendek namun dalam di dahinya yang diakibatkan pecahan kaca pun sudah mengering, tapi dalam batinnya, Seokjin masih memikirkan Jaehwan. Sejujurnya ia tidak marah padanya, Seokjin hanya merasa _bingung_ dan sedih.

24 Jam setelah kejadian di malam itu, ayah Seokjin menghubunginya lewat sambungan telepon, ia bicara dengan suara gemetar, beliau bilang ia sudah tahu semuanya dari Lee Ahjussi yang mengubunginya. Dan Seokjin menceritakan semuanya, dengan menahan tangis, ia bicara pada ayahnya, bahwa Jaehwan yang menyerangnya. Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari sang ayah, ia hanya menyuruh Seokjin kembali ke Seoul setelah putranya sembuh betul. Seokjin tidak protes saat ayahnya jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, ia merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah sepenting ini di telepon. Seokjin akan menanyakan semua tentang Jaehwan saat ia menemui sang ayah nanti.

Helaan nafas yang kesekian kalinya ia hembuskan, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sejujurnya Seokjin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dimana keberadaan Jaehwan sekarang? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Seokjin mengakuinya, ia memang mencintai Jaehwan, namun sebagai seorang hyung sekaligus teman baginya, bukan perasaan cinta yang khusus layaknya sepasang kekasih. Memang, Jaehwan begitu baik padanya, ia sering memberi perhatian lebih pada Seokjin, ia selalu ada saat Seokjin membutuhkan.

Bagi Seokjin, Jaehwan adalah sosok penting dalam hidupnya, ia tahu betul, bahwa dengan menerima pertunangan mereka, ia secara tak langsung telah menyakiti pemuda itu, mengingatnya membuat Seokjin merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa memaksakan hatinya untuk membalas perasaan Jaehwan.

Karena Seokjin meyadarinya, orang yang ia cintai dan inginkan bukan 'lah Jaehwan, tapi Namjoon.

"Jin?" Seokjin menoleh, ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya saat melihat Namjoon berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, "Boleh 'kah aku masuk?" Ia meletakan cangkir tehnya diatas meja nakas disebelahnya dan melangkah untuk membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar dan mengijinkan Namjoon masuk, "Tentu."

Selama Seokjin mendapatkan perawatan di rumahnya, Namjoon dan kawanannya selalu berjaga disana, mereka menemani Seokjin bergantian setelah pasangan Lee Ahjuma dan Lee Ahjussi pergi. Mereka menemaninya saat giliran Sandeul yang datang dan menginap di rumah Seokjin. Meskipun Seokjin bilang, ia sudah jauh lebih baik dan tidak perlu ditemani lagi karena itu akan merepotkan mereka. Namun keluarga Lee tetap memaksa, mereka merasa hal ini penting dilakukan karena Seokjin masih dalam masa penyembuhan, dan mungkin saja 'si penyerang' datang kembali.

"Kau datang sendirian?" Seokjin duduk di ranjang empuknya, ia mengisyaratkan pada Namjoon untuk duduk disebelahnya, "Tidak, aku kesini bersama yang lain, " Namjoon menggeleng pelan seraya duduk disamping Seokjin. "mereka semua ada di ruang tengah bersama Sandeul." Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lebar, ia tak pernah membayangkan memiliki banyak teman yang akan menenemaninya sepanjang malam dan menginap di rumahnya. Entah mengapa, ini terasa menyenangkan.

"Untung saja ruang tengah di rumahku luas sehingga cukup untuk mereka," satu manusia dan enam _werewolf_ dalam satu ruangan memang kedengarannya bisa membuat seisi uangan menjadi sempit, namun ruang tengah rumah ini adalah ruangan paling luas (setidaknya mereka harus menggeser sofa dan meja disana). "Ya, mereka betah disini, kemarin Jungkook merengek padaku untuk pindah saja kesini." Seokjin tertawa pelan, ia membayangkan Jungkook yang merengek pada Namjoon.

"Aku akan merenovasi rumah ini agar menjadi lebih luas untuk kalian." Namjoon menyibak pelan rambut depan Seokjin, menyelipkan surai hitam legamnya ke belakang telinga manusia itu, "Itu akan menyenangkan, namun juga membahayakan." Semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi dan telinganya, ia terpana akan tindakan _werewolf_ dihadapannya, "Uh-huh." Seokjin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk merespon ucapan Namjoon karena ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kedekatan yang mereka jalin.

Setelah ciuman pertama mereka, tidak ada tindakan berarti yang mereka lakukan, hanya sesekali berpegangan tangan dan menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Seokjin malu sendiri saat merasa kalau ia merindukan sentuhan dari bibir Namjoon.

"Seokjin," Iris _hazel_ milik Seokjin bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata indah berwarna zamrud milik Namjoon, "Ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu." Seokjin mengangkat kedua alisnya, kedua matanya membulat lucu saat ia melakukannya, "Hmm? Apa itu?" Tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan lawan bicaranya, Namjoon menarik Seokjin dengan tiba-tiba, membuat satu-satunya manusia di ruangan itu duduk dipangkuannya. "Namjoon..." Seokjin terpana dengan tenaga yang dimiliki Namjoon untuk menariknya kedalam pangkuan _werewolf_ itu.

Seokjin bungkam, tidak bisa memilih kata-kata untuk dikeluarkan karena posisi mereka yang cukup intim, Namjoon masih duduk di ranjang dengan Seokjin berada dipangkuannya, menghadapnya, dan dada mereka hampir bersentuhan. Seokjin meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Namjoon untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Jin," Seokjin yakin wajahnya kini semerah delima, rasa panas yang terkumpul di kepalanya membuatnya pusing, ini terlalu intim, ia belum siap. "Y-ya?" Sahutnya dengan terbata kala kedua tangan kekar Namjoon meraih pinggang kecilnya. "Kami setuju untuk menceritakan siapa kami saat sebelum bertemu denganmu" Ucap Namjoon dengan nada biasa saja, namun telinganya yang sedikit memerah tidak bisa berbohong kalau _werewolf_ juga malu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau tahu lebih dalam soal siapa kami sebenarnya." Seokjin berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, ia sedikit meremas kain kemeja di bahu Namjoon, "Kau ingat saat Jungkook bercerita padamu tentang kejadian tiga belas tahun lalu?" Namjoon mendongak untuk menatap kedua bola mata Seokjin, ekspresinya berubah serius. Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku ingat."

"Kau harus tau, ada dua _klan_ _werewolf_ yang menguasai pegunungan ini," Seokjin mendengarkan dengan seksama, Namjoon menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya, " _klan_ yang anti dengan manusia, dan _klan_ yang hidup dengan manusia, sebenarnya mereka masih satu darah, satu leluhur," Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Seokjin, membuat pemuda yang ada dalam pangkuannya mendekat.

"Kenapa mereka bisa membenci manusia?" Seokjin berdeham sebelum bertanya, ia berusaha fokus pada pembicaraan penting ini, "Dahulu semua _werewolf_ menghidari manusia karena hmm... leluhur kami rasa manusia itu tamak, dan terlalu mudah memicu perang," ia mengamini ucapan Namjoon dengan sekali anggukan, dan _werewolf_ dihadapannya melanjutkan, "tidak hanya itu, dulu banyak manusia yang memburu _werewolf_ karena mereka percaya bahwa _werewolf_ adalah mahluk dari dunia sihir dan akan membawa musibah, untuk itu mereka harus dimusnahkan."

"Pemikiran yang primitif." Namjoon mengangguk akan tanggapan Seokjin terhadap ceritanya, "Kami mulai terpecah saat kakek buyut dari ayahku, seorang alpha, menyadari bahwa manusia sudah berubah," _werewolf_ itu tersenyum simpul, dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Seokjin dengan jelas, "diam-diam beliau mulai bersahabat dengan manusia, dan membuat mereka sadar kalau _werewolf_ dan manusia bisa hidup berdampingan."

Seokjin refleks menggerakan tangannya untuk menyikap rambut depan Namjoon yang jatuh menutupi matanya, "Namun, banyak _werewolf_ yang membenci pemikiran kakek buyutku sehingga _klan_ kami mulai terpecah."

"Apa itu berarti kalian terpisah dengan saudara kalian?" Namjoon mengangguk pelan, sebelah tangannya sedikit menekan tengkuk Seokjin dengan lembut untuk mendekat dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, "Ya, kami memilih jalan hidup masing-masing, sebenarnya kakek buyutku berusaha untuk menghilangkan dendam yang mendarah daging, dan hidup dengan damai, namun banyak yang masih terbutakan dendam dan menginginkan peperangan terjadi lagi." Namjoon memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan hangat tubuh Seokjin yang selalu menenangkannya.

"Dulu jumlah kami ada banyak, bisa membuat satu desa, namun sejak tragedi itu hanya kami yang tersisa, aku, Yoongi hyung, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook." Seokjin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Namjoon, ia ikut memejamkan kedua matanya, "Dulu, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Taehyung memiliki keluarga yang utuh, namun yang berhasil selamat hanya mereka." Seokjin tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang mereka alami kala itu.

"Jungkook tidak mengenal ibunya, namun ia memiliki ayah serta kakek dan nenek yang tinggal bersamanya. Dan Jiminー" Mereka berdua sama-sama membuka kelopak mata dan dengan bersamaan membuka sedikit jarak, "Aku sudah tau mengenai masa lalu Jimin." Namjoon menaikkan satu alisnya, ia hendak bertanya sebelum Seokjin menjelaskan, "Sandeul yang menceritakannya padakku untuk membuatku mengerti tentang Jimin." Namjoon melemaskan bahunya, ia menghela nafas panjang, "Ia memiliki masa lalu yang paling menyakitkan." Seokjin mengangguk pelan, dadanya serasa diremas kala membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Jimin di masa lalu.

Mereka berdua refleks menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Seokjin yang tertutup rapat saat mendengar suara gelak tawa dari ruang tengah yang tak jauh letaknya dari kamar Seokjin, "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Senyuman tulus tersungging di bibir keduanya, "Tadi aku ingat mereka bermain kartu yang diajarkan Sandeul, kurasa ia menyebut sesuatu seperti... hmm, uno?" Namjoon menyendikkan bahunya dan Seokjin tertawa pelan, tawanya bagai lantunan _lullaby_ yang mengalun indah di telinga Namjoon, membuat _werewolf_ itu meraih bibir ranum Seokjin untuk mengecupnya.

Iris _hazel_ itu membelalak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dan lembab di bibirnya, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil sesaat setelah Seokjin meremas lembut rambut keabuan Namjoon, dan pria yang memangkunya itu sedikit memainkan lidahnya dibelah bibir penuh Seokjin, membuatnya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

"Mmh.." Satu desahan lolos saat kedua lidah mereka bertaut lembut, Namjoon mendominasi ciuman mereka, kedua tangannya menyusup kedalam _sweater_ biru yang Seokjin kenakan untuk meraih pinggang kecil pemuda dalam pangkuannya dan meremasnya dengan sentuhan lembut sekaligus sensual.

Ciuman itu terlepas karena kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen. Disela deru nafas yang memburu pelan, sebelah tangan Namjoon terangkat untuk mengelus bibir Seokjin dengan ibu jarinya, ia mengagumi bibir merah yang membengkak itu layaknya sebuah karya yang berharga. "Namjoon," setelah nafas dan degup jantung yang perlahan kembali normal, Seokjin berucap, "bagaimana dengan dirimu?" _werewolf_ itu menaikkan kedua alis tebalnya, "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, Namjoon-ah." Seokjin mengelus pelan surai keabuan Namjoon.

Hening untuk sesaat, Seokjin masih menunggu Namjoon melanjutkan kisahnya, "Seperti yang kau ketahui aku adalah seorang alpha," manusia dalam pangkuannya mendengarkan dengan seksama, wajah seriusnya terlihat menggemaskan dimata Namjoon, "aku adalah keturunan dari alpha sebelumnya, ayahku, kakekku, kakek buyutku," _werewolf_ itu memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum membukanya lagi, menikmati sentuhan Seokjin diwajahnya, "ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku." Namjoon tersenyum kecil saat Seokjin mengecup pelan keningnya, "Masa kecilku dihabiskan dengan mengikuti kemana pun ayahku pergi untuk belajar sebagai seorang alpha penerus darinya."

"Ayahku mengajariku melatih instingku, kami berburu bersama, dan beliau juga sering memberiku nasihat untuk selalu melindungi _klan_ dan desa kami serta manusia disekitar kami," senyum Namjoon mengembang, hingga lesung pipinya membuat cekungan dalam di pipi halusnya saat benaknya seolah bernostalgia, "aku terkenal sebagai anak yang penurut, seorang alpha penerus yang disegani banyak orang, tapi aku punya rahasia kecil."

Seokjin menangkup pelan wajah tampan Namjoon dengan kedua tangan kurusnya, "Rahasia?" Namjoon mengangguk pelan, kedua bola mata indahnya menajam dan ia menarik nafas dalam untuk melanjutkan, "Kau ingat bukit wisteria itu kan?" Kali ini Seokjin yang mengangguk, ia melihat ekspresi di wajah Namjoon berubah menjadi lebih serius dan ada sedikit... amarah?

"Sebenarnya, bukit wisteria itu adalah tempat persembunyianku, karena disana belum ada _klan_ _werewolf_ manapun yang mengklaim tempat itu sebagai teritori mereka," Tangan kiri Namjoon yang sebelumnya berada di pinggang Seokjin berpindah ke punggungnya, ia mengelus pelan kulit halus itu, membuat manusia dipangkuannya mengigit bibir bawahnya, "aku sering bertemu dengan... sepupuku disana." Seokjin mengatup belah bibirnya pelan, "Sepupu?"

Namjoon mengangguk sekali, dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat ia kembali berucap, "Ya, dia berada di _klan_ yang _berseberangan_ dengan kami, tidak semua keturunan dari kakek buyutku yang mengikuti jejaknya." _Werewolf_ itu menunduk, menatap leher putih Seokjin dengan tatapan kosong, "Karena itu kami merahasiakan pertemuan kami," Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Seokjin, "awalnya pertemuan kami tidak disengaja, dia bolos dari latihan bertarungnya, sedangkan aku pergi berburu sendiran, dan disana 'lah kami bertemu."

"Kami berdua langsung menyadari bahwa kami bersaudara hanya dalam satu tatapan," Seokjin terkikik geli saat merasakan nafas Namjoon yang menggelitik lehernya, "sejak saat itu kami sering bertemu disana, hanya kami beruda yang tahu tempat itu." Mendengar manusia dihadapannya terkikik geli, Namjoon tak kuasa menahan senyumnya, "Apa sekarang kalian masih sering bertemu?" Namjoon mengganti senyumnya dengan raut yang suram, ia menjawab dengan singkat, "Tidak."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Namjoon tidak menjawab, ia hanya bergerak kecil untuk membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher orang yang dicintainya, "Namjoon?" Seokjin merasakan wajahnya makin memanas saat merasakan nafas Namjoon terus menyentuh lehernya dengan hembusan lembut, mereka berdua terdiam.

"Baiklah kalau kau belum mau menceritakannya, aku mengerti." Namjoon memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher Seokjin sebagai jawaban atas ucapannya, tindakannya membuat Seokjin mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Sekarang ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu." Dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, Seokjin bertanya, "Aku?"

"Ya, aku ingin tahu lebih dalam siapa orang yang sedang dalam pelukanku ini." Jantung Seokjin berdetak makin tak karuan, suara _husky_ Namjoon selalu memabukkannya, "Aku... hanya orang biasa, ayahku seorang dokter bedah, mendiang ibuku adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga, beliau berasal dari sini." Namjoon masih memberikan kecupan kecil di leher dan tulang selangkanya, namun Seokjin tahu, pria itu mendengarkan.

"Aku memiliki penyakit langka di jantungku, kurasa kau sudah tahu hal ini, dan seumur hidupku kuhabiskan di rumah dan rumah sakit." Namjoon mendesis lirih saat mendengarnya, ia memang sudah tahu, namun tetap saja, apa yang diderita Seokjin selalu menghantuinya dan membuat dadanya serasa dihujam rasa sakit. "Karenanya aku hanya memiliki sedikit teman, Sandeul adalah temanku yang pertama dan satu-satunya saat aku kecil," Namjoon mengelus pelan punggung Seokjin, membuat pola melingkar dalam sentuhannya, "banyak yang tidak mau berteman denganku karena takut aku akan jatuh sakit saat bermain bersama mereka, tapi tidak dengan Sandeul."

"Namun sayangnya, aku bertemu dengan Sandeul hanya saat aku berkunjung kesini," Seokjin membalas sentuhan Namjoon dengan membelai surai keabuannya, "aku selalu merasa kesepian di Seoul." Namjoon melepaskan kecupan lembutnya di leher Seokjin, ia mendongak, "Bagaimana dengan disini? Apa kau kesepian?" Seokjin tersenyum penuh arti seraya menggeleng, "Tidak. Disini aku punya banyak teman, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin," ia menjeda ucapannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menyentuh hidung mancung _werewolf_ dihadapannya dengan hidungnya, "dan disini ada dirimu, Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon kembali memberi kecupan singkat di bibir _plump_ Seokjin, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Seokjin tertegun, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, setelah mereka berbagi ciuman, pelukan, dan sentuhan intim seperti ini, baru terpirkirkan dalam benaknya, apa sebenarnya hubungan yang ia jalin bersama Namjoon.

Namjoon memang seorang _werewolf_ , namun bagi Seokjin, ia lebih dari itu, Namjoon adalah orang yang spesial, selama hidupnya Seokjin baru pertama kali merasakannya. Ia merasa seperti telah menanti kehadiran Namjoon sejak lama.

Apa yang dilakukan Namjoon seperti sentuhan, kecupan, dan belaian lembut di tubuhnya membuat Seokjin seolah selalu membutuhkannya dan menginginkan lebih darinya. Ia bahkan belum lama mengenal Namjoon, namun sosok _werewolf_ itu sudah seperti bagian dalam hidupnya, separuh dalam dirinya.

"Namjoon-ah, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kali ini Namjoon yang tertegun, tentu ia mencintai Seokjin, sangat mencintainya, dan Seokjin adalah _mate_ -nya. Setelah apa yang mereka lalui, Namjoon ingat, ia hampir menyerah pada Seokjin dan mengorbankan perasaannya. Jujur saja, Namjoon sangat menyesal karena pernah berpikir seperti itu. Namun sekarang, orang yang dicintainya ini sudah aman dalam pelukannya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan ada yang menyakiti Seokjin selama ia hidup.

"Tentu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan," Jujur saja Seokjin sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi saat mendengarnya langsung dari Namjoon membuat debaran di jantungnya kian menjadi, bahkan Seokjin sendiri yakin Namjoon bisa mendengarnya, "dan aku yakin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama." Seokjin bahkan belum bicara apa-apa, Namjoon tidak 'lah salah, tentu Seokjin juga mencintainya, tapi tatapan tajam Namjoon saat mengatakannya seolah menelanjangi benak Seokjin saat itu juga. Hanya dalam satu tatapan saja Seokjin sudah merasa telah didominasi.

"Ng.." Satu anggukan pelan dari Seokjin cukup untuk membuat Namjoon tersenyum puas, "Milikku." dan perlahan _werewolf_ itu membaringkan tubuh Seokjin diatas kasur empuknya, sedangkan dirinya berada diatas tubuh manusia itu dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakan diantara kepala Seokjin untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh manusia dibawahnya. "Kau milikku, Seokjin."

Pusing. Seokjin merasa pusing saat Namjoon terus mengatakan kalau ia miliknya. 'Perasaan macam apa ini?' Ia seperti merasakan seluruh atmosfer dalam kamarnya berubah, dirinya seakan dipenuhi oleh Namjoon, Namjoon, dan Namjoon seorang.

"Namjoon-ah..." Seokjin menahan nafasnya saat Namjoon kembali membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Seokjin, "Joon..." Namjoon menjilat pelan leher manusia itu membuatnya mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga memerah, tak sampai disitu _werewolf_ diatasnya mengapit kulit leher Seokjin sebelum menyesap dan mengigitnya, meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan disana.

"Namjoon." Seokjin menahan dada bidang Namjoon dan mendorongnya perlahan hingga gigitan kecil Namjoon dilehernya terlepas. "Namjoon, ada yang ingin kukatakan lagi..." dengan nafas yang masih memburu, mata Seokjin yang sayu menatap langsung mata tajam pria diatasnya, "Besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul untuk menemui ayahku." Tidak ada reaksi, Seokjin kembali berkata, "Ada yang harus kutanyakan padanya."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, Seokjin tahu Namjoon bersikap sedikit posesif karena khawatir pada kondisinya yang baru sembuh, "Tentu Namjoon-ah."

"Setelah semua yang terjadi padamu, apa ayahmu akan mengijinkanmu kembali kesini?" Tangan Seokjin yang masih berada di dada Namjoon bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang seolah seirama dengannya, "Aku tidak tahu," Namjoon menahan nafasnya, "aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali, tapi aku pasti kembali kesini Namjoon-ah."

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu," Namjoon mengecup kening Seokjin, kemudian kedua pipinya, hidung dan dagunya, hingga bibir merah Seokjin yang sangat ia sukai, "kembali 'lah padaku kapan 'pun kau mau." Kali ini giliran Seokjin yang meraih wajah Namjoon untuk memberi kecupan singkat di bibirnya. "Ya, aku janji."

Jika dipikirkan dengan logika, Seokjin memang akan jauh lebih aman tinggal di Seoul setelah apa yang terjadi padanya disini. Jaehwan masih diluar sana, dan Seokjin tidak tahu apa kah ia akan kembali untuk meminta maaf atau akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, disini ada Namjoon, hatinya mengatakan ia akan aman dan terlindungi bila bersama dengannya. Entah apa yang merasuki benak seorang Kim Seokjin, ia merasa ia tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama jika Namjoon tidak bersamanya.

"Sekarang tidur 'lah." Namjoon bangkit dari posisinya, membebaskan tubuh Seokjin dari pelukannya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang Seokjin. "Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau terlelap Seokjin-ah." Seokjin mengangguk pelan, ia meraih tangan Namjoon untuk menggenggamnya sebelum akhirnya terlelap dan jatuh ke alam mimpi.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Jungkook, Taehyung dan Jimin berdiri dari duduk mereka saat Namjoon datang, anggota dalam kawanan mereka bertanya, "Hyung, kenapa kau menyuruh kami berkumpul tiba-tiba?" Namjoon tak segera menanggapi pertanyaan Jungkook, ia hanya membuat gestur untuk menyuruh mereka kembali duduk di batang pohon tua yang sudah tumbang, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucapnya saat Yoongi dan Hoseok meletakan balok kayu berukuran sedang disamping api yang menyala seraya duduk bergabung bersama mereka.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Yoongi saat ia melihat _werewolf_ yang lebih tua itu mengangkat tangannya, "Aku juga, ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian." Ia menatap kilatan iris zamrud alpha mereka dengan serius, "Boleh 'kah aku mengatakannya lebih dulu?" Namjoon mengangguk seraya berucap, "Tentu, hyung."

"Kurasa, aku sudah menemukan _mate_ -ku." Tak ada reaksi, hanya suara hembusan angin yang menggelitik dedaunan disekitar mereka, dan lima belas detik kemudian Taehyung berteriak, "Apaaaaaa?"

"Siapa?" Kini Hoseok yang bertanya, ia melihat kearah Namjoon, _'Tidak mungkin, dia sudah punya Jin hyung._ ' lalu ke arah Taehyung, _'Taehyung saja kaget, tidak mungkin dia.'_ dan ke arah Jungkook, _'Wajahnya shock begitu, tidak, tidak.'_ akhirnya ia melihat ke arah Jimin.

"Jimin?" Mereka semua melihat ke arah Jimin yang duduk memeluk lututnya, seketika pandangan mereka semua beralih pada Yoongi yang duduk bersila, "Yoongi hyung? Apa benar Jimin itu _mate_ -mu?" Yoongi mengangguk kecil, dan mereka semua kecuali dirinya dan Jimin menyerit heran. "Kenapa kita tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin." Yoongi menghela nafas, ia melirik ke arah Jimin yang menatap api unggun dengan tatapan kosong, "Aku merasakan kalau Jimin adalah _mate_ -ku saat ia masih dalam proses perubahannya menjadi seorang _werewolf_." Jungkook yang duduk disebelah Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung, "Sedini itu? Yang aku tahu kita dapat menemukan siapa _mate_ kita saat sudah memasuki usia pubertas." Yoongi mengangguk sekali, "Itu sebabnya aku tidak yakin."

"Sepertinya kau sudah menceritakan hal ini pada Jimin." Namjoon angkat bicara dan diamini oleh anggukan pelan dari Yoongi, "Apa tanggapanmu tentang hal ini Jimin?" Jimin mendongak, ia menatap alpha mereka dan hyung tertua mereka bergantian, "Aku menyukai Yoongi hyung, tapi aku belum siap untuk hal ini." Yoongi menghela nafas pelan sebelum berkata, "Aku... juga sebenarnya belum siap." Lalu keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama," Namjoon mengaitkan jemari lentiknya di depan lututnya, "aku yakin ini hanya masalah waktu, aku tahu kalian belum siap, untuk saat ini biarkan mengalir apa adanya, kalian tetap 'lah keluarga." Alpha itu tersenyum saat melihat anggukan mengerti dari anggota keluarganya, "Saat waktunya tiba nanti, kita akan menemukan jawabannya." Mereka tersenyum bersamaan.

"Sekarang giliranmu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Yoongi memecah keheningan, ia menatap penasaran sang pemimpin disepannya.

"Bicaralah. Kami mendengarkan." Taehyung menambah balok kayu pada api unggun yang menyala untuk melindungi mereka dari hawa dingin subuh yang menusuk tulang.

"Dengan seizin kalian, aku sudah bercerita tentang 'siapa kita sebelum bertemu dengannya' pada Seokjin." Ucap Namjoon yang duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka dibalik api yang menyala, mereka yang duduk berlawanan arah dengan Namjoon mengangguk paham.

"Tapi aku belum bercerita mengenai satu hal," tanpa menyela ucapan Namjoon, mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama, "aku juga belum menceritakan hal ini pada kalian." Namjoon menjeda kalimatnya, ia menatap mereka satu persatu mulai dari Yoongi hingga Jimin.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa yang menyerang Seokjin." Tegang. Itu 'lah yang dirasakan para _werewolf_ yang duduk disitu, "dia adalah sepupuku, Ken." Kaget. Tentu mereka sangat kaget saat mendengarnya dan tidak ada yang angkat bicara, semuanya diam. "Ken, berasal dari kawanan Hakyeon." Sekarang, berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi benak mereka, namun mereka masih diam, menunggu Namjoon melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, siang hari sebelum Seokjin terluka," kali ini mereka bisa merasakan amarah mendalam pada diri Namjoon, "aku tidak mengenalinya, kurasa ia membutakan insting _werewolf_ -nya sejak lama dan menyamarkan baunya dengan bau manusia disekitarnya selama bertahun-tahun."

"Dia adalah pasangan Seokjin dan mereka hampir menikah." Semua yang ada disitu menahan nafas mendengar gigi Namjoon yang bergemelatuk bersamaan dengan geraman, "Ini semua salah ku karena aku hampir menyerah pada Seokjin, karena kupikir Seokjin sudah bahagia bersama pria itu, bersama Ken." Sebelah tangan Namjoon terangkat, jemarinya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, matanya berkilat tanda amarah, "Saat Seokjin pergi ke Seoul aku akan memburunya." Ini bukan saat yang tepat bagi mereka untuk bertanya, _'Apa ini sosok alpha yang sebenarnya, apabila ada yang menyakiti mate-nya?'_ pertanyaan seperti ini muncul dalam benak mereka saat melihat sikap serta gelagat Namjoon. Siapa Ken sebenarnya?

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

hey bros~

sudah saya tambah NamJin momennya yang fluff sebelum memulai konflik sebenarnya hehehe tapi kok ff ini makin gaje ya? gimana ya? sebenernya saya udah melakukan perencanaan yg matang dari awal cerita sampe ending, dan menuangkannya ke dalam paragraf itu yang kadang bikin saya mumet hehehe semoga penyampaian ceritanya mudah diterima reader-nim sekalian~ ppsstt sebenernya saya berusaha menghadirkan plot twist hahahaha

 **special thanks to :** minshootinguard (terima kasih, penname-nya juga keren), deebul, Nury630, lingbius93, QnQueen, yunitailfa, Call Me Kunti (aduh reviewnya bikin saya ngakak parah), dncrdng, LadyHirret, kalian semua special dihati saya, i purple you guys so much

P.S : sepertinya author-nim terlalu formal, panggil aja fuma, tapi jangan pake eonnie hahahaha fuma hyung atau oppa aja ya~~

Oh iya, tolong baca karya saya yang lain ya. judulnya **Dear Namjoon** (oneshot)

akhir kata,

review juseyo~


	10. Chapter 10 (Truth)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 ** _Chapter 10 (Truth)_**

Detak jantung dan rasa hangat menyambut Seokjin saat ia membuka kedua matanya pagi itu, butuh waktu baginya untuk menyadari bahwa ia terbangun dalam rengkuhan seseorang.

Namjoon terlelap disisinya dengan sebelah tangan yang melingkar di punggung Seokjin yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada _werewolf_ itu. Seokjin sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah damai Namjoon, ia tidak ingat kalau sosok yang tengah memeluknya itu ikut terlelap diatas ranjangnya, namun terbangun disisi orang yang dicintai adalah sesuatu yang baru dan hal ini cukup menyenangkan bagi Seokjin.

Dengan senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya, Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup ujung bibir Namjoon, "Cium 'lah aku dengan benar, Kim Seokjin." Seokjin sedikit tersentak saat Namjoon berbisik dengan suara seraknya disela kecupan yang Seokjin berikan, wajah pucat Seokjin sontak memerah hingga ke telinga, "Maaf, aku membangunkanmu." Seokjin hendak menjauh, namun gerakannya tertahan oleh tangan besar yang meraih belakang kepalanya, rambut hitam Seokjin terurai disela-sela jemari Namjoon, dan tak lama setelah itu bibir mereka kembali bertaut.

Namjoon menyeringai disela ciuman mereka, ia menyesap rasa manis di bibir Seokjin dengan lembut namun juga bergairah, membuat manusia diatasnya kewalahan membalas lumatan yang Namjoon berikan.

"Hyung, Sandeul hyung sudahーeeww~ apa yang kalian lakukan?" Entah ini salah Jungkook yang masuk ke kamar Seokjin tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, atau salah Namjoon yang tidak mengunci pintu semalam, atau salah Seokjin yang membangunkan Namjoon dengan kecupan manisnya yang diam-diam ia berikan hingga membuat _werewolf_ itu tergoda? Yang pasti Jungkook telah melihat apa yang seharusnya tak ia lihat di pagi hari.

"Kalian kalau mau melakukan 'itu' jangan sekarang, kamiー" Jungkook hendak protes, namun dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung datang dari belakang untuk menutup matanya dan menyeretnya menjauhi ambang pintu kamar Seokjin seraya berucap, "Maaf, maaf, silahkan lanjutkan." Dan pintu kamar itu tertutup kembali.

Ciuman itu memang telah terlepas saat Jungkook datang, dan kini mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. Seokjin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Namjoon, bahunya gemetar karena gelak tawa yang tak terbendung, dan Namjoon menjatuhkan kepalanya dibantal milik Seokjin, ia melepas satu helaan nafas berat sebelum ikut tertawa dengan manusia dalam rengkuhannya.

Seokjin kembali mendongak, "Namjoon-ah, Sandeul sudah berisap-siap dan aku harus mandi." Namjoon mendengus pelan, ia enggan melepaskan pelukannya, namun ia harus. Dengan gerakan malas, ia melepas rengkuhannya dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang Seokjin. Tindakannya membuat Seokjin gemas hingga ia tak tahan untuk memberi kecupan sekali lagi, namun kali ini ia berikan di kening Namjoon, "Aku akan kembali." Dan Namjoon tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Kau _harus_ kembali secepatnya padaku."

 _But, I Still Want You_

Seokjin terbangun dari tidurnya dan wajahnya terlihat sayu saat ia memandang kosong gedung pencakar langit disekelilingnya, disebelahnya ada Sandeul, kedua matanya masih terkunci pada jalan raya Seoul yang lengang di siang hari. Mereka mengendarai mobil yang Jaehwan tinggalkan di depan rumah Seokjin malam itu, membuat Seokjin menghela nafas sedih tiap ia mengingatnya.

"Jinjin?" Seokjin menoleh saat Sandeul memanggil namanya, "Hm?" Ia masih bersandar pada kaca jendela, tak terasa mereka sudah memasuki sudut kota Seoul karena lelapnya ia tidur selama perjalanan.

"Kau sudah pamitan pada _mereka_?" Sandeul menoleh sebentar, menatap wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat masih lelah oleh kantuk "Hu-um~" Seokjin mengangguk seraya menyugingkan senyum tipis, ia ingat wajah muram Jungkook yang seakan tidak ingin membiarkan Seokjin pergi.

"Berapa lama kau akan menetap di Seoul?" Sandeul menginjak pedal rem saat lampu merah menyala, ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat tas yang Seokjin bawa tergeletak begitu saja di kursi penumpang, "Bawaanmu hanya sedikit."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku pasti akan kembali." Sandeul mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin, ia memasang gigi dan kembali menginjak pedal gas saat lampu berubah hijau.

"Tentu saja kau akan kembali kesana, disana ' _kan_ ada Namjoon." Sandeul tertawa pelan saat ia berhasil menggoda Seokjin, melihat semburat _pink_ cerah di pipi sahabatnya membuat Sandeul makin gemas, "Tidak hanya Namjoon saja. Keluargamu, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Yoongi dan Hoseok juga disana, kalian sudah seperti keluargaku juga." Sandeul terkekeh kecil seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti kenapa kau sangat menyukai mereka."

Seokjin menanggapi ucapan Sandeul dengan senyuman, "Mereka sudah seperti adik-adikku sendiri." Senyuman Seokjin menular pada sahabat disampingnya, "Ya, dan yang bernama Jungkook itu sangat mirip denganmu?"

"Huh? Mirip darimana?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi fisik kalian mirip." Sandeul tergelak pelan, pandangannya masih terkunci pada jalan namun ia tahu sahabatnya tengah menatapnya dengan heran. "Taehyung dan Hoseok juga pernah berkata begitu." Telunjuk Sandeul mengetuk-ngetuk pelan setir dalam genggamannya, ia menyeringai lebar, "Benar kan~" Seokjin menyendikkan bahunya, ia berpegangan pada _seatbelt_ yang melingari dadanya, "Kalian terlihat seperti anak kembar, padahal Jungkook lebih muda 5 tahun darimu." Gumam Sandeul, dan Seokjin menanggapinya dengan senyum yang lebar, "Itu berarti aku memang _babyface_." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

"Bagaimana dengan Namjoon? Apa yang sudah kalian _lakukan_ semalam?" Pertanyaan Sandeul terdengar ambigu, Seokjin hanya berdeham pelan dan mengalihkan padangannya ke luar jendela, "Dia... hmm, memeluku, itu saja." Kali ini Sandeul yang menyeringai, ia menepuk paha sahabatnya sekali seraya berucap, "Ooh! Seokjinie malu-malu~ Oke, aku akan menanyakan detail-nya nanti saat kau kembali." Seokjin tahu, seringai jahil masih terpasang di wajah Sandeul membuat Seokjin mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela dan menatap gedung pencakar tinggi di luar. Baru beberapa jam ia meninggalkan tempat itu dan ia sudah merindukan teman-temannya.

"Ah, Jin aku sangat ingin menyapa ayahmu, tapi aku harus kembali lagi ke asramaku siang ini, maaf ya." Sandeul kembali melirik sahabatnya itu dari ekor matanya, "Aku mengerti, bawa ' _lah_ mobil ini bersamamu Sandeul-ah." Seokjin menoleh untuk menatapnya, senyum tipis ia sunggingkan sebelum pandangannya kembali pada gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang di luar, "Tidak Jinjin~ aku akan naik bis," Sandeul tahu, Seokjin hendak memprotesnya, ia buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya, "akan sangat berbahaya bagiku jika mengendarai mobil mewah ini tanpa surat-suratnya." Sandeul benar, jika ia ditilang, ia tidak bisa kembali ke kampusnya.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" Mobil putih itu melaju memasuki kawasan perumahan elite, "Di perempatan belok kiri, rumahku ada diujung jalan." Seokjin senantiasa memberi instruksi pada Sandeul.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama akhirnya mereka sampai di depan bangunan modern bernuansa abu-abu milik keluarga Seokjin. Sandeul memarkirkan mobil itu tepat di dekat gerbang bercat hitam yang ditutup rapat, "Seokjin-ah, maafkan aku, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini." Seokjin mengangguk pelan, ia meraih tangan kiri Sandeul seraya berucap, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Pemuda dihadapannya menggeleng, ia membalas genggaman tangan Seokjin dan sesekali menggoyangkannya, "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, lagi pula kampusku tidak begitu jauh dari sini." Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah."

"Uh, Seokjin." Sandeul memanggil, ia hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, namun akhirnya bibirnya terkatup rapat. Seokjin menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Ya?" Ia tahu, pemuda dihadapannya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, "Sampai jumpa lagi, jangan lupa untuk selalu menhubungiku." Sandeul tersenyum miring, ia menatap bangunan rumah Seokjin sekali lagi, ia yakin di dalam sana ayah Seokjin tengah menanti putranya. Sandeul tidak tahu pasti namun ia juga yakin, setelah apa yang dialami putranya, ayah Seokjin akan bicara tentang semuanya, tentang ibunya, Ken dan juga tentang rahasia mereka. Biarkan Seokjin mendengarnya sendiri dari sang ayah.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Setelah menitipkan salam untuk ayah Seokjin, Sandeul memohon pamit sebelum memeluk dan menepuk pundak Seokjin untuk memberinya semangat. Saat siluet punggung sahabatnya sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Seokjin membuka gerbang besi rumahnya, ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya masuk ke pekarangan luas rumah mewah itu.

" _Appa_ , aku pulang." Tidak ada jawaban, hanya keheningan yang menyambut Seokjin, " _Ahjuma_?" ia mencari sosok wanita paruh baya yang biasa mengurus rumah ini seraya melihat sekeliling ruang tengah rumahnya yang terlihat masih sama seperti saat pertama kali ia tinggalkan.

Sebelum pergi, Seokjin sudah memberi tahu sang ayah akan kepulangannya, dan ayahnya bilang ia akan ada di rumah saat putranya pulang. Namun Seokjin tidak menemukan sosok ayahnya dimana pun, "Apa mungkin _Appa_ masih di kamar?" ia melangkah melewati ruang tengah dan menuju kamar ayahnya. Sebelum Seokjin mengetuk pintu kayu mahoni di depannya, keluar sesosok laki-laki paruh baya yang tidak ia kenali.

"Ah? Apa kau putra Kyuhyun-ssi..? Hm, Seokjin-ssi?" Seokjin menatap heran pria paruh baya di hadapannya, ia membungkukkan badannya sopan sebagai tanda hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua, "Ya," ia mengangguk sekali, "maaf, anda siapa?" Meskipun pria asing di depannya ini seperti sudah mengenal ayahnya, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Seokjin saat ini, siapa pria ini? Kenapa ia keluar dari kamar ayahnya? Ada perlu apa ia dengan ayahnya?

"Aku Dokter Song, dokter pribadi ayahmu." Dokter? Apa ayahnya sakit?

Seokjin mengangguk paham, kedua alisnya bertaut dan telapak tangannya berkeringat, "Apa... apa ayahku sakit?" Dokter Song menghembuskan nafas beratnya, membuat aliran darah di leher Seokjin berdesir, "Maaf 'kan sikap ku yang tidak sopan ini, tapi," pria paruh baya itu menggeser tubuhnya, ia menepuk lengan Seokjin pelan seolah menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk, "kau akan tahu setelah melihat keadaannya di dalam."

Seokjin tidak curiga, ia tidak curiga sama sekali saat masuk ke kamar ayahnya. Tetapi saat Seokjin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia seolah mendapat tamparan keras, kedua matanya membelalak, ia berusaha tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Disana sang ayah tergeletak lemah, dengan alat-alat medis yang seolah melilit di sekujur tubuhnya untuk menopang hidup seorang pria yang Seokjin sendiri tidak yakin, apa memang sosok yang terbaring disana adalah ayahnya?

"Seokjin? Apa itu kau?" Dan memang benar, suara yang memanggilnya dengan lirih itu adalah suara Kim Kyuhyun, nafas ayahnya terdengar tersengal, " _Appa_?" Seokjin berbisik seraya mendekati ranjang ayahnya, "Apa yang terjadi?" Suaranya bergetar saat ia melihat sosok ayahnya dari dekat. Tubuh renta itu terlihat 'tak mempunyai harapan'.

"Duduk 'lah." Seokjin mengambil nafas dalam, sebelum ia meninggalkan kota ini, meninggalkan ayahnya untuk pindah ke tempat di mana sang ibu dilahirkan, sang ayah terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa beliau akan jatuh sakit sampai separah ini. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Seokjin memang tidak diperlakukan begitu 'baik' oleh ayahnya saat ibunya meninggalkan mereka, namun ia tetap 'lah ayah kandungnya, orang yang membesarkan dan merawatnya, satu-satunya keluarga Seokjin yang tersisa.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah tua." Dengan tawa getir sang ayah berucap, "Kau terlihat lebih sehat dibanding sebelum kau meninggalkan kota ini Seokjin-ah." Seokjin tindak menjawab, kedua tangannya bertaut di paha dan kepalanya menunduk, tidak tega melihat ayahnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat tegas dan serius itu nampak begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini." Ia mendongak, dengan sebelah tangan yang gemetar ia menggenggam tangan rapuh ayahnya tanpa bicara sepatah kata, "Kau memang mirip ibumu, bahkan sentuhanmu terasa sama dengannya." Seokjin mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan linangan air mata yang siap mengalir di pipinya yang putih.

"Kenapa _appa_ tidak bilang padaku lebih awal kalau _appa_ sakit?" Seokjin berpikir, setidaknya ia bisa merawat dan menemani ayahnya disini, meskipun ia juga sakit, tapi saat ada anggota keluarga yang menderita seperti ini, _support_ dari anggota keluarga yang lainnya adalah hal yang penting, terlebih lagi Seokjin adalah putra kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku mengizinkanmu pindah karena selain demi kesehatanmu juga karena kondisiku," Satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi kiri Seokjin, "aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih saat aku tidak ada." Tidak. Seokjin tidak mau mendengarnya. Tuhan sudah memanggil ibunya dan jika ayahnya juga pergi, Seokjin akan sendirian.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ia merasakan remasan tangan sang ayah pada tangannya, wajahnya kembali menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja, "Seokjin, dengarkan aku." Seokjin tidak bergeming, apapun yang dikatakan ayahnya selajutnya, Seokjin tidak akan menanggapinya jika beliau mengatakan sesuatu seolah ia akan meninggalkannya.

"Ini tentang ibumu dan... Jaehwan." Dengan mata yang membulat lebar, Seokjin mendongak kembali, menatap lurus pada iris lemah ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari apa yang kau alami, sepertinya kau sudah tahu siapa Jaehwan sebenarnya." Seokjin menatap _shock_ pada ayahnya, jadi memang sang ayah sudah tahu dari awal siapa Jaehwan sebenarnya. Ayah Seokjin masih menunggu respon putranya, dan Seokjin hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Seokjin, maafkan aku, dari awal ini adalah salahku." Seokjin menunduk dan hanya diam mematung dalam duduknya, menunggu kejelasan lebih jauh dari kalimat yang ayahnya lontarkan. "Aku telah menutupi semuanya darimu." Tidak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari Seokjin, namun ia sepenuhnya mendengarkan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

"Ibumu, Yoonjin, tidak meninggal karena penyakit jantung bawaan yang juga diderita olehmu," tubuh Seokjin menegang dan bahunya tegak lurus, ia seketika menoleh pada ayahnya, "Ia dibunuh." Seolah atap yang ada diatas kepalanya runtuh saat ayahnya mengatakan hal itu pada Seokjin, ia terbata, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, "Memang sulit dipercaya, namun itu 'lah kenyataannya, Seokjin." Kedua bahunya melemas, genggaman tangannya pada sang ayah kian melemah dan akhirnya terlepas.

"Apa maksud _appa_? Siapa yang membunuh _eomma_?" Satu tetes air mata mengalir dengan cepat dan langsung jatuh turun ke paha Seokjin sendiri, ia ingin menanyakan rentetan pertanyaan yang menjanggal hatinya saat mendengar ucapan sang ayah, seolah tak ingin mempercayai apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"Mereka yang membunuh ibumu, adalah _kaum_ yang sama seperti Jaehwan." Kali ini tetesan kedua, mengalir lembut di pipi pucat Seokjin, membasahinya dengan jejak air mata. Seokjin tahu, ia harus kuat menerima kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan ayahnya darinya, namun tetap saja, emosinya tak terbendung saat mendengarnya, perasaannya campur aduk.

"Dari mana appa tahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Seokjin, karena ia merasa perlu mengetahui hal ini.

"Sandeul adalah saksi dari pembunuhan itu." Pupil mata Seokjin melebar, ia masih menatap kaget ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak berbalik menatapnya, "Seokjin, tidak 'kah kau bertanya-tanya mengapa Sandeul tidak pernah mengunjungimu setelah ibumu meninggal padahal ibunya berkerja di rumah sakit tempat kau dirawat?" Tentu saja Seokjin pernah menanyakan hal itu, dan ia selalu merasa heran sampai sekarang. "Aku yang melarangnya, karena menurutku, apa yang telah ia lihat dapat mempengaruhimu." Seakan tidak kaget lagi dengan ucapan sang ayah, Seokjin hanya terdiam, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa akan sikap ayahnya yang seperti ini, menutupi segalanya dari putranya yang sakit-sakitan untuk _melindunginya_.

"Aku yakin mereka akan menargetkanmu juga." Sejujurnya Seokjin tidak begitu peduli jika ia menjadi target atau apapun itu, ia bertanya pada ayahnya setelah berusaha menenangkan diri, "Mengapa mereka membunuh _eomma_?" Sang ayah terdiam dan Seokjin masih menunggu.

"Ibumu adalah salah satu korban dari kejadian mengenaskan yang pernah terjadi disana." Kedua bibir Seokjin mengatup rapat, ia tak menyangka akan kebenaran yang selama ini ditutupi darinya. "Ibumu ditemukan tewas bersama seseorang." Tatapan Seokjin kosong, kedua bola matanya kian memerah, "Aku mengenal orang itu, ia adalah orang yang spesial bagi ibumu."

Orang yang spesial? Apa maksudnya?

Seokjin hendak menanyakan hal itu, namun suaranya seolah tertelan begitu saja, ia masih terlalu _shock_. "Sebelum bertemu denganku, ibumu memiliki sosok yang spesial di hatinya." Perkataan sang ayah berhasil membuat Seokjin menoleh ke arahnya, "Ibumu memiliki _ikatan_ dengan orang itu yang tak bisa kutembus." Ekspresi _shock_ di wajah Seokjin berubah menjadi raut wajah yang penuh akan tanda tanya.

"Orang itu, _sama_ dengan Jaehwan." Otak cerdas Seokjin dengan cepat memproses kata-kata ayahnya, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud _sama_ oleh ayahnya. Orang special bagi ibunya adalah seorang _werewolf._

Namun Seokjin berpikir keras dalam benaknya, kata-kata yang pernah ia dengar dari Jungkook tentang mate dan kata-kata yang diucapkan ayahnya barusan seolah tersambung, menjadi sebuah kesimpulan. 'Ikatan yang tidak dapat ditembus? Ikatan eomma dengan seroang werewolf?'

Seokjin menyimpulkan, Ibunya yang seorang manusia adalah mate dari seorang werewolf.

"Meskipun ibumu menikah denganku, tapi hatinya tak sepenuhnya milikku." Seokjin bisa merasakan kesedihan sang ayah, ia kembali meraih tangan ayahnya dengan gerakan lembut, " _Appa..._ " Bisiknya, ia kembali terisak pelan.

"Namun ini tak sepenuhnya salah ibumu,"

disela nafasnya yang tersengal, ayah Seokjin tetap melanjutkan kisahnya, "aku telah merebut ibumu dari kekasihnya, namun aku yakin, ibumu menerimaku bukan karena sebuah paksaan." Isakan Seokjin perlahan berhenti, ia menarik nafas dalam, menelan kembali rasa sedih yang tidak nyaman didadanya.

"Ibumu sadar kalau ia tidak bisa bersatu dengannya, karena hukum mereka yang melarang hal itu." Bahu Seokjin kembali menegang, ia menggeleng pelan, apa yang dialami ibunya sama dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini, ia teringat akan sosok Namjoon.

"Tidak ada hukum yang mengatakan hal itu." Seokjin menggumam, namun ayahnya masih bisa mendengarkannya, dengan helaan nafas berat, sang ayah menyanggah ucapan putranya, "Jin, _m_ ereka membenci manusia, mereka tidak akan membiarkan manusia berjodoh dengan kaum mereka, apalagi memiliki keturunan darinya, karena hal itu dianggap najis oleh mereka." Seokjin tahu hal ini, Namjoon pernah bilang padanya tentang mereka yang membenci manusia tapi tidak semua _werewolf_ seperti itu.

Seokjin yakin, kematian ibunya adalah karena waktu dan tempat yang salah. Dan ayahnya tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

" _Appa_ , aku bertemu dengan seseorang disana, aku jatuh cinta padanya." Senyuman Seokjin kembali hadir di wajah pucatnya saat ia kembali memutar memori kebersamaannya bersama Namjoon dan teman-temannya, jejak air mata itu masih ada, namun rasa bahagia kembali mengisi benaknya.

Diam. Ayahnya hanya diam, dan Seokjin berusaha membaca ekspresi ayahnya namun hanya tatapan datar dari sang ayah yang ia dapatkan.

"Apa dia juga _berbeda_?" Seokjin tersentak saat ayahnya membuka suara, tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kukira kau akan berjodoh dengan Jaehwan." Seokjin terdiam.

"Ibumu pernah menolong Jaehwan," Kali ini sang ayah menoleh padanya untuk menatap langsung kedua bola mata putranya, "setidaknya itu yang ia katakan padaku." Kedua bola mata Seokjin mengerjap bingung, jadi Jaehwan sudah mengenal lama ibunya?

"Dulu, Jaehwan bilang ibumu adalah sosok ibu yang sempurna," Seokjin tenggelam dalam tegunannya, jadi memang Jaehwan juga berasal dari sana? Dari tempat di mana ibunya, kawanan Namjoon, dan Sandeul dilahirkan.

"Jaehwan ingin membalas budi pada ibumu, dan ia bilang padaku kalau ia ingin melindungimu, Seokjin." Tubuh Seokjin sedikit tersentak, pandangannya beralih pada cincin perak di jari manis kirinya, cincin pertunangannya dengan Jaehwan masih terpasang indah disana. "Tentu saja aku menganggapnya omong kosong belaka saat itu," Sang ayah sempat berpikir, apa yang bisa anak semuda itu lakukan untuk melindungi putra semata wayangnya?

"Seorang pemuda yang entah datang dari mana, mengaku bahwa ia

mengenal mendiang istriku," Ayah Seokjin menerawang mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Jaehwan muda saat itu, "aku mempercayai perkataannya saat ia menceritakan tentangmu, dulu, ibumu sering bercerita padanya." Seokjin kembali menunduk, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menanggapi apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"Dan Jaehwan mengaku padaku, kalau ia _bukan manusia biasa._ " Sang ayah menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Ia bilang padaku, kalau _kau_ bisa saja menjadi target pembunuhan _mereka_ selanjutnya. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi aku cukup ketakutan saat mendengarnya."

"Itu sebabnya aku memanfaatkan Jaehwan, aku menyekolahkannya hingga ke luar negri, dan setelah ia siap, aku mengenalkannya padamu sebagai seorang dokter," Seokjin ingin menangis lagi saat itu juga, ia ingin memprotes tindakan sang ayah bahwa dengan memanfaatkan Jaehwan hanya akan menyakitinya, "aku berpikir bahwa, ia bisa melindungimu karena aku sendiri tidak akan sanggup melindungimu dari _mereka_."

"Kenapa... _appa_ tidak bilang apa-apa padaku?" Dengan helaan nafas pelan dan suara yang datar ayahnya menjawab, "Karena kurasa itu tidak diperlukan, kau hanya perlu fokus pada kesembuhanmu." Ini ' _lah_ yang Seokjin tidak sukai dari ayahnya, beliau selalu menutupi hal-hal penting dengan alasan agar Seokjin fokus pada kesembuhannya dan juga ia tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran putranya.

"Jaehwan jatuh cinta padamu Seokjin." Seokjin tahu hal itu, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya sedih, ia sedih karena ia tak bisa membalas perasaan Jaehwan dan hal itu menyakitinya juga.

"Aku tak mengira kalau Jaehwan akan melukaimu." Seokjin menatap sayu sang ayah, ia hendak terisak saat mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu, "Apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu?" Ia menggeleng pelan, kedua mata Seokjin terpejam erat sebelum akhirnya terbuka kembali, "Kurasa, Jaehwan hyung marah karena sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya."

"Seokjin, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Seokjin menghapus jejak air mata yang masih membekas dipipinya, ia mengangguk pelan dan menyunggugingkan senyuman tulus seraya berkata, "Aku punya Namjoon, aku akan baik-baik saja."

 _But, I Still Want You_

Hoseok memperhatikan Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook yang bermain dalam wujud _wolf_ mereka di atas rerumputan. Ia masih dalam wujud manusianya dan memandang dari teras rumah mereka. "Sudah tiga hari Seokjin hyung belum kembali." Sebelah tangannya menopang dagu, helaan nafas sesekali ia keluarkan, "Apa ia baik-baik saja disana?" Yoongi yang baru saja datang, duduk disebelahnya dan segera memeluk kedua lututnya, "Seokjin hyung akan segera pulang, ia sudah janji."

"Jungkook dan Taehyung sampai _stress,_ untung ada Jimin." Yoongi mengacak rambut pirang-putihnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan, "Kalau mereka ingat Seokjin hyung lagi, mereka akan _stress_ kembali."

Hoseok dan Yoongi sama-sama sadar, bahwa mereka semakin terikat dengan Seokjin, dan mereka yakin, tidak hanya Seokjin adalah _mate_ dari alpha mereka, tapi mereka juga menganggap Seokjin sebagai bagian dari kawanan ini, eksistensi Seokjin bagaikan bagian yang mereka cari dan telah lama hilang, kelengkapan menyelemuti mereka saat Seokjin ada diantara mereka.

"Mana Namjoon?"

"Sedang ganti pakaian."

"Kukira ia yang akan _stress_ saat Seokjin pergi, ternyata dia terlihat biasa saja." Yoongi menyendikan bahunya, ia menatap kebelakang, ke arah pintu ruangan di mana Namjoon sedang mengganti pakaiannya yang masih tertutup

"Ya, dia terlihat biasa saja, tapi kemarin dia memeluk Jungkook tiba-tiba dari belakang karena mengira ia adalah Seokjin." Hoseok menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, ia juga ada disana, saat Jungkook terlihat _menggila_ karena Namjoon mendadak memeluknya.

"Ah? Apa sudah ada pergerakan dari kawanan Hakyeon?" Yoongi menoleh pada Hoseok, mereka bertukar pandang. "Belum." _Werewolf_ yang lebih tua itu menggeleng, ia melepaskan pelukan dilututnya untuk merenggangkan kakinya. "Mereka tak terlihat dimanapun."

"Sebentar lagi festival itu akan dimulai." Kali ini Hoseok menatap lurus adik-adiknya yang berguling-guling dibawah pohon, "Bagaimana jika mereka muncul disana?" Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, masih dalam wajah datar, ia berucap, "Kita tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N] aduh drama banget nih ff, makin gaje ya? jadi pengen mengubur diri hahahaha reader-nim, masih sudi 'kah kalian membaca ff ga jelas ini? huhuhuhu

 **special thanks to :** yianitalifa, lingbius93, minshootinguard, syoosh, noonim, Nury630, guest#1, csiwistika, QnQueen, guest#2, goldenaidakko, dncrdng, Nitnaatin, dan untuk Hanna Shinjiseok, terima kasih banyak atas review beruntunnya, maaf saya tidak mencantumkan nama kamu di chap sebelumnya karena reviewnya belum terbaca oleh akun saya, Terima Kasih Banyak ff ini sudah mencapai 100 review huhuhu saya kira ga akan sampe segini TT terharu banget sumpah~ i purple you guys so much

P.S : maaf kan saya, saya lupa nambah keterangan hahaha ada yang ngira saya namja, saya 100% yeoja kok, umur saya baru 22 hehehe saya menolak dipanggil eonnie karena suatu alasan, saya trauma TT dulu orang yang deket banget sama saya sering manggil kaya gitu, tapi akhirnya dia malah nusuk saya dari belakang, jd kalo ada yang manggil 'eonnie' suka keinget hahahaha aduh maaf drama banget sih saya /sujud/ terserah reader-nim mau panggil saya apa aja ngga apa-apa kok, senyaman kalian aja, kalian sudah saya anggap keluarga sendiri uwu

sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ (kalo masih ada yang nungguin wkwkwk)

review juseyo~


	11. Chapter 11 (Untold)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 ** _Chapter 11 (Untold)_**

' _Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kapan kematian akan datang menghampiri.'_

Seokjin tahu akan hal itu. Ia sering mendengarnya, dan memang benar demikian, karena setelah ayahnya menceritakan padanya kebenaran yang ia tak ketahui selama ini, hanya berselang tiga hari, sang ayah dinyatakan meninggal dunia.

Hanya beberapa orang yang datang ke pemakaman Kim Kyuhyun, kerabat, rekan kerja di rumah sakit, dan yang paling tak Seokjin sangka, mantan istri dari pernikahan ayahnya sebelum beliau menikah dengan ibunya pun datang untuk melayat, ini pertama kalinya Seokjin bertemu dengan wanita paruh baya itu, ia terlihat ramah dan sopan, wanita yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Choi Sooyoung itu mengucapkan turut berbela sungkawa pada Seokjin.

Seokjin tidak tahu banyak tentang pernikahan ayahnya yang sebelumnya, namun saat ia dirawat di rumah sakit yang juga merupakan tempat ayahnya berkerja, ada gosip beredar kalau pernikahan pertama ayahnya kandas karena masalah keturunan. Seokjin tidak terlalu memperldulikan hal itu, tetapi melihat sikap ayahnya yang posesif terhapnya, hal itu bisa jadi sebuah kebenaran.

"Seokjin-ah?" Tak terasa Seokjin sudah berdiri disana selama lebih dari satu setengah jam, ia menoleh sesaat setelah Lee Ahjuma memanggilnya. "Hujan akan turun." Seokjin menanggapi dengan anggukan pelan. Orang tua Sandeul juga datang, tentu saja. Mereka 'lah yang membantu Seokjin mengurus upacara pemakaman ayahnya.

"Sandeul baru akan sampai nanti sore." Seokjin menyunggingkan senyuman, namun senyuman itu tak sampai ke matanya, "Terima kasih Ahjuma." Dengan suara yang masih serak Seokjin berucap, ia mengerti, ditengah kesibukannya dengan urusan perkuliahan, Sandeul telah mengusahakan untuk datang.

Seokjin memandang ke atas langit yang mendung, angin yang membawa aroma hujan membelai wajahnya, ia memejamkan matanya, untuk sesaat Seokjin berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Ibunya dan ayahnya telah tiada, ia sendirian sekarang.

"Seokjin-ah, mari pulang." Ajak Lee Ahjussi padanya, Seokjin mengangguk sekali, menatap gundukan tanah tempat perisirahatan terakhir sang ayah, ia menunduk hormat sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tak ada yang bicara selama perjalanan pulang, Lee Ahjussi fokus dengan setirnya dan disebelahnya Lee Ahjuma duduk diam sambil sesekali memainkan pita putih di _hanbok-_ nya yang serba hitam. Seokjin sendiri duduk di kursi belakang, menatap kosong gedung-gedung dan pepohonan di luar sana yang dibasahi guyuran hujan, kedua tangannya terlipat diatas pahanya, sesekali ia memejamkan mata, ia merasa lelah, fisik maupun mental.

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Pasangan Lee dan Seokjin tiba di rumahnya, rumah yang meninggalkan banyak kenangan tentang kedua orang tuanya, rumah tempatnya dibesarkan.

"Seokjin-ah, kau belum rekam jantung pagi ini 'kan?" Seokjin tersenyum kecil seraya menanggalkan jas hitamnya, ini sudah hampir malam, dan memang sudah kelewat telat dari jadwalnya yang biasa, namun ia harus tetap melakukannya, "Tolong ya, Ahjuma." Dalam rumah besar itu ada juga ruang medis khusus untuk Seokjin yang terletak di sebelah kamar ayahnya. "Ganti 'lah dulu pakaianmu." Seokjin mengangguk hormat sebagai tanda permisi untuk beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Langkahnya diikuti orang tua Sandeul yang turut mengganti pakaian mereka yang telah disediakan di kamar tamu.

Keluarga Seokjin tak banyak memiliki kerabat dekat, kakek dan ayahnya adalah anak tunggal, dan ibunya adalah seorang yatim piatu, karenanya Seokjin hanya memiliki kerabat jauh, dan hanya beberapa dari mereka yang Seokjin kenal, lagi pula sebagian besar dari mereka tinggal di luar negri dan telah terlupakan. Ia merasa begitu beruntung, meskipun pasangan Lee memang hanyalah teman kecil dari ibunya, namun Seokjin merasa seperti memiliki orang tua kedua yang tak kalah perhatian dengan orang tuanya dulu.

Rekam jantung yang Seokjin lakukan tak berlangsung lama, Lee Ahjuma membaca hasilnya, ia menghela nafas pelan, dan menatap iba Seokjin yang masih berbaring di ranjang medisnya, "Detak jantungku melemah ya?" Ia tahu akan hal itu, karena memang belakangan ini, Seokjin merasa kurang sehat dan mudah lelah, kondisi yang ia alami saat ini sama seperti saat sebelum ia pindah ke desa tempat ibunya dilahirkan, seketika Seokjin merasa sangat merindukan Namjoon. "Ahjuma mengerti, kau sedang _stress_ Seokjin-ah." Pemuda itu hanya diam, sebenarnya _stress_ merupakan kata yang kurang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Perasaan Seokjin terlalu bercampur aduk, apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Jin?" Itu suara Sandeul, Seokjin segera duduk dari baringannya dan sedetik kemudian ia dapat merasakan pelukan erat dan bisikan lirih berupa ucapan bela sungkawa dari Sandeul. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Sandeul-ah." Senyuman Seokjin kali ini mengembang sempurna, meskipun tipis, ia merasa begitu lengkap saat sahabatnya hadir disaat seperti ini, untuk sesaat Seokjin dapat melupakan kegundahannya.

"Sandeul, biarkan Seokjin beristirahat." Lee Ahjuma menepuk pelan bahu putranya membuat Sandeul melepas pelukannya, "Aku akan mengantar Seokjin ke kamarnya." Sandeul membantu Seokjin turun dari ranjang medisnya, meskipun baru beberapa hari, Sandeul merasa bahwa Seokjin terlihat lebih kurus dari pada saat ia terakhir kali melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sandeul-ah." Mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar Seokjin, disepanjang langkah yang mereka telusuri, Seokjin terlihat lemas, sesekali ia bertumpu pada dinding disampingnya, "Aku akan menemanimu." Sandeul tidak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini, Seokjin hendak menolak karena ia pikir Sandeul juga butuh istirahat, namun jika ada Sandeul disampingnya, ia merasa kegundahannya akan berkurang, "Hu-um." Seokjin mengangguk pelan. "Tidur 'lah bersamaku disini."

"Seperti saat kita kecil dulu." Dahulu, Sandeul sering menginap di rumah Seokjin saat ia berkunjung ke sana, mereka akan menceritakan banyak hal, seperti betapa menyenangkannya petualangan mereka hari ini, hingga rencana brilian yang mereka buat esok hari, "Aku akan mandi dan mengganti pakaianku dulu." Seokjin merasa beruntung, disaat seperti ini, ia tak benar-benar sendirian, keluaga Sandeul akan menginap disini hingga lusa.

Seokjin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia menanggalkan pakaiannya, dan pandangannya tertuju pada _hoodie_ abu-abu yang tergantung di gagang pintu lemarinya, _hoodie_ milik Namjoon yang sengaja ia pinjam untuk mengobati rasa rindunya. Sebelum pergi, Seokjin yang memintanya, mereka pun bertukar, Seokjin membawa _hoodie_ milik Namjoon dan, Namjoon meminjam _sweater_ biru miliknya.

Seokjin tersenyum penuh arti, ia pun memakai _hoodie_ itu, meski kebesaran di bagian tangan dan pinggangnya, Seokjin merasa begitu lengkap, aroma tubuh Namjoon yang menempel alami pada _hoodie_ itu dapat menenangkannya, ia seperti dipeluk oleh pria yang dicintainya itu, "Namjoon-ah... aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Seokjin terbangun dan ia merasa lebih baik. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas di pagi hari, ia melirik ke samping, Sandeul masih disana, terlelap dengan mulut yang menganga lebar, membuat Seokjin tersenyum geli saat melihatnya.

Tanpa membangunkan sahabatnya yang masih terlelap, Seokjin beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya, ia mengganti piyamanyalalu keluar dari kamar untuk menyapa orang tua Sandeul yang kedengarannya sudah terbangun lebih dahulu.

Suasana rumah besar itu masih berkabung, namun Seokjin tahu, ia harus segera bangkit dari kesedihan sepeninggal ayahnya, ia memang merasa sangat kehilangan dan merindukan sosok ayahnya di rumah ini, tapi mengingat apa yang dikatakan ayahnya sebelum meninggal, membuat Seokjin tersenyum penuh arti.

 _'Kau adalah anak yang kuat, putraku yang selalu kubanggakan, hiduplah dengan bebas dan bahagia 'lah Seokjin.'_

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia tiba di depan kamar ayahnya, ia membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu, "Selamat pagi, appa, eomma." Sapanya, kemudian menutup kembali pintu itu.

Setelah sarapan bersama keluarga Sandeul, Seokjin merasa jauh lebih baik, mereka memang membahas hal-hal biasa, namun hal itu berhasil membuat Seokjin melupakan kesedihan dan kegundahannya, ia merasa bahagia, karena ia merasa sangat merindukan suasana kekeluargaan seperti ini, dan pagi ini ia mendapatkannya, sesuatu yang telah lama ia rindukan.

Siang ini Seokjin dijadwalkan untuk bertemu dengan pengacara sang ayah yang akan membacakan surat wasiatnya.

"Seokjin-ah, karena pengacara ayahmu berhalangan hadir, aku dipercaya untuk menggantikannya membacakan surat wasiat ini." Seokjin hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti, "Baiklah." Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, mereka segera berpindah ke ruang tengah.

Di meja sudah tersedia beberapa dokumen dan pulpen yang khusus disiapkan untuk Seokjin menandatangani surat wasiat ayahnya. Mereka duduk di sofa hitam yang mengelilingi meja kaca itu, Sandeul di samping Seokjin dan di hadapan mereka, pasangan Lee mengambil tempat duduknya.

"Sebelum kubacakan surat ini, ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu Seokjin-ah." Lee Ahjussi membetulkan letak kacamatanya, tatapannya yang serius memandang langsung ke iris _hazel_ Seokjin. "Ayahmu, Kyuhyun, berpesan padaku, untuk mengatakan padamu apa yang tak sempat ia sampaikan." Bahu Seokjin menegang, dan Sandeul yang berada disampingnya, refleks merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Sebelum itu, kau harus ingat bahwa kami juga keluargamu," meskipun tubuhnya masih menegang, namun Seokjin tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Hmm. Tentu." Sahutnya.

"Pertama," Lee Ahjussi berdeham seraya memegang satu amplop coklat berukuran besar di tangan kirinya, "Aku akan langsung mengatakan ini dan jika kau ingin bertanya, langsung saja tanyakan padaku." Kedua tangan Seokjin bertaut di lututnya, ia siap mendengarkan. "Kim Seokjin, kau bukan 'lah anak kandung dari Kim Kyuhyun." Kedua pupil Seokjin melebar saat mendengarnya, ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Seokjin ingin mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Lee Ahjussi padanya, namun suaranya tercekat dan tertelan begitu saja, dan akhirnya pria paruh baya dihadapannya melanjutkan, "Ayahmu mengidap kanker testikular." Seokjin tahu apa itu, kanker yang mengakibatkan kemandulan.

Seokjin merasa ia _terpental_ oleh kenyataan yang baru ia terima, kebingungan menyelimuti benaknya, ia tak percaya sama sekali. Tetapi, Seokjin tetap mendengarkan, ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya dan mempersiapkan diri dengan kenyataan yang perlahan terbuka.

"Ayah dan ibumu bercerai setelah 4 tahun menikah, dan setelah itu ibumu menikah lagi." Lee Ahjussi menyodorkan sebuah dokumen dan hanya sekilas melihatnya, itu adalah surat perceraian ayah dan ibunya, karena nama mereka ada disana, "Namun ayah dan ibumu tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka, Kyuhyun dan Yoonjin sepakat untuk membesarkanmu bersama danー"

"Kenapa?" Seokjin tak bisa menahan linangan air di mata indahnya, dengan suara bergetar ia bertanya, "Kenapa _ayahku_ yang membesarkanku? Kemana ayah biologisku? Kenapa mereka menyembunyikan hal ini?" Pasangan Lee menatap sedih Seokjin yang gemetaran dalam rangkulan Sandeul karena menahan emosi yang membuncah, "Seokjin-ah..." Lee Ahjuma berbisik lirih, tidak tega melihat pemuda yang ia anggap layaknya putra sendiri itu terlihat tertekan dan kebingungan.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan saat usiamu 5 tahun..." Seokjin menahan nafasnya, tatapan kagetnya berubah sayu, "saat ibu dan ayah kandungmu mengajakmu berjalan-jalan di hutan, kau tersesat dan... mereka menemukanmu dalam keadaan terluka." Ia terdiam, menunduk dalam keheningan.

"Ibumu membawamu pada Kyuhyun, kau mengalami luka yang cukup parah di kepala, terlebih lagi..." Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan linangan air mata jatuh membasahi lututnya, "kau mengalami amnesia, dan saat ayahmu memeriksamu lebih lanjut, kau didiagnosa menderita bradikardia."

"Karena hal itu ayah kandung, ibumu, dan ayah 'angkatmu' memutuskan untuk merawatmu disini," semuanya masih membingungkan bagi Seokjin, kepalanya terasa pening dan dadanya sesak, "kami hanya berhak menyampaikan hal ini padamu sampai disini saja, dan seluruh kebenaran yang belum kau ketahui ada dalam amplop ini." Lee Ahjussi menyerahkan amplop coklat dalam genggamannya pada Seokjin, ia menatap amplop yang disegel dengan lilin merah yang dipress dengan cap inisial nama ayahnya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyuhyun-ssi bilang hanya kau yang boleh melihat isinya, kami akan memberimu waktu sendiri Seokjin-ah." Seokjin menarik nafas dalam, ia mengusap kedua pelipisnya dengan satu tangan seraya berucap, "Aku akan membacanya sekarang, di kamarku." Lee Ahjusi mengangguk mengerti, ia menimpali, "Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil saja kami, Seokjin-ah." Sandeul menepuk bahu sahabatnya sebelum melepas rangkulannya, memberi ruang bagi Seokjin untuk beranjak dari sana, "Terima kasih."

 _But, I Still Want You_

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat Seokjin jatuh terduduk, kedua tangannya gemetar, tanpa sengaja ia meremas amplop dalam genggamannya, tangisnya tak terbendung. Seokjin terisak pelan, ia baru saja ingin _bangkit_ namun hal yang tak kalah mengejutkan _menampar_ keras dirinya, lagi.

Seokjin membuka amplop itu dengan lemas, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah surat adopsi yang tertulis namanya dan nama Kyuhyun, ayah angkatnya. Di lembar kedua ada secarik kertas tua yang penuh oleh tulisan tangan, Seokjin tidak mengenali tulisan itu, ia membaca kalimat pertama dengan pandangan yang kabur oleh air mata.

 _Seokjin-ah, aku ayahmu. Maafkan aku._

Seokjin tahu, surat ini, adalah surat dari ayah biologisnya. Ia mengusap matanya yang basah dengan satu usapan kasar, sebelum akhirnya membaca surat itu kembali.

 _Ayah harus merelakanmu pergi, demi keselematan jiwamu. Mereka bilang kau tidak akan bertahan, jika kau tinggal bersama kami._

Seokjin memikirkan kata-kata itu, ia teringat akan kenyataan bahwa sang ibu adalah _mate_ dari seorang _werewolf._ Ia menyimpulkan saat itu juga, bahwa ibunya akhirnya menikah dengan _werewolf_ , yang merupakan ayahnya.

 _Kau terlahir sebahai manusia, sama seperti ibumu, banyak yang menentang keberadaanmu saat itu, karena 'mereka yang membenci manusia' akan mengincarmu._

 _Namun, kami yakin bahwa kau akan aman dalam perlindungan kami sampai saat itu terjadi..._

 _Saat kami membawamu pergi untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar hutan, kau hilang dan ditemukan dalam keadaan terluka, ada seseorang dari kawanan werewolf yang menyerangmu hingga kami hampir kehilangan dirimu..._

Jadi, itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seokjin memang sesekali masih bisa merasakan pusing dikepalanya, dan saat ia merabanya, seperti ada bekas luka disana, namun ayah dan ibunya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia pernah terjatuh saat kecil dulu.

 _Kami membawamu pada Kyu hyung, meskipun ia adalah mantan dari suami ibumu dan pernah merebut ibumu dariku, namun kami tahu kalau ia adalah orang baik._

 _Dan saat itu kami sadar, jika kau hidup bersamaku, kau akan selalu dalam bahaya, oleh karena itu, kami memutuskan untuk menitipkanmu pada Kyu hyung, dan ia akan menjadi ayahmu, menggantikan aku._

Air mata itu mentalir deras, dan tetesan demi tetesan jatuh membasahi kertas lusuh dalam genggamannya, Seokjin memang belum pernah bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya, namun setelah membaca penggalan kalimat di suratnya, ia merasa bahwa selama ini ayahnya selalu mengawasinya.

 _Aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah bagimu ataupun suami untuk ibumu. Untuk itu, kami sepakat, ibumu dan ayahmu yang sekarang akan membesarkanmu bersama._

 _Ini adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan bagiku... kau tak akan bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya..._

 _Meskipun aku harus merelakan dirimu dan ibumu pergi, namun aku tetap 'lah ayahmu... kau akan aman disana, hidup 'lah dengan baik Seokjin-ah, bahagia 'lah.._

 _Aku disini bersama saudaramu, akan selalu melindungi dan bersamamu._

 _Jeon_ _Jungseok._

Dengan tersedu Seokjin masih menggenggam surat dari ayah kandungnya itu, ia terpana dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa, hingga satu lembar kertas terjatuh di sebelah kakinya. Ia meraihnya, memandangi tulisan berantakan yang tertulis di kertas yang masih baru, Seokjin tahu, ini dari ayah yang membesarkannya, ditulis saat ia masih dalam keadaan sekarat.

 _Aku tak akan banyak bicara disini, tapi aku ingin menyampaikan maafku padamu, putraku._

 _Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya padamu, oleh karena itu, kutulis surat ini padamu._

 _Maafkan aku atas keegoisanku..._

 _Aku ingin pergi dalam keadaan masih sebagai ayahmu, dan kau masih menjadi putraku._

 _Oleh karena itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku ingin dimakamkan sebagai ayah dari Kim Seokjin, Putraku satu-satunya._

Masih dalam isakannya, Seokjin membaca surat itu dengan penuh penghayatan, ayah kandung maupun ayah angkat, Seokjin bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang mereka curahkan.

 _Kami membohongimu selama ini, demi dirimu. Sekuat tenaga kami ingin agar kau selalu bahagia, Seokjin-ah. Aku, Yoonjin, dan juga Jungseok._

 _Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, aku memang menikahi ibumu, namun wajah sedihnya, dan raut sendunya yang setiap hari kulihat membuatku tidak tega, dan aku akhirnya melepasnya... Ia memang aman bersamaku, disini, namun ia tidak bahagia._

 _Aku berpisah dengan ibumu dan akhirnya ibumu bersatu dengan ayahmu, aku turut bahagia akan hal itu._ _Sampai saat mereka membawamu padaku, memohon agar aku menyelamatkan nyawamu._

 _Disitu 'lah aku sadar, meskipun kau bukan terlahir dari separuh diriku, namun kau sudah menjadi segalanya untukku Seokjin-ah._

Sebelah tangan kurus Seokjin menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan keras yang akan keluar dari sana, tak ada yang bisa ia deskripsikan dengan kata-kata apa yang tengah ia rasakan, hanya isak sendu yang keluar dan tubuh yang gemetar.

 _Aku bersalah saat mengira bahwa Jaehwan yang akan melindungimu menggantikan aku._

 _Kau pernah bilang kalau kau bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan seseorang disana. Namjoon kan? Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku menitipkanmu padanya. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ia 'lah yang akan menggantikan aku._

 _Aku memang meninggalkanmu, tapi kau tidak sepenuhnya sendirian, kau memiliki saudara, kuharap ia akan bertemu denganmu._

 _Bahagia 'lah Seokjin-ah._

 _Kim Kyuhyun._

Seokjin memeluk dua lembar surat dari kedua ayahnya, satu kertas lusuh dan usang terlihat kontras dengan satu kertas baru yang bersih, namun keduanya memiliki arti yang sama bagi Seokjin, yaitu kasih dari kedua ayahnya. Meskipun hanya lewat surat, Seokjin dapat merasakan bahwa kedua ayahnya memang menyayanginya. Seokjin mencoba mengerti, ia tak memperdulikan kebohongan yang ditutupi selama ini, yang Seokjin tahu, kedua ayahnya telah banyak berkorban demi dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan kebenaran yang datang padanya, membuat Seokjin menyimpulkan sendiri, ia adalah anak dari seorang _werewolf,_ namun ia terlahir sebagai manusia, dan hal itu membahayakan hidupnya dan sang ibu. Konflik yang tak berujung antara _werewolf_ yang menentang manusia dan yang ingin hidup berdampingan dengan manusia.

Karena konflik itu pula 'lah, ibu dan ayah kandungnya terbunuh.

Seokjin tak menyalahkan siapapun, ia tak bisa. Dan ia bertekad akan mengubah ini semua, memang terdengar mustahil, namun Seokjin ingin menyelesaikan konflik ini, hingga tak ada lagi korban, ia dan teman-temannya kehilangan keluarga mereka karena hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal ini.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka." Isakan itu telah lama berhenti, kini ia memiliki tujuan, orang-orang yang mencintainya telah berkorban banyak untuk melindunginya, dan kini giliran Seokjin, ia ingin melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai, ia ingin menyudahi penderitaan Namjoon dan teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih, appa, eomma." Ucapannya ditujukan untuk ibu dan kedua ayahnya, dengan senyum simpul Seokjin melipat surat itu dengan rapi, ia hendak mengembalikannya pada amplop itu namun sesuatu terjatuh dari dalamnya.

Satu lembar foto.

Seokjin memungutnya, ia terpana saat melihatnya, sosok pria tampan yang belum pernah ia lihat sedang merangkul ibunya, di samping ibunya ada Seokjin kecil, berdiri dengan senyuman manis, tetapi pandangan Seokjin seketika fokus pada sang ibu yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Ia menggendong seorang bayi.

 _'Aku disini bersama saudaramu.'_

 _'kau tidak sendirian, kau memiliki Saudara, kuharap ia akan bertemu denganmu.'_

Seokjin teringat pada dua penggal kalimat dalam surat ayah kandung dan ayah angkatnya. Ia memandang takjub foto itu, dengan gerakan cepat, ia membaliknya, ada nama yang tertulis disana.

Jungseok. Ayahnya.

Yoonjin. Ibunya.

Seokjin. Dirinya.

"Jungkook?"

 _But, I Still Want You_

"Kemana Jungkook dan Taehyung?" Jimin yang baru selesai membasuh wajahnya bertanya pada Hoseok yang membaca bukunya di depan perapian, "Mereka pergi ke rumah Jin hyung." Jawabnya santai, memang Seokjin memberikan kunci cadangan rumahnya pada mereka, _'Kalau kalian butuh apa-apa dari rumahku, pakai saja, tapi hati-hati ya.'_ Jimin ingat Seokjin pernah bicara seperti itu sebelum ia pergi. "Oh."

"Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda dari kawanan Hakyeon, mereka seolah menghilang." Gumam Jimin.

Seperti biasa, mereka rutin melacak keberadaan kawanan itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Namjoon akhirnya memutuskan, untuk tetap waspada hingga Seokjin pulang, kadang ia pergi sendirian untuk menyusuri hutan, mencari keberadaan sepupunya dari sore hingga subuh, tetapi alpha mereka tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Lebih baik begini, tenang, tidak ada yang mengusik teritori kita." Hoseok menimpali, ia tak berpaling dari buku yang dibacanya, tapi ia masih bisa mendengarkan dan bicara dengan Jimin.

"Kau dapat buku itu dari mana hyung?" Jimin duduk dan bergabung dengan Hoseok di depan perapian kembali bertanya, ia menyerit heran pada judul buku yang dibaca Hoseok, _'Pertolongan Pertama dan Perawatan Medis Lanjutan'_. Masih larut dalam bacaannya, _werewolf_ yang lebih tua itu menjawab, "Aku meminjamnya dari Sandeul." Jimin terdiam. Buku macam itu bukanlah buku yang biasa Hoseok baca, ia mengerti, semua ini Hoseok lakukan untuk Seokjin.

"Kapan Seokjin hyung kembali?" Hoseok hampir menjatuhkan bukunya saat ia mendengar gumaman pemuda disampingnya. Seketika senyumnya melebar, memperlihatkan lesung pipi diantara kedua bibirnya. "Hooo~ Jiminnie~" Jimin menyerit, kedua alisnya naik, "Apa?" Hoseok hendak menggoda Jimin namun kemunculan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka berdua hampir tersedak.

"Kalian bisa menolongku?" Disana Yoongi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, memakai _sweater_ biru milik Seokjin yang kebesaran di tubuhnya yang agak kecil, dan dipunggungnya, ada Namjoon, ia memeluknya dari belakang, kedua tangan besar Namjoon melingkar di leher Yoongi. Posisi yang aneh untuk dilihat, karena Yoongi seperti sedang menggendong Namjoon padahal tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dibanding alpha mereka itu.

"Hyung? A-apa yang terjadi?" Hoseok bangkit bersama dengan Jimin. Mereka memandang heran anggota tertua dalam kawanan mereka itu. "Hah~" Yoongi menghela nafas berat, ia melirik Namjoon yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggungnya. "Dia memintaku memakai _sweater_ -nya Jin hyung, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk memakainya sendiri namun ia takut merobeknya," dengan raut wajah malas Yoongi melangkah maju membuat Namjoon seolah terseret dibelakangnya, "saat aku memakainya, dia sudah seperti ini."

"Wow." Kadang Hoseok bisa lupa kalau Namjoon adalah alpha mereka. 'Kawanan ini tidak normal,' pikirnya.

"Hyung, lepaskan Yoongi hyung." Jimin mendekat, ia menatap tanpa ekspresi pada kedua hyung-nya, dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Namjoon hanya mendongak pelan, meliriknya sebentar, lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Yoongi.

"Hyung. Yoongi hyung adalah milikku!"

"Hah?"

"Jimin?"

"Ng? Aku barusan bilang apa?"

"Aku rindu Seokjin."

Benar-benar. Kawanan ini memang tidak normal.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Anu... ini apa ya? Saya nulis apa sih? Ide cerita ini udah terlintas di benak saya dari awal saya nulis tapi tetep aja... penyampaiannya ke dalam sebuah paragraf itu yang bikin saya pusing sendiri hahaha semoga reader-nim tidak kebingungan ya~ Tadinya, saya mau jadiin satu chapter kemarin sama chapter ini tapi karena udah telat deadline jadi dipisah, maafkan saya /deep bow/

 **Special thanks to** :

 **syoosh** (wow~ thank you baby, and aku juga sayang kamu), **noonim** (a-aku bisa jelaskan...), **lingbius93** (sudah terungkap siapa mate ibunya Jin hehe), **Nury630** (apa orang special ibunya Jin sudah tertebak? hehe that's not ur fault honey), **minshootinguard** (omg thank you so much!! Saya ga nyangka akan dapat pujian seperti ini huhuhu TT terima kasih banyak~ saya harap chapter ini udah menjawab apa yang menjadi tanda tanya di chapter sebelumnya), **deebul** (iya begitu ceritanya hehehe), **QnQueen** (di chap ini momen namjinnya sedikit, tapi di chap depan saya hadirkan lagi kok hehehe thank youuu so much darl!!! saya semangat!! kamu juga yah~) **goldenadakko** (jangan minta maaf honey, i know that i'm not alone, cuz you're here, with me uwu) **AzizahAliyani** (iyaps tapi belum sampai konflik utama, termia kasih ya, btw saya suka photo profilnya haha), **dncrdng** (tadinya sih maunya KyuMin tapi... sulit hahaha jadi OC aja deh, thanks ya darl.) i purple you guys so much /heart/

P.S : mari kita doakan kesembuhan untuk Jungkook dan Jimin, dan kesehatan untuk semua member Bangtan, Staff, dan Army sekalian, semoga Tuhan memberkati, amin~ Dan untuk uri Angel Jiminnie, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! /heart heart/ wish you always happy and healthy~

akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan~

maaf atas typo(s) dan OOC nya huhuhu TT

review juseyo~


	12. Chapter 12 (Bond)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 ** _Chapter 12 (Bond)_**

"Jungkook? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Itu suara Taehyung, ia memanggil dari teras belakang rumah Seokjin. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit Jungkook di dalam, satu kaki Taehyung mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu di bawahnya, kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan kanan, ia gelisah, "Jungkook-ah?" Pemuda dengan surai coklat lembut itu tidak sabar, ia segera masuk untuk menyusul Jungkook. Berada di rumah Seokjin pada siang hari termasuk membahayakan, di lingkungan sekitar rumah Seokjin memang tidak banyak manusia yang tinggal, namun tetap saja, di tengah hari seperti ini bisa saja ada seseorang yang melintas dan melihat mereka.

"Tidak bisa ' _kah_ kau mencarinya saat Seokjin hyung kembali?" Taehyung berdiri di belakang pemuda yang tengah duduk bersila disana, Jungkook ada di perpustakaan mini (Seokjin lebih senang menyebutnya ruang belajar) di rumah itu, nampaknya Seokjin belum sempat menatanya, karena masih banyak kardus yang tersusun disana dan hampir tertutup debu. "Tidak bisa, belakangan ini kita sibuk melacak kawanan _werewolf_ jahat itu. Aku harus mencarinya sekarang." Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya, ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya bergabung di samping Jungkook, "Apa judul buku dan warna sampulnya?" Jungkook tersenyum lebar, ia mengusap dagunya, dahinya membuat kerutan kecil saat ia berpikir, mencoba mencari gambaran dari buku yang ia cari.

Jungkook ingat Seokjin pernah bilang kalau ia memiliki banyak buku dongeng, salah satunya kisah tentang serigala dan domba. Dahulu, ayahnya sering membacakan dongeng itu, Jungkook masih ingat salah satu bagian yang paling ia sukai adalah saat serigala tidak memakan si domba yang seharusnya menjadi mangsanya, dan mereka menjadi sepasang sahabat baik di akhir kisahnya. Dongeng itu selalu menjadi favorit Jungkook, ia juga ingat, ia sempat marah besar pada ayahnya karena beliau menghilangkan buku itu, ia menolak untuk bicara pada ayahnya, dan keesokan harinya sang ayah tewas dalam tragedi mengenaskan yang terjadi tiga belas tahun lalu.

"Aku lupa judulnya, tapi di sampulnya ada gambar domba putih memakai slayer merah dan serigala hitam memakai slayer biru." Jungkook bicara seraya meniup debu di atas kardus di sampingnya, kemudian membukanya. Taehyung kembali menghela nafas ia membantu Jungkook mengeluarkan tumpukan buku dari sana, "Kau harus berjanji untuk membereskan semua ini dan meletakan buku-buku itu ke tempatnya semula." Pemuda yang lebih muda itu mengangguk semangat, ia menimpali, "Tentu, asalkan kau mau membantuku." Kedua alis Taehyung bertaut, bibirnya membuat _pout_ kecil, ia ingin protes namun ia tahu kalau itu sia-sia karena yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang Jungkook.

"Hey, Jungkook-ah, sepertinya percuma saja mencari di dalam kardus ini," Taehyung memutar kardus itu, ia menunjuk _sticker note_ yang tertempel disana, "lihat, disini tertulis kalau semua buku dalam kardus ini adalah buku filosofi." Jungkook menepuk pelan dahinya, ia tidak melihat _note_ kecil yang tertempel disana tadi. "Kau ingat? Seokjin hyung itu orang yang teliti dan teratur." Taehyung segera mengembalikan tumpukan buku yang sempat mereka keluarkan ke dalam kardus itu kembali. "Cari kardus yang dalam _note_ -nya tertulis dongeng atau cerita fiksi." Jungkook mengangguk, ia lekas berdiri, kedua iris gelapnya melihat-lihat seisi ruangan, dari dua kardus yang sudah ia buka, masih ada empat kardus lagi.

"Aku menemukannya!" Seru Jungkook saat ia melihat tumpukan kardus dekat jendela, di tumpukan terakhir, ada kardus dengan warna berbeda dan lebih besar ukurannya, "Disini ditulis cerita fiksi." Ia segera mengangkat kardus diatasnya, dan dengan tergesa membuka kardus itu untuk mengecek satu persatu buku di dalamnya yang kebanyakan adalah novel dan _manga_.

Jungkook mulai resah, ia tidak kunjung menemukannya saat tumpukan terakhir telah ia keluarkan, sebelum akhirnya Jungkook kembali mengeceknya, Taehyung berucap dibelakangnya, "Jungkook-ah, kurasa aku menemukannya." Lantas Jungkook langsung menoleh, senyumnya mengembang makin lebar dan kedua bola matanya berkilat senang, "Dimana kau menemukannya?" Ia hampir menabrak meja saat melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang duduk bersila di dekat rak buku yang masih kosong, "Diantara tumpukan buku-buku pengetahuan kesehatan ini." Itu kardus pertama yang Jungkook buka, ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tidak lihat itu disana tadi.." Dan juga, mengapa buku dongeng disimpan diantara buku-buku kedokteran seperti ini. Lagi pula hanya kardus ini yang tidak ditempel _sticker_.

"Mungkin ini milik orang tua Seokjin hyung, seingatku ayah Seokjin hyung adalah dokter." Jungkook mengangguk paham, ia duduk bersila dihadapan Taehyung. "Dulu ayahku sering membacakan buku ini sebelum aku tidur." Taehyung mengambil bantal di sofa yang ada di belakangnya, ia menaruhnya diantara kedua pahanya untuk meletakan kedua sikunya disana dan menopang dagu dengan tangannya, senyum Jungkook yang terlihat begitu bahagia menular padanya, "Bacakan untukku."

Dengan anggukan semangat, Jungkook mulai membuka lembar pertama buku itu, ia membaca paragraf demi paragraf dengan penuh penghayatan, sesekali ia bernarasi, lalu membuat suara berbeda dari karakter yang ia bacakan, suara baritone untuk sang serigala dan suara lembut untuk domba, tak lupa Jungkook juga ikut mengembik, membuat Taehyung yang menyimak ceritanya sesekali terbahak dan bertepuk tangan. Jungkook menirukan ayahnya, dulu, ayahnya selalu membaca cerita ini dan membuatnya senyata mungkin dengan menirukan suara domba.

 _"Tuan serigala tidak jadi memakanku 'kan? mbeeek~"_ Taehyung memeluk perutnya saat Jungkook menirukan suara domba itu lagi, _"Rrrrr! Aku tidak akan memakanmu, bulu dombamu yang rontok itu telah melindungiku dari kedinginan."_ Seraya membuat narasi, Jungkook membuka lembar demi lembar buku dalam pangkuannya, ia turut memperlihatkan ilustrasi berupa gambar yang terbuat serupa cat air, di mana sang domba dan serigala kini berjabat tangan.

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, kisah itu diakhiri Jungkook dengan seruan bahagia, _"Dan kedua sahabat itu hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat."_ Ia pun menutup buku itu begitu selesai membacakanya. "Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Ia mendekap buku itu didadanya, matanya menunjukan binaran penuh harap akan tanggapan _werewolf_ dihadapannya, dan senyumnya mengembang puas kala Taehyung berkata, "Iya, domba itu mengingatkan aku pada Seokjin hyung."

"Hu-um~ hidup kita berubah saat Seokjin hyung hadir, sama seperti domba dalam cerita ini yang mengubah hidup si serigala." Jungkook kembali membuka buku dalam genggamannya itu, seketika ia merasa kalau buku ini tidak asing, "Dulu yang kita lakukan hanya berburu, mengawasi, bahkan berkelahi, kadang kita juga bermain tapi serasa ada yang kurang," Taehyung menimpali, ia terus bicara dan tak memperhatikan Jungkook yang mengubah ekspresinya, "Seokjin hyung membawa warna di hidup kita, danーJungkook?" Ia mendadak panik saat pemuda di hadapannya meneteskan setetes air mata, tanpa berkedip, Jungkook menatap lembar paling terakhir di buku itu dengan pandangan yang Taehyung sulit artikan.

"H-hei? Ada apa?" Taehyung khawatir, ia bertanya dalam rasa panik seraya menepuk bahu lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu, "Tae..." Dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari ekor mata Taehyung, ia menyerit kebingungan saat melihat tulisan tangan berantakan dengan krayon biru, disana tertulis nama, _'Jeon Jungkook'_

"Taehyung hyung, buku ini milikku," suara Jungkook bergetar, ia yakin kalau buku ini adalah miliknya yang sempat _dihilangkan_ ayahnya, ia ingat betul kalau ia pernah meluliskan namanya sendiri di lembar terakhir buku itu, dengan krayon biru pemberian kakeknya, "kenapa buku ini ada di rumah Seokjin hyung?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan, ia pun tidak mengerti, namun pandangannya yang tajam tertuju pada ujung _hard cover_ -nya, seperti ada kertas berwarna kontras yang tersempil disana.

"Apa ini?" Dari ujung kukunya, Taehyung menarik kertas biru itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat, "Jungkook-ah.." Jungkook dan Taehyung bertukar pandang, surat itu nampak telah lama terselip disana, dan keterkejutan mereka berlanjut saat melihat nama Jungkook tertulis di depan surat itu, ditulis dengan rapih dan halus, layaknya tulisan seorang wanita dewasa.

 _'Untuk putraku, Jungkook'_

"Jungkook, surat ini untukmu." Taehyung berbisik, bisikannya terdengar pelan, namun Jungkook masih dapat mendengarnya, "Jungkook-ah?" Jungkook masih mematung, kedua pupilnya melebar saat melihat namanya tertulis di surat itu, kebingungan yang hebat memenuhi relung hatinya, dan kebimbangan menyelimuti benaknya. Apa surat ini memang benar untuknya?

Jungkook tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya, ia hanya menerima surat itu dan memandanginya, lama. "Baca 'lah." Suara Taehyung menyadarkannya, ia menatap kedua bola mata keemasan milik Taehyung sebelum akhirnya pandangannya kembali pada sepucuk surat dalam genggamannya, dan dengan perlahan Jungkook membuka surat itu, di dalamnya ada selembar kertas yang dipenuhi tulisan tangan si pengirim surat.

 _Untuk putraku, Jungkook_

 _Ini, Ibumu._

Jungkook tercekat saat membaca paragraf pembuka dari surat itu, bahunya turun, ia lemas, dan merasa sulit untuk bernafas. Surat ini dari ibunya, ibu yang selalu ia rindukan meskipun wajahnya tak terpatri dalam memorinya.

 _Maafkan ibu._

Air mata Jungkook jatuh begitu saja. Di sampingnya Taehyung tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya merangkul Jungkook, berusaha menenangkannya. Pandangan _werewolf_ muda itu kabur oleh genangan air mata yang terkumpul di kelopak matanya, hingga akhirnya jatuh membasahi _jeans_ hitam yang ia kenakan.

 _Semoga kau mau memaafkan ibumu ini._

 _Ibu sangat merindukanmu._

'Aku juga.' Meski tak ingat wajah ibunya, namun Jungkook merasakannya, kerinduan akan kasih sayang dan kehangatan pelukan sang ibu. Dahulu, ia pernah bertanya pada ayahnya, dimana ibunya, dan sang ayah selalu menjawab seraya tersenyum lembut. _"Eomma-mu berada di tempat yang aman Jungkook-ah, tempat dimana ia tidak akan merasakan sakit,"_ waktu kecil Jungkook tidak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya, tetapi jika ibunya ada di tempat yang lebih baik, ia akan berusaha mengerti dan turut bahagia, _"meskipun ia tak bersama dengan kita, ibumu akan selalu ada di hati kita."_ Jungkook menyentuh dadanya, tiap ia merindukan ibunya, ia selalu menyentuh bagian itu, seolah merasakan kehangatan sang ibu disana.

 _Ku harap kau mengerti, nak._

 _Ibu tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu, begitu juga denganmu, kau tak akan bisa bertahan dengan ibu._

Kali ini Jungkook tak mengerti, apa maksud dari kalimat yang ditulis ibunya ini? Namun, ia tetap melanjutkan membacanya dalam isakan yang mulai melemah.

 _Percayalah Jungkook-ah, ibu sangat menyayangimu._

 _Berpisah denganmu menyakiti hati ibu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan._

Dada Jungkook sesak saat membacanya, ia mencoba bersandar pada rengkuhan Taehyung yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang disaat paling sulit sekali pun, dan Taehyung mengerti, ia mengeratkan rangkulannya, Jungkook sudah seperti saudara kandungnya, melihatnya menangis membuat hatinya seolah diremas dengan kuat.

 _Ibu dan ayah tak punya pilihan lain. Hal ini kami lakukan untuk melindungi kalian dari bahaya._

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tetesan air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipinya, tanda tanya besar kini hadir memenuhi benaknya, ia mempertanyakan kenapa ibunya pergi meninggalkannya? Ia tidak marah, ia tahu sang ibu punya alasan untuk itu.

 _Ibu dan Kakakmu adalah manusia._

Bahu Jungkook lemas, darahnya berdesir oleh rasa terkejut yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Helaan nafas lemas keluar dari bibirnya yang memucat, ia dapat merasakan remasan tangan Taehyung pada bahunya. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata ia memiliki sorang kakak.

 _Werewolf_ muda itu menyipulkan sendiri dalam benaknya, ayahnya adalah seorang _werewolf_ , sama seperti dirinya, dan ibunya adalah seorang manusia sama dengan kakaknya, tentu saja, ini sangat berbahaya bagi ibu dan kakaknya untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

 _Kakakmu terluka parah hingga ia kehilangan seluruh memorinya akan tempat ini dan dirimu juga ayah kalian, jadi kami harus membawanya pergi._

Kakaknya kehilangan memorinya?

Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya, siapa yang melukai kakaknya dan kenapa _mereka_ melakukan hal itu? Mendadak, Jungkook sangat ingin menemui sang kakak, segera.

 _Hari itu adalah hari paling berat bagi ibu saat ibu harus meninggalkanmu dan ayahmu._

 _Tetapi ini juga demi keselamatan kalian._

 _Pada saatnya tiba, kita akan berkumpul kembali, sebagai sebuah keluarga yang utuh._

Namun hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Sang ayah telah lebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka, meningatnya membuat hati Jungkook seolah terkoyak. Ia rindu keluarganya, dimana mereka?

 _Disini, ada seorang dokter hebat yang dapat menyembuhkan kakakmu._

 _Hingga ia sembuh total, ibu janji, kami akan datang menemuimu._

 _Ibu mengirim surat ini diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan ayahmu, setelah kau membacanya, tolong rahasiakan ini, dan jangan lakukan hal gegabah, Jungkook-ah._

Meskipun ia belum bertemu dengan ibunya, tetapi Jungkook tahu, sang ibu sangat mengenal dirinya. Jika surat ini sampai lebih awal, ia pasti akan langsung berlari keluar, tidak peduli apa yang akan ia hadapi di luar sana, Jungkook akan mencari ibu dan kakaknya.

 _Sebagai gantinya ibu mengirimkanmu potret terakhir yang keluarga kita ambil, simpan 'lah dengan baik harta berharga ini._

 _Ibu harap kita bisa mengabadikan kebersamaan kita sebagai keluaga lagi._

 _Ibu, sangat mencintaimu._

'Aku juga sangat mencintai-mu eomma.' Jungkook berbisik dalam hati, ia tersenyum kecil dan dengan hati yang berdebar, Jungkook membalik surat itu, ada satu lembar foto disana, ia dapat mengenali dengan mudah wajah sang ayah, dan pandangannya sontak terkunci pada sosok wanita cantik yang menggendong seorang bayi, ibunya sangat cantik, ia adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah Jungkook temui.

"Apa wanita cantik itu ibumu?" Taehyung tidak ikut membaca surat itu, karena ia tahu hal itu tidak sopan, namun dari ekspresi wajah dan isak tangis Jungkook saja sudah membuatnya yakin kalau isi surat itu sangat menyentuh dan menyayat hati, tetapi ekor mata Taehyung dapat melihat jelas foto dalam genggaman Jungkook, ia mengenali pria dewasa dalam foto itu, beliau adalah ayah Jungkook, dan ia yakin wanita di sampingnya adalah istrinya, atau ibu dari pemuda dalam rengkuhannya ini.

"Ya." Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan, ibu jarinya menyentuh wajah sang ibu, ia mengelus bagian itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang, jejak air mata di pipinya kini mengering, "Lalu, apa anak laki-laki ini Hyung-mu?" Pandangan Jungkook teralih saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung, ia terpana melihat sosok anak laki-laki, yang berdiri di depan ayahnya, ia terlalu terpana dengan sosok ibunya sampai tak menyadari kehadiran hyung-nya. "Aku seperti pernah melihatnya... tapi dimana?" Taehyung benar, wajahnya tak asing.

"Jungkook-ah, dibawahnya ada tulisan." Mata tajam Taehyung menangkap tulisan tangan yang terlihat telah memudar namun masih bisa dibaca. "Jungkook, 4 bulan." Ia menejamkan indera penglihatannya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada foto dalam genggaman Jungkook. Ia hedak membaca kata-kata selanjutnya, namun suaranya seolah tercekat, kedua matanya membelalak.

 _Seokjin, 5 Tahun._

"Seokjin hyung?"

Jungkook berbisik lirih. Kini semua masuk akal, kenapa buku ini bisa berada di rumah Seokjin? Ibunya adalah manusia dan ia memiliki kakak yang _sedang_ sakit. Kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti, anak laki-laki dalam foto ini memang _mirip_ Seokjin. Bibirnya yang penuh, mata bulat dan lembut, bahunya yang lebar, dan pipinya yang seperti hamster (menurut Taehyung).

Tak ada yang bicara, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Jungkook dan Taehyung masih menatap _shock_ lembar foto itu, hingga mata _werewolf_ paling muda disana kembali memanas dan meneteskan setetes air asin dari iris birunya, ia tak dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Jungkook akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya, dan _ia_ sangat dekat dengan dirinya selama ini.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Seokjin membalik lembar demi lembar jurnal dalam genggamannya, jurnal itu bukan 'lah jurnal _biasa_. Di dalamnya serupa dengan perkamen yang ditulis tangan, jurnal itu nampak tua dan lusuh, sampulnya sudah sedikit tercabik usia, tetapi isinya masih bisa jelas dibaca.

 _Jurnal Werewolf._

Segala tentang _werewolf_ tertulis di dalamnya. Budaya, adat istiadat, kebiasaan, silsilah hingga habitat mereka tertulis disana. Setelah semua kebenaran telah terungkap, siapa dirinya, siapa orang tuanya, dan siapa adiknya, Seokjin ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang _mereka_ dan jurnal ini ia pinjam dari Sandeul, sahabatnya.

"Seokjin-ah, maafkan aku."

Seokjin tahu, Sandeul merasa bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya selama ini, dan Sandeul juga merasa gagal sebagai seorang sahabat, ia tak sepantasnya berbohong pada Seokjin, itu lah yang Sandeul pikirkan, namun Seokjin tidak berpikir demikian.

"Sandeul-ah, aku tak menyalahkanmu, aku tak menyalahkan siapa-siapa." Kedua sahabat itu saling menyunggingkan senyum, Sandeul tak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu, ia hanya duduk diam di samping Seokjin, meskipun sahabatnya berkata demikian, rasa bersalah masih bersarang dalam benaknya.

Setelah Seokjin membaca surat rahasia ayahnya, ia lantas menceritakan semuanya pada keluarga Sandeul karena menurutnya mereka berhak tahu. Reaksi keluarga Sandeul cukup terkejut saat itu, terlebih lagi saat mereka mendengar kalau ternyata Seokjin memiliki seorang adik. Mereka segera memutuskan untuk kembali, Seokjin tak membiarkan rumahnya di Seoul kosong, ia menyewakannya, dan memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di desa itu, bersama adiknya. Pasangan Lee menawarkan bantuan untuk mengurus rumahnya di Seoul hingga penyewa datang, Seokjin hendak menolak dan lebih memilih menyuruh orang lain karena ia merasa cukup merepotkan pasangan itu, namun mereka tetap memaksa karena pertemuan Seokjin dengan adiknya adalah prioritas utama.

Dan disini lah mereka, ia dan Sandeul dalam perjalanan menuju _rumah._ Sandeul berusaha memfokuskan diri pada jalan raya di depannya, "Sandeul-ah, dari mana kau dapat jurnal ini?" Seokjin memecah keheningan, ia baru mulai membaca bab pertama, bab yang berisi tentang kebiasaan _mereka._ "Dahulu, tak sembarangan orang yang bisa menemui _mereka,_ " Sandeul membuka suara, ia melirik jurnal dalam genggaman Seokjin, "kakekku adalah pemilik jurnal itu, keluargaku sudah turun-temurun menjadi seorang _perantara,_ antara kita dan hmm.. _mereka._ " Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, Sandeul kembali meliriknya, "Bacalah bab 4, ku kira kau sudah melewati fase bab satu hingga tiga, kau sudah bergaul dengan mereka cukup lama 'kan?"

Seokjin terdiam, ia baru mengenal _mereka_ selama hapir tiga minggu, namun ia sudah mengenal Jaehwan sangat lama, tapi saat sebelum Jaehwan _membongkar_ siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Seokjin mengambil nafas dalam, ia membalik lembar demi lembar dengan hati-hati, hingga ia sampai di bab yang Sandeul maksud.

 _Bab 4, Mate._

" _Mate_?" Seokjin menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, dan Sandeul mengangguk pelan seraya berucap, "Kau menyukai Namjoon 'kan?" Ia hampir tersedak, wajah dan telinganya sontak memerah, "Seokjin-ah, kau belum lama bertemu dengannya tapi kalian sudahー" Seokjin segera memotong ucapan Sandeul, dengan panik ia menjawab, "Hei! I-ini pertama kalinya untukku, aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan pada Namjoon tapi..." seruan paniknya berganti menjadi bisikan lirih, ia menunduk, "aku menyukai Namjoon, aku merasa kalau... aku membutuhkannya, aku ingin dia ada disampingku, dan," rona merah di wajah Seokjin bertambah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku seolah sudah menantikan kehadirannya sejak lama."

Sandeul menyeringai jahil, ia menunjuk jurnal dalam pangkuan Seokjin, "Kalau kau memang belum mengerti, kau harus membaca bab itu," Seokjin menatap jurnal yang terbuka lebar dalam pangkuannya, ia hendak membaca halaman pertama, namun Sandeul menginterupsinya, "tapi bacanya saat kau di rumah saja, kita sudah hampir sampai." Darah Seokjin berdesir kala ia melihat pedesaan di pegunungan tempatnya tinggal mulai terlihat, jantungnya berdebar kencang, sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu adiknya.

 _But, I Still Want You_

"Sudah berapa orang yang dibunuh?"

"Ken... sudah membunuh 5 orang." Hongbin bergabung bersama Hyuk, Leo dan Ravi, mereka berkumpul di sekitar danau, langkah mereka diiringi angin kencang yang membuat dedaunan kering berjatuhan disekitar mereka, hari pertama di musim gugur kala itu terasa mencekam.

"Hakyeon sudah memerintahkanku untuk mengurungnya." Leo angkat bicara, dan Ravi menimpali ucapannya, "Pencucian otak itu, membangkitkan _monster_ dalam diri Ken." Leo dan Ravi ingat, saat pertama kali Ken keluar dari kurungannya setelah pencucian otak selesai, mereka melihatnya mengamuk dan membunuh dua orang baru dari kawanan mereka dengan membanting dan mematahkan leher dua _werewolf_ malang itu. Untung, Ravi dan Leo ada disana, sehingga korban yang berjatuhan bisa dikurangi.

Kemarin, Ken sudah mencabik satu _werewolf_ lagi, ia mengoyak punggungnya, Hongbin yang melihatnya tak tinggal diam, ia juga hampir di serang Ken, dan beruntung baginya saat itu Hakyeon datang pada waktu yang tepat, Ken hanya mau menurut pada alpha mereka.

"Dulu, Ken juga seperti ini," Ravi memejamkan matanya, menerawang kenangan saat ia berduel dengan Ken, "waktu kami kecil, aku sempat berduel dengannya, dia hampir kalah saat itu, namun di detik terakhir, ada _sesuatu_ yang bangkit dalam dirinya." Mereka semua terdiam, dan _werewolf_ termuda dalam kawanan itu hanyut dalam benaknya. _'Yang paling buas di kawanan ini adalah Ravi hyung, setelah itu Leo hyung, Hongbin hyung lebih mengutamakan otaknya, dan Hakyeon hyung...'_ Hyuk merinding sendiri saat membayangkan sosok alpha mereka, dari tampilan memang Hakyeon nampak yang paling _rapuh,_ namun saat alpha mereka menunjukkan sosok aslinya, tak akan ada yang berhasil selamat.

"Tapi dengan wujud Ken yang seperti ini, kita bisa menghabisi seluruh kawanan Namjoon dengan mudah." Hyuk sontak mendongak, saat Hongbin angkat bicara, jika ia boleh jujur, _werewolf_ muda itu, lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri semua ini dengan tidak menghilangkan banyak nyawa. "Kalau kau terus berpikir seperti itu, kau yang akan mati lebih dulu, Hyuk-ah." Seolah tahu jalan pikiran _werewolf_ termuda mereka, Hyuk menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika Hakyeon hyung tahu jalan pikiranmu yang seperti itu, ia akan membangkitkan kebuasan _wolf_ yang ada dalam dirimu, sama seperti Ken." Hyuk ganti memandang Ravi, matanya membulat lebar, ia hendak bicara, namun Leo berucap, "Kau tidak mau hal ini terjadi padamu juga kan? Ikuti saja, kemana _permainan_ ini akan berlangsung." Hyuk menelan ludahnya, ia tahu, mereka akan _bergerak_ dalam beberapa hari, mustahil baginya untuk mengakhiri apa yang telah ia mulai.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Jungkook segera bangkit berdiri setelah mendengar suara mobil yang terparkir di pekarangan rumah Seokjin, dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari ke luar, menuju teras rumah itu. Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang, ia berlari kecil, sesaat setelah mereka berdua mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kakak Jungkook yang adalah seorang Kim Seokjin, orang yang dimaksud telah kembali.

Dan disana, Jungkook berdiri mematung di teras rumah Seokjin, menatap pemuda yang tak asing baginya, hyung-nya, berdiri diantara bunga bakung yang masih bermekaran di halaman rumah asri itu, daun-daun _maple_ yang berjatuhan ditiup angin musim gugur yang datang menyapa mereka, membuat surai hitam Seokjin dan Jungkook mendayu seirama. Mata biru laut Jungkook berair saat ia menatap iris _hazel_ Seokjin.

Disebrangnya, Seokjin berdiri mematung saat ia melihat sosok Jungkook yang berdiri diatas teras rumahnya, kakinya seolah terpaku, ia terpana saat matanya menatap langsung mata adiknya. Satu tetes air lolos dari iris mata indah milik Seokjin.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berlari bersamaan, hingga tubuh mereka saling merengkuh satu sama lain dalam pelukan penuh kerinduan. Jungkook terisak di bahu Seokjin, dan Seokjin tersedu di ceruk leher adiknya. Lutut mereka lemas dan akhirnya bersimpuh bersamaan diantara dedaunan kering disana, tangisan Jungkook mengeras dan Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Taehyung dan Sandeul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kakak-beradik itu tak bisa menahan senyum harunya. Suara gesekan daun-daunan yang menguning beriringan dengan suara isakan dari Seokjin dan Jungkook, senja itu adalah senja paling berharga bagi mereka.

"Aku menemukanmu." Disela isakannya, Seokjin berbisik lembut seraya mengusap punggung adiknya, _sweater_ -nya nampak kusut karena remasan kuat dari tangan Jungkook, "Hyung..." Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kakak, dalam hati mereka sama-sama berjanji, untuk selalu bersama dan tak akan terpisah lagi.

Sampai malam tiba, Jungkook tak mau meninggalkan Seokjin, ia menolak untuk terpisah satu inci sekalipun dengan hyung-nya. Taehyung telah menjelaskan semuanya, bagaimana Jungkook bisa mengetahui kalau ia adalah kakak kandungnya. Malam di musim gugur tak pernah sehangat ini bagi Seokjin, ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya dengan Jungkook yang tidur dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Seokjin, sebelah tangannya melingkar di perut hyung-nya dengan protektif, helaan nafas pelan keluar dari hidung mancung Jungkook, ia kelelahan karena terus terisak tadi.

"Hey." Seokjin menutup surat dari ibunya untuk sang adik yant tadi ia baca sebelum Namjoon datang menghampiri, Taehyung juga menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Namjoon dan kawan-kawan, setelah mendengarnya mereka pun memberi ruang untuk kakak-beradik itu menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Hei." Senyuman manis mengembang di bibir penuh Seokjin, ia menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, sofa itu cukup untuk mereka bertiga. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Namjoon duduk disebelahnya, kerinduan juga terpancar dari iris zamrudnya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Namjoonie." _Werewolf_ dewasa itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Seokjin menyebut namanya dengan panggilan yang cukup menggemaskan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Namjoon meraih tangan kanan Seokjin dan membawanya ke wajahnya untuk menyentuh pipinya, wajah Seokjin merona merah saat ia melakukannya, "Aku juga." Seokjin mengelus pelan pipi hangat Namjoon dengan ibu jarinya, mereka berdua hanya saling memandang, keberadaan Jungkook bersama mereka saat ini menahan mereka untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

"Namjoon-ah, terima kasih." Namjoon mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Seokjin, "Hm? Untuk apa?" _Werewolf_ itu tidak tahan untuk mengecup pipi pemuda disampingnya yang terlihat dua kali lebih menggemaskan kala rona natural terpoles sempurna disana. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Jungkook selama aku tidak ada." Seokjin menunduk untuk menatap surai hitam sang adik yang menutupi wajahnya, ia mengelusnya pelan, memindahkan rambut depannya ke samping agar ia bisa melihat wajah Jungkook yang terlelap pulas.

Seokjin kembali menoleh pada Namjoon saat ia merasakan kecupan kecil di tangannya yang masih pria itu genggam, "Seokjin, Jungkook adalah keluargaku, ia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri," Namjoon mengecup kuku jemari Seokjin yang menurutnya indah, dan mengagumi setiap lekuk lentiknya jemari orang yang dicintainya itu, "Yoongi hyung, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, adalah keluargaku, dan tentu saja kau juga adalah keluarga kami." Seokjin terpana dengan kata-kata yang Namjoon ucapkan, "Aku?" Namjoon mengangguk, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan gerakan menggoda, "Ya, kau adalah bagian dari kami." Seokjin tersenyum geli, ia membalas kedipan mata Namjoon, "Terima kasih." _Dimple_ di pipi Namjoon makin dalam, ia meraih dagu Seokjin untuk memberi ciuman lembut di bibirnya.

Ciuman itu tidak agresif, hanya kecupan-kecupan manis dan polos yang mereka berikan untuk berbagi kerinduan. Senyuman tak bisa mereka tahan disela kecupan itu, Namjoon membiarkan bibir Seokjin membelai bibirnya.

"Hei, jangan pedulikan aku, aku hanya bersantai disini." Seokjin dan Namjoon segera melepas ciuman mereka dan melihat ke bawah, Jungkook menyeringai jahil, entah sejak kapan ia terbangun, namun sepertinya ia sudah memperhatikan apa yang alpha dan kakaknya lakukan dari tadi.

"Ya! Itu tidak sopan." Seokjin menyentil pelan dahi Jungkook, dan Namjoon hanya berdeham canggung disebelahnya seraya sedikit menggeser duduknya, "Kalian sendiri bermesraan didepanku, aku ' _kan_ masih di bawah umur." Protes Jungkook, ia mengusap dahinya yang disentil tadi, namun seringai masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya mereka _bersentuhan_ di depan Jungkook. Namjoon berjanji dalam hati, ia akan menyentuh Seokjin sepuasnya saat Jungkook tidak bersama mereka, meskipun ia tahu, itu akan sangat sulit.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Waaaaiii~ Saya update disaat-saat genting hahahaha saya ngetik ff ini disela kegiatan saya yang akhir-akhir ini jadi makin sibuk, jadi, mohon maaf jika seolah ada yang kurang huhuhu /deep bow/

Saya juga update cerita ini di wattpad atas saran _senpai_ saya, tapi saya ga ngerti cara menggunakannya, jadi saya lebih sering fokus di ffn (situs pertama saya kenal ff) hahahaha

 **special thanks to :**

 **ParkChanyeoll** (iyaapss~ kuki adalah adik jin di ff ini fufufu terima kasih reviewnya uwu), **lingbius93** (hahahaha aku seneng bikin namjun gegana disini, tapi mereka udah kembali lagi kok, dan udah ada sedikit bocoran tentang jaehwan uwu), **ELF Japan** , (sudah update yeaay~ i purple you too darl), **syoosh** (namjin udah saya sempilin di chap ini hehehe waahh~ terima kasih TT huhuhu saya terharu) **AzizahAliyani** (sebentar lagi konflik utama, tapi kita nyantai dulu hahaha Seokjin with his showed forehead can instantly kill me uwu) **AngAng13** (terima kasih atas pengertiannya TT huhuhu reviewmu membuat saya tersentuh, terima kasih banyak, saya sayang kamu hiks) **deebul** (waaah selamat, kamu bisa menebaknya) **galaxyenade** (Hei dek, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca dan review TT uuhh this is so sweet, i don't deserve you... thank you very very much, saya merasa terhormat bica membawa karakter mereka ke dalam cerita ini tanpa menghilanhkan sifat asli mereka, Seokjin itu orang yang kuat, dia yang tadinya bilang 'maybe i can never fly' berhasil membentangkan sayapnya dan membuat kita semua mencintai diri kita terlebih dahulu dengan bilang 'i'm the one i should love in this world' TT uuh so deep), **Nagyu331** (maaf udah bikin kamu sedih, tapi Seokjin dan Jungkook sudah bahagia bersama /love/) **Nury360** (kecurigaan kamu benar hehehe saya semangat!! Terima kasih ya) **dncrdng** (bener banget, udah lama stan bangtan tapi tetep aja suka terkecoh sama kemiripan mereka hahaha), **butterfly** (terima kasih, sudah dilanjut yah~), **goldenaidakko** (konichiwa~ terima kasih sudah menunggu, i purple you too /hug/), **Guest** (terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita yang saya buat huhuhu TT review kamu membuat saya percaya diri untuk melanjutkan ff ini, siapapun dirimu, i purple you so much), **itsathenazi** (Hei, kamu udah lama ga keliatan, i missed you TT wkwkwkwk), **minshootinguard** (Surprise~ please don't cry TT ily~ iyah ppssttt jimin udah mulai welcome ppsstt hehehe saya seneng bikib Namjoon galau hahaha terima kasih banyak dear, i purple you so much uwu), **QnQueen** (Uwaaahh saya akan tanggung jawab karena udah bikin kamu nangis /peluk/ hahaha anak bangtan mana ada yang ga crackheads hohohoho)

 _Terima Kasih banyak, read and review kalian menmbuat saya semangat untuk terus melanjutkan ff ini, i purple you guys so so so so muuuchhhh_

Sepertinya banyak yang gemas sama Namjoon di adegan terakhir chap sebelumnya hahaha saya kepikiran adegan itu pas lagi makan mie ayam(?) hahaha

Review kalian bikin saya senyum2 sendiri di kantor sampe atasan saya nanya, "何で一人でニヤニヤしってんの？バンタンの事か？" (kenapa senyum2 sendiri sih? pasti bangtan ya?) hahaha beliau kenal saya sangad~

PS : sepertinya pas LY Tour di Paris kemarin Jin sama Tae sedang kurang sehat /sob/ mari kita doakan agar mereka semua baik baik saja, dan segera pulih dari sakit mereka dan kembali sehat dan ceria.

di chap depan ada 'sedikit' surprise hohoho~~

review juseyo~~~


	13. Chapter 13 (Mate)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death, Smut

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 ** _Chapter 13 (Mate)_**

Uap putih lembut melayang diantara pintu kaca yang tergeser pelan, aroma _earthy_ nan lembut dari _shampoo_ yang baru Seokjin pakai dapat tercium kemana pun ia melangkah. Tetesan air perlahan jatuh dari surai hitamnya yang basah, sebelum langkah kakinya membawanya kembali ke kamar, Seokjin menyempatkan diri untuk membuat teh _camomile_ di dapur dan membawa secangkir cairan kuning kermasan itu bersamanya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, dan senyuman lembut terukir indah di bibirnya kala ia melihat Jungkook yang berbaring diatas kasurnya seraya membaca atlas dunia. "Hyung, apa kau tahu tempat ini?" Tepat saat Seokjin meletakkan cangkir kaca dalam genggamannya di atas meja, Jungkook bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah pulau di antara laut pasifik. "Ya, itu Australia." Jungkook mendengus saat mendengar jawaban singkat dari hyung-nya, "Aku tahu nama pulau ini, tapi apa kau pernah kesana?" Tentu saja Jungkook tahu, diatas sketsa pulau itu tertulis jelas namanya.

Seokjin tertawa pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat berucap, "Tidak, aku belum pernah kesana." Jungkook menghela nafas beratnya, ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada atlas yang ia baca, "Memangnya ada apa dengan 'Australia' Jungkook-ah?" Seokjin menarik kursi dari bagian dalam meja dan duduk disana, "Aku pernah baca buku tentang Australia," tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari atlas yang ia baca, Jungkook berkata seraya menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, "aku mau kesana."

"Aku akan membawamu kesana, kita bisa pergi bersama." Ucapan Seokjin berhasil membuat Jungkook mendongak, menatap hyung-nya dengan mata bulat yang berbinar, "Benarkah?" Seokjin tersenyum lebar sambil membuka jurnal yang belum sempat ia baca kembali, "Tentu saja Jungkook-ah." _Hyung-dongsaeng_ itu sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini, sudah dua hari mereka hidup sebagai saudara. Seokjin bahkan memberikan perpustakaan kecil di rumah itu untuk mengalih-fungsikannya menjadi kamar pribadi Jungkook, hanya satu kendalanya, Jungkook belum terbiasa hidup _lebih manusia_.

Di malam saat mereka pertama kali mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah saudara kandung, Jungkook dan Seokjin bertukar cerita, sang adik bertanya seperti apa sosok ibu mereka dan sang kakak ingin tahu lebih mengenai sang ayah. Tawa bahagia mengiringi tiap kisah yang mereka bawa tentang masa kecil mereka bersama ayah dan ibu, meskipun telah berpisah sekian lama.

"Hei, Jungkook-ah," Seokjin memanggil, mata indahnya yang terbingkai kacamata baca yang ia kenakan beralih menatap sang adik kala ia menoleh padanya, "Apa menurutmu aku ini _mate_ Namjoon?" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari atlas yang masih ia baca untuk menatap _hyung_ -nya, lama. "Apa kau sudah selesai membaca bab _itu_?" Ia balik bertanya seraya menunjuk jurnal diatas meja yang ada di hadapan Seokjin.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Belum, baru paragraf pertama."

"Baca dulu sampai habis, hyung." Jungkook kembali membaca atlasnya, meninggalkan pertanyaan yang Seokjin ajukan menggantung begitu saja. Meski begitu, Seokjin tetap melanjutkan bacaannya, setiap kata ia cerna dalam benaknya, kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis dalam jurnal itu banyak yang mengundang tanya, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk _menyimpannya,_ dan tetap fokus.

Sandeul menyuruhnya untuk membaca bab ini, bab tentang _Mate,_ saat mereka membicarakan Namjoon. Yang Seokjin tangkap adalah, ia memang mencintai _werewolf_ itu, tetapi ia tidak yakin, apa memang ia adalah _mate_ Namjoon? Ikatan yang mereka miliki belum _sedalam_ itu, menurutnya. Jika memang benar benang merah itu ada diantara mereka, tentu saja Seokjin merasa sangat senang, namun ia juga takut, ia takut kehilangan pria itu. Melihat bahwa ia adalah manusia, akhir dari kisah ibu dan ayahnya membuatnya trauma, dapat dikatakan bahwa ia takut kejadian itu akan terulang kembali. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak akan berhenti mencintai Namjoon.

 _'Klaim?'_ Seokjin menajamkan indera penglihataannya saat ia sampai pada kalimat dari paragraf yang ia baca sejauh ini.

 _'Setelah menemukan seorang mate, werewolf akan mengklaimnya untuk menyatukan ikatan mereka.'_

Dari sini Seokjin tahu, _ikatan_ yang dimiliki _werewolf_ dengan _mate_ -nya tidak 'lah sederhana. Jika manusia biasa bisa jatuh cinta, kemudian berpacaran hingga akhirnya menikah, mereka bisa dengan mudah memutus ikatan itu, mereka bisa leluasa berpisah dan menemukan pasangan baru, tetapi tidak dengan _werewolf._ Pasangan mereka hanya ada satu dalam seumur hidup, terikat dalam benang merah takdir hingga ajal memisahkan.

Seokjin kini mengerti, sejauh apapun ibunya pergi, ia tetap terikat dengan ayah mereka. Ia mengangguk-angguk kecil, dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya tentang apa itu, _'klaim'._

 _Mereka akan mengklaim pasangannya dengan sebuah tanda berupa gigitan di leher dari sang alpha saat berhubungan intim._

" _Bruuk_!!"

"Hyung?!" Jungkook segera hampir lomoat dari atas kasur Seokjin saat ia mendengar suara tubrukan, "Ada apa?" Ia bernafas lega, tetapi ia juga tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya saat ia melihat Seokjin yang sedang mengelus lututnya. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja, maaf sudah mengagetkanmu." Jungkook berkedip sekali, dua kali, dan ketiga kalinya ia tak bisa menahan seringai jahil di bibirnya, ia cerdas, Jungkook tahu apa penyebab dari gelagat hyung-nya yang tiba-tiba panik dengan telinga yang memerah. _'Oh~ sudah sampai bagian 'itu' ya.'_ Ia pun kembali membaca atlasnya, membiarkan Seokjin membaca hingga habis.

Sampai Jungkook jatuh tertidur pun Seokjin masih membaca.

 _Seorang werewolf dapat/sudah menemukan mate-nya sejak pandangan/pertemuan pertama._

Kini Seokjin bertanya-tanya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Namjoon memang terkesan unik, Seokjin ingat jika ia tidak tersesat dan pingsan lalu Taehyung menolongnya, ia tidak akan bertemu mereka, ia tidak akan bertemu adiknya, Jungkook, ia juga tidak akan bertemu dengan Namjoon.

Saat pertemuan pertama mereka Seokjin sendiri sudah merasa ada yang berbeda dalam diri Namjoon, ia seperti sudah merindukan sosok itu sejak lama padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

 _Sesuatu yang buruk* akan menimpa seorang werewolf jika mate-nya menolaknya._

 _*hingga kematian_

Seokjin terdiam, jika memang benar Namjoon telah _menemukannya_ sebagai seorang _mate_ disaat pertemuan pertama mereka, apa yang Namjoon rasakan? Saat itu ia masih bersama Jaehwan. Apa Namjoon sudah tahu tentang itu? Seokjin terbayang, sebelum hubungan mereka sedalam sekarang, ia sering melihat wajah Namjoon yang mendadak sedih, dan Namjoon akan menunduk untuk menutupinya. Seokjin mengelus dadanya, tanpa sadar ia sudah menyakiti Namjoon.

Seokjin membaca seluruh bab itu hingga tengah hari, teh dalam cangkirnya sudah dingin, ia terlalu fokus hingga tak sempat meminumnya. Ia menutup jurnal dalam genggamanya perlahan-lahan, suara Taehyung yang mendadak muncul di jendela kamarnya hampir membuatnya melempar jurnal itu, "Hey hyung~"

"Waa! Ya! Taehyung, jangan muncul mendadak seperti itu di jendela kamarku." Protes Seokjin, Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran jahil, Jimin muncul di belakangnya, "Hei Jimin." Sapa Seokjin ramah, Jimin membalas sapaannya dengan anggukan pelan, "Hyung, kami mencari Jungkook." Ucapnya kemudian, "Kami sudah janji mau pergi main siang ini." Taehyung menimpali, Seokjin menghela nafas, ia menunjuk Jungkook yang tertidur diatas kasurnya dengan ibu jarinya, "Kalian masuk 'lah dulu dan bangunkan dia." Setelah dua hari Seokjin tinggal dengan dongsaeng-nya itu, ia tahu satu kebiasaan Jungkook, bahwa _werewolf_ muda itu sulit dibangunkan.

 _But, I Still Want You_

"Jimin-ah, aku mau bertanya sesuatu." Seokjin menghampiri Jimin yang duduk di kursi meja makannya, hanya ada mereka bedua disitu, ia memaksa Jungkook dan Taehyung mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka pergi, dan mereka pun akhirnya mandi besama untuk mempersingkat waktu.

"Apa hyung?" Ia duduk di seberang Jimin, kedua tangannya bertaut diatas meja, "Kalau _mate_ seorang _werewolf_ sakit, apa _werewolf_ itu akan sakit juga?" Seokjin melirik Jimin dari ekor matanya, dan ia dapat melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah _werewolf_ muda di hadapannya.

"Ya," Seokjin sontak mendongak, perlahan tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya, bagian yang menurutnya dekat dengan jantungnya, "saat seorant _mate_ terluka, sekecil apa pun lukanya, seorang _werewolf_ dapat merasakannya." Ia kembali menunduk, perasaannya berubah gelisah, "Bagi _werewolf, mate_ bisa menjadi kekuatan yang merupakan anugerah, dan kelemahan yang merupakan kutukan." Bagian ini tidak tertulis dalam jurnal, namun Seokjin mempercayai apa yang Jimin katakan, ia sudah mendengar dari Jungkook bahwa Jimin adalah _mate_ Yoongi.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika... salah satu dari mereka hmm, mati?" Meskipun Seokjin memelankan suaranya di kata terakhir, Jimin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, suaranya memang datar namun Seokjin bisa mendengar ada kekhawatiran disana, "Mereka akan mati bersamaan." Kedua bahu Seokjin menegang, ia meremas kaus yang ia kenakan dibagian dadanya.

Seokjin tidak lupa, ia memiliki kondisi jantung yang buruk, dan jika kondisi ini juga mempengaruhi Namjoon, ia tidak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Namjoon menderita karenanya, terlebih lagi, Seokjin merasa jantuntnya bisa saja berhenti kapan saja.

"Tapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika _werewolf_ tidak atau belum mengklaim _mate_ -nya." Jimin menujuk lehernya sendiri, Seokjin tahu gesture itu, ia sudah membacanya, ia tahu apa itu klaim. "Aku belum tahu pasti, tapi saat _mate_ dari seorang _werewolf_ mati sebelum diklaim, _werewolf_ tersebut tetap mengalami hal buruk namun tidak sampai kematian." Seokjin mencondongkan tubuhnya, ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, "Benarkah itu?" Jimin mengangguk pelan, ia menyahut, "Aku pernah dengar dari Hoseok hyung, dahulu ada salah satu _werewolf_ ditinggal mati _mate_ -nya, dan ia... kehilangan penglihatannya," Seokjin kembali pada posisi duduknya semula, ia bersandar pada kepala kursi, "Tapi ia tetap hidup kan?" Jimin mengangguk lagi, dan Seokjin bernafas lega dalam hati.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Hari sudah gelap, dan hujan mulai turun, namun Jungkook belum juga kembali. Sebelum, Jungkook pergi bersama Jimin dan Taehyung, ia berpesan pada mereka untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Namjoon agar menemuinya malam ini.

Seokjin segera berlari ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu belakang rumahnya, "Jung-ah? Namjoonie?" Ia segera memberikan gesture agar Namjoon masuk, Seokjin melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan siapapun selain _werewolf_ dewasa itu, ia datang sendirian

"Maaf, aku datang sendiri." Namjoon diam saja saat Seokjin menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya ke arah kamarnya sendiri, "Namjoonie, kepalamu basah." Dari pada menanggapi permintaan maaf Namjoon, Seokjin lebih mementingkan kepala Namjoon yang basah karena hujan, ia mengambil handuk kecil dari lemarinya untuk mengusap pelan rambut keabuan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Namjoon menunduk, tatapan mereka bertemu dan senyum mereka tersungging bersamaan selama Seokjin masih mengeringkan rambutnya, "Aku merindukanmu." Dan perlahan-lahan Namjoon menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Seokjin menjatuhkan handuk dalam genggamannya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam pelukan Namjoon.

Panas. Suhu tubuh Namjoon terasa panas. Seokjin dapat merasakan pelukan pemuda itu mengerat, seolah tak akan membiarkan Seokjin pergi kemana pun. "Namjoonie?" Nafas Namjoon yang berhembus diantara lekuk lehernya terasa hangat, ia mulai khawatir sekarang, "Seokjin." Bulu romanya meremang saat pria yang tengah merengkuhnya ini memanggil namanya dengan suara baritone khas miliknya, "Seokjin hyung." Namjoon menyebut namanya sekali lagi, namun kali ini terdengar lebih lembut dan membuat kedua telinga Seokjin sontak memerah.

"Namjoon-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan perlahan Seokjin mengelus pelan punggung Namjoon, 'Bahkan punggungnya juga terasa panas.' Seokjin lantas mendongak dari bahu Namjoon untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengangkat rambut depan Namjoon yang jatuh menutupi dahinya, perlahan-lahan Seokjin berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Namjoon, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh dahi Namjoon dengan dahinya, ia memeriksa suhu tubuh pria tersebut, "Kau demam?" Namjoon terdiam, pandangan khawatir Seokjin bertemu dengan mata Namjoon yang sayu.

"Namjoon-ah?" Seokjin panik, ia kembali berpijak dan menjauhkan wajahnya, tetapi pandangannya masih tak lepas dari iris kehijauan milik pemuda di hadapannya, "Aku mencintaimu." Sekarang Seokjin yang bungkam, ucapan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya terkejut, terlebih Namjoon mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang Seokjin tidak mengerti, ia terlihat sedih dan... putus asa.

"Akuー" Seokjin tak berhasil membalas ucapannya karena Namjoon membungkam bibir _plump_ -nya dengan bibirnya sendiri, ia tak bisa menolaknya, ia tak akan pernah bisa menolak sentuhan bibir Namjoon di bibirnya, Seokjin pun membalas ciuman itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya, mengikuti arah kecupan yang Namjoon berikan padanya. Bibir Namjoon terasa manis, mirip seperti buah anggur, dan Seokjin sangat menyukainya, warnanya merah alami, penuh dan juga basah, ketika Seokjin membelai bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri, ia bisa merasakan betapa lembut dan lembabnya bibir Namjoon.

Seokjin sendiri tidak sadar, ia menambahkan gigitan kecil disela ciuman mereka, dan ia pun tersenyum puas ketika Namjoon membiarkannya mendominasi ciuman itu, masih dalam gigitan dan kecupan lembut yang ia berikan, Seokjin menyusupkan lidahnya dan menyapa mulut Namjoon dengan gerakan sensual, membuat Namjoon menggeram pelan disela ciuman mereka dan meremas pinggul Seokjin seraya menariknya mendekat hingga dada mereka bersentuhan erat.

 _'Pusing.'_ Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, Seokjin tiba-tiba merasa pusing, bukan _pusing_ yang menyakitkan, rasa pusing ini lebih _memabukan,_ seluruh inderanya terasa kelu, dan lututnya lemas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, rasa ini selalu hadir saat Namjoon menyentuhnya, seolah-olah _werewolf_ itu mengambil kuasa penuh untuk mengontrol tubuhnya, meskipun begitu, Seokjin merasa tak keberatan.

Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, Seokjin segera melepas ciumannya. Nafas mereka berdua memburu satu sama lain, dan sedetik kemudian Seokjin dibuat terbelalak ketika Namjoon mengangkat pinggangnya dan pemuda itu kembali melumat bibir Seokjin tanpa memberikan manusia yang ia cintai itu mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu.

Kedua tangan Seokjin bertumpu pada bahu Namjoon, ia meremas kuat _hoodie_ abu-abu yang pria itu kenakan dan membuatnya kusut. Dengan bersusah payah Seokjin berusaha mengimbangi ciuman panas yang Namjoon berikan, gerakan _werewolf_ itu sangat cepat dan membuatnya kewalahan. Seokjin semakin mengeratkan remasannya pada bahu Namjoon, _werewolf_ dewasa itu seolah ingin memakan habis bibir Seokjin, ia melumat, mengigit, hingga menarik kecil bibir Seokjin dengan giginya.

 _'Namjoon, Namjoon, Namjoon.'_ Seolah merapalkan mantera dalam benaknya, Seokjin terus memanggil nama pria yang tengah menciumnya. Ia menahan erangannya saat punggungnya menabrak tembok dibelakangnya,kedua kaki Seokjin melingkar di pinggang Namjoon, ia tidak lagi terkejut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki _werewolf_ itu. Namjoon dengan sangat mudah mengangkat tubuhnya, kini posisi Seokjin lebih tinggi darinya, tetapi hal itu tidak menghalanginya untuk memberikan ciuman-ciuman memabukan di bibir Seokjin.

Seokjin tidak tahan lagi, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk meremas rambut keabuan Namjoon, hampir menjambaknya. Rasa panas di tubuh Namjoon menyambar padanya, ia merasakan sesuatu di dadanya, ia sangat membutuhkan Namjoon. Tanpa sadar ia turut memberikan gigitan di bibir Namjoon, mengapit bibir itu dengan bibirnya kemudian menariknya pelan, kedua lidah itu bertaut untuk bertukar saliva, bibir mereka sudah sangat bengkak dan berwarna merah gelap, tapi mereka tak peduli.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua memang harus melepas ciuman itu, benang saliva yang terhubung diantara bibir mereka menandakan ciuman yang mereka lakukan tergolong _liar._ Nafas mereka terengah, tetapi pandangan keduanya tetap terkunci. Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin melihat kilatan itu di iris zambrud milik Namjoon yang seolah mengunci tiap gerakannya hanya dengan satu tatapan.

Seokjin tidak sadar ketika Namjoon perlahan-lahan membawanya untuk berbaring di ranjang miliknya, dan _werewolf_ tampan itu ada diatasnya, mengurungnya, "Na-Namjoon-ah..." Ia terbata, kedua tangannya ia tempatkan di dada Namjoon, dan Seokjin bisa merasakan debaran jantung Namjoon yang memburu, sama sepertinya. "Izinkan aku untuk memilikimu, hyung." Seokjin menahan nafasnya saat Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya, dan dengan gerakan pelan ia memiringkan lehernya saat bibir Namjoon menyentuhnya disana.

"Namjoon..." Bisiknya lirih, saat Namjoon mengecup lehernya. Seokjin tak kuasa untuk mengontrol deru nafasnya disaat Namjoon menghujani lehernya yang sensitif dengan kecupan dan jilatan lembut, ia sedikit tercekat saat tangan Namjoon merayap masuk kedalam _sweater_ -nya untuk mentelus pinggulnya. Sensasi yang Namjoon berikan begitu asing, namun juga nikmat, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh pria itu. Seokjin membalas sentuhan Namjoon dengan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan dan menyentuh punggungnya, membuat nafas Namjoon kian memburu disela sentuhan dari bibirnya pada leher indah Seokjin.

Wangi. Seokjin sangat wangi. Wangi dari _shampoo_ dan sabun yang ia pakai bercampur dengan aroma natural dari tubuh Seokjin, harumnya memenuhi indera penciuman Namjoon, membuatnya mabuk dan menginginkan _lebih._ Sentuhan dan gerakan sensual yang ia berikan membuat _sweater_ yang Seokjin kenakan telah tersingkap lebih tinggi, Seokjin sendiri tidak sadar bahwa tubuh bagian dada dan perutnya hampir terlihat sepenuhnya, hingga sentuhan bibir Namjoon terus bergerak kebawah untuk memberikan sensasi basah nan lembut dari lidahnya disana. "Na-Namjoon-ah?" Batin Seokjin kebingungan, apa yang hendak Namjoon lakukan? Apa mereka akan _melakukannya_ sekarang?

Namjoon berhenti, ia mendongak dan menatap langsung mata Seokjin yang terkurung di bawahnya dengan tatapan yang melumpuhkan sendinya, "Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku." Seokjin menahan nafasnya, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Namjoon, "Tapi, kalau kau ingin aku berhenti, aku akan berhenti hyung." Di dalam benaknya Seokjin tengah berdebat dengan batinnya, apa 'kah ia siap untuk dimiliki Namjoon seutuhnya?

Dan Seokjin memilih, untuk menyerahkan _seluruhnya_ pada Namjoon, malam ini.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Seokjin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Namjoon dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Namjoon menyunggingkan seringai dalam ciumannya, _wolf_ dalam dirinya hampir seluruhnya menguasai tubuhnya malam ini. Suara decakan dari lidah yang beradu bersahutan dengan suara erangan memenuhi indera pendengaran Seokjin, suara gemericik air hujan diluar sudah tak mampu lagi ia dengar, seluruh tubuhnya seperti terbakar, terlebih saat Namjoon membalik tubuhnya, menarik pinggulnya hingga Seokjin sedikit menungging. Seokjin membenamkan sebagian wajahnya pada bantal putih di bawahnya seraya meremas kain yang membalut busa lembut itu.

Nafas Seokjin kian memburu, Namjoon sudah menurunkan celana yang ia kenakan. Ia tak sanggup melihat kebelakang, Seokjin dapat merasakan jemari panjang Namjoon menyentuh kulitnya yang sensitif disana, ia menahan suara memalukan yang keluar dengan menggigit jari telunjuknya sendiri.

"Jangan gigit jarimu." Seokjin melepaskan gigitannya saat Namjoon menggenggam tangannya dan menautkan jemari mereka berdua, "Percaya lah padaku." Ini pertama kalinya bagi Seokjin, ia gugup, sangat gugup, namun ia percaya pada Namjoon, ini keputusan yang ia pilih, Seokjin menginginkannya, ia ingin dimiliki oleh Namjoon seutuhnya, segera. Seokjin hanya mengangguk pelan, ia kembali menahan nafasnya saat Namjoon kembali memberikan jilatan pelan pada kulitnya, kini Seokjin membekap mulutnya, rambut depannya menutupi dahi hingga matanya.

"Namjoonie." Seokjin kembali memanggil nama itu, tubuhnya gemetar saat Namjoon mengelus bagian paling sensitif disana, sebelum akhirnya satu jari Namjoon masuk perlahan-lahan, ia refleks melengkungkan punggungnya makin ke dalam, rasanya begitu asing saat jemari Namjoon masuk sepenuhnya.

Namjoon meringis saat ia memasukan jarinya yang pertama, Seokjin menjepitnya dengan begitu erat, kejatantanannya menegang di bawah sana, rasanya sesak namun ia harus menahannya demi Seokjin. Bagaimana pun ia tak mau melukai pemuda yang dicintainya itu. "Hyung.." Namjoon mendesis saat ia memasukan jari tengahnya, tubuh di bawahnya makin gemetar dan ia bisa melihat Seokjin sedang terengah, kedua bibir _plump_ -nya yang merah dan bengkak sedikit terbuka, peluh mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Ia bisa mendengar Seokjin hampir memekik saat ia menggerakan dua jarinya, dinding otot Seokjin disana sudah sedikit basah namun masih terlalu sempit, hingga Namjoon berinisiatif untuk membuat gerakan layaknya menggunting.

Sebelah tangan Seokjin yang bertaut dengannya digenggam erat oleh manusia itu, buku-buku jarinya hampir memutih saat Seokjin meremasnya, ia membiarkan pemuda itu melakukannya, karena ia tahu ini pertama kalinya Seokjin melakukan ini, sama dengan dirinya yang juga pertama kali melakukannya, meskipun begitu ia adalah seorang alpha, ia 'lah yang mendominasi, sudah ada dalam darahnya bahwa Namjoon tidak akan mengecewakan dan melukai pasangannya, Seokjin-nya.

 _'Kumohon tahan 'lah sebentar lagi.'_ Meskipun begitu, Namjoon memiliki sifat liar yang alami dalam dirinya, _wolf_ -nya, ia sekuat tenaga menahan agar _wolf_ dalam dirinya tidak _menyerang_ dan _mengklaim_ Seokjin saat itu juga, bagaimana pun Seokjin adalah seorang manusia.

Nafas Seokjin tersengal saat Namjoon mulai mempercepat gerakannya, dengan susah payah Seokjin menahan desahan memalukan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, wajahnya kian memerah ketika ia bisa mendengar suara _basah_ dari jari Namjoon yang terus menghujamnya disana. Kini ia mulai terbiasa, Seokjin bisa mengatur nafasnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia kembali memekik tertahan saat Namjoon kembali memasukkan jari manisnya, dinding rektumnya melebar, rasa _asing_ itu kian menjadi, sebelah tangannya menggenggam kuat jemari Namjoon yang bertaut dengannya dan yang satunya meremas sprei biru di bawahnya hingga kusut.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Seokjin menoleh, rambut depannya sudah berantakan, dan tatapannya makin sayu, tentu ia _tidak_ baik-baik saja, tetapi pada akhirnya Seokjin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan mengangguk pelan seraya berucap, "A-aku baik-baik saja, Joonie." Lutut Seokjin terasa lemas, Namjoon membiarkan jarinya disana, tidak bergerak, namun dengan satu gerakan ia langsung memasukannya dalam-dalam, bahu Seokjin menegang dibuatnya, ia melepas satu pekikkan kecil dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Namjoon tak kuasa menahannya, ia melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Seokjin untuk meraih kejantanan manusia itu, gerakannya yang tiba-tiba berhasil membuat Seokjin mendesahkan namanya, dengan suara serak Seokjin terus mengeluarkan desahan yang tak mampu lagi ia tahan, sentuhan yang asing itu kini berubah menjadi sesatu yang bisa ia nikmati, terlebih saat Namjoon memainkannya, membuat gerakan maju dan mundur seirama antara rektum dan kejantanannya. Wajah Seokjin memerah hingga leher dan telinga, ini adalah _seks_ pertama yang ia lakukan dengan Namjoon. Ia tak mampu membayangkan yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Seokjin malu sendiri, ia merasa kehilangan saat perlahan jemari Namjoon pergi dari sana, ia bisa mendengar suara ret sleting yang terbuka dan celana jeans yang diturunkan, Seokjin tak mampu menoleh kebelakang, ia hanya terengah, masih merasakan sensasi dari jemari Namjoon yang menyentuhnya.

"Namjoon?!" Kedua iris _hazel_ -nya terbelalak saat tiba-tiba _werewolf_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya, kini ia terlentang, tak sampai disitu, Namjoon langsung menurunkan celananya dan membuangnya ke sudut kamar Seokjin. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, Namjoon juga sama sepertinya, wajahnya memerah, dan ia agak gugup, namun pandangannya yang tajam menusuk berhasil menghipnotis Seokjin sekali lagi. Nafasnya kembali tertahan saat Namjoon membuka bajunya sendiri, tangan kekar, dada bidang, dan perut Namjoon yang terbentuk sempurna dengan beberapa bekas luka disana membuat Seokjin terpana, ia terus memandanginya hingga tak sadar bahwa kedua kakinya sudah diangkat oleh Namjoon hingga lututnya hampir menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Namjoon mengambil satu bantal disampingnya untuk menyangga pinggul Seokjin agar tetap terangkat, peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya saat ia melihat Seokjin terlihat begitu pasrah di bawahnya, ia sengaja tidak melepas _sweater_ yang Seokjin kenakan, Namjoon sangat menyukai Seokjin dengan _sweater-_ nya, 'Aku akan melepasnya nanti.'

"Hyung, katakan 'lah jika ini terlalu sakit." Seokjin mengangguk pelan, ia masih mengagumi sosok Namjoon yang belum pernah ia lihat. "Seokjin-hyung..." Ia bisa merasakan ujung kejantanan Namjoon yang menggesek dinding rektumnya yang sudah basah karena penetrasi tadi. Seokjin tercekat, jeritannya tertahan disaat Namjoon perlahan-lahan memasukunya, 'Perih...' Seokjin bergerak tidak nyaman, kedua tangan kuat Namjoon menekan pahanya, ia tak bisa berkutik.

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia perlahan-lahan masuk, Seokjin meremasnya terlalu kuat, untuk sesaat ia ingin mengeluarkan miliknya karena menurutnya hampir mustahil ia bisa masuk sepenuhnya, tetapi _wolf_ dalam dirinya ingin agar ia melanjutkannya. Dapat dirasakan dinding rektum Seokjin menjepit dan memijatnya di bawah sana, untuk sesaat Namjoon mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya, Seokjin terlihat menahan sakit, nafasnya tersengal dan matanya berkaca-kaca, Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya, sebelah tangannya meraih pipi Seokjin dan mengusapnya, "Aku mencintaimu." Ia terus membisikan kata itu berulang-ulang untuk menenangkan Seokjin, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu tersenyum dan membalas pernyataan cintanya, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kau milikku, Jin hyung." Namjoon meraih sebelah tangan Seokjin, membawanya untuk mengecupnya, sesekali ia meringis karena dirinya baru setengah disana, "Aku milikmu." Sebelah tangan Seokjin yang bebas membelai pelan perut Namjoon sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh kejantanan _werewolf_ itu yang masih belum memasukinya sepenuhnya, membuat Namjoon menggeram pelan, "Seokjin..." Ia menarik tangan Seokjin hingga menyentuh dadanya, agar Seokjin dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang kian menjadi, dan sekali lagi Namjoon memperdalam dorongannya, tangan Seokjin naik hingga ke bahunya dan meremasnya sekuat tenanga, "Sakit..." Milik Namjoon sudah tenggelam sempurna disana.

"Jin hyung," Namjoon mencondongkan wajahnya, ia mengecup seluruh wajah tampan Seokjin, mulau dari kening, kedua pipi, hidung, hingga bibir _plump_ -nya, "maaf..." Ia tahu, manusia di bawahnya pasti kesakitan, sejujurnya Namjoon juga merasa perih, Seokjin masih terlalu sempit, mereka berdua masih belum terbiasa. Kini, kedua kaki Seokjin ada diantara pinggul Namjoon, dan kedua tangannya melingkar di punggungnya, rektumnya serasa terbakar dengan rasa perih yang mendominasi, tetapi ia sudah sejauh ini, Seokjin yakin hanya butuh waktu sebentar lagi untuknya terbiasa akan _kehadiran_ Namjoon dalam dirinya.

Namjoon bisa merasakan dinding rektum Seokjin mulai melemas, manusia itu sudah terbiasa sekarang, dengan hati-hati Namjoon menggerakan pinggulnya, mundur, kemudian ia kembali memajukannya perlahan-lahan, Seokjin masih mendesis kesakitan, tetapi gerakan Namjoon yang lembut berhasil membuatnya terlena. Disela desisan sakitnya, ada desahan tertahan yang perlahan-lahan mulai terdengar makin keras, gerakan Namjoon yang tadinya perlahan, sekarang berubah menjadi agak cepat membuat Seokjin menancapkan kuku jarinya di punggung Namjoon.

Desisan dan pekikan tertahan itu telah hilang, Seokjin tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Namjoon disela desah nikmatnya, tubuhnya terlonjak pelan oleh gerakan Namjoon yang kian cepat, derit ranjang yang terdengar jelas menandakan betapa kuatnya dorongan Namjoon.

Rambut silver keabuan Namjoon berantakan, tatapannya tajam menusuk, dan peluh membasahi pelipis hingga hidungnya, tubuhnya yang atletis mengkilap oleh peluh yang terpantul cahaya rembulan yang bulat sempurna diluar, kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan begitu kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Kedua tangan Namjoon meraih pinggang kecil Seokjin, ia meremasnya dan mengendalikannya agar membuat tubuh yang ada di bawahnya stabil, ia tak sadar akan begitu kuatnya remasan tangannya pada pinggul Seokjin hingga meninggalkan jejak memar yang kebiruan.

Seokjin tidak tahan lagi, gerakan Namjoon mulai tak terkendali, ia mulai mencakar punggung Namjoon hingga meninggalkan guratan-guratan merah disana, rambut Seokjin sama berantakannya dengan rambut pria diatasnya, "Namjoon!" Ia memekikkan nama pria itu saat Namjoon _memukul_ prostatnya, ia dapat melihat Namjoon yang menyeringai pelan dan kembali bergerak agresif menghujam _tempat_ itu lagi. Seokjin sudah mencapai batasnya, cairan putih keluar dari kejantanannya hingga menyentuh dagunya, matanya setengah terpejam kala tubuhnya menegang hebat, ini _klimaks_ pertamanya.

Namjoon berhenti untuk memandangi Seokjin, ia dapat melihat betapa menggodanya Seokjin sekarang dengan benihnya yang membasahi tubuhnta sendiri hingga dagunya, "Joonie." Seokjin telah selesai, tubuh terkulai lemas, ia meraih kepala Namjoon untuk menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman manis, bibir mereka bertaut dalam satu ciuman pelan, dada mereka merapat hingga terdengar suara detak jantung yang bersahutan. Disela ciuman panjang itu, Namjoon kembali bergerak, Seokjin segera melepas ciumannya untuk mengeluarkan desahan sensual karena gerakan tubuh Namjoon kembali membuatnya panas.

"H-hyung, berbalik 'lah." Seokjin menyeritkan dahinya, ia bingung akan permintaan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba ingin mengubah posisinya, "Pelan-pelan, Namjoonie." Protes Seokjin saat Namjoon membalikkan posisinya dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba dan milik Namjoon masih belum terlepas darinya. Sekarang Seokjin kembali menungging, sebelah wajahnya terbenam dalam bantal, dan kedua lengannya berada dalam genggaman Namjoon. Seokjin mulai mendesahkan nama Namjoon saat _werewolf_ itu kembali mendorongnya, lututnnya sudah terlalu lemas, suara gesekan dari tubuh yang beradu terdengar nyaring, Namjoon terus menghujamnya tanpa henti seakan hari esok tak akan datang.

"N-Namjoon-ah, kumohon..." Gerakan Namjoon begitu cepat hingga Seokjin hampir mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua kalinya, ia memekik keras saat mendadak Namjoon menarik pinggulnya dan mengubah posisi mereka, dalam sekejap Seokjin sudah ada dalam pangkuan Namjoon, posisi mereka yang sekarang membuat kejantanan Namjoon seolah tenggelam di dalam sana. Seokjin mencakar lengan Namjoon yang melingkar di perutnya saat pria yang lebih muda darinya itu tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menarik nafas terlebih dahulu.

Namjoon bergerak kembali, bibirnya mengecup dan sesekali menjilat leher Seokjin yang ada di depannya, dada bidangnya terus bergesekan dengan punggung Seokjin, sesekali ia mendesis saat pemuda dalam pangkuannya mencakar lengannya dan menancapkan kukunya disana. "Pe-perlahan Namjoon." Namjoon tidak bisa, Seokjin memintanya untuk memperlambat gerakannya tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya karena ia sendiri akan mencapai klimaksnya.

Kedua bola mata indah Seokjin membelalak saat ia merasakan bahwa milik Namjoon kian membesar di dalamnya, rasa perih itu hadir lagi, otot rektumnya seperti kembali dipaksa merenggang, "Sakit... Namjoonie, sakit." Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Seokjin, ia terus mengecup punggung, bahu, hingga lehernya, "Sshh.. Seokjin-ah," Tubuh Seokjin masih gemetar, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dengan gerakan pelan Seokjin menoleh untuk menatap wajah Namjoon yang setengah menunduk, "Na-Namjoon-ah?" Namjoon mendongak hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, Seokjin masih sedikit meringis dan Namjoon dengan sigap mengelus pipinya dengan sayang, "Maaf." Seokjin menggeleng pelan, ia tahu _apa_ yang terjadi, ini _rut_ pertama Namjoon.

"Jangan minta maaf Namjoon-ah." Seokjin meraih sebelah pipi Namjoon untuk membawanya mendekat sampai tatapan mereka terkunci dan kemudian Seokjin memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Namjoon, "Tetap 'lah berada disampingku, Jin hyung." Anggukan pelan disertai senyuman lembut Seokjin berikan untuk menanggapi permintaan Namjoon. Mereka harus tetap seperti ini hingga Namjoon _selesai._ Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa sangat _penuh,_ ini sudah hampir dua puluh menit, namun Namjoon masih belum selesai.

 _'Mungkin sekarang.'_ Namjoon kembali memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada leher Seokjin dan sesekali menjilatinya, ia membuka mulutnya dan saat Namjoon hendak menancapkan giginya untuk memberikan _tanda_ pada leher Seokjin, manusia itu menjauh dengan gerakan yang tergesa, "Ti-tidak Namjoon-ah! Jangan sekarang." Seokjin berbisik lirih, ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia tahu Namjoon akan kecewa, tapi ia tak mampu. Seokjin tidak mau Namjoon _menderita_.

Bagaimana pun Namjoon harus tetap _menggigitnya,_ ia memberikan bahunya dari pada lehernya, dan benar saja, Namjoon segera menancapkan giginya di bahu Seokjin, "Akh..." Seokjin hampir menjerit saat Namjoon melakukannya, rasanya sakit, bersamaan dengan gigitan itu Namjoon _melepaskan_ sisa benihnya, ia bisa merasakan darah Seokjin yang mengalir disela giginya. Seokjin merasa perih tapi juga lega, setidaknya ia tidak akan melukai Namjoon, untuk seterusnya. Seokjin pikir, dengan membuat Namjoon tidak mengklaimnya, ia tak akan membuat _werewolf_ itu juga merasakan sakit yang dideritanya.

"Maafkan aku..." Bisik Seokjin sekali lagi, ia tak berani menatap wajah Namjoon yang saat ini sudah _selesai_ , _werewolf_ itu telah melepaskan miliknya dan Seokjin medesis pelan dibuatnya, benih Namjoon yang masih hangat perlahan keluar dari dalam dirinya, "Tidak hyung, aku _'lah_ yang harusnya minta maaf." Namjoon menunduk sedih, ia melihat punggung lemas Seokjin yang duduk memunggunginya.

Kedua mata Seokjin memanas, "Maafkan aku." Dan ia hampir menangis saat Namjoon menariknya kembali kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat, "Aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa hyung, aku akan menunggu sampai kapan pun kau siap." Dalam hati Seokjin memohon, ia berdoa semoga keputusannya ini adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

FINALLY SMUT!! yeehaw~ ada yang masih di bawah umur? awas ya kalian saya jewer nanti owo

maaf kalo adegan smut nya gaje /deep bow/

 **massive thanks to :**

 **syoosh** (mau banget bisa bikin novel, tp kalo ff ini jadi novel itu ilegal honey TT), **lingbius93** (oh no, pls don't cry darling, saya sudah kasih 'sesuatu' di chap ini, semoga menghibur uwu) **ELF Japan** (sayangnya tiap cerita pasti memiliki akhir, tapi saya udah siapin akhir yang manis kok, dan saya juga udah siapin cerita baru semoga nanti suka yah) **AngAng13** (saya udah mikir jungoo itu cocok jadi tukang recoknya namjin dari jaman dahulu hahaha semoga suka sama surprise nya yah uwu) **deebul** (selamat untuk kookjin yang udah ketemu, dan selamat juga buat aku yang ketemu kamu) **Nury630** (ku juga senang hahaha dan mereka udah naena disini uwu) **AppleCaramelMacchiato** (hei~ saya boleh ngakak liat foto profile kamu ga?) **dncrdng** (berapa ya? mungkin sebentar lagi selesai hahahaha surprise nya smut namjin muehehehe semoga suka ya uwu) **goldenaidakko** (こんばんは! はい、日本語が喋れますけど、私はまだまだなんです〜 応援、本当にありがとうございます！) **ChoJinnie** (terima kasih pujian dan semangatnya honey TT) **Guest** (terima kasih atas semangatnya, dan sudah menunggu momen namjinnya, semoga chap ini sudah memuaskan kamu ya darl) **shipper0018** (Babe! Terima kasih udah baca marathon ff ini hehehe salam namjin shipper beb!!) **minshootinguard** (please don't cry baby, hahaha jungoo udah sering liat momen 'anu' kedua hyungnya~ semangat dari kamu selalu jadi energy booster buat saya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya, ily so much /kiss/) **AzizahAliyani** (kamu bisa nangis di bahu saya, babe) **itsathenazi** (hey~ jangan minta maaf babe, semangat sama kuliahnya, saya juga pernah jadi mahasiswa, saya ngerti kamu lagi struggle /hug/)

Maaf atas typo(s)nya ya TT

Setelah chapter mewek2an, kita santai sejenak hahaha sebelum akhirnya saya hadirkan konflik sesungguhnya~ Dan satu lagi, **kalian harus dengerin mono dari R** **M!!!**

sampai jumpa di chapter depan~

review juseyo~


	14. Chapter 14 (Festival)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 ** _Chapter 14 (Festival)_**

Seokjin terbangun terlebih dahulu, hari masih gelap, namun suhu di kamarnya tetap hangat. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang yang selalu setia menemaninya tidur, Seokjin tak bisa meneruskan tidurnya, ia terbangun karena pinggangnya sakit, tidak, seluruh tubuhnya sakit.

"Uh.." Desisnya saat satu gerakan saja membuat pinggulnya gemetaran, "Hyung?" Seokjin sedikit tersentak saat ia mendengar suara berat yang tak asing di belakang telinganya, "Kau baik-baik saja." Ia baru ingat, dibalik selimut hangatnya, ia tidak sendirian, Namjoon masih disana, memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, "Apa ada yang sakit?" Pipi Seokjin memanas, ia ingat betul sekarang, alasan sebenarnya Namjoon tidur bersamanya.

"Hyung?" Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, ia menyentuh lengan Seokjin dengan hati-hati, gerakannya itu membuat wajah Seokjin seolah terbakar. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Seokjin buru-buru menggeleng, ia sepenuhnya terbangun sekarang, dan Seokjin sedikit menyesalinya. Ada rasa perih yang ia rasakan di bahunya, Namjoon _menggigitnya_ disana semalam.

Namjoon menyadarinya, cahaya remang dari rembulan yang masih terang di kala subuh menyempurnakan penglihatannya, manusia dalam pelukannya bergerak tak nyaman sambil meringis menahan perih. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya seraya mengecup dan memberi jilatan pelan pada luka dari gigitannya semalam.

"Namjoon-ah?" Seokjin terenyuh, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Namjoon, ia yang memutuskannya sendiri, setelah ini mungkin ia akan _berkonsultasi_ kembali dengan Jimin atau Sandeul, "Tidak, jangan minta maaf." Perihnya berkurang, ia menyentuh lembut tangan Namjoon yang ada di bahunya, meremasnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah baik-baik saja, "Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

"Kenapa?" Masih dengan rasa bersalahnya, Namjoon mengecup belakang kepala Seokjin, menyesap harumnya _shampoo_ yang ia pakai. "Karena membuatmu hmm... menunggu." Seokjin ingin sekali berbalik untuk menatap wajah Namjoon, apa daya dirinya tak mampu karena gerakannya akan memperburuk rasa nyeri di tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang, Seokjin-ah, kau milikku," Suara Namjoon sedikit lebih berat, kecupannya berpindah pada leher Seokjin, "Ada atau tidaknya _tanda_ yang kutinggalkan padamu tidak akan mengubah fakta itu." Namjoon benar, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan lepas darinya, _klaim_ hanyalah bentuk penegasan, perlindungan, dan juga ikatan, yang juga berarti kutukan, Seokjin sadar akan kondisinya, ia tak ingin Namjoon ikut menderita.

"Namjoon-ah, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa sembuh?" Seokjin spontan mengatakannya, ia segera sadar dan menyesali apa yang ia katakan, "Apa maksudmu?" Tubuhnya sedikit tegang saat Namjoon bertanya padanya, ia mengambil nafas dalam, sebelum berkata dengan bisikan yang sangat pelan, "Jantungku..." Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, hingga mentari memaksakan cahayanya untuk masuk, menyapa lembut dua pasang insan dalam rengkuhan hangat yang mereka bagi.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa sembuh." Bisikan itu lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, ia sedikit tersentak saat tangan hangat Namjoon menyentuh dadanya, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak, "Bagi 'lah penderitaanmu itu denganku." Lirih Namjoon, kini ia mengerti, apa yang membuat _mate_ -nya ragu untuk memperdalam _ikatan_ mereka. "Jangan pikirkan jika aku akan menderita karenamu, tapi pikirkan 'lah aku yang akan menjadi kekuatan bagimu."

Batin Seokjin berdebat, kata-kata Namjoon memenuhi relung jiwanya, mendengung diantara penolakan dan penerimaan sosok Namjoon yang akan mengklaim jiwanya, untuk selamanya. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Seokjin sangat menginginkannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mati lebih dulu?" Sekali lagi, Seokjin mengutuk mulutnya sendiri karena bicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, ia makin menyesal atas ucapannya karena ia bisa merasakan pelukan Namjoon yang perlahan-lahan lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan kehilangan satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupku."

"Huh?"

"Kim Seokjin, kumohon jangan katakan itu."

Seokjin tahu, ia tak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu, ia tak mau pergi meninggalkan Namjoon, ia juga tak mampu jika harus kehilangan pemuda itu, terlebih lagi momennya bersama Namjoon, Jungkook, dan kawan-kawan belum dapat dibilang lama, ia ingin terus bersama mereka, ia jatuh hati dengan mereka.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Alasan macam apa itu Kim Seokjin? Ini masih pagi, dan Seokjin sudah mengutuk dirinya sendiri sebanyak tiga kali. "Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu." Ia sedikit membuat _pout_ dibibirnya saat mendengar komentar Namjoon yang mengingatkannya pada Yoongi. "Iya iya, maaf." Dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar, Seokjin mengambil tangan Namjoon untuk kembali memeluknya, "Dingin tahu! Sini peluk aku lagi sampai keriput." Kali ini Namjoon berhasil tertawa, ia membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Seokjin dengan masih terkekeh pelan. "Terus 'lah berada disampingku."

"Kau tahu Namjoon-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau bisa menjadi seorang penulis lagu yang populer jika kau mau, genre yang bagus untukmu adalah hmm... kurasa hip hop." Namjoon tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang tiba-tiba Seokjin katakan, ia hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian menimpali apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya, "Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus."

 _But, I Still Want You_

Tangan kanan Seokjin menekan pelan memar di pinggangnya, ia tersenyum kecil kala menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin, rambutnya yang masih basah ia sisir kebelakang dengan tangannya, sesekali ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat memar yang juga hadir di punggungnya.

Butuh waktu bagi Seokjin hingga siang hari sampai akhirnya tubuhnya bisa bergerak sepenuhnya, dirinya dan Namjoon bisa saja terus bermalas-malasan diatas kasur, hingga Jungkook kembali pulang dan Sandeul datang untuk merekam dan memeriksa jantungnya, seperti biasa. Meskipun rasa canggung hadir diantara mereka pagi tadi, Jungkook, Sandeul, dan Namjoon bersikap biasa saja, namun mata mereka tak mampu saling menatap satu sama lain, dan wajah merah serta mata yang membelalak kaget milik sahabat dan adiknya saat mereka memergoki Namjoon dan dirinya diatas kasurnya tadi membuat Seokjin menepuk pelan wajahnya.

"Kendalikan dirimu Kim Seokjin." Kedua tangannya kini menepuk pelan pipinya sendiri berulang kali, wajahnya masih terasa panas, dan jujur saja... ia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Namjoon di dalam dirinya.

"Hyung, kau sudah selesai?" Jungkook memanggilnya, ia kembali memakai _robe_ -nya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi yang masih beruap lembut. "Ya," Seokjin memakai selopnya, tak lupa ia juga membawa handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya. "aku sudah selesai." Ia segera keluar untuk menghampiri Jungkook yang menunggunya di balik pintu kamar mandi. Seokjin berusaha tak terlihat malu-malu saat bertatapan dengan adik kandungnya ini, namun pandangan Jungkook yang tak lepas darinya membuat manusia itu menautkan kedua alisnya, "Apa?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau tidak ada apa apa, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu Jungkookie?" Seokjin menghela nafas, ia tahu _dongsaeng_ -nya ini hendak mengatakan sesuatu, "Hyung tahu 'kan nanti malam festival itu diadakan lagi," Pria dewasa itu hampir lupa, kalau ia sudah bernjanji untuk mengajak kawanan _werewolf_ itu ke festival malam ini. "bagaimana caranya mengelabui _mereka_ bahwa kita ini _werewolf_?"

"Dulu, manusia dapat langsung mengetahui kalau kalian _werewolf_ dari warna mata dan rambut kalian kan?" Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia mengikuti hyung-nya yang berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Aku akan _mendandani_ kalian." Seokjin dan Jungkook sama-sama berdiri di depan lemari yang ada dalam kamar Seokjin, "Aku akan bilang kalau kalian adalah teman-temanku dari Seoul." Jungkook diam, ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan kakak kandungnya, namun ada bagian yang ia kurang mengerti, "Mendandani?" Seokjin mengangguk cepat, ia membuka lemarinya kemudian menarik laci paling bawah, ia mengambil salah satu dari sekian banyak koleksi kacamata miliknya dan memperlihatkannya pada Jungkook, "Tidak ada _werewolf_ yang pakai kacamata kan?" Kedua senyum kakak beradik itu melebar, dalam benaknya Seokjin sudah membayangkan _perubahan_ yang akan ia buat malam ini.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Enam pasang mata menatap hiruk pikuk keramaian dalam satu lorong jalan yang dihiasi lampu dan pernak-pernik cerah dengan tatapan yang sama, takjub.

"Sudah sejak lama," Hoseok buka suara, "festival ini diadakan lagi." Jimin dan Jungkook lebih dulu lompat dari mobil _pick up_ hitam itu, Taehyung menyusul di belakang mereka, "Hyung, butuh bantuan?" Hoseok melompat setelahnya, ia mengulurkan tangan pada Yoongi yang menatapnya malas, "Aku bisa sendiri." Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat _werewolf_ yang lebih tua darinya itu turun dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Hei, kalian, sepasang burung merpati yang dimabuk cinta," Yoongi menengok pada jendela mobil dimana Seokjin duduk di kursi kemudi dan Namjoon duduk disebelahnya, _gummy smile_ ala Min Yoongi tersungging manis di wajahnya, "kalian juga harus turun sebelum tiga kurcaci itu membuat gaduh seisi festival." Satu-satunya manusia disana tertawa terbahak, ia tahu persis siapa tiga kurcaci yang dimaksud Yoongi, "Apa tidak apa-apa kita parkir disini?" Seokjin bertanya seraya membuka pintu mobil tua itu, gerakannya diikuti Namjoon, "Hmm, disini cukup aman." Namjoon melihat sekeliling, ia ingat tempat ini, dahulu, ia sering diam-diam kesini saat pom bensin kecil ini masih beroprerasi, namun sekarang tempat ini terbengkalai ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Hoseok membetulkan kacamata yang ia pakai, ia belum biasa oleh benda yang bertengger di hidungnya itu, "Aku yakin, penampilan kalian saat ini sudah selayaknya 'manusia' pada umumnya." Seokjin melihat sekeliling, ia mulai panik saat tidak melihat sosok adik dan dua sahabatnya dimana pun, baru saja mereka sampai tapi mereka sudah tidak terlihat, "Mana Jungkook, Taehyung dan Jimin?" Entah sejak kapan Namjoon sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, ia mengapit ibu jari dan jari tengahnya disela bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan suara siulan yang cukup keras. Tak lama kemudian, tiga _werewolf_ termuda dalam kawanan mereka muncul dari balik pohon besar yang sudah mati, saat melihat adegan itu Seokjin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, 'Seperti memanggil anak anjing.' Pikirnya seraya menahan tawa.

"Apa ini kebiasaan kalian?" Namjoon menyendikkan bahunya, seolah sudah terbiasa, ia merangkul bahu Seokjin dengan santai, "Kadang-kadang cara ini berhasil." Melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok yang biasa saja, Seokjin yakin, ini adalah kebiasaan mereka memanggil tiga _maknae_ dalam kawanan ini.

"Hyung~ Ayo kita kesana!" Seokjin tersenyum geli saat melihat Jungkook, Taehyung dan Jimin berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Jungkook dan Taehyung terlihat begitu antusias, begitu juga Jimin, meskipun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, namun Seokjin tahu, ada pancaran kebahagiaan dalam kedua bola matanya. "Kita akan kesana segera, tapi kalian ingat kan peraturannya?" Seokjin menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, Namjoon yang melihatnya berusaha menahan senyum, ia dapat memvisualisasikan sosok Seokjin yang sedang mengomeli anak mereka nanti dalam benaknya.

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya, "Tidak boleh terpisah." Seokjin mengangguk.

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya, "Tidak boleh membeli yang tidak perlu." Seokjin mengangguk lagi.

Jimin diam, Seokjin menunggunya, namun Yoongi segera mengangkat tangannya, mewakili Jimin bicara, "Tidak boleh mengobrol sembarangan dengan orang yang baru dikenal." Seokjin diam, tetapi ia mengangguk kemudian.

"Ayo!" Jungkook hendak menarik tangan hyung-nya, "Ah, tunggu dulu, tasku masih di dalam mobil." Seokjin belum sampai berbalik, namun Hoseok mencegahnya, "Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu, hyung." Ia mengangguk pelan saat Hoseok menawarkan pertolongan, "Tolong ya." Dan saat itu Seokjin baru sadar, tangan Namjoon masih bertengger manis di bahunya.

"Hei." Seokjin menyikut pelan pinggang _werewolf_ disampingnya, "Apa?" Namjoon mengelus bagian dari tubuhnya yang disikut Seokjin, ia menyeritkan dahinya, pura-pura kesakitan, "Berhentilah bersikap terlalu protektif padaku, Namjoonie." _Werewolf_ yang masih tak mau melepaskan rangkulannya itu menaikkan kedua alisnya, dan bibirnya membuat _pout_ kecil, Seokjin tahu Namjoon sedang menggodanya, "Kenapa aku harus berhenti?"

"Kemarin Jungkook mengataimu budak cinta," Disela ucapannya Seokjin tertawa, "karena kau selalu menempel padaku." Namjoon hanya menyendikkan bahunya sekali, ia menggandeng tangan Seokjin seraya bicara, "Jungkook mengatakan itu karena dia belum tahu rasanya punya _mate."_ Seokjin terdiam, ia menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Namjoon.

"Hyung, ini tasmu." Lamunan Seokjin terpecah saat Hoseok menyodorkan tas ransel biru padanya, "Ah? Terima kasih Hoseok-ah." Ia dan Namjoon melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka bersamaan, sebelum Seokjin mengenakan tas ranselnya, ia mengambil sebuah _handy_ _cam_ dari dalamnya, dan membuat lampu kecil di dekat lensa benda itu meyala, yang menandakan bawah benda itu dalam mode _on._

"Sudah 'kan? Ayo cepat kita kesana!" Seokjin mengarahkan _handy cam_ -nya untuk merekam wajah merajuk _maknae_ mereka, "Iya iya." Semuanya berjalan hampir beriringan, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin berangkulan di depan, Hoseok dan Yoongi sedang menertawakan sesuatu disela obrolan mereka, sedangkan Namjoon setia berjalan di samping Seokjin.

"Namjoon-ah," Seokjin merekam wajah kekasihnya, "kau boleh merangkulku." Ia menggenggam lengan Namjoon ke bahunya sendiri untuk merangkulnya. "Maaf aku berkata seperti itu tadi." Namjoon menggeleng, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya hingga cekungan kecil di pipinya terlihat, membuatnya makin mempesona, "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," senyuman tipisnya berubah jahil, "kau masih canggung karena _kemarin._ "

" _Ya_!" Seokjin menyikut pinggang Namjoon, lagi. "Jangan bicarakan hal _itu_ disini," ia tak berani menatap wajah Namjoon, _handy_ _cam_ dalam genggamannya kembali merekam tawa teman-teman di depannya, "Yoongichi, Hosokie, lihat kemari." Ucapnya, berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya dari pria disebelahnya, Seokjin terkekeh pelan saat Yoongi protes tentang nama panggilan yang ia berikan.

"Pinggangmu masih sakit?" Seokjin hampir menjatuhkan benda dalam genggamannya, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak." Bisiknya, "Bagaimana denganmu? Maaf aku mencakarmu terlalu keras." Ia meringis, Seokjin ingat setelah mereka melakukannya kemarin, ia melihat banyak cakaran pada punggung dan lengan Namjoon, meskipun _werewolf_ itu terlihat biasa saja, tapi Seokjin yakin, goresan merah yang ia tinggalkan itu lumayan menyakitkan.

"Hal itu bukan apa-apa," Seokjin menoleh padanya, Namjoon menjawab dengan santai tetapi tidak mengurangi rasa bersalah dalam benaknya, "aku sudah sering terluka." Menyadari _mood_ Seokjin tak berubah, Namjoon mengecup cepat pelipisnya, "Tak usah dipikirkan." Dan Seokjin hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan. Ia hampir tersentak saat mereka akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah gapura penuh dengan hiasan dan lampu yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah gerbang menuju festival, harum dari saus teokkpoki dan kuah rebusan odeng juga eomuk yang berjajar di stand yang berdiri di kiri dan kanan mereka menyapa indera penciumannya.

Festival ini diadakan satu tahun sekali setiap pergantian musim semi menuju musim gugur, saat bulan berada di bentuk sempurnanya. Tujuan utama dari diselenggarakannya festival ini adalah untuk mengucapkan rasa syukur dan terima kasih pada _mereka,_ yang setia menjaga tempat ini, dahulu. Dan sekarang Seokjin sengaja membawa kawanan _werewolf_ ini, untuk menunjukkan pada mereka, bahwa penduduk disini masih mengingat mereka.

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang menjual buchimgae* disini?" Hoseok bertanya seraya menoleh pada Seokjin yang masih setia merekam mereka, "Karena bentuknya seperti bulan." Seokjin hanya menjawab singkat seraya tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat wajah bingung teman-teman dan adiknya, "Apa maksudnya?" Kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya, mereka memang tidak makan-makanan manusia tapi mereka tahu banyak tetang hal ini karena masakan yang Seokjin buat untuk dirinya sendiri di rumahnya.

"Kalian tahu apa yang identik dengan bulan?" Melihat wajah _blank_ enam _werewolf_ dihadapannya membuat senyum Seokjin makin melebar, "Identik dengan bulan? Kelinci?" Taehyung menimpali, mereka semua tahu kalau pemuda itu percaya ada kelinci yang tinggal di bulan, "Kurasa bukan kelinci, Taehyung-hyung," Jungkook menyahut, ia mengusap dagunya saat melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "kurasa hmm, kami?" Jungkook memang cerdas, kini mereka semua beralih menatapnya.

"Apa hubungannya festival ini dengan _kami_?" Yoongi menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dan menatap Seokjin dengan heran, "Festival ini diadakan oleh penduduk sekitar sebagai ungkapan rasa syukur dan terima kasih pada kalian yang telah menjaga mereka." Kelima pemuda kecuali Namjoon dan Seokjin bersamaan bergumam "Ooh~" seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka, alpha mereka yang dari tadi hanya diam bertanya pada pemuda yang dirangkulnya, "Jadi ini alasanmu sebenarnya mengajak kami kesini?"

"Hu~um." Kali ini Seokjin yang mengangguk. Masih dalam kekaguman memandangi apa yang dijajarkan penduduk desa di sekliling mereka dalam perjalalanan yang sedikit lambat karena kerumunan orang yang kian malam kian ramai, Seokjin berkata dengan antusias, "Aku ingin kalian tahu, bahwa penduduk disini masih peduli dan tidak akan melupakan kalian." Meskipun tragedi yang terjadi dahulu, banyak manusia yang meninggalkan tempat ini, tetapi mereka yang masih disini tetap percaya, bahwa _sahabat_ mereka masih ada disuatu tempat, Seokjin yakin akan hal itu.

"Aku diberitahu Sandeul, dahulu hanya satu orang yang dipercaya berhubungan langsung dengan kalian, jadi para penduduk disini ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih mereka lewat festival ini." Seokjin kembali menjelaskan, sesekali ia mengangguk sopan pada orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka, "Sulit dipercaya." Jimin bergumam, ia masih membenci manusia, tapi diam-diam ia mengakuinya dalam hati, kebersamaannya bersama Seokjin sedikit mengubah pandangannya.

"Uh~ aku mau beli kimchi jeon* dulu ya," Seokjin menyerahkan _handy_ _cam_ dalam genggamannya pada Taehyung, "kalian tunggu 'lah disini." Ia berlari kecil dan diam-diam Taehyung mengarahkan benda kecil itu untuk merekam punggungnya. Seketika ia sadar, leher Seokjin masih _mulus_ meskipun aroma alpha mereka sangat pekat di tubuh Seokjin. Taehyung menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin bergantian, namun ia memilih diam.

"Hyung lihat!" Jungkook menunjuk sebuah _stand_ panahan, dahulu ia pernah belajar memanah dengan ayahnya, "Aku mau kesana!" Seokjin yang sudah selesai membeli kimchi jeon dan mengunyahnya hingga pipinya menggembung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Jungkook, ia menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook sebagai tanda bahwa ia memberikan izin untuk adiknya pergi, "Ayo Taehyung hyung, Jimin- _ssi,_ ikut aku!" Dalam hitungan menit Seokjin sudah menghabiskan makanannya, ia kembali membawa _handy_ _cam_ -nya dengan mulut yang masih penuh, Namjoon tak berhenti memandanginya, Hoseok sibuk mentertawakan komentar jahat Yoongi pada Taehyung yang masih bersikeras kalau kelinci itu memang tinggal di bulan.

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini." Namjoon menoleh pada Seokjin saat ia menhatakan hal itu, "Aku harap kebahagiaan ini tak akan pernah berakhir, Namjoonie." Dalam diam Namjoon mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Seokjin, ia mengelus lengan kiri pemuda yang masih ia rangkul itu. "Kau adalah alasan dari semua ini, hyung." Kali ini Seokjin yang menoleh, hingga tatapan mereka bertemu, "Kau yang membawa kebahagiaan ini pada kami," Lesung pipi itu ia perlihatkan saat Namjoon mengulum senyum terbaiknya, "terima kasih."

Mereka terus berkeliling sambil sesekali mengeluarkan candaan, dan tawa mereka meledak saat Hoseok penasaran untuk mencoba sebuah minuman soda rasa lemon yang dijual setengah harga, mereka ragu, dan yakin kalau Hoseok akan memuntahkannya, namun tak disangka, _werewolf_ itu jatuh cinta pada minuman bernama _Sprite_ itu. "Aku akan menikahi Sprite!" Seru Hoseok sesaat setelah ia mencobanya, Namjoon dan Yoongi yang ikut penasaran juga menyesap minuman itu, mereka bilang, "Biasa saja." dengan wajah datar dan mulut yang bergetar, "Hyung, kau berhasil merekamnya?" Taehyung terbahak, saat kedua hyungnya berusaha menjaga _image_ mereka, "Tentu!" Seokjin pun ikut tertawa, suaranya mirip kaca yang sedang dilap, menurut Yoongi.

"Aku suka yang ini." Entah sejak kapan Jimin dan Jungkook meminum minuman yang hampir sama, soda dengan warna merah kecoklatan, "Aku juga!" Jungkook menyesap minuman itu sekali lagi. "Mana? Aku mau~" Taehyung bergabung dengan mereka, setelahnya.

"Memangnya di Seoul tidak ada Sprite dan Coca Cola ya?" Si penjual bergumam, namun Seokjin mendengarnya, ia hanya tersenyum miring seraya menjawab asal, "Mereka tinggal di Seoul baru-baru ini, tetapi mereka lahir dan besar di pedalaman Madagaskar."

Setelah puas mengelilngi berbagai macam _stand_ di festival itu, mereka beristirahat diatas sebuah bukit kecil, dari situ mereka bisa melihat pemandangan keramaian festival yang masih ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dari atas sana. Seokjin mengecek jam yang ia kenakan sambil sesekali mengunyah sundae* dalam pangkuannya, "Lima menit lagi." Gumamnya. Ia sengaja mengajak mereka beristirahat di bukit ini, karena dahulu ayahnya sering mengajaknya kesini untuk melihat kembang api, bukit ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihatnya.

"Tiga, dua, satu." Ia menghitung mundur seraya melihat ke atas, dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, kembang api bermunculan di langit dan memberikan secercah cahaya yang berkumpul kemudian tersebar membentuk bunga di atas sana, meskipun tak berlangsung lama, sinar yang muncul silih berganti menambah keindahan yang terukir jelas di langit gelap yang kontras dengan warnanya yang cerah, rembulan yang mengintip di balik awan menambah sempurna fenomena yang diciptakan.

Tak ada yang bicara, hanya tatapan penuh kekaguman pada kembang api yang dilepaskan di langit malam, cahayanya yang temaram berwarna-warni terpatri dalam iris mata mereka, dalam hati mereka berharap agar pemandangan ini berlangsung selamanya.

 _But, I Still Want You_

"Ken," Hongbin memanggil, dari balik pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Ken, "kita akan bergerak sekarang." Pria itu bisa merasakannya, tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Ken saat ia mulai bicara, "Agar semuanya lancar, kau harus ikut dengan kami." Ucapnya lagi, dan _werewolf_ dalam kurungan itu masih tak bergeming.

Hongbin menarik nafas dalam, ia berusaha tenang, meskipun sejujurnya ia cukup merinding. Ken bisa saja mematahkan lehernya saat itu, namun ia tahu, jika ia menyebut nama manusia itu, Ken akan menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda. "Tidak 'kah kau merindukannya?" Dan Hongbin akan memanfaatkannya, "Seokjin," benar saja, Ken menggeram pelan, sudah lebih dari empat hari ia belum mengubah dirinya kembali kedalam sosok manusianya, "kita akan menjemput Seokjin." Hongbin dapat merasakan aura panas dalam ruangan itu, dan senyumnya mengembang, "Kami membutuhkanmu, untuk membawanya kesini." Ken kembali ke dalam sosok manusianya, meskipun begitu ia nampak bergitu... berbeda.

"Ada yang menghalangi kami," Pintu itu ia buka, dalam sosok manusianya, Ken tidak begitu mengancam, walaupun masih mematikan, "kau harus membunuh mereka." Sesuai rencana Hakyeon, Hongbin telah melaksanakan tugasnya malam ini, mereka akan bergerak dalam formasi lengkap, untuk _menjemput_ dan membawa Seokjin kemari, ke sarang mereka.

 ** _to be continued_**

buchimgae : pancake khas Korea

kimchi jeon : pancake kimchi

sundae : sosis darah

[A/N]

Sudah mulai masuk ke inti cerita, yeaaayy~ Tapi, saya mau tanya, memang adegan smut kemarin terlalu _panas_ ya? jujur saja, saya ngetiknya biasa aja, bahkan sambil ngemil odeng lawson hahahaha

Saya juga mau tanya, kenapa di ff berbahasa Indonesia kebanyakan Seokjin dipanggil Jinseok? Maaf saya kudet TT

 **massive thanks to :**

 **juxseyjung** (hehehe terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan review, bikin saya tambah semangat!!), **lingbius93** , (Thank you so much, honey~ ppsstt sebenernya saya seneng bikin otp saya merana di ff saya hahahaha) **D HHS** , Hollaaaaa~ selamat datang yeaaay! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review, tentang kondisi Seokjin, akan saya jelaskan lebih dalam di chap depan /wink/ Saya semangat!! /kecup balik/ tidak apa apa, kamu udah mau baca aja saya sudah senang.) **AngAng13** (terima kasih sudah suka sama kejutannya!!~ hmm, rumput yang bergoyang itu akan menjawabmu di chap selanjutnya /wink/) **AzizahAliyani** (hey, you ok sweetheart? sorry not sorry hehehehe) **qwertyfor555** (sepanas itu kah? hahaha saya ngetiknya biasa aja sumpah) **Nury630** (Iya Seokjin, why? whyyyyy? Okeee~ terima kasih sudah setia menunggu honey) **goldenaidakko** (褒めてくれてありがとうございます！抱き締めていいスか？笑笑) **csiwistika** (aku juga suka smuuuuuutttt!!! /high five/ aahh.. pujiannya bikin saya ga berhenti mikirin review yang kamu tulis, terima kasih, terima kasih banyak TT Aku juga sayang banget sama kamu! Muah!) **Guest** (thank you babe, aku seneng banget kalo kamu suka momen namjin nya :"3 terima kasih sudah mau menunggu /hug/) **QnQueen** (hai, /ikutan kedip kedip polos/ kamu seorang ratu(?) dan disini kerajaanmu (???) hehehe) **dncrdng** (kawaii /hug/)

 _Mohon maaf,_ **minggu depan, saya tidak bisa update , **karena ada trip ke luar kota selama lima hari, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, tapi setelah itu saya akan kembali update pada jadwal saya yang biasa (malam minggu)

terima kasih atas segala saran dan pujian yang kalian berikan, i purple you guys so much, thank you, ありがとう!!

review juseyo~


	15. Chapter 15 (Lost)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 ** _Chapter 15 (Lost)_**

Seokjin lupa. Ia benar-benar lupa. Kim Seokjin sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana caranya berkedip dan bernafas, ia hanya memandang kosong sosok pemuda dihadapannya, yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, sampai sebuah tangan hangat membelai pipi kirinya 'pun, Seokjin masih tak bergeming.

Seokjin ingat sekarang, disaat kembang api terakhir usai diluncurkan, Namjoon memberi isyarat pada Yoongi dengan sebuah anggukan, setelah itu mereka berpisah, Yoongi dan yang lain kembali bergabung bersama kerumunan di festival itu dengan alasan Taehyung yang masih penasaran dengan awan yang bisa dimakan (begitu 'lah ia menyebut harum manis yang sempat ia lihat disana), sedangkan Namjoon membawanya kembali ke dalam mobil, untuk bicara berdua, mengenai Jaehwan yang juga adalah Ken, seorang werewolf, yang sebenarnya adalah sepupu dari Namjoon.

"Hyung?" Suara _husky_ milik Namjoon berhasil menyadarkannya, ia berkedip sekali, lalu dua kali, kemudian ia menunduk, menatap tangannya yang mulai gemetar. "Aku.. tak menyangka bahwa," dengan suara yang hampir tercekat, Seokjin mulai bicara, "Jaehwan, maksudku Ken..." Ia menjedanya untuk mengambil nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kembali dalam satu helaan nafas berat, "adalah sepupumu."

Namjoon mengangguk sekali, "Ia kabur dari kawanannya, kurasa, untuk menemuimu. Ken sengaja menghilangkan insting _werewolf_ -nya," dengan perlahan-lahan ia meraih tubuh Seokjin kedalam pelukan hangatnya, "demi dirimu." Seokjin terenyuh untuk sesaat dalam rengkuhan itu, ia dapat merasakan belaian tangan Namjoon pada punggungnya.

"Ia melakukan itu karena ibuku." Ucapan Seokjin membuat pelukan Namjoon melonggar tanpa ia sadari, kedua alisnya bertaut, raut kebingungan terpatri jelas pada wajah tampannya.

"Jaehwan hyung, atau Ken," Seokjin kembali menghela nafasnya, ia mendongak untuk menatap _werewolf_ dihadapannya dengan kedua irisnya yang mulai berair, "ia mengenal ibuku." Raut kebingungan masih belum meninggalkan wajah tampan Namjoon, meskipun begitu, ia tetap setia mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Seokjin, "Ibuku pernah menolongnya." Pupil mata Namjoon melebar, ia baru tahu mengenai hal ini, "Ibuku adalah korban dari tragedi tiga belas tahun yang lalu." Namjoon sudah mengetahui hal ini dari Jungkook, namun ia memilih untuk tak membicarakannya dengan Seokjin, hingga hari ini, Namjoon mengerti, dalang dari tragedi itu adalah kawanan Ken sendiri, ia berspekulasi, bahwa Ken, yang memang dari awal sudah membenci kawanannya, merasa marah karena orang yang sudah menolongnya dibunuh oleh mereka.

Dari kecil Ken selalu bercerita padanya, di bukit wisteria, tempat pertemuan rahasia mereka, bahwa ia sangat tidak menyukai cara keluarganya yang selalu memaksanya menjadi seorang _monster,_ mengajarinya membunuh dan bersikap keji dengan siapapun yang menghalangi mereka, Namjoon sempat berpikir kalau Ken sebenarnya tidak cocok berada dalam kawanan itu.

"Ken pergi karena ia _kecewa_ pada 'keluarganya'." Ucap Namjoon dengan spontan, dan diluar ekspektasinya, Seokjin mengangguk mengamini ucapannya, "Kurasa juga begitu." Disela air matanya yang hampir jatuh Seokjin tertawa pelan, Namjoon yang heran sekaligus khawatir dengan sigap menangkup kedua pipi pucat manusia itu dengan tangan besarnya, "Aku heran, kenapa semua yang kualami belakangan ini selalu berhubungan?" Seokjin tertawa dengan getir, bibirnya melengkung, namun kilatan sendu di matanya menandakan bahwa ia juga sedih, "Sejak aku pindah kesini, banyak kejadian yang mengejutkanku." Namjoon tahu apa yang dimaksud Seokjin, ia semakin yakin bahwa manusia dalam pelukannya ini adalah sosok manusia yang paling kuat dan tegar yang pernah ia temui, kadang hal ini membuatnya khawatir pada Seokjin.

"Orang tuaku sudah berkorban banyak untukku hingga akhir hayat mereka," Seokjin kembali menerawang kebelakang, mulai dari saat ia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, tentang siapa dirinya dan orang tuanya, "ayah dan ibu kandungku terbunuh disini, aku tahu setiap ibuku kemari, ia akan menemui ayahku, aku percaya bahwa kejadian itu terjadi, mereka ada ditempat dan waktu yang salah." Namjoon membawa tubuh Seokjin kembali mendekat, kemudian ia menyandarkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala pemuda yang lebih tua itu seraya membelai surai hitamnya yang halus terurai disela jemarinya. "Jujur saja, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Jungkook," suara Seokjin bergetar dan lirih, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada dada bidang Namjoon, "dari kecil Jungkook belum pernah bertemu ibu kami."

"Kau juga belum pernah bertemu ayahmu." Perkataan Namjoon membuat Seokjin mendongak, ia hendak bicara namun _werewolf_ tampan itu menyelanya, "kalian terpisah karena kau dan ibumu tidak bisa hidup di lingkungan _werewolf_ , dan ayah juga adikmu, Jungkook, tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup di tempat kau dan ibumu tinggal." Namjoon benar, jika mereka _dipaksa_ bersama, maka hidup mereka akan sama-sama terancam, namun sekali lagi Seokjin merasakan sesuatu yang memberatkan pikirannya akan ucapan Namjoon barusan.

"Ibu dan ayahku adalah _mate,"_ Seokjin menatap sepasang mata tajam milik Namjoon dalam-dalam, "ibuku adalah seorang manusia, begitu juga denganku." kedua tangan Seokjin yang sedari tadi ada di dada Namjoon dapat merasakan detak jantung _werewolf_ itu kian berdegup kencang, "Namjoon-ah, apa kita akan bernasib sama dengan orang tuaku?" Diluar dugaan Namjoon menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan tersenyum penuh arti, ia menggeleng pelan seraya menarik tengkuk Seokjin dengan sebelah tangannya dan membawa pemuda itu lebih dekat, "Tidak," bisiknya, "ayah dan ibumu telah menyelamatkanmu dan Jungkook, sekarang, adalah waktu bagi kita untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?" Seokjin tak mengerti, apa maksud Namjoon dengan menyelamatkan mereka, orang tuanya, yang telah tiada.

"Sekarang waktunya bagi kau dan aku, menyelamatkan impian mereka," Seokjin masih tak mengerti, senyuman di bibir Namjoon makin melebar, membuat lesung pipi yang selalu ia sukai membuat cekungan dalam yang mempesona, "kita akan hidup dalam kedamaian, dimana tak akan ada lagi ancaman yang akan datang." Sekarang Seokjin sedikit mengerti, namun tanda tanya besar masih bersarang dalam benaknya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Ken dan kawanannya ada diluar sana, berkeliaran dalam dendam yang masih tertanam dalam naluri mereka yang masih menginginkan peperangan.

"Kim Seokjin, hari ini kau telah menunjukkan sesuatu yang luar biasa pada kami," Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kilatan pada iris zambrud Namjoon kini kian indah dan melembut, Seokjin selalu mengaguminya, "terutama padaku." Ia tak tahu lagi harus menanggapi kata-kata yang Namjoon ucapkan, karena ditiap ujaran yang Namjoon berikan, pesona dari _werewolf_ dewasa itu selalu menjerat Seokjin kedalam kekaguman, "Lewat festival ini, kau memberitahu kami, bahwa manusia masih peduli dan mengingat kami." Ah? Seokjin hampir lupa, dari awal ia memang bertujuan untuk menunjukkan pada Namjoon dan kawan-kawan bahwa penduduk disini masih belum melupakan mereka.

"Sandeul yang memberitahuku tentang festival ini." Memang benar, festival malam ini sudah lama tidak diselenggarakan sejak kejadian mengenaskan itu, beberapa penduduk telah pergi, dan hanya tersisa dari mereka yang masih percaya, dan yakin akan sosok pelindung yang dulu pernah berjasa dalam hidup mereka masih ada, dan hidup diantara mereka. "Sandeul adalah manusia kedua yang aku temui setelah dirimu." Seokjin mengangguk, wajah Namjoon yang terlalu dekat membuat rona merah di pipi dan telinganya kian menua.

"Awalnya kami ragu," Namjoon mengambil nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, "kami hidup dalam keraguan, dan ketakutan bahwa manusia akan kembali memburu dan menjadi musuh kami saat kami lengah." Seokjin mematung saat ia menerima sebuah kecupan kecil di bibirnya, "Semua telah berubah sejak kami bertemu denganmu," kini kecupan kecil Namjoon berikan pada dahinya, "kau membuat kami tahu, bahwa masih ada manusia yang mau menerima kami." Kali ini senyuman penuh akan kebahagiaan terukir pada wajah sempurna Seokjin, "Kim Seokjin, kau sudah mengubah hidup kami."

Ah, ingin rasanya Seokjin segera menarik pemuda itu pulang dan menggulung diri dalam pelukannya seharian, hanya untuknya. Tetapi ia ingat satu hal yang masih menjanggal dalam dirinya, "Namjoon-ah," panggilnya, dan Namjoon hanya menyahut dengan suara "Hm?" pelan. "Bagaimana jika Ken dan kawanannya kembali?" Namjoon mematung. Senyuman masih terpatri indah di wajahnya yang selalu tampan, namun tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih tajam dan sedikit... berbahaya. "Jika mereka kembali dengan membawa niat yang buruk, kami akan segera menghentikan mereka bagaimana pun caranya."

"Kau akan... membunuh mereka?" Senyum Namjoon perlahan memudar, ia menggapai pipi putih Seokjin sekali lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menempelkan dahi mereka, "Tergantung." Ucapan singkat Namjoon dengan suara yang lebih berat dari biasanya membuat Seokjin tak mampu bertanya lebih jauh, sejujurnya ia tak ingin Namjoon, adiknya dan juga teman-temannya membunuh seseorang, namun dalam jurnal yang telah ia baca, naluri serta insting _werewolf_ memang dirancang untuk membunuh jika terpaksa atau merasakan amarah yang memuncak dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mencegahnya.

"Aku pernah melihat Ken menciummu." Seokjin hampir menjatuhkan diri ke arah perseneling saat Namjoon tiba-tiba mengatakannya, ia terbata, entah ingin menanggapi ucapan spontan Namjoon atau bertanya kapan dan dimana _werewolf_ itu melihatnya dengan Jaehwan atau Ken berciuman. "Dulu, aku masih belum tahu bahwa sosok yang menciummu di depan rumahmu itu adalah Ken," Seokjin mengalihkan pandannya kesamping, ia tak kuasa melihat wajah Namjoon yang tepat ada dihadapannya, "yang kutahu Seokjin-ku sudah punya pasangan saat itu." Namjoon terkejut saat Seokjin menarik kerah bajunya, ia melihat pemuda itu menggeleng pelan seraya berbisik, "Itu pertunangan yang diatur." Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?" Kali ini Namjoon yang menggeleng, membuat Seokjin menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya." Senyum kemenangan Namjoon sunggingkan, ia kembali memberi kecupan lembut pada bibir _plump_ Seokjin, namun kali ini lebih lama, ia hanya menempelkan bibir mereka, tidak ada lumatan ataupun gigitan kecil, hanya sentuhan lembut dari dua belah bibir yang menyatu.

Namjoon melepasnya perlahan-lahan, ia dan Seokjin berbisik bersamaan, "Kau mencintaiku/Aku mencintaimu." Kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan tawa serta kekeh pelan terdengar setelahnya, Seokjin menyeka pelan rambut depan Namjoon, ia selalu menyukai saat rambut keabuan pria itu tersisir kebelakang, "Mulai sekarang kita akan hidup disini, bahagia bersama, kau terikat selamanya denganku." Dengan cekatan Namjoon mengangkat pinggang Seokjin, dan dengan mudahnya ia membawa pemuda itu dalam pangkuannya.

Kedua kelopak mata Seokjin berkedip bingung, membuat bulu matanya yang lentik berayun, "Tetap saja, melihatmu dicium orang lain membuatku marah." Seokjin gemas karena Namjoon masih membahasnya, ditambah lagi _werewolf_ yang sedang memangkunya itu memanyunkan bibirnya, ia merasa hanya dirinya 'lah yang bisa melihat sosok Namjoon yang seperti ini. "Kenapa kau tak melakukan apa-apa saat _itu_ terjadi?" Seokjin menggodanya, ia mencubit pelan kedua pipi Namjoon, tepat dimana cekungan manisnya itu biasa muncul saat ia tersenyum, "Aku lebih memilih pergi." Hanya itu yang bisa Namjoon katakan, pipinya dipaksa melebar saat Seokjin mencubitnya. "Cemburu?" Seokjin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Namjoon bisa menjadi hobi barunya mulai hari ini, "Tentu saja!" Tawanya yang selalu diledek Hoseok dan Yoongi sebagai tawa yang menggelikan meledak saat Namjoon berseru tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu cemburu lagi Namjoonie." Namjoon mengukir _smirk_ di bibirnya, ia tahu akan hal itu, Seokjin miliknya dan akan terus menjadi miliknya. "Kembali lagi pada Ken," Senyum kemenangannya belum hilang, tetapi saat Namjoon mendengar nama itu, ia merasa kurang nyaman, "apa kau tahu, apa yang membuatnya begitu marah dan... menyerangku setelah dia melihat lukisan yang kubuat?"

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku membuatnya membenciku," Namjoon memejamkan matanya, menerawang saat terakhir kali ia bertemu Ken, "ia memintaku untuk membawanya ke kawanan kami, namun aku menolaknya." Masih terbayang dalam benaknya, bayangan samar dirinya dan Ken di pertemuan terakhir mereka di bukit wisteria itu, "Karena tak semudah itu aku membawanya pergi." Seokjin setia mendengarkan, ia menangkup wajah tampan Namjoon dengan kedua tangan kurusnya, "Bukit itu belum diklaim kawanan _werewolf_ manapun, dan hanya aku dan Ken yang tahu tempat itu," Namjoon membuka kedua matanya, dan bersandar pada sentuhan lembut Seokjin pada wajahnya, "menurutku, ia tak bermaksud menyerangmu, lukisan yang kau buat mengingatkannya pada tempat rahasia kami, dan padaku, saat itu instingnya memaksanya untuk _bangkit_."

Namjoon terdiam, sebelum akhirnya berbisik, "Maaf." Seokjin menggeleng pelan, ia selalu tahu kalau Namjoon akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika ia mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu, "Berhenti 'lah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Namjoon-ah." Ia membawa wajah Namjoon mendekat padanya untuk bersandar di dadanya sendiri, "Ada satu hal lagi, hyung." Namjoon memejamkan matanya saat ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara detak jantung Seokjin, "Aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku tentang tragedi itu."

 _But, I Still Want You_

Hyuk menengadah menatap langit malam yang mulai mendung, cuaca akan cepat berubah saat musim gugur tiba, kilatan cahaya dari guntur terlihat disela awan gelap yang menutupi bulan penuh malam itu. Ia memaksakan langkah kakinya untuk bergerak lebih cepat saat Hongbin mulai berjalan empat langkah di depannya.

"Hyung?" Hongbin menoleh, namun ia masih meneruskan langkahnya yang buru-buru, "Kenapa Ken hyung masih bisa mengingat manusia itu?" Kini langkah mereka sejajar, Hyuk menatap pemuda tinggi itu dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, "Ken sudah terlalu terikat dengan manusia itu." Hyuk menyeritkan dahinya, ia menatap lurus kedepan dan berbisik, "Bukan 'kah ingatannya akan manusia itu dapat menghalangi rencana yang sudah alpha buat?" _Werewolf_ muda itu tidak yakin, namun ia dapat melihat ekspresi Hongbin yang mengeras. "Saat kita akan membunuh manusia itu, Ken harus mati lebih dulu."

"Hah?" Hyuk menghentikan langkahnya, ia tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar, alpha mereka memang kejam, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa Hakyeon akan membunuh Ken juga, yang merupakan keluarganya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu lebih lanjut tentang hal ini," Kini Hongbin menoleh sepenuhnya padanya, pandangannya tajam namun aura kesedihan terlihat jelas diantara bahunya yang melemas, "tapi kita terpaksa melakukannya."

"Mengapa?" Hyuk berjalan mendekat, angin malam yang berhembus membawa aroma tanah, menandakan hujan akan datang sebentar lagi, "Dari awal Ken sudah bersalah, ia kabur dan hidup dengan musuh abadi kita, manusia." _Werewolf_ yang lebih tua itu berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya yang diikuti Hyuk yang berjalan selangkah dibelakangnya, "Ken sudah terlalu terikat dengan manusia itu, dan Ken tidak akan tinggal diam jika dia tahu bahwa kita akan membunuh manusia bernama Seokjin itu."

"Kau tahu 'kan, kenapa Seokjin harus mati?" Hyuk mengangguk pelan, ia sudah tahu dari awal tentang obsesi dan dendam yang dirasakan kawanan ini, "Manusia itu adalah _mate_ dari alpha musuh kita, Namjoon," mereka sudah dekat dengan tujuan mereka, rumah Seokjin, "membunuhnya akan memudahkan kita untuk menghabisi kawanannya, terlebih lagi," dari balik pohon pinus di depan mereka, terlihat bangunan rumah putih gading itu dengan jelas, "setelah kita berhasil menghabisi mereka, kita bisa hidup seperti dulu, damai dan tenang." Seringai tersungging di bibir Hongbin saat mereka sampai, rumah Seokjin hanya berjarak dua langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri, "Untuk itu, sekarang, kita harus membawa manusia ini hidup-hidup kehadapan Hakyeon." Hyuk mengangguk paham.

 _But, I Still Want You_

"Aku mengerti," Bisik Seokjin pelan, "kau tak perlu mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu Namjoon-ah." Namjoon sudah menjelaskan padanya, saat kejadian tiga belas tahun lalu itu terjadi, Namjoon selamat karena _wolf_ dalam dirinya menguasai tubuh Namjoon sepenuhnya, ia tak ingat dan tak bisa melihat siapa yang ia serang, ia mengaku telah membunuh banyak orang, ia melihat ayahnya dan anggota keluarganya yang lain terbunuh didepan matanya, yang ia ingat hanyalah kobaran api yang mulai padam dan wajah Hoseok, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Jimin yang menatap _shock_ padanya.

Kilatan cahaya disusul gelegar suara petir menyambar, menyadarkan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang saling menatap dengan pandangan kaget mereka, "Hujan akan turun." Seokjin beranjak menjauh dari pankuan Namjoon dan duduk di kursi kemudi, "Aku harus mencari mereka." Namjoon membuka pintu mobil itu, dan keluar, gerakannya disusul Seokjin, "Sebentar lagi festival akan usai," ia melihat kerumunan yang mulai sepi, namun cahaya lampu dan _stand_ disana masih ramai terpasang, "aku memberi Jungkook terlalu banyak uang, aku takut ia tak bisa menahan diri." Seokjin dan Namjoon terkekeh pelan, memanjakan adiknya menjadi hobi baru Seokjin.

"Kau pulang 'lah duluan, bawa mobil ini bersamamu." Seokjin hendak protes, namun tindakan Namjoon yang langsung menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat berhasil menyelanya, "Kami akan menyusul." Seokjin tersenyum geli saat Namjoon mulai mengecup wajahnya, mulai dari kening, hidung, kedua pipi, dan sampai pada bibirnya. "Mm~ Baiklah." Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria yang lebih tinggi itu, untuk kembali menangkap bibirnya dan memberikan ciuman hangat.

Di depan _gas station_ tua itu, Seokjin mencium bibir Namjoon dengan lembut, dan Namjoon meraih pinggang rampingnya seraya membalas ciumannya dengan lumatan dan gigitan kecil untuk memberi tanda bahwa Seokjin memang miliknya, ia segera melepas ciuman itu untuk memberi kecupan dan gigitan kecil di leher Seokjin. Manusia dalam pelukannya tahu, Namjoon melakukannya untuk _menenggelamkan_ Seokjin dengan aroma tubuhnya sendiri, mereka menyebutnya 'kebiasaan _werewolf'._

"Namjoon-ah, bisa kau cari adikku sekarang?" Seokjin menepuk pelan bahu Namjoon, "Maksudmu anak-anak kita?" Gerutu Namjoon seraya melepas pelukannya dengan malas, "Ya, kecuali Yoongi, ia seperti kakek kita dari pada anak kita." Tawa Seokjin dan Namjoon terdengar bersahutan, setelahnya Namjoon meraih tengkuk Seokjin untuk memberi ciuman singkat di bibirnya sekali lagi, "Kami akan segera menemuimu di rumah." Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Jangan sampai kehujanan ya." Setelah satu ciuman lagi, Seokjin kembali masuk ke dalam mobil itu, ia menyalakan mesinnya, sebelum menjalankan mobil _pick_ _up_ tua itu Seokjin melayangkan _flying kiss_ pada Namjoon, dan mereka sama-sama tertawa geli saat Namjoon membalasnya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah, Seokjin kembali memikirkan kata-kata Namjoon, dalam benaknya ia masih memikirkan tentang Jaehwan.

Mobil _pick up_ hitam itu terparkir mulus di pekarangan rumahnya, Seokjin menyandarkan keningnya di setir yang berbalut kulit keras itu, ia mencabut kunci mobil sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. _'Semua ini belum berakhir.'_ Benaknya terus mengatakan hal itu, dan memang benar, Seokjin belum bisa bernafas dengan tenang, Jaehwan masih diluar sana, entah apa yang ia lakukan, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, entah apa yang ia rencanakan, tetapi Seokjin yakin, Jaehwan memang telah kembali dengan kawanannya.

Untuk sesaat Seokjin merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri, dari sekian kejadian mengejutkan yang ia alami, Seokjin sama sekali tidak merasa takut, ia justru berharap agar ia dapat bertemu Jaehwan sekali lagi untuk mendengar penjelasan serta jawaban dari apa yang ia tutupi selama ini. Seokjin berharap, ia bisa menata kembali hidupnya, serta hidup orang-orang yang berharga baginya, menjadi lebih baik tanpa adanya konflik. Seokjin pikir hal itu tidak 'lah mustahil, namun bagaimana ia dapat melakukannya?

Mungkin ia dapat mendiskusikannya dengan teman-temannya segera, terutama dengan Sandeul, sahabatnya yang juga adalah sesama pihak dari manusia.

"Sandeul seharusnya sudah pulang." Gumamnya saat ia melihat jam di tangannya. Sandeul tak bisa ikut dengan mereka karena urusan kuliahnya, namun ia sudah memiliki janji dengan sahabatnya itu sebelumnya, setelah festival berakhir, Sandeul akan menemui mereka di rumah Seokjin. Tetapi ada yang janggal, harusnya mereka akan bertemu dengan orang tua Sandeul di festival itu, "Mengapa ahjussi dan ahjuma tidak ada disana?" Menurut Seokjin, malam ini adalah malam yang pas baginya untuk mengenalkan Jungkook dan teman-temannya pada mereka di festival itu.

"Aku akan ke rumah Sandeul." Seokjin menbuka pintu mobil itu, ia berlari kecil menuju rumah Sandeul yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari rumahnya. 'Gelap.' Ia menyeritkan dahinya, rumah Sandeul sangat gelap, tak ada satu pun pencahayaan yang menyala, "Apa mereka semua pergi dari pagi dan belum kembali?" Seokjin memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, ia hendak mengetuk pintu rumah itu, namun ternyata pintu itu sudah terbuka. Tanpa merasa curiga, Seokjin masuk perlahan-lahan, "Ahjussi?" Ia memanggil, "Ahjuma?" Tidak mungkin mati lampu, karena lampu di teras rumahnya menyala, "Mana sakelarnya?" Seokjin berjalan lebih dalam di ruang tamu rumah itu, ia meraba tembok, mencari sakelar lampu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di kakinya.

Bau amis memenuhi indera penciumannya, kedua mata Seokjin membelakak, ini bukan bau amis biasa, ini bau darah...

Tubuh Seokjin ambruk saat menyadarinya, seberkas cahaya yang masuk dari kilat yang menyambar memperjelas indera penglihatannya, disana ada dua sosok yang tergeletak bersimbah darah, tak bernyawa, orang tua Sandeul tewas di rumahnya dengan penuh luka di sekujur tubuh mereka, genangan darah segar mengalir di lantai marmer putih kecoklatan dibawahnya, serta bercak darah di dinding membuat Seokjin tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, ia jatuh lemas disana seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, ia lemas, dan dadanya terasa nyeri, "Sa-sandeul?" Setelah sekian lama mencoba menelaah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Seokjin mencoba bangkit berdiri, ia berpegangan pada kursi di sampingnya, untuk sementara Seokjin tak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain mencari keberadaan sahabatnya. Kedua orang tuanya telah tewas diserang oleh seseorang, Seokjin mengira bahwa ini adalah perampokan. Setelah berhasil bangkit berdiri, ia melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam rumah itu dengan hati-hati untuk mencari sahabatnya, namun ia tak dapat menemukan Sandeul dimanapun.

Seketika ia ingat, ia berjanji akan menemui Sandeul di rumahnya, mungkin Sandeul sudah ada disana, dan ia tidak tahu kalau orang tuanya telah dibunuh. Seokjin berpikir untuk menelpon polisi, tetapi ia baru sadar kalau ia meninggalkan _handphone_ -nya di rumah. Dengan langkah terseok, dan isakan pelan yang mulai keluar, ia melangkah menuju keluar, "Maaf, maafkan aku." Ucap Seokjin saat melihat mayat dua orang yang sudah seperti orang tuanya itu, ia berlari dengan sedikit tertatih menuju rumahnya, "Sandeul-ah..." Seokjin yakin Sandeul ada di dalam sana, karena kunci rumah yang ia sembunyikan di pot bunga bakung di teras rumahnya sudah tidak ada.

Seokjin segera membuka pintu rumahnya, dan jantungnya seolah berhenti saat ia melihat Sandeul tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah sofa rumahnya, "Sandeul-ah?!" Ia segera menghampiri sahabatnya, dan Seokjin hampir berteriak histeris saat mendapati bahwa kondisi Sandeul tak jauh berbeda dengan orang tuanya. "Tidak..." Bisiknya lirih, air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah Sandeul yang besimbah darah, perlahan-lahan Seokjin membelai pipi sahabatnya, lalu ia menutup kedua matanya yang terbuka dan tak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan lagi dengan jemarinya, "Sandeul-ah..." Lirihnya sekali lagi, ia menatap tangannya sendiri yang terkena bercak darah dari wajah Sandeul yang ia sentuh, Seokjin tak mengerti, kenapa ini semua terjadi?

Bagaikan pukulan telak di kepalanya saat Seokjin mendengar suara geraman dibelakangnya, ia segera menoleh saat ada sesosok _werewolf_ asing yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan buas, dengan gerakan yang cepat ia hendak menerkam Seokjin, namun Seokjin refleks mengayunkan guci yang ada di sebelahnya dan tepat mengenai leher _werewolf_ itu hingga hancur, ia dapat melihat tubuh mahluk itu tersungkur setelah menabrak meja kayu disampingnya, Seokjin segera berdiri dan mencoba melarikan diri, namun gerakannya ditahan oleh sesosok pria tinggi yang muncul dari arah berlawanan dan segera membantingnya ke tembok.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau lari." Ucapnya disertai geraman, Seokjin mengerang menahan sakit dipunggungnya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada mereka?" Disela desis kesakitannya Seokjin berucap dengan nyaris berseru, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, berusaha menjaga agar dirinya tetap sadar, "Siapa kalian? Apa mau kalian? Apa salah mereka hingga kau membunuh mereka?!" Seokjin berusaha bangkit berdiri, dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat serigala yang hendak menyerangnya kembali berdiri tegak dan menatapnya dengan garang, "Kurasa manusia ini akan sulit dibawa jika tidak dipaksa." Pria yang lebih besar dari Seokjin itu mencengkram bahunya, membuat erangann kesakitannya kian terdengar jelas. "Ternyata benar, kau 'milik' Namjoon." Seokjin terdiam, mereka mengenal Namjoon?

"Baumu busuk, seperti dirinya." Dalam rasa perihnya yang makin menjadi, dan dadanya yang kian sesak Seokjin menatap pria itu dengan tatapannya yang tajam, ia hendak bicara namun ucapannya tertahan saat sosok yang tak dikenalinya itu mendekatkan wajahnya di lehernya, "Tetapi kau belum sepenuhnya milik Namjoon." Seokjin mengerti apa maksudnya, jika ini memang berhubungan dengan Namjoon, maka ia merasa sedikit lega.

 _'Kalau aku memang harus mati ditangan pria ini, setidaknya Namjoon bisa selamat.'_ Benaknya mengatakan demikian, karena ia memang belum diklaim oleh _werewolf_ itu.

"Hyuk, sepertinya kita tak perlu membunuhnya," seringai terpatri di wajah Hongbin saat ia mengatakannya, "sebentar lagi juga dia akan mati dengan sendirinya." Hongbin menekan dada Seokjin, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Akh..." Seokjin tersedak oleh nafasnya saat dadanya ditekan dengan kuat, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hongbin yang masih menekan dadanya, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya melemah dan rasa sakit menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Tapi kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sebelum kau menemui alpha kami." Hanya itu yang dapat Seokjin dengar sebelum kesadaran meninggalkan tubuhnya, ia jatuh terkulai ke tanah, disela nafasnya yang kian memendek Seokjin berdoa dalam hati, _'Tuhan, kumohon jaga Namjoon, Jungkook, dan yang lain, jika aku harus mati sekarang, kumohon... lindungi mereka.'_

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Uh? Ada yang masih menunggu ff ini? Hehehe akhirnya bisa update juga, maaf ada yang kurang, saya makin sibuk akhir-akhir ini huhuhu TT

Terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan saya soal Jinseok hehehe saya nyari videonya tapi ga nemu TT kalo ada yang tahu, tolong kasih tahu saya yah~

 **massive thanks to :**

 **Juxeyjung, lingbius93, dncrdng, D HHS, kurissei, AppleCharamelMacchiato, AngAng13, minshootinguard, srieka88, Shin608, goldenadaikko, QnQueen, jaewinkim, guest, Nopa Kim, AzizahAliyani**

maaf saya ga bisa bales review seperti biasa karena saat saya ngetik Author Notes ini, saya lagi demam tinggi, dan bukin pandangan saya kabur TT intinya saya SENEEENGGG BANGEEETTTT dapet review, dukungan dan saran dari kalian, I PURPLE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, TERIMA KASIH, 誠にありがとうございます /love/

Saya ganti **uname** jadi **Fuma Tan** hahahaha karena nama flyingjapchae selalu bikin saya lapar(?)

sampai jumpa di chapter depan~

review juseyo~


	16. Chapter 16 (Storm)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 ** _Chapter 16 (Storm)_**

Mata Seokjin perlahan terbuka, cahaya temaram menyelimuti indera penglihatannya, ia mendesis kala merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuh terutama didadanya. Seokjin mencoba menelaah apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia berbaring di lantai dingin dalam sebuah ruangan gelap, dedaunan kering yang mulai basah mengelilingi tubuhnya, aroma tanah yang kental tercium olehnya dan suara gelegar dari petir terdengar dari balik dinding yang catnya mulai mengelupas. Dimana dia?

Perlahan-lahan Seokjin mencoba bangun dengan bertumpu pada sikunya, duduk pun rasanya sulit karena sekujur tubuhnya seolah babak belur, ia menyeka debu yang menempel di pipi kirinya, sekali lagi Seokjin mencoba menerawang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan saat ia ingat bahwa ada dua orang _werewolf_ menyerang Sandeul dan orang tuanya hingga tewas, visualisasi kondisi sahabat dan kedua orang tuanya membayang-bayangi benak Seokjin seketika, membuat mata yang sudah sembab bertambah bengkak dan merah karena air mata yang tak bisa ia kendalikan mulai berjatuhan tanpa henti, isakannya terdengar memenuhi ruangan gelap yang hampir tanpa ventilasi itu.

Kedua tangan Seokjin terangkat untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, tangan kurus dan pucat itu mengepal erat, meremas _hoodie_ putih yang telah kotor oleh debu dan darah hingga kusut. Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya, ia tak boleh terus seperti ini. Seokjin sadar kalau ia diculik, oleh kawanan _werewolf_ yang tak dikenalinya, ia sadar betul bahwa nyawanya dalam bahaya. Ia harus mencari cara untuk segera keluar dari tempat yang Seokjin yakini adalah sarang mereka. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, Seokjin mengigit bibirnya yang pucat saat kedua lututnya gemetar dan membuatnya hampir bersimpuh membentur tanah, dengan refleks manusia itu berpegangan pada tembok lembab disampingnya, setelah berhasil berdiri, ia memincingkan kedua matanya dan melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari celah untuk lari.

Percuma. Ruangan ini tak memiliki jendela. Namun pandangan Seokjin tertuju pada pintu besi berkarat yang ada di ujung ruangan, tepat di belakangnya. Sambil sesekali memegang dada kirinya yang luar biasa nyeri, Seokjin melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju satu-satunya pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan entah apa yang ada diluar sana. Jika manusia normal pada umumnya akan merasakan debaran tak karuan disaat seperti ini, Seokjin kebalikannya, ia merasa khawatir dan gusar saat tahu kalau kondisi jantungnya sedang mengalami masa kritis, detaknya melemah, dan seluruh sendi di tubuhmya terasa lemas.

Manusia itu meringis saat tangannya menyentuh dinginnya pintu besi tua yang kini ada dihadapannya, dalam lubuk hatinya Seokjin tahu, Namjoon, Jungkook dan yang lain pasti sedang mencarinya, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa sangat khawatir dan tidak ingin mereka segera sampai disini, karena ia takut bahwa mereka akan terluka mengingat betapa kejam dan buasnya _seseorang_ yang sedang menjadikannya tawanan saat ini. Seokjin lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Saat ia hendak menggenggam kenop pintu itu, suara yang asing bagi telinganya terdengar dibalik pintu. Dengan spontan, Seokjin menjauh dua langkah dari sana, dan benar saja, sesosok pria tinggi dengan wajah yang dingin memperlihatkan dirinya, tatapannya tajam namun tidak mengancam dimata Seokjin. "Ikut 'lah denganku." Ucapnya masih dengan posisi yang sama, pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu seraya menatap dengan dingin manusia yang mematung di hadapannya.

"Siapa?" Untuk sesaat mereka tak bergeming, dan saat pria itu berbalik seraya membuat gestur di dagunya agar Seokjin ikut dengannya ia menjawab, "Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, ikuti saja aku sekarang kalau kau masih ingin hidup." Seokjin sadar, tak ada seorang pun di dalam rumah tua ini yang akan memperlakukannya dengan ramah, tentu saja, saat ini ia sedang diculik, mereka yang menculiknya bisa memotong lehernya kapan saja, untuk itu ia harus bergerak dan bicara dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dan Seokjin memilih untuk menuruti apa yang dikatakan pria asing yang berjalan satu langkah di depannya.

Dalam perjalanan mereka di lorong rumah tua yang dingin dan terlihat sudah terbengkalai sangat lama itu, Seokjin dan pria asing yang _menuntunnya_ berpapasan dengan seseorang. "Katakan pada alpha, aku akan membawanya ke bawah." Suara pria asing itu memang pelan, tetapi Seokjin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena disini sangat sepi, "Baik, Leo hyung." Jadi nama pria asing ini Leo? Ia dapat menyimpulkan dari pembicaraan singkat mereka, kalau pria bernama Leo ini akan membawanya ke pimpinan mereka, Seokjin sama sekali tidak merasa takut, namun entah kenapa seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang.

 _But, i Still Want You_

Yang pertama kali melihat Namjoon jatuh bersimpuh adalah Taehyung. Mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah Seokjin saat itu dan belum sampai setengah jalan, mereka merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dan benar saja, Namjoon terjatuh diantara kedua lututnya tiba-tiba seraya menekan dada sebelah kirinya. "Hyung!" Taehyung segera menahannya dengan menekan lengan alpha mereka, "Tidak..." Jungkook tahu, ada yang tidak beres, mereka, terutama Namjoon masih terlihat baik-baik saja beberapa saat yang lalu, "Seokjin." Namjoon segera bangkit berdiri dengan asap tipis yang mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya, mereka yang ada disana diam membisu saat pimpinan mereka memanggil nama _mate_ -nya, "Hyung-ku..." Bisikan Jungkook terdengar lirih, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres sedang terjadi pada kakak kandungnya.

"Hoseok, Taehyung, Yoongi hyung, tolong evakuasi penduduk yang masih ada di festival itu," suara Namjoon lebih berat dari biasanya, Hoseok dan Taehyung mengangguk setuju dengan instruksi alpha mereka, "setelah selesai, lacak bauku dan bergabunglah kembali dengan kami." Dan tanpa diminta untuk kedua kalinya Hoseok, Yoongi dan Taehyung berlari kembali menuju tempat yang masih ramai oleh kerumunan manusia itu, mereka tidak akan membiarkan kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu terulang kembali, "Jungkook, Jimin, ikut 'lah bersamaku." Ketiga _werewolf_ yang masih ada disana segera bertransformasi, tak peduli pakaian mereka yang terkoyak akibatnya, dalam wujud _wolf_ , mereka berlari secepat mungkin ke arah badai yang dapat menghempas mereka.

Yoongi melihat kebelakang, dimana bayangan Namjoon, Jungkook dan _mate_ -nya, Jimin, perlahan-lahan menghilang, "Semoga Jin hyung baik-baik saja." Ucapan Taehyung berhasil membawanya menoleh lagi ke depan, ketiga _werewolf_ itu tahu, apa yang diucapkan salah satu anggota termuda mereka sangat kecil kemungkinannya, kata-kata Taehyung barusan ia lontarkan sebagai penenang bagi dirinya sendiri ditengah rasa khawatir yang begitu dalam. Melihat reaksi alpha mereka tadi, mustahil Seokjin baik-baik saja, terakhir kali Namjoon seperti itu adalah saat Seokjin hampir dibunuh Ken. Mereka lengah, sekali lagi.

"Ah, kalian datang lagi? Apa dua puluh harum manis tadi tidak cukup?" Seorang pria paruh baya menyapa mereka dengan senyum ramahnya, Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu, ia menghampiri pria penjual harum manis yang dagangannya sempat mereka borong tadi, dan dengan langkah canggungnya Hoseok bicara, "Uh? Ahjussi, sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumah, daganganmu juga hampir habis 'kan?" Pria paruh baya itu memandang Hoseok dengan kening yang mengkerut heran, "Kau ini bicara apa nak? Sesuai adat, festival ini baru akan selesai jam 10, dan sekarang baru jam 8. Kembang api terakhir juga belum diluncurkan." Sial. Ini lebih susah dari yang mereka bayangkan. Suara petir yang menyambar dari kejauhan membuat senyum Hoseok mengembang, "Sebentar lagi turun hujan, mana mungkin festival ini diteruskan." Pria paruh baya itu hanya tertawa pelan seraya menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok, "Kami sudah lihat ramalan cuaca, badai memang akan datang, tapi nanti saat tengah malam, masih ada cukup waktu." Cukup sudah! Yoongi mulai mengambil langkah tergesa melewati kerumunan dihadapannya, Hoseok dan Taehyung segera mengikutinya dari belakang, meninggalkan pria penjual harum manis itu dengan wajah kebingungannya.

"Hyung? Hei, Hyung!" Yoongi sama sekali tidak menoleh saat Taehyung memanggil sambil berusaha mengejarnya, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah tangga dari kuil tua, yang merupakan pusat dari festival itu, Yoongi akhirnya menoleh pada mereka berdua, ia menatap Taehyung dan Hoseok bergantian, "Dengarkan aku," Taehyung mendekat dan gerakannya diikuti Hoseok, "diatas sana adalah tempat paling tinggi dan dapat dilihat oleh seluruh kerumunan orang disini," ucap Yoongi seraya menunjuk puncak dari tangga dibelakangnya, Taehyung dan Hoseok masih mendengarkan hingga Yoongi melanjutkan, "aku akan merubah diriku disitu."

"Hyung, itu terlalu beresiko!" Ucap Hoseok setengah berteriak karena terkejut oleh ucapan Yoongi, "Hoseok hyung benar, akan berbahaya jika kau merubah dirimu disini." Taehyung menimpalinya, tapi Yoongi tidak memperdulikan ucapan mereka, "Untuk itu aku butuh kalian," ia melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Taehyung, "buat pandangan mereka menuju ke arahku, dan saat aku mengubah diriku, disitulah saatnya kalian bicara dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi dan segera evakuasi mereka." Sebelum Yoongi mulai berpijak menaiki tangga itu, Hoseok mencegatnya dengan menahan lengan kirinya, "Hyung, janganー" namun sebelum ia mulai bicara, _werewolf_ yang lebih tua darinya itu menatapnya tajam, "Hanya ini satu-satunya cara Hoseok-ah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kita harus yakinkan mereka." Dan akhirnya Hoseok melepaskan lengan Yoongi, sebelum Yoongi mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga disana ia berbisik, "Berhati-hati lah hyung." Yoongi tersenyum simpul, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, karena kalian ada disini bersamaku."

Taehyung dan Hoseok terus menatap punggung Yoongi yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan gerbang kuil diatas sana, "Penduduk desa sekalian," Taehyung mulai berteriak, dan teriakannya berhasil mengundang perhatian dari beberapa pengunjung festival yang berlalu-lalang, "diatas sana," ia menunjuk ke arah Yoongi yang berdiri memperhatikan kerumunan di bawahnya, "ada seorang _werewolf_!" Dan setelahnya riuh redam kerumunan mulai memperhatikan mereka, terlebih saat tubuh Yoongi mulai mengeluarkan asap tipis, keraimaian disana mulai memusatkan pandangan mereka pada Yoongi, "Kami adalah _werewolf_ yang ada di pihak kalian," Taehyung berseru sekali lagi, "ada yang ingin kami sampaikan." Setelah itu, Yoongi bertransformasi sepenuhnya, menjadi sosok _wolf_ besar berbulu putih keperakan dengan mata biru keabuan, bulunya tersinari cahaya rembulan penuh yang mengintip disela awan mendung membuat seluruh orang yang berkumpul di bawahnya terdiam.

"Serigala putih." Salah satu penduduk berkata, ia mendongak, menatap wujud Yoongi yang begitu mengaggumkan dengan mata yang membelalak terkesima, "Itu serigala dalam legenda." Ucap salah seorang diantara kerumunan, "Mereka nyata." Salah seorang wanita muda bicara seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Mereka masih ada." Salah satu remaja laki-laki yang berbaris paling depan menujuk sosok Yoongi yang kini turun perlahan-lahan mendekati mereka. "Kumohon, dengarkan kami." Pandangan mereka tertuju pada Hoseok saat ia mulai bicara, "Kalian harus menghentikan festival ini." Riuh suara penduduk kembali terdengar, dari antara kerumunan seorang kakek renta melangkah mendekati mereka, "Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayai kalian kalau kalian memang ada dipihak kami?" Tak ada yang bicara, Hoseok mengambil nafas dalam, ia menjawab dengan suara tenang, "Malam ini, akan ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi, jika kalian berkumpul di tempat yang sama," ia tersenyum saat Taehyung menggenggam tangannya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kami berusaha menyelamatkan kalian dari apa yang akan tiba nanti," Yoongi melangkah maju, membuat kerumunan itu mundur satu langkah, Hoseok melanjutkan, "untuk itu, kalian harus segera menghentikan festival ini."

"Apa tragedi itu akan terulang lagi?" Salah seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya dengan tubuh yang gemetar, kericuhan kecil mulai terdengar setelahnya, "Hal itu tidak akan terjadi, bila kalian mau mempercayai kami." Ucapan Taehyung membuat beberapa orang disana berdebat, ada yang mulai percaya dan ada yang tidak sama sekali, "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," seru Hoseok, ia menengadah melihat rembulan yang bersinar bulat sempurna, "teman kami, seorang manusia, sedang dalam bahaya," perdebatan diantara kerumunan itu mulai berhenti, "setengah dari kawanan kami sedang berusaha menolongnya." Hanya lirihan suara Taehyung yang terdengar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tegar, "Kami tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi kami, lagi."

"Kalian harus menyelamatkan diri kalian sesegera mungkin, jika tidak mau tragedi itu terulang kembali." Salah seorang pria melangkah maju dari antara kerumunan, Hoseok tidak asing dengan pria itu, ia adalah pria penjual soda yang mereka temui sebelumnya, "Kami percaya padamu," ucapnya seraya menepuk bahu Hoseok, "mau kah kau membantu kami, sekali lagi, seperti dulu?" Senyum Hoseok dan Taehyung merekah saat mereka mendengar apa yang diucapkan pria itu, dan dengan sigap mereka segera menyudahi festival itu lebih awal, satu persatu lampu dimatikan, _stand_ ditutup, dan beberapa peralatan masak dibereskan untuk mencegah kebakaran, tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan karena mereka tahu, waktu mereka terbatas. Dalam keheningan mereka pun pergi, meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju tempat yang jauh dan terlindung dari jangkauan siapa saja yang ingin mencelakakan mereka.

Dalam kecemasan dan kegelisahan Yoongi, Hoseok dan Taehyung berdoa dalam diam agar Namjoon, Jungkook dan Jimin dapat menyelamatkan Seokjin dari siapa pun yang menyakitinya kali ini, tepat pada waktunya.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Dari jarak yang jauh mereka bisa mencium bau darah, rumah Seokjin memang sudah terlihat, tetapi bau darah yang mereka cium membuat seluruh sendi seolah mati rasa. _'Hyung!'_ Jungkook menggeram, jika sesuatu terjadi pada hyung-nya ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani melukai Seokjin. _'Jungkook, tenang lah.'_ Jimin yang berlari disebelahnya ikut menggeram, namun lebih pelan, ia tak bisa membiarkan Jungkook bertindak gegabah, bagaimana pun mereka harus tetap dalam kondisi stabil, separah apapun itu mereka tak boleh membiarkan _wolf_ dalam diri mereka menguasai seluruh tubuh dan menjadi buas hingga merampas nyawa sembarang orang.

Nihil. Sesampainya mereka di rumah Seokjin, tak ada seorang pun yang mereka jumpai, kecuali bercak darah bercampur dengan tanah dan pecahan kaca sebagai tanda bahwa memang telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disana. _'Mereka membawa Seokjin.'_ Namjoon menggeram penuh amarah, ia masih dapat mencium aroma _mate_ -nya, yang berarti Seokjin memang pernah ada disini, _'Sandeul hyung...'_ Kedua telinga Jimin mengatup sayu, dari bau darah yang mulai mengering, ia tahu kalau bercak kemerahan itu milik teman mereka, Sandeul.

 _'Kemana mereka membawa hyung-ku?!'_ Setelah memastikan bahwa bercak darah disana bukan milik Seokjin, mereka tahu bahwa ia dibawa hidup-hidup, namun tidak dengan Sandeul. Jungkook belum pernah sepanik ini, ia bergerak gelisah di depan pintu kamar sang kakak, _'Kita harus mengejarnya, segera.'_ Namjoon berusaha bersikap tenang, ia tak bisa membiarkan _wolf_ dalam dirinya menguasai tubuhnya, sekali lagi. _'Jimin, kirimkan sinyal pada Yoongi hyung dan yang lain untuk segera menyusul.'_ Jimin segera bangkit setelah mendengar perintah dari alpha mereka, ia berlari ke luar menuju pekarangan rumah. Jimin mendongakan kepalanya, menghadap bulan yang bersinar penuh diatas sana, dalam lolongan panjangnya ia berdoa, semoga mereka masih sempat.

 _'Mereka meninggalkan jejak...'_ Cakar Namjoon yang menajam mengerat di lantai kayu teras rumah Seokjin saat ia menyadarinya, _'Aku bisa mencium aroma darah Sandeul di dalam hutan.'_ Mereka sengaja membawa jasad Sandeul, untuk meninggalkan jejak, taring Namjoon muncul kala ia menggeram penuh amarah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tetap stabil, pandangannya tertuju pada anggota termuda mereka, _'Jungkook-ah, tenang 'lah.'_ Ia mendekat pada Jungkook yang masih bergerak gelisah, _'Kita bergerak sekarang untuk membawa Jin hyung kembali.'_ Kata-kata Namjoon berhasil sedikit menangkan Jungkook, ia mengangguk paham, mereka pun menyusul Jimin dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam hutan, berharap masih dapat menyelamatkan Seokjin dan membawanya pulang tanpa terluka.

Disisi lain Seokjin menekan dadanya kuat-kuat, _"Tidak, jangan sekarang."_ Rasa nyeri yang tak tertahankan kian menjadi di dadanya, anak tangga yang ia pijak turun ke bawah seakan tak ada habisnya, rumah tua ini seperti sengaja dibangun sedemikian rupa sehingga banyak ruangan tersembunyi terutama ruang bawah tanah yang sekarang Seokjin dan Leo tuju. Peluh seukuran biji jagung mulai membasahi pelipis hingga kening Seokjin, meskipun begitu ia merasa kedinginan, hawa dingin yang tajam seolah menghujam tualngnya, dalam hati ia merasa panik, ia bisa kena serangan jantung kapan saja mengingat kondisi jantungnya yang kian memburuk, ia tidak boleh mati disini.

"Perhatikan tingkah lakumu, jangan bicara kecuali ditanya." Pria dengan tatapan dingin bernama Leo itu bicara padanya saat akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu kayu bercat merah yang kontras dengan dinding berwarna hitam dihadapan mereka, Seokjin tahu apa, lebih tepatnya siapa yang akan ia hadapi di dalam sana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha bersikap tak gentar dalam rasa sakit dan kesadarannya yang kian menurun. "Hakyeon hyung, kami masuk." Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi pria bernama Leo itu tetap memutar kenop pintu hingga terbuka setengah, setelahnya ia membuat gestur seolah menyuruh Seokjin masuk kesana, sendirian, tanpa perlawanan yang berarti Seokjin yang awalnya diam mematung beberapa detik, akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk, ia melihat sosok pemuda yang tidak jauh lebih kecil darinya, ia nampak rapuh, namun senyum dan raut wajahnya membuat Seokjin yakin, kalau pria bernama Hakyeon ini tidak bisa ia nilai dari tampilannya saja.

"Oh," Seru Hakyeon saat pandangan mereka bertemu, "selamat datang." Diluar ekspektasi Seokjin, Hakyeon tersenyum ramah padanya, ia berjalan mendekat dan Seokjin tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri bahkan setelah Leo menutup pintu dibelakangnya, "Maaf 'kan ketidak-sopanan kami yang membawamu kemari seenaknya." Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, sikap ramah Hakyeon terkesan dibuat-buat, "Apa tujuan kalian menculikku?" Ia tak mendengarkan saran Leo, lebih tepatnya tak acuh padanya. "Hm?" Senyum palsu di bibir Hakyeon menghilang, ia memandang dalam pada sosok manusia di hadapannya, "Kalian membunuh orang-orang yang kukasihi," matanya memanas saat Seokjin mengingat Sandeul dan kedua orang tuanya yang tewas di hadapannya, "kalau kalian memang ingin menyakitiku kalian langsung saja datang padaku." Satu tetes air mata lolos, ia tidak biasa menangis, namun Seokjin tak bisa menahan emosinya saat ia harus dipaksa merasakan kehilangan akan sosok orang-orang yang ia kasihi dan dekat dengannya.

"Kau benar-benar berbeda dari manusia lainnya." Hakyeon mundur dua langkah, ia menatap Seokjin dari atas sampai bawah seraya terkekeh pelan, "Sekali lagi, kutanyakan padamu, apa tujuan kalian melakukan hal ini?" Kali ini Seokjin melangkah lebih maju seraya menatap Hakyeon dengan tajam, buku-buku jarinya memutih saat kepalan tangannya menguat. "Sederhana," Hakyeon menyahut, ia berbalik, memunggungi Seokjin untuk menuang sebotol anggur ke dalam gelas kristal yang telah tersedia diatas meja, "balas dendam." Seokjin hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, mereka melakukan ini hanya karena ingin balas dendam.

"Jelaskan padaku, dendam seperti apa yang ingin kalian balaskan?" Hakyeon berbalik menghadap wajahnya kembali, ia memasang senyum ramah itu sekali lagi seraya menyodorkan gelas yang berisi wine pada Seokjin, "Kurasa kau adalah manusia paling berani yang pernah kutemui." Seokjin tak segera menerima gelas yang disodorkan padanya, ia masih menatap tajam sosok pria yang ia yakini lebih berbahaya dari yang ia bayangkan, "Ambil 'lah, tidak asik kalau cerita tidak sambil minum wine." Seokjin mengambil gelas itu dalam genggamannya dengan setengah hati, ia berjingkat terkejut saat Hakyeon mencengkram lengannya dan memaksanya duduk di sofa tua yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kalian tidak minum wine." Bisiknya seraya menatap ragu pada gelas berisi wine dalam genggaman Hakyeon dan juga miliknya.

"Wow, kau tahu banyak tentang kami." Hakyeon tersenyum lebar, ia membuang wine dalam gelas kristal itu di bawah kakinya, lalu membuang ke sembarang arah gelas yang tadinya ia genggam hingga membentur dinding, suara pecahan kaca yang nyaring itu membuat Seokjin sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya, "Namjoon mengajarimu dengan baik ya?" Tentu saja, pria ini mengenal Namjoon. Sebelum Seokjin menjawabnya, Hakyeon berkata, "Kim Seokjin," Ia tidak kaget lagi kalau Hakyeon juga mengenalnya, "kau tahu, kalau Namjoon sudah membunuh orang yang berharga bagiku?" Seokjin diam mematung, kedua tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan peluh mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas wine yang mulai ia letakan dipangkuannya, "Ia menyerang adik perempuanku," kedua bola mata Seokjin membulat lebar, ia bungkam saat Hakyeon mulai berdiri dan mendekat ke arahnya, "tiga belas tahun lalu, tepat pada hari ini, adikku meregang nyawa di depan mataku." Kali ini ekspresi di wajah Hakyeon tidak dibuat-buat, kesedihan yang memancar di kedua bola matanya nampak begitu nyata dan Seokjin dapat melihat rasa sakit yang mendalam dari raut wajahnya.

Seokjin tak bergeming saat Hakyeon mulai menyentuh sebelah pipinya, "Yeri masih sangat kecil saat itu," satu hingga dua tetes air mata jatuh ke paha Seokjin, namun air mata itu bukan miliknya, melainkan milik Hakyeon, "dia sama sepertimu." Sama? Apa maksudnya? Seokjin bertanya dalam benaknya, namun rasa nyeri yang kembali hadir di dadanya membuat fokusnya pada ucapan Hakyeon buyar begitu saja, "Adikku terlahir sebagai manusia." Bahu Seokjin lemas saat mendengarnya, fokusnya terbagi dua, antara rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya dan kenyataan bahwa _werewolf_ di hadapannya ini memiliki seorang adik manusia. Seketika ia teringat pada Jungkook, ia merasa kalau mereka mirip, bedanya Seokjin yang merupakan kakak dari Jungkook adalah manusia.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan adikmu kalau kalian tidak memulai perang itu." Seokjin berucap spontan, ia ingat cerita Namjoon yang hilang kendali saat kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi, ia _shock_ saat orang-orang yang dikasihinya meregang nyawa di depan matanya, ia masih terlalu muda, Seokjin pernah membacanya dalam jurnal bahwa _werewolf_ yang kehilangan kendali atas dirinya tidak akan bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun, jadi kematian Yeri tidak sepenuhnya salah Namjoon. Gadis malang itu ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah, Seokjin juga yakin Namjoon masih tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya karena hal itu, ia sendiri sampai tak ingat apa yang telah terjadi saat itu tapi yang Seokjin tahu, Namjoon tidak memiliki maksud dan niatan untuk melukai mereka, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!!" Seokjin kembali menatap kedua bola mata basah itu tanpa emosi, bentakan Hakyeon tak menggetarkan jiwanya, "Kami terancam, tempat tinggal kami mulai tergusur oleh kalian, manusia yang serakah," Hakyeon hampir berseru, ia mencengkram kedua lengan Seokjin, membuat manusia itu meringis oleh tindakannya, "dari awal _werewolf_ memang tidak akan pernah bisa hidup berdampingan dengan kalian."

"Kau salah." Seokjin terus berusaha menahan sakit di dada dan lengannya, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Manusia dan _werewolf_ bisa hidup berdampingan, yang kalian butuhkan adalah membuang rasa takut itu dan..." nafas Seokjin mulai tercekat dan pandangannya perlahan mengabur, "belajar menerima perbedaan serta membuang segala dendam." Seokjin bisa merasakan cengkraman Hakyeon yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengendur, "Hakyeon-ssi," ia bisa melihat Hakyeon yang membulatkan kedua matanya saat Seokjin memanggil namanya, "kau yang memutuskannya, antara hidup baru yang penuh kedamaian atau hidup dengan cengkraman masa lalu dan dibutakan oleh dendam." Seokjin bisa sedikit bernafas lega saat Hakyeon berjalan menjauhinya, "Kau tidak perlu membunuh lagi."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Hakyeon kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mereka terdiam, di malam yang lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya itu, hanya ada suara badai yang akan tiba perlahan-lahan, petir dan dedaunan yang bergesekan tak beraturan oleh angin kencang di luar sana, menandakan bahwa badai besar akan datang. "Kurasa sudah cukup sampai disini, Seokjin-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu." Senyum palsu itu Hakyeon berikan kembali, ia berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu dalam ruangan itu, saat Seokjin hendak mengikutinya, Hakyeon mencegahnya dengan bicara, "Ah, jangan kemana-mana dulu, kau masih tamu kami, ada satu orang lagi yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Hakyeon memaksa Seokjin kembali duduk, dan belum sempat manusia itu bertanya siapa yang akan menemuinya kali ini, Hakyeon sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Di luar Leo sudah menunggunya, Hakyeon memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "Hyung, Namjoon dan kawanannya sedang menuju kemari." Seraya berjalan beriringan, Leo menatap lurus kedepan, ia sesekali melirik Hakyeon yang masih memasang senyum, "Penduduk desa tidak ditemukan dimana pun, sepertinya mereka sudah menduga rencana kita untuk menyerang para penduduk desa saat festival itu." kali ini Hakyeon berhenti, dan senyumnya pun sirna sebelum ia memasang senyum yang lebih lebar setelahnya, "Hyung?" Leo dan Hakyeon kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka, "Soal penduduk desa bisa kita urus nanti," Leo menyerit heran, namun ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, "untuk sekarang, biarkan Namjoon dan yang lain datang padaku."

"Bagaimana dengan Ken?" Leo sedikit menahan nafasnya saat ia ditanya soal Ken, "Kami terpaksa mengurungnya lagi, ia sempat mengamuk di hutan." Hakyeon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, senyum lebar masih tersungging di bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, Leo," Mereka menghentikan langkah yang sedikit tergesa itu diujung lorong, "bawa Ken ke tempat Seokjin, aku akan membuatnya mengklaim manusia itu." Melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Leo, Hakyeon menjelaskan padanya seraya tersenyum riang, "Ken mencintai manusia itu kan? Aku melihatnya, Seokjin akan segera mati, dan jika Ken mengklaimnya, mereka akan mati bersama." Keriangan dalam senyum Hakyeon membuat bulu kuduk di tengkuk Leo meremang, "Lalu Namjoon akan menderita seumur hidupnya." Leo mengangguk ragu, ia menunduk sekali di hadapan alpha-nya itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik tembok menuju ke tempat dimana mereka mengurung Ken.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

ketawa jahat* It's a death fic anyway~

Holla~ kembali lagi bersama Fuma dalam ff uuh.. ff apa ya ini? Hahahaha. Terima kasih untuk reader-nim yang masih menantikan dan membaca ff ini /Love/

Hari ini hari ulang tahun saya hehehe, jadi reader-nim sekalian saya traktir(?) chapter baru ini yah, tapi maaf, namjin-nya kepisah hehehe. Dan _Terima Kasih Banyak_ untuk **jaewinkim** yang sudah kasih tahu saya video waktu Namjoon panggil Jinseok, 2013 NAMJIN LIAR EUY~

Namjoon : Jinseok

Seokjin : Yea?

Namjoon : Aku suka hyung

Seokjin : Aku juga suka kamu

Namjoon : Aku beneran suka hyung

Seokjin : Duh, softlens-nya mulai kering nih *ngeles*

GEWLAAAAA~ aahh sekarang mah boro2 begini, mentang-mentang udah nikah, 2018 NamJin canggung gitu kalo didepan kamera, hmmpph!!(????)

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **jaewinkim** (oh dear, thank you so so much, i wish i can hold ur hand and tell you how much i love you uwu) **lingbius93** (maaf yah :") emang dari awal ini death fic jadi nanti juga banyak yang eer...) **dncrdng** (terima kasih sudah menunggu~ i'm ok, i'm always ok because you're here with me uwu) **yuanitalifa** (hahaha iya, japchae itu enak banget kalo liat uname sendiri saya jadi ngidam TT terima kasih sudah follow story ini, dan menyempatkan buat review, i appreciate it so much uwu) **juxeyjung** (muehehehehe tenang aja NamJin ga akan saya 'pisahin' lama lama kok, terima kasih udah review uwu /kiss/) **Nopa Kim** (kamu juga cemungut ya) qwertyfor555 (iyaaaaaa jiinnnnnn :3 terima kasih sudah review story ini uwu) **AngAng13** (maafkan saya udah bikin member vixx jadi jahad dicerita ini, tapi ingat, villain itu adalah korban yang latar belakangnya tidak diceritakan dan lebih memilih jalan kegelapan buat penyelesaian kisahnya hahaha) **Nury630** (i'm so sorry babe, cerita ini akan berakhir dengan *piiipppp* /sensor/) **goldenadaikkoさん** (うわぁぁぁー ありがとう! え？五回まで？嬉し過ぎて泣きそうだった！こんなにレビューが全部思わなかった… 感動しましたよ) **Guest** (terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sudah menyukai dan menantikan ff ini, semoga chapter baru ini bisa menghibur kamu, ily)

Curhat dikit ya, seharusnya saya tuh sekarang udah nongkrong di Kyocera Dome Osaka, udah dari empat bulan lalu cek cek tiket pesawat sama mantengin situs resmi BigHit, ternyata saya emang kurang beruntung, KENAPA LY TOUR GA KE SAPPORO JUGA SIH????? NANGIS AH! _maaf saya lagi mode gaje hiks..._

 _sampai jumpa di chapter depan~_

 _review juseyo~_


	17. Chapter 17 (Love)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Lee Jaehwan and Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 ** _Chapter 17 (Love)_**

Percuma. Seokjin sudah mencoba segala cara untuk membuka pintu itu tapi usahanya sia-sia. Begitu memastikan kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang berjaga di luar sana, ia tidak peduli dengan seseorang yang Hakyeon bicarakan tadi, ia harus segera kabur dari sini. Sudah hampir setengah jam Seokjin berusaha membuka pintu bercat merah yang memang terlihat lebih mudah dibuka dibanding pintu besi dari penjara sebelumnya yang mengurungnya itu, ia sudah berusaha memutar baut hingga mencungkil lubang kuncinya dengan pecahan kaca dari gelas wine yang dilempar Hakyeon sampai telapak tangannya terluka.

 _"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini."_ Seokjin sadar, pasti Jungkook dan yang lain sedang mencarinya, ia masih tidak begitu yakin dimana dirinya saat ini, tapi ada satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, dalam perjalanannya ke ruangan ini dari ruangan yang mengurungnya tadi, ia sempat melihat keadaan diluar, banyaknya pohon pinus tua dan semak belukar serta tanaman merambat disekitarnya membuat Seokjin yakin kalau ia dibawa masuk ke dalam hutan yang paling dalam, jauh dari pemukiman manusia.

Bagaimana pun ia tidak boleh panik dan bergerak sehalus mungkin, pecahan kaca yang ia gunakan sudah terkikis sebagian, ia tak memperdulikan telapak tangannya yang perih karena gesekan dari tajamnya pecahan kaca itu, Seokjin melihat sekelilingnya, ia harus mencari benda atau objek yang dapat ia gunakan untuk mencungkil kunci pintu ini. Ia terus mencari sampai pandangannya tertuju pada alat pembuka tutup botol wine yang tergeletak di meja, Seokjin segera mengambilnya, tersirat dalam benaknya kalau dirinya bisa menggunakan alat ini, tetapi saat ia hedak melakukannya, pandangannya seketika menggelap, serta jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak konsisten, melambat dan makin lambat, Seokjin terjatuh dan bertumpu pada lututnya, ia masih dalam kondisi sadar tetapi seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Arteri koroner pada jantungnya kejang.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan sekarang." Gumam Seokjin disela nafasnya yang mulai tersendat. Ia dapat merasakan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir di pelipis hingga dagunya saat sesak dan rasa nyeri di dada terutama dada bagian kirinya makin menjadi.

Seokjin butuh obatnya, tetapi ia tidak membawanya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Seokjin tahu betul kalau ia tidak boleh panik, meskipun kegelapan masih menguasai indera penglihatannya, Seokjin meraba lantai disekitarnya hingga tangannya menyentuh kaki meja, dengan gerakan hati-hati dan nafas yang terputus-putus, Seokjin merangkak dan bersandar disana, ia berusaha tak menghiraukan rasa nyeri yang menyerang dada kirinya, tetapi hal itu mustahil, tangan kirinya terangkat untuk meremas pakaian yang ia kenakan di bagian itu hingga kusut, bibir Seokjin gemetar, ia mulai kedinginan, suhu tubuhnya turun drastis perlahan-lahan. Satu tetes air mata lolos kala ia memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin, _"Tinggal sedikit lagi..."_ Benaknya menyesali kondisinya saat ini, sedikit lagi, mungkin ia bisa lolos sedikit lagi.

"Namjoonie.." Panggil Seokjin disela isakannya, sosok pria yang ia cintai itu hadir dalam benaknya, Seokjin merindukan Namjoon, ia berharap Namjoon ada disampingnya saat ini, merengkuhnya dengan hangat, "Namjoon." Bisiknya sekali lagi seraya meringis menahan sakit di dadanya, dalam angannya Seokjin membayangkan sosok Namjoon yang membisikkan kata _'Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja_ ' padanya. Seokjin percaya bahwa Namjoon akan datang menyelamatkannya, tetapi ia juga tidak mau Namjoon datang menjemputnya kesini, ke sarang Hakyeon dan kawannnya, Namjoon dan yang lain bisa saja terluka.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah seperti ini." Seokjin menengadahkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh menyerah, serangan jantung ringan ini tidak akan mengalahkan tekadnya untuk kabur dan kembali pulang. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dan perlahan-lahan penglihatannya mulai bisa menerima cahaya, meskipun buram, ia bisa melihat kembali. Seokjin tahu betul bahwa ia membutuhkan waktu, sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya, tetapi ia tidak punya waktu lagi. Dengan kaki yang gemetar Seokjin bangkit, ia bertumpu pada pinggiran meja, nafasnya kian tersengal, alat pembuka tutup botol wine itu masih dalam genggamannya.

Meskipun sempoyongan, ia berhasil meraih kenop pintu, gerakannya tidak fokus, namun ujung spiral alat dalam genggamannya itu berhasil meraih lubang kuncinya, ia mencungkil, memutar, hingga bergerak zig-zag tetapi ia tak kunjung berhasil. Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia melepas alat itu dari lubang kunci, membobol pintu ini lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan, tetapi ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Seokjin tak kehabisan akal, ia mencabut kayu pegangan dari alat itu sekuat tenaga hingga terlepas, kali ini Seokjin membaliknya, ia menggenggam bagian yang tajam alat itu, dan kali ini ia membaliknya dan memasukkan ujung pembuka tutup botol yang bentuknya seperti huruf 'c' itu kedalam lubang, dan berhasil, bunyi _'klik'_ terdengar, Seokjin berhasil membobolnya, senyumnya merekah oleh rasa bahagia.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar dan peluh yang mulai membasahi telapaknya, ia memutar kenop pintu itu, dan membukanya, Seokjin menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan disekitarnya, memang buram, tetapi ia yakin bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di lorong temaram itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Seokjin melangkah keluar, kedua kakinya berayun secepat yang ia bisa, sesekali ia meraba tembok dingin disampingnya itu untuk membantunya melangkah, walaupun nyeri di dadanya masih belum mereda, ia harus fokus untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Sampai Seokjin tiba di sebuah tikungan, ia merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding, dan menyembulkan kepalanya untuk mengintip apa yang ada dibalik belokan itu, kosong, ia rasa tidak ada seorang pun disana, meskipun lorong itu lebih gelap dan dingin, Seokjin yakin jalan keluar ada diujung sana, ia tahu karena lorong yang berlawanan dari lorong ini akan menuju tempat mereka mengurungnya saat ia pertama kali datang ke sini, maka lorong di belakangnya ini adalah jalan keluarnya, menurutnya.

Seokjin memincingkan matanya, ia berusaha untuk tidak menabrak benda yang mungkin saja diletakan di lorong gelap itu, dengan dibantu cahaya dari lilin yang diletakan jarang-jarang di sana, Seokjin melangkah hati-hati, ia hampir sampai diujung lorong, Seokjin dapat melihat sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan ruang bawah tanah ini dengan ruangan diatas sana, tetapi nyeri luar biasa di jantungnya menahan gerakannya.

"Akh..." Erang Seokjin, ia hampir jatuh tersungkur dan untungnya sebuah meja kecil tua membantunya menopang berat tubuhnya, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terduduk di samping meja dan punggung yang merapat pada dinding, kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat, seluruh sendinya gemetar dan ia sesak nafas. "Tidak, tidak, tidak." Isaknya, ia tidak boleh berhenti disini, perjalanannya masih panjang untuk mencari jalan keluar, Seokjin merasa tidak kuat, tetapi ia tidak boleh menyerah. Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengatur nafasnya sekali lagi, hingga ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya, manusia itu refleks mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dan menekan lututnya rapat-rapat ke dadanya.

"Kau mencium aroma itu?" Suara laki-laki, dari balik meja yang menghalangi tubuhnya, Seokjin bisa merasakan ada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi saat ini, "Ya, ini aroma manusia." Suara laki-laki juga tetapi lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya, apa mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan Seokjin saat ini yang tak jauh dari mereka? Apa mereka akan menangkap Seokjin dan mengurungnya lagi?

"Kita baru saja menculik manusia, baunya ada dimana-mana." Kali ini seorang wanita yang bicara, Seokjin mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar ia tetap sadar, "Cepat antarkan racun itu, atau kepala kalian akan dipenggal alpha jika terus mengulur waktu." Racun? Seokjin membulatkan iris matanya, racun apa? Untuk apa racun itu? Apa mereka akan meracuninya?

"Ruangan kurungan Ken ada di ujung sana, segera antarkan racun itu." Seokjin melepas kedua tangan yang membungkam mulutnya sendiri saat ia mendengar nama 'Ken'. Ia mencengkram celana _jeans_ yang telah kotor oleh tanah itu di bagian lututnya, _"Mereka akan meracuni Jaehwan hyung?"_ Jadi memang benar bahwa Jaehwan, atau Ken adalah bagian dari kawanan ini, Seokjin sudah menduganya, namun tetap saja ia merasa terkejut akan hal yang baru ia ketahui kepastiannya itu, ia juga sudah menduga bawa selama ini Ken tidak menghilang begitu saja setelah menyerangnya, tentu ia akan kembali pada kawanannnya.

"Hei!" Seruan dari wantia itu hampir membuat Seokjin terlonjak, dan ia kembali bergerak refleks membekap mulutnya sendiri, "Jangan sentuh racun itu, kalian tidak mau kan _wolf_ dalam diri kalian _trigger_?" Bahu Seokjin lemas, nafasnya kian tercekat saat ia mengetahui bahwa mereka akan membuat _wolf_ dalam diri Ken _trigger_ , yang sama artinya mereka akan membuat Ken mengklaim seseorang. Mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu?

Suara dengusan pelan dari salah satu dari mereka serta langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh menandakan bahwa Seokjin kembali dalam posisi 'aman', ia memaksakan kakinya untuk segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya setelah memastikan bahwa keadaan disekitarnya memungkinkan dirinya untuk segera pergi dari sana, tetapi ada yang menjanggal hati kecilnya. Bagaimana dengan Ken? Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, derap langkah telah mereka percepat, melawan hembusan angin yang membawa badai mendekat, tiada nafas yang terengah, hanya tatapan tajam yang fokus pada satu titik. Dedaunan kering dan tanah yang tercungkil tiap mereka berpijak menandakan betapa cepatnya mereka berlari, Namjoon memimpin depan, diikuti Jimin dan Jungkook, tak peduli pada tetesan air hujan yang mulai turun membasahi seisi hutan, mereka terus berlari mengejar waktu, berharap bahwa mereka dapat menyelamatkan seorang manusia yang tak mereka tahu pasti bagaimana nasibnya.

 _'Sial.'_ Jungkook mulai mengumpat, aroma tanah dan dedaunan kering yang dibawa oleh angin ditambah hujan yang mulai deras menyamarkan aroma dari jejak yang ditinggalkan musuh mereka, perlahan-lahan aroma itu hilang dari indera penciumannya, _'Lewat sini.'_ Beruntungnya mereka karena Jimin ikut bersama mereka saat ini, indera penciumannya yang kuat dapat melacak keberadaan Seokjin meskipun disaat badai seperti ini. Tetapi langkah mereka terpaksa berhenti, saat empat _werewolf_ asing menghadang jalan mereka, namun Jimin mengenali salah satu diantaranya.

Fisik musuh mereka tak kalah besar dengan Namjoon, taring mereka yang tajam bergemelatuk seolah menantang dan siap membunuh, Namjoon, Jungkook dan Jimin tidak gentar, kaki mereka yang kuat berpijak di tanah basah berlumpur itu siap berlari ke arah musuh kapan saja, hingga salah satu dari _werewolf_ yang menghadang mereka bicara, _'Kalian punya nyali, hanya datang bertiga kema_ _ri.'_ Jungkook dapat merasakan, _werewolf_ yang barusan bicara itu sama seperti Jimin, manusia yang telah 'diubah'.

Bagi seorang _werewolf_ , berdebat sebelum bertarung adalah hal yang tidak lumrah, biasanya mereka segera menyerang siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan mereka, oleh sebab itu, saat Namjoon bergerak cepat dan mematahkan leher _werewolf_ yang sebelumnya hendak mengejek mereka, Jungkook merasa sedikit kasihan, sepertinya _werewolf_ itu belum memiliki pengalaman, ia tidak tahu, yang berusaha ia ajak 'bicara' adalah seorang alpha yang sedang murka.

Namjoon melempar tubuh lemas tak bernyawa itu begitu saja hingga membentur pohon pinus tua di dekatnya, musuh mereka melangkah mundur saat alpha itu mendekat, geraman berat serta tatapan tajam Namjoon yang menusuk seolah siap membunuh mereka satu persatu, kalau bisa sekaligus. Jungkook memandang tak percaya pada kawanan yang menghadang mereka, salah satu anggota mereka dipatahkan lehernya oleh Namjoon, dan mereka bersikap biasa saja.

 _'Namjoon.'_ Geraman Namjoon menguat saat namanya dipanggil, _'Dimana Seokjin?'_ Leo tak segera menjawab, pandangannya tertuju pada Jimin yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar di belakang alpha-nya. _'Lama tak berjumpa, Park Jimin.'_ Namjoon pasang badan, ia tahu, Leo berusaha mengulur waktu mereka, ia hendak melancarkan serangannya, tetapi Leo menghindarinya dengan mudah, satu detik saja ia terlambat melangkah mundur dapat membahayakan nyawanya. Leo sadar setelahnya, kuku Namjoon yang sangat tajam berhasil menggores pipinya, ia berdecih, tidak akan mudah baginya untuk mengulur waktu agar Ken dapat mengklaim Seokjin sebelum Namjoon membuat kekacauan di markas mereka.

 _Katakan padaku, dimana Seokjin atau aku juga akan mematahkan lehermu.'_ Ancaman Namjoon terdengar berbahaya, sebenarnya Leo malas berurusan dengan alpha musuhnya itu, jika Hakyeon tidak menyuruhnya, ia tidak akan melakukannya, ini sama saja dengan misi bunuh diri. _'Namjoon, dia aman bersama kami.'_ Setidaknya, hal ini dapat mengulur waktu beberapa menit, pikir Leo. Dan kenyataannya tidak seperti itu karena Jungkook dan Namjoon menyerangnya bersamaan, mereka tidak sabar, mereka tidak mudah termakan oleh omong kosong yang Leo lontarkan.

Satu _werewolf_ di belakang Leo ikut menyerang, mereka berusaha menancapkan cakar, taring, dan saling mendorong, dua lawan dua. _'Sial!'_ Cakaran Jungkook berhasil mengenai punggung Leo dan satu _werewolf_ malang yang berusaha menancapkan giginya di perut Namjoon terpental jauh saat ia menendangnya. Dan Leo mencuri kesempatan, ia berlari ke arah Jimin saat _werewolf_ yang ditendang Namjoon itu mendorong Jungkook, berusaha menggigit lengannya dan yang satunya lagi mencoba memukul alpha mereka, dan saat pandangan Jungkook dan Namjoon teralihkan, Leo menyerang Jimin.

Diluar dugaan Leo, Jimin yang tadinya tak mampu menatap matanya, kini memandang tajam padanya, dan di luar dugaan Jimin mendorong Leo hingga tumbang dibawahnya, luka yang ia dapat dari Jungkook bertambah parah karena serangan Jimin, Leo tak berkutik.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berada dalam dilema, di satu sisi ia ingin segera keluar dari sini, dan di sisi lain ia tak ingin meninggalkan Jaehwan begitu saja, bagaimana pun Jaehwan sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat terdekatnya, meskipun ia sudah berbuat buruk padanya malam itu, tetapi Seokjin tahu betul bahwa Jaehwan tidak berniat menyakitinya.

Nyeri di dadanya memang tidak sanggup ia tahan sekarang, peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya, serta nafasnya yang kian memendek memaksanya untuk segera keluar dari sini, tetapi ia memutuskan berbelok ke jalan yang berbeda dari tujuan awalnya, Seokjin memillih untuk melangkah menjauhi anak tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan pintu keluar, ia lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan Jaehwan, meskipun itu terdengar mustahil. Ia menatap sebuah vas bunga lusuh di sampingnya, bunga kering diatasnya menandakan bahwa bangunan ini memang bangunan yang tak terurus dan ditinggalkan, Seokjin akan membuat ketiga orang tadi keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka mengurung Jaehwan.

 _'Prank!'_

Seokjin melempar vas bunga itu tepat di depan pintu ruangan yang ia maksud, dan benar saja salah satu dari antara mereka keluar, dan Seokjin segera bersembunyi di balik laci yang bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Ia menunggu, mengambil ancang-ancang, dan disaat yang tepat, Seokjin memukul tengkuk orang itu dengan botol wine kosong yang tergeletak di dekat laci tua itu hingga pria itu pingsan tergeletak di depan pintu.

"Hei!!" Salah seorang pria berseru, seraya menahan sakit di dadanya Seokjin berusaha menghindari pukulan yang pria itu layangkan, "Jaehwan hyung?" Panggilnya dengan suara lirih, ia sempat melirik ke arah ruangan itu, tetapi di dalam sana terlalu gelap, belum sempat Seokjin mengambil kursi kayu untuk memukul pria yang hendak menyerangnya, pria itu jauh lebih cepat darinya dan ia sudah lebih dulu mencekik Seokjin dengan siku dalamnya. "Jihye, cepat panggil alpha, manusia ini mencoba kabur." Seru pria itu pada teman wanitanya yang sepertinya masih di dalan ruangan. Seokjin meronta, mencengkram tangan yang mencekiknya karena nafasnya kian memendek karena cekikan itu, "Jihye!" Tak ada jawaban dari wanita yang ia panggil, pria itu mulai panik, dan manusia dalam cengkraman tangannya mulai lemas.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya." Seokjin merasakan tangan yang melingkar di lehernya menegang kemudian mengendur, dari dalam ruangan itu, ia melihat sepasang bola mata merah yang perlahan-lahan mendekat, dan Jaehwan muncul dihadapan mereka. "Jae..." Belum sampai Seokjin menyebut namanya, Jaehwan bergerak secepat angin dan menghempaskan tubuh pria di belakang Seokjin hingga cekikannya pada manusia itu terlepas begitu saja, dan tubuhnya terpental menghantam tembok sampai hancur, "Hyung?" Bisik Seokjin lirih, pandangannya kembali mengabur, seluruh tubuhnya lemas sampai ia jatuh terduduk, namun belum sempat tubuhnya menyentuh tanah Jaehwan sudah menggapainya, ia dapat merasakan nafas panas pria itu di lehernya.

"Ken..." Rupanya dentuman keras dari pria yang di lempar Jaehwan, membuat Hongbin dan Hyuk datang menghampiri mereka berdua, "Sial." Hongbin mengumpat, ia sadar bahwa mereka tidak seharusnya disini, "Jangan halangi aku." Seokjin hampir tidak dapat mengenali suara Jaehwan, suaranya yang lembut itu sudah hilang, dan terdengar lebih berat serta tajam menusuk, aroma tubuhnya juga berbeda, Jaehwan sangat menyukai parfum yang wanginya seperti hutan pinus, tetapi ia hanya dapat mencium bau anyir serta tanah basah dari tubuh pria yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan darinya itu. Jaehwan sangat berbeda dari Jaehwan yang selama ini ia kenal.

Hongbin dan Hyuk mundur dua langkah, Jaehwan juga adalah seorang alpha, tetapi garis keturunannya menjadikan alpha seperti dirinya tidak dapat memimpin sebuah kawanan, oleh sebab itu, Hongbin dan Hyuk harus mundur dari sana, lagi pula, rencana Hakyeon berjalan sesuai yang ia inginkan.

"Kami," Hongbin menelan ludah, mereka mundur perlahan-lahan, "tidak akan menghalangimu." Setelah mengatakan hak itu, mereka pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan dan Seokjin di lorong bawah tanah itu, hanya berdua. "Jaehwan hyung?" Lirih Seokjin sekali lagi, ia tak bisa mengartikan tatapan Jaehwan padanya, dalam bola mata kemerahan itu, ada rasa sakit, murka, rindu, dan bersalah menjadi satu. "Seokjin, kau sudah menemukannya." Pandangan Seokjin yang memang sudah tidak jelas, semakin bertambah buram karena genangan air di kelopak matanya, ia tahu persis apa yang Jaehwan maksud dari kata 'menemukannya', Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Ya." Ucapnya seraya membiarkan air dari kelopak matanya jatuh menyentuh tanah. Seokjin sudah _menemukannya_ , ia sudah memilih Namjoon.

"Jaehwanie hyung, pulanglah." Seokjin menggenggam tangan Jaehwan saat mengucapkannya, apa pun yang terjadi di masa lalu sudah tidak ada hubungannya, baginya, keluarga serta sahabatnya adalah hal yang paling penting, dan Jaehwan termasuk di dalamnya, "Seokjin, ini rumahku, di sini 'lah aku tinggal." Jaehwan menggeleng, ia tak bisa kembali begitu saja pada Seokjin, terlebih Seokjin sudah menjadi milik Namjoon. Ya, Jaehwan mengetahuinya sesaat setelah ia pertama kali melihat Seokjin beberapa menit yang lalu, ia juga mengenal siapa Namjoon, semua sudah tertulis dalam suratan takdirnya, Jaehwan tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Seokjin, sedalam apapun cintanya pada manusia itu.

"Namjoon... dan aku adalah keluargamu." Secara langsung Namjoon memang adalah keluarganya, sepupunya, Jaehwan tidak sepenuhnya membenci _werewolf_ itu, sejujurnya, ia tidak _nyaman_ dengan sosok Namjoon yang hidup lebih beruntung darinya, ia memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya, ia memiliki teman-teman yang selalu berada disampingnya, dan ia memiliki Seokjin, Seokjin, Seokjin... Seokjin-nya? Gigi Jaehwan bergemelatuk dan tubuhnya terasa panas. "Hyung? Ada apa?" Seokjin menyadari sesuatu yang tak beres pada diri Jaehwan, dan benar saja, saat ia menyentuh lengan _werewolf_ itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya, kulit Jaehwan terasa panas layaknya seseorang yang sedang demam tinggi.

"Jaehwan!" Seokjin menggungang bahunya, dan tanpa pikir panjang manusia itu memeluknya dengan erat, dan perlahan-lahan tubuh Jaehwan melemas dalam rengkuhannya, ia bersandar pada bahu Jaehwan seraya terisak, jujur saja Seokjin ketakuan, ia tidak hanya takut pada perubahan sikap Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba, tetapi ia juga takut pada kondisi jantungnya, nyeri itu hadir lagi hingga Seokjin sulit bernafas. "Seokjin-ah, jantungmu." Suara Jaehwan melembut, membuat senyum di bibir Seokjin terangkat disela nafasnya yang tercekat, "Hyung, ayo pulang." Seokjin merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi, oksigen yang berusaha ia hirup kian menipis.

"Seokjin-ah, kau sekarat." Bagaimana pun juga Jaehwan adalah dokternya, ia tahu betul bahwa kondisi Seokjin sangatlah buruk, seketika kepanikan melandanya, manusia dalam pelukannya tidak bisa terlalu lama disini, Jaehwan harus segera membawanya pulang dan mengobatinya, tindakan medis yang membutuhkan peralatan khusus yang telah ia siapkan di rumah Seokjin, tetapi hal itu mustahil, mereka terlalu jauh dari sana, dan sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, Seokjin tidak akan tertolong.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanmu." Jaehwan memikirkan satu-satunya cara yang sudah lama ia pikirkan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Seokjin, tetapi resikonya sangat tinggi, nyawa pemuda yang dicintainya itu juga bisa terancam. Dalam satu gerakan penuh kehati-hatian ia membawa Seokjin ke dalam dadanya, tubuh manusia itu lunglai tak berdaya dan dengan matanya yang sayu ia menatap iris hitam kemerahan milik Jaehwan, Seokjin tidak mau menyerah sebelum ia kembali ke rumah, tetapi jantungnya mengkhianatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Seokjin-ah." Mata Seokjin yang sayu membelalak saat Jaehwan menempelkan bibir mereka dalam satu kecupan lembut, entah kenapa rasa sakit yang Jaehwan alami dalam batinnya ikut tersalur dalam ciuman pelan itu, sentuhan dari bibirnya seperti menyampaikan bahwa ciuman itu adalah ciuman perpisahan, "Namjoon, maafkan aku." Jaehwan melepaskan kecupannya, bibirnya kini menyentuh leher pucat Seokjin, dan manusia itu tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain merasakan nafas panas dan sentuhan lembut Jaehwan, namun, saat Jaehwan menancapkan taringnya sendiri di lehernya yang tak bernoda, Seokjin tak bisa menahan jeritannya.

Jaehwan berusaha menulikan indera pendengarannya saat Seokjin mulai meronta dan menjerit, ia menahan tubuh manusia itu sekuat tenaga agar gigitan di leher putih itu tak terlepas, Jaehwan berharap, ia mengigit di tempat yang tepat. Jaehwan menangis, tetapi ia tak terisak, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya, tubuh dalam rengkuhannya mulai mengejang, sebelum akhirnya kembali terkulai lemas, dan Jaehwan segera melepas gigitannya. Ia dapat menyaksikan darah yang mengalir dari leher Seokjin, warna merah pekat yang begitu kontras mewarnai leher pucatnya.

"Kalau ini tidak berhasil, aku akan menyusulmu, Jin." Ucapnya seraya mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Seokjin, ia hendak mengangkat tubuh dalam rengkuhanya untuk menggendongnya dan segera pergi dari sana, namun sebilah pedang menghujam tepat di jantungnya, "Sudah kuduga, kau memang pengkhianat, Ken." Ravi menusuknya dari belakang, Jaehwan terjatuh bersamaan dengan tubuh Seokjin dan dalam gerakan yang cepat ia melindungi kepala pemuda itu dengan lengannya, sebelum akhirnya menyentuh tanah. Jaehwan memuntahkan darah segar, ia menatap wajah manusia yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan penuh kekaguman, meskipun wajah Seokjin sangat pucat dan tergores oleh luka kecil serta debu yang mengotori wajah tampannya, Seokjin tetaplah mempesona.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jaehwan untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum akhirnya ia meregang nyawa.

"Menyedihkan." Ravi berbisik, memandang tubuh Jaehwan yang merengkuh Seokjin di bawah kakinya, "Aku mengenalmu dari kecil, Ken," Ia mencabut pedang yang menancap di dada Jaehwan dalam satu tarikan, "kau bisa mengelabui yang lain tapi tidak denganku." Ia berjongkok, memandang tajam wajah Jaehwan yang perlahan memucat, tak bernyawa, "Kau membuat sandiwara seolah-olah mereka berhasil mencuci otakmu," Ravi tersenyum miring kala ia melihat darah yang mulai menggenang di sekiar mereka, "cintamu pada manusia ini sudah membuatmu menjadi seorang pecundang." Ravi bangkit berdiri seraya menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher Seokjin yang sudah ternoda darah.

"Tapi tenang saja, sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, aku akan membuat manusia ini segera menyusulmu." Ravi mengangkat pedang itu untuk memenggal leher Seokjin, tetapi belum sampai ia melakukannya, seseorang menendang punggungnya hingga terpental, Taehyung, dalam wujud manusianya menendang Ravi hingga tubuhnya terpental jauh. Ravi hendak bangkit dan membalas serangan Taehyung, namun Jungkook dalam wujud _wolf_ -nya datang secepat angin di belakangnya dan dengan mudah mematahkan lehernya, hingga tewas.

"Oh, tidak." Taehyung jatuh terduduk, disamping tubuh dingin Seokjin. "Jungkook..." Panggilnya saat Jungkook, melangkah ke arah mereka, dalam langkahnya yang perlahan mendekati tubuh tak bergerak kakaknya, Jungkook mengubah dirinya kembali ke dalam sosok manusianya, dan saat sampai di samping tubuh Seokjin yang masih dalam rengkuhan Jaehwan, ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, apa ia sudah terlambat, "Hyung?" Jungkook membawa kepala Seokjin yang terkulai tak berdaya dalam pangkuannya, ia menyentuh pipi pucat kakaknya itu, dingin, "Tidak, hyung..." Air matanya jatuh ke kening hyung-nya, ia terisak dalam rasa sesak yang mulai memenuhi rongga pernafasannya, Taehyung terisak disampingnya seraya menggenggam tangan dingin Seokjin, "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisik Jungkook disela nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Seokjin tidak menjawab, kepalanya terkulai begitu saja dalam pangkuan Jungkook, ia sudah tak bernyawa.

Mereka terlambat.

 ** _to be continue_**

[A/N]

Sorry, not sorry uwu

hening sejenak untuk, Jaehwan, Ravi, dan Leo di ff ini. Maafkan saya my fellas, starlight sekalian :")

Jawaban dari chapter ini, akan saya hadirkan di chapter depan~

Udah sampe 200 review aja hiks :") terharu saya, saya ga nyangka bakal dapet respon sebanyak ini, saya pikir cuma bakalan dapet 12 review aja karena ff _werewolf_ AU begini booming-nya dua tahun yang lalu, saya sempet mikir kalo ff ini pasti ga laku :") ternyata peminat _werewolf_ AU masih banyak.

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **syoosh** (terima kasih sudah menunggu :"3 saya juga update di WP tapi udah ga lagi, karena saya bingung cara kerja WP, maaf saya kudet :") **jaewinkim** (terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya, dear~ omg, you're so sweet, let me hug you~ NamJin menyatukan kita uwu) **juxeyjung** (saya suka bikin bias saya, Hakyeon, jadi yandere hehehe maaf yah love you uwu) **AngAng13** (terima kasih atas ucapan selamat dan doanya, my dear. kalo kangen NamJin, liat aja video mereka pas baru debut, NamJin momen melimpah ahahah sekarang kita cuma bisa menghirup remah-remah momen mereka, yang kalo sentuhan kecil aja bisa bikin meleleh wkwkwk) **nicelline** (TERIMA KASIH ATAS UCAPAN SELAMAT DAN DOANYA UWU love you) **kurissei** (saya punya kink menyiksa bias di setiap ff yang saya bikin, tolong tabok saya biar saya tobat, reader-nim /deep bow/) **Nopa Kim** (mungkin di chapter depan hahaha saya ga tau, otak saya suka berubah pikiran) **goldenaidakko** (あああー タイポしました、すみませんでした！｡ﾟ( ﾟஇωஇﾟ)ﾟ｡ はい、私は札幌に住んでいますから、段々寒くなって来ったけど、平気ですよ〜) **Guest** (Terima kasih udah suka uwu) **Nury630** (rencana awal saya bikin ff ini malah lebih sadis loh jalan ceritanya uwu terima kasih udah suka dan udah menunggu ff ini, tenang aja, kapal-kapal kita akan bersatu uwu)

PS : ff ini akan segera berakhir, tapi saya sudah menyiapkan ff yang lain, sedikit bocoran, ff yang baru ga se-'berat' ff ini karena saya pake tema, college AU hehehe

 _sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~_

 _review juseyo~_


	18. Chapter 18 (Heart)

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Park Jimin and Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 ** _Chapter 18 (Heart)_**

Hembusan nafas yang memburu menembus tetesan hujan deras saat Namjoon akhirnya sampai di sebuah bangungan tua yang telah lama ditinggalkan. Jungkook menengok ke arah Jimin yang berlari tepat di belakangnya, darah di mulutnya terusap oleh air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka, Leo dan tiga _werewolf_ yang ikut bersamanya telah tewas ditangan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka tak punya pilihan lain, karena nyawa seseorang yang paling berharga bagi mereka tengah terancam saat ini.

Tak ada yang bicara, meskipun sudah tak ada lagi yang menghalangi, Leo telah berhasil mengulur waktu, Namjoon takut, bahwa ia memang telah terlambat, karena dirinya merasakan bahwa eksistensi Seokjin perlahan memudar dalam instingnya. Selama pengejaran mereka sampai akhirnya tiba di kediaman keluarga Park yang terbengkalai dan dialih-fungsikan menjadi sarang _werewolf_ ini, Namjoon terus merasa kesakitan terutama di bagian dadanya, pandangannya pun memudar, tak hanya karena hujan yang turun menghujam tubuhnya, tapi juga karena sesuatu, yaitu firasat yang amat buruk tengah menimpa Seokjin-nya.

Pikiran Namjoon terus kalut, ia menabrak apa saja yang ada di depannya dalam larinya yang cepat dan tak beraturan, ia tak peduli pada rasa nyeri di bahunya saat ia menghantam sebuah pohon akasia tua hingga bergetar, fokusnya hanya satu, yaitu menyelamatkan orang yang ia cintai. Jungkook dan Jimin berlari bersamanya, mereka sama kalutnya dengan Namjoon terlebih Jungkook yang terus merapalkan nama sang kakak bagaikan sebuah mantra.

 _'Seokjin hyung, Seokjin hyung, Seokjin hyung'_ Namjoon memandang Jimin, yang mengerti seratus persen apa maksud dari pandangannya, _"Aku mencium puluhan, tidak, ratusan werewolf di dalam sana."_ Membawa Jimin bersamanya saat ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat, selain indera penciumannya yang sangat tajam, memorinya pada seluk beluk dari bangunan bak kastil ini akan membantu mereka melacak dimana Seokjin. _"Seokjin hyung masih hidup, ia berada di ruang bawah tanah rumah ini."_ Indera penciuman Jimin layaknya penglihatan tembus pandang, sekali lagi Namjoon bersyukur, jika tidak ada Jimin, ia tak akan bisa berpikir jernih dan batinnya akan terus bergolak dalam kekalutan yang bersumber dari tanda tanya, apa Seokjin masih bisa diselamatkan?

Setidaknya Namjoon dapat bernafas lega saat mendengar bahwa Seokjin masih hidup, dan mereka akan membawanya kembali pulang, bagaimana pun caranya. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah kondisi Jungkook, sejak mereka meninggalkan tempat dimana Leo mencegat mereka, adik kandung Seokjin itu mendadak tidak stabil, kegelisahan menyelimuti pikirannya, ia juga tak banyak bicara selain mengucapkan nama kakaknya berulang-ulang sejak tadi. Insting alpha-nya mengambil alih, jarak mereka dengan bangunan tua itu hanya beberapa meter, pihak musuh akan segera mengetahui keberadaan mereka, tapi tidak jika sedang hujan deras seperti ini kecuali jika mereka memiliki orang seperti Jimin dalam kawanan.

Namjoon memandang Jungkook yang sama sekali tak balas memandangnya, kedua kakinya bergerak tak tentu arah di satu tempat, kedua telinganya sayu, dan pandangannya tak fokus. Namjoon terpaksa melakukannya, ia berpijak dengan kedua kaki kokohnya yang terbuka, lehernya tegak lurus dan suara geraman khas alpha darinya berhasil membuat fokus Jungkook sepenuhnya milik Namjoon.

 _"Jungkook-ah, tenang 'lah,"_ kedua telinga Jungkook berkedut saat Namjoon mulai berucap, dan Namjoon sendiri sebenarnya tak menyukai apa yang ia lakukan, mengendalikan Jungkook dengan menggunakan insting alpha-nya terpaksa Namjoon lakukan agar anggota termuda dalam kawanan mereka itu tenang, _"kita akan membawa Seokjin hyung pulang dalam keadaan seperti saat terakhir kali kita bertemu dengannya."_ Dari balik hujan deras yang mengguyur mereka, Jungkook membiarkan dua tetes air mengalir dari kedua bola matanya yang fokus memandang iris zamrud Namjoon. _"Percaya 'lah padaku."_ Tentu saja, Jungkook akan percaya sepenuhnya pada Namjoon, ia membiarkan ototnya yang semula menegang perlahan mulai melemas, dan rasa tenang memenuhi relung batinnya, meskipun belum sepenuhnya, karena Seokjin masih ada disana.

 _"Hyung, bagaimana cara kita masuk kedalam?"_ Jimin yang semula terdiam, bertanya pada Namjoon dan membuat pria itu berbalik memandangnya, _"Kita tidak akan masuk kesana, sebaliknya, kita buat mereka semua keluar."_ Jimin mengerti, dengan membuat mereka keluar, keselamatan Seokjin bisa dijamin karena ia sendirian di dalam, tapi kekhawatiran mereka tak cuma sebatas hal itu, bagaimana dengan kondisi jantung Seokjin?

 _"Aku mencium adanya pergerakan dari dalam!"_ Jimin menggeram, dan benar saja, Hyuk dan Hongbin keluar, dari ekspresi dan gelagatnya, mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan Namjoon, Jimin, dan juga Jungkook. Satu lolongan Hongbin lepaskan saat Namjoon dan yang lain memperlihatkan diri mereka, tak butuh waktu lama, taring beradu dengan taring, cakar-cakar yang berusaha merobek kulit, serta darah yang mulai tersapu air hujan. Kegaduhan yang mereka timbulkan berhasil menarik perhatian _werewolf_ lain keluar, satu, tiga, sepuluh, dan akhirnya, dua puluh satu _werewolf_ datang mengepung tiga _werewolf_ yang mencoba memporak-porandakan sarangnya.

Namjoon, Jungkook, maupun Jimin tak gentar, melihat leher Hyuk yang terkulai di antara gigi Jungkook membuat Hongbin murka, terlebih lagi, Jimin, Namjoon, maupun Jungkook yang masih membawa jasad Hyuk yang bermandikan darah segar nampak sama sekali tak terluka, sementara luka cakaran besar dari Jimin bersarang di perut bagian kirinya, mereka hanya bertiga, tetapi mereka sangat berbahaya. Diantara semua _werewolf_ yang merupakan tangan kanan alpha mereka, Hakyeon, Hongbin adalah sumber informasi, karena kepandaiannya menyembunyikan aura _werewolf_ -nya, ia dengan mudah masuk ke dalam teritori Namjoon dan teman-temannya untuk menyelidiki, kawanan seperti apa mereka.

Yang Hongbin lihat adalah, sekelompok _werewolf_ yang tidak akan menyerang jika mereka tak diusik, dan terbukti, saat ini, saat mereka menculik salah satu dari teman mereka, Namjoon dan kawan-kawan memperlihatkan taringnya, darah Hongbin berdesir saat memikirkannya.

Melihat salah satu anggota dari kawanan mereka tewas, puluhan _werewolf_ yang tadinya hendak menyerang, mendadak mundur selangkah, mereka tak boleh gegabah. _"Bebaskan Seokjin."_ Nada bicara Namjoon yang terkesan tajam namun masih tenang dapat melemaskan sendi mereka, tak ada yang bicara, hingga Hongbin memutuskan untuk menyerang mereka kembali bersamaan dengan puluhan _werewolf_ yang ikut menyerang Namjoon bersamanya. Dua puluh dua melawan tiga, itu artinya Namjoon, Jungkook, dan Jimin harus melawan tujuh hingga delapan _werewolf_. Mereka berusaha menancapkan taring dan merobek tubuh lawan dengan cakaran dan tendangan, Hongbin mengincar rahang Jimin sebagai balasan atas lukanya, saat rekannya menekan bahu Jimin hingga jatuh ke tamah, Hongbin hendak mengoyak kulit di wajah Jimin dengan taringnya yang tajam, tetapi ia tak sempat karena tubuhnya terlempar oleh dorongan dari _werewolf_ yang juga datang tanpa di undang, Yoongi, Taehyung, dan Hoseok telah tiba disana.

Seakan terdesak oleh keadaan, salah satu _werewolf_ musuh memanggil dengan lolongan yang segera berganti menjadi pekikan penuh rasa sakit saat Yoongi mengoyak daging tepat di lehernya. Satu persatu dari mereka tumbang, tetapi sekitar lima puluh atau bahkan seratusan lebih _werewolf_ datang, bersamaan dengan alpha mereka yang muncul, Hakyeon hanya memandang datar Namjoon dan kawanannya yang memandang berang ke arahnya, ada satu hal yang janggal, ia sama sekali tidak bertrasformasi.

"Kim Namjoon," Hakyeon mulai turun dari tangga kayu, melangkahi mayat-matat kawanannya yang tergeletak disekitarnya, "selamat datang." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum ramah, tetapi ia tidak berjalan menuju Namjoon dan yang lain, melainkan Hongbin yang tergeletak tak berdaya, "Ah, kau menghajar habis-habisan 'teman-teman'ku." Hakyeon berjongkok, ia menyentuh luka di lengan dan wajah Hongbin membuat _werewolf_ dibawahnya itu mendesis merasakan rasa sakit yang tak tertahan. "Dan kau sudah membunuh seperempat 'teman-teman'ku yang lain," Hakyeon berdiri dan berbalik, alisnya bertaut, membuat ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau membunuh banyak _orang_ demi menyelamatkan satu nyawa." Ucapan Hakyeon dibalas dengan geraman penuh amarah dari Namjoon, _"Seokjin hyung bukan hanya sekedar satu nyawa, dia keluarga kami, siapapun yang melukainya akan merasakan akibatnya."_ Hakyeon terkekeh pelan saat ia mendengar geraman Namjoon yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja berdiri, bahkan ia sendiri dapat merasakan amarah dalam diri Namjoon, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengenai alasan kenapa kami mengambil manusia itu dari kalian?"

"Sederhana saja Namjoon, aku akan merenggut orang yang kau sayangi," Namjoon sudah tidak bisa mendengar lagi ocehannya, ia berlari melawan hembusan angin, mendorong dan menghantam siapa saja yang menghalanginya, hingga akhirnya ia melomoat untuk menerjang Hakyeon. "pertama manusia itu, lalu teman temanmu." Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, semua _werewolf_ bergerak, mereka mengepung, dan menyerang membabi-buta.

Namjoon hampir tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat, dalam wujud manusianya, Hakyeon dapat membaca gerakannya dan bergerak lebih cepat dari Namjoon untuk menghindarinya. Dari balik punggungnya, Hakyeon mengambil semua belati dengan lengkungan dan ukiran di ujungnya, itu adalah senjata khusus untuk membunuh _werewolf_. Namjoon berusaha menghindar saat Hakyeon hendak menyerang bahunya, jika ia gagal menghindarinya sedikit saja, punggung Namjoon telah terkoyak. Hakyeon berhasil melukainya, goresan dari senjata itu mengeluarkan darah di bahu kiri Namjoon, bukan luka yang lebar, tetapi luka itu telah menjadi sebuah peringatan, bahwa Hakyeon lebih berbahaya dari yang ia bayangkan.

Mereka membiarkan alpha melawan alpha, rahang Taehyung mulai pegal saat ia harus membungkam, setidaknya dua _werewolf_ musuh dalam waktu satu detik. Taehyung tahu, kawanannya lebih tepatnya, keluarganya, belum pernah terlibat dalam pertarungan seperti ini, mereka hanya sesekali mengusir _werewolf_ asing yang memasuki teritori mereka, jika memang mengancam, mereka baru akan mengalahkan dan menempuh jalan kekerasan. Bisa dibilang, mereka _payah_ dalam bertarung karena hidup mereka dihabiskan untuk menjaga satu sama lain, dan tidak mencari keributan.

Tapi semua itu berbeda, saat ada yang menyakiti salah satu anggota keluarga mereka, mereka tak akan segan untuk melukai bahkan membunuh. Mereka adalah _werewolf_ , setengah manusia dan setengah serigala, mereka masih memiliki sisi manusia, tapi juga sisi buas yang mereka sendiri tak bisa membayangkannya. Namjoon dan yang lain membiarkan sisi buas itu mengambil alih, saat mereka tahu, kawanan musuh sudah membunuh orang yang dekat dan berharga untuk mereka serta berusaha menyakiti Seokjin.

Mereka memang minim pengalaman, tapi luka hati yang mereka rasakan saat orang-orang terkasih harus direnggut paksa dari sisi, membuat mereka lebih tangguh dari petarung manapun karena mereka tidak akan membiarkan luka itu terbuka lagi, terlebih lagi bertambah.

Oleh sebab itu, Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok, dan juga Yoongi, tidak segan untuk menancapkan taring dan cakar mereka pada musuh, tak peduli dengan pekikan yang memekakkan telinga, tak peduli pada cipratan darah yang mengenai wajah mereka, tak peduli suara tulang yang patah, tujuan mereka hanya satu, menyelamatkan Seokjin bagaimana pun caranya.

Diantara hujan deras, satu pohon pinus tua roboh sesaat setelah suara dentuman keras bergema di dalam hutan, setengah dari _werewolf_ musuh telah berhasil mereka bungkam, meskipun begitu, luka dari sayatan dan gigitan nampak begitu jelas di sekujur tubuh Jungkook, ia mengambil nafas, dan kembali bersiap menyerang saat Hoseok yang saat itu ada disampingnya memberi perintah untuk menerobos kerumunan dan menyusul Seokjin di dalam. _"Jungkook, Taehyung, kalian harus segera ke dalam, jumlah mereka telah berkurang, kita tak punya waktu!"_ Serunya seraya menghalau serangan _werewolf_ yang berusaha menggigit wajahnya, dan tanpa diminta dua kali, Jungkook dan Taehyung berlari menerjang siapa pun yang menghalangi mereka, sesaat setelah Jungkook dan Taehyung berhasil masuk dengan menerobos memecahkan kaca jendela dengan tubuh mereka, diatas sana, Hakyeon menahan luka di pahanya karena Namjoon berhasil menggores luka dengan taringnya.

"Hah! Kau memiliki bawahan yang tangguh." Hakyeon berdecih, ia kembali mengangkat belati itu, tetapi Namjoon terlebih dulu bergerak dan berlari di belakangnya, ia mendorong Hakyeon hingga menyentuh tanah dengan dada yang lebih dulu terjatuh. _"Mereka bukan bawahanku, mereka keluargaku!"_ Geram Namjoon, lantang. Ia hendak melancarkan serangannya, namun Hakyeon sudah lebih dulu berbalik dan menghunuskan belati itu tepat di wajahnya, seketika Namjoon menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang hingga tubuhnya terseret. "Jangan berlagak, Namjoon, kau sama saja denganku, alpha yang mengatur bawahannya untuk membunuh."

 _"Aku berbeda denganmu Hakyeon, kau telah membunuh keluargamu sendiri."_ Hakyeon mematung, kedua bola matanya membelalak, kemudian ia tertawa terbahak, _"Walau pun kau berhasil mendapat yang kau inginkan, kau akan berakhir sendirian."_ Tawa Hakyeon berhenti,entah ia bisa mengerti arti dari geraman Namjoon, tapi kata-kata Namjoon barusan memang benar, tanpa Hakyeon sadari, ia telah kehilangan kekuarganya sendiri. Hakyeon melirik jasad Hyuk dan Hongbin yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, Leo tak ada disini, ia menyuruhnya untuk pergi mengulur waktu, tetapi Namjoon berhasil melewatinya, ia juga sudah tidak bisa merasakan aura keberadaan Ravi, sedangkan Ken, ia membunuhnya.

"Aku tak percaya akan mengatakan hal ini, tapi kau benar Namjoon." Ravi terkekeh pelan, ia memandang pertarungan di bawah mereka berdua, banyak orang-orang yang ia kenal tergeletak, terluka, tewas, dan bersimbah darah. Tidak, Hakyeon tidak akan menyerah pada ambisinya hanya karena ia akan berakhir hidup sendirian, walaupun sendirian, ia akan merasa puas, karena ambisinya telah terpenuhi.

Hakyeon menatap Namjoon, kali ini tatapannya berbeda, rasa sedih yang mendalam terpancar di bola matanya yang sayu. Namjoon terdiam, sosok Hakyeon saat ini, sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Namjoon tidak tahu, dalam benaknya, Hakyeon memutuskan untuk mempercepat rencananya untuk mendapat kepuasan. "Kim Namjoon, apa menurutmu, aku sendirian?" Kedua bola mata Namjoon terbelalak saat ia melihat Hakyeon yang menusukkan belati itu ke lehernya sendiri, darah mengalir deras dari leher Hakyeon yang baru saja ia tusuk sendiri bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terhempas ke tanah, Hakyeon bunuh diri.

 _Werewolf_ yang tersisa terdiam saat menyaksikan alpha mereka membunuh dirinya sendiri, gerakan mereka melambat, nafas mereka memburu, Yoongi, Jimin dan Hoseok menghentikan serangan mereka, karena mereka tahu, sudah tidak ada artinya lagi meneruskan pertarungan ini.

Mereka kembali dalam wujud manusianya.

Yoongi jatuh terduduk dan menekan lengannya, luka yang menganga lebar terus mengeluarkan darah segar, Jimin yang berdiri disampingnya dengan sigap ikut berusaha menahan darah yang terus mengalir. "Oh, tidak." Hoseok bergabung bersama mereka, ia menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang menghampiri dengan pandangan kalutnya, "Namjoon, pergilah ke tempat Seokjin, kami akan menyusul." Yoongi meringis menahan sakit, untungnya hujan telah berhenti, dan sebentar lagi pagi akan menjemput. "Aku akan baik-baik saja." Namjoon mengangguk ragu, ia menatap Hoseok dan Jimin bergantian, "Kalian tetaplah disini bersama Yoongi hyung." Kali ini Hoseok dan Jimin yang mengangguk, Namjoon segera berlari, masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu untuk menjemput Seokjin.

 _But, I Still Want You_

 _( flashback end)_

Namjoon berjalan menyusuri ruang bawah tanah itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, ia ingin segera menemukan Seokjin, dan ia berharap pemuda itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Subuh telah datang, ia tak mengira akan memakan waktu selama ini untuk mencari tempat mereka mengurung Seokjin, indera penciumannya terganggu oleh bau darah, pendengarannya tak berfungsi karena luka yang disebabkan oleh hantaman keras di kepalanya. Namjoon hanya dapat mengandalkan instingnya, ia merasakan kalau dirinya sudah dekat dengan Seokjin, tetapi ada sesuatu yang janggal, Namjoon merasa ia tak memiliki luka di dada sebelah kirinya, tetapi kenapa rasanya seperti sesuatu yang tajam telah menghujam jantungnya?

Setiap langkahnya menyusuri bangunan tua ini, Namjoon menatap was was pada atap dan dinding yang bergetar dan mengeluarkan materialnya. Debu, tanah serta dedauan kering serta perabot yang diletakan tak beraturan disekitarnya membuat _werewolf_ itu yakin kalau lorong yang ia lalui ini jarang disentuh, awalnya ia ragu, tapi instingnya menuntun tubuh lunglainya kemari. Sampai akhirnya Namjoon dapat melihat cahaya temaram di ujung bawah tangga yang melingkar mengarah ke ruang paling bawah bangunan ini. Ia tahu persis bahwa cahaya itu berasal dari lilin maupun lampu minyak yang diletakan disana. Sedikit lagi, Namjoon akan menemukan Seokjin-nya, dan ia pun yakin bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menyelamatkan mereka.

Dalam langkahnya menuruni tangga, Namjoon terus menekan dadanya, ia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu serta pandangannya yang mengabur karena ia yakin Seokjin masih hidup. Dengan berpegangan pada tembok, Namjoon berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, agar cepat sampai pada orang yang dicintainya itu. Hingga ia sudah begitu dekat di lantai dasar yang ternyata adalah lorong yang situasinya tak kalah dengan diatas, berantakan dan bau darah.

"Se-Seokjin.." Ucapnya terbata saat ia melihat sesosok jasad _werewolf_ dalam wujud manusia tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, tak hanya itu, ia juga mendengar suara isakan. Namjoon mengenalinya, suara isakan ini milik Jungkook dan Taehyung. Sang alpha menajamkan pandangannya pada tiga, bukan, empat sosok manusia di ujung lorong, dua diantaranya tergeletak tak berdaya. Pantas saja, dadanya terus merasakan rasa sakit yang tak biasa karena memang ada yang tidak beres terjadi pada Seokjin.

"Seokjin hyung jangan tinggalkan aku." Lirihan Jungkook terdengar jelas dan menggema di sana, Namjoon menatap wajah pucat Seokjin yang terkulai dalam pangkuan Jungkook dengan pandangan seakan tak percaya. Langkah Namjoon terseret saat ia berjalan mendekati orang yang paling dicintainya itu nampak tak memiliki cahaya kehidupan lagi dalam pelukan Jungkook yang terus menangis seraya memanggil namanya, disampingnya Taehyung menggenggam sebelah tangan Seokjin yang mulai membiru di depan keningnya, isakannya tak kalah kencang dengan Jungkook.

"Seokjin..." Namjoon berbisik lirih saat ia akhirnya hanya berjarak satu meter dari mereka. "Na-Namjoon hyung." Suara Jungkook melemah saat ia melihat alpha mereka datang mendekat, pelukannya pada Seokjin mengerat. Jujur saja, saat melihat Seokjin yang bahkan tak bernafas dalam rengkuhannya ini, Jungkook juga memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Namjoon, dan benar dugaannya, alpha mereka tampak jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Namjoon mengenal siapa yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di samping Seokjin, ia adalah Ken, pandangan Namjoon memang fokus ke arah Seokjin, tapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja keberadaan Ken. Namjoon tahu dari luka menganga yang bersarang di dada Ken, sepupunya itu terbunuh oleh sebilah pedang yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka dengab lumuran darah di ujungnya. Dan Namjoon juga tahu, Ken terbunuh karena ia telah melindungi Seokjin.

Namjoon jatuh dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, semakin jelas ia melihat wajah pucat Seokjin, semakin sesak dadanya. Sang alpha meraih Seokjin dalam pelukannya, Jungkook melepas tubuh kakak kandungnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah pucat Seokjin yang tak lagi menghembuskan nafas. Kedua bola mata Namjoon menatap tak fokus, ia membawa kepala Seokjin ke dalam dadanya, kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Seokjin yang terkulai dengan erat, menjaganya agar tetap disana.

"Seokjin-ah, Jinseok-ku," Bisik Namjoon dekat dengan rambut Seokjin yang masih mengeluarkan aroma _shampoo_ yang ia gunakan meskipun tersamarkan oleh aroma tanah dan darah, "semua akan baik-baik saja." Namjoon mengecup pelipisnya, sebelah tangannya meraih wajah Seokjin, tepatnya di pipinya, ia mengelus pelan pipi yang mulai mendin itu, menyekanya dari noda darah dan tanah serta air mata Jungkook yang jatuh di sana. "Aku akan membawamu pulang, hyung." Ucap Namjoon seraya mengecup kening Seokjin, ia tak henti-hentinya membisikan kata-kata, _"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa,"_ padahal dirinya sendiri tahu, Seokjin tidak akan bisa lagi mendengarnya, bisikan itu lebih diperuntukkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tetap 'lah bersamaku." Namjoon mengecup pelan bibir pucat Seokjin, dengan harapan agar bibir itu kembali dengan rona merahnya, berharap agar bibir itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, dan ia juga berharap agar bibur itu menjawabnya, memanggil namanya, dan membalas kecupannya. Tetapi semuanya hanya angan belaka, jika Namjoon dapat memutar waktu, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Seokjin pulang sendirian, ia akan terus berada di sampingnya, ia tak akan memperdulikan omelan Seokjin jika Namjoon terus menempel padanya.

Jika saja... Namjoon tidak terlambat.

Dekapan Namjoon pada Seokjin semakin mengerat, nafasnya menderu, menyapu lembut rambut Seokjin. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi." Namjoon memejamkan matanya, ia sungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya. Setelah cukup lama merasakan dinginnya kulit Seokjin, Namjoon memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya, ia masih sama saja, indah seperti saat pertama kali Namjoon menatap wajahnya. Namjoon memutuskan, ia kan menepati janjinya untuk membawa Seokjin pulang.

"Na-Namjoon hyung..." Hoseok memanggilnya, sama seperti yang lain, ia memandang sosok dalam pelukan Namjoon dengan tak percaya. Yoongi yang tadinya meringis karena lukanya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, ikut membelalakan matanya dalam gendongan Hoseok, Jimin yang tadinya ada dibelakang Hoseok dan Yoongi mulai berlari mendekati mereka setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Seokjin hyung?" Hoseok dan Yoongi mendekat ke arah Namjoon, mereka semua sadar, sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi disini, semuanya telah selesai, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang beranjak dari sana.

"Ini.." Keheningan itu pecah saat Yoongi bicara sengan suaranya yang terdengar gemetar, "Luka di leher Seokjin-hyung." Ia menyentuh luka yang terlihat masih baru di leher Seokjin, luka itu bukan 'lah luka biasa, Yoongi menatap jasad Ken yang tak jauh dari mereka, ini semua ada hubungannya, seketika Yoongi merasakan _deja vu_ yang berputar dalam benaknya.

"Seokjin-hyung?" Kedua bola mata sembab Namjoon membelalak, ia melihat luka pada leher Seokjin yang perlahan-lahan tertutup dan memudar. "Ken mencoba mengubahnya..." Kata-kata Namjoon berhasil membuat mereka tak mampu berkata apa-apa, tetapi satu yang mereka tahu, harapan itu memang ada, meskipun sangat kecil. "Ji-Jimin.." Taehyung terbata dalam isakannya yang mulai berhenti, Jimin yang mengerti saat ia memanggil namanya. Yoongi dan Jimin bertukar pandang, Hoseok membiarkan Yoongi lebih mendekat pada mereka, "Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi," mereka semua memandang Yoongi dengan penuh harap, diantara mereka, hanya Yoongi yang pernah melihat hal seperti ini, tetapi Yoongi sendiri tidak yakin, "dulu kondisi Jimin tidak sampai seperti ini." Kata-katanya membuat bahu mereka memberat, dalam hati mereka memohon, berdoa agar harapan itu memang benar adanya.

"Jimin memang hampir... sekarat, ia demam tinggi," Yoongi menyentuh tangan kurus Seokjin yang kukunya sudah membiru, "setidaknya ia masih bernafas tapi..." ia berusaha sepelan mungkin saat mengatakannya, jika Yoongi boleh jujur, ia tak mau kehilangan Seokjin tapi ia juga tak ingin memberikan harapan palsu pada keluarganya, "Maafkan aku." Yoongi menunduk, luka di hatinya mengalahkan rasa nyeri dari luka pada lengannya.

"Tidak, tunggu!" Kedua iris keemasan Hoseok membulat, ia mendekatkan telinganya pada dada sebelah kiri Seokjin, "Kalian dengar itu?" Mereka semua, kecuali dirinya, menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Detak jantungnya! Aku mendengarnya!" Satu hembusan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Namjoon, ia ingin sekali mempercayai Hoseok, tapi ia tak mendengar apapun. "Pelan sekali, tapi memang jatung Seokjin-hyung berdetak." Mereka semua menatap wajah Seokjin yang tak berubah sama sekali, pucat dan dingin, seakan tak memiliki kehidupan.

Tidak, mereka tidak boleh berhenti berharap. Mereka mempercayai ucapan Hoseok, hingga akhirnya, satu helaan nafas pelan kembali Seokjin hembuskan bersamaan setetes air yang menetes dari balik kelopak matanya dan mengalir di pelipisnya.

 ** _to be continued_**

[A/N]

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir!

Maaf jika masih banyak typo, saya sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini jadi belum sempat edit TT /deep bow/

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **rayvin2526**

(terima kasih banyak udah milih ff ini sebagai salah satu ff favoritemu, sampe terharu :") terima kasih juga atas semangat dan dukungannya, ilysm dear uwu) **Nury630** (muehehehe kejutannya udah saya keluarkan tuh di bagian akhir hohoho semoga suka yah~ ah iya pas chap.17 keluar mereka menang banyak di MMA, selamat!!!) **qwertyfor555** (iyah ken mati di ff ini :') bangkit lagi ya yaa?~~~ hahaha) **jaewinkim** (omg honey *pelukcium* terima kasih udah rekomendasiin ff ini ke teman kamu, saya terharu sampe ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi :") uwu ilysm uwu) **AngAng13** (dugaanmu benar hehehe iyah, kalo kangen NamJin saya suka liat video lama mereka, terus baper sendiri TT wkwkwk terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya~ waahh serius? O.o saya tersanjung banget, sumpah, sampe senyum-senyum sendiri di kereta pas baca reviewnya :") saya seneng bales review karena saya juga seneng berkomunikasi sama pembaca sekalian uwu ilysm) **lingbius93** (ngga kok hehe saya dapet referensi tentang gigitan werewolf yang dapat mengubah manusia menjadi werewolf itu dari Harry Potter hahaha dan teori lainnya saya dapet dari ff abo berbahasa inggris di ao3, jadi infonya nyampur uwu) **nicelline** (saya ga akan bikin kamu sendih lagi setelah chapter ini kok uwu) **Nagyu331** (hewwoo~ hint dari endingnya sudah saya siapkan di bagian akhir ff ini, semoga sesuai harapan kamu yah dear dan terima kasih atas semangat dan dukungannya uwu ilysm) **ELF JAPAN** (huuuwaaaaaa iya ampun TT hahaha hint dari endingnya sudah saya siapkan di bagian akhirnya uwu tetap semangat!) **minshootinguard** (omg don't cry dear TT saya akan menyiapkan ending yang indah untukmu, ilysm) **juxeyjung** (yeehaw kamu kena trap hahaha ngga kok, jin ga dikmaim ken, jawabannya ada di chapter ini yah uwu semoga harimu menyenangkan uwu) **dncrdng** (ngga, yang ngelawan namjoon itu hakyeon hehehe) **Viyomi** (tolong jangan santet saya, saya masih pengen ngeliat namjin nikah sebelum saya mati aaawww) **Goldenaidakko** ( うわぁぁぁ ありがとう！次のストーリーをお楽しみください uwu) **Guest** (terima kasih telah menunggu dan membaca ff ini, maaf sudah menyiksa hati dd TT aku sayang dd uwu) **Hanna Shinjiseok** (OMG TT terima kasih telah mereview ff ini beruntun dari awal hingga chapter yang terakhir di upload, terima kasih banyak atas komentarnya, saya ga berhenti senyum baca review darimu, ilysm)

Terima kasih atas review-nya, i purple you guys so much uwu

Silahkan baca juga karya saya _**Six Flowers For Jin**_ yang saya dedikasikan untuk Jin saat hari ulang tahunnya, jika reader-nim sekalian berkenan~ uwu

 _see you guys~_ _review juseyo~_


	19. Chapter 19 (Forever) END

**_But, I Still Want You_**

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, and Tragedy

 **Pair** : Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, slight Park Jimin and Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Characters Death

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 ** _Chapter 19 (Forever)_**

Seluruh rasa sakit di tubuh Seokjin seolah terangkat. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pohon wisteria yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Seokjin melihat sekelilingnya tetapi ia tak menemukan seorang pun, ia sendirian disini, dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada disini seorang diri?

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Seokjin dengan lembut, ia kembali memejamkan matanya, sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya, halus. "Eomma?" Kedua mata Seokjin membuka perlahan-lahan, ia mengerjap sampai wajah sang ibu akhirnya terpatri jelas dalam pantulan kedua iris _hazel_ -nya. "Seokjin-ah." Seokjin segera menghambur dalam pelukan wanita yang telah lama ia rindukan, dan betapa bahagianya ia saat ia merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan ibunya yang masih terasa sama seperti dahulu.

Tak ada yang bicara. Seokjin mempererat pelukannya saat sang ibu membelai lembut kepala putranya. "Kau telah melewati banyak hal." Seokjin terdiam, kemudian mengangguk pelan, ia tersenyum lembut saat mengingat memori-memori indah yang telah ia ukir dalam benaknya, "Aku bertemu dengan adikku, Jungkook." Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan hangat itu perlahan, dan saling bertatapan, "Ibu tahu." Seokjin melebarkan senyumnya, tentu saja ibunya sudah tahu, ia percaya bahwa kedua orang tuanya selalu mengawasinya dan Jungkook di surga. "Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya keluarga kita bisa berkumpul." Angin yang kembali berhembus lembut mengayunkan surai hitamnya, dan Seokjin seketika menoleh pada sesosok pria paruh baya yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Appa?" Kedua iris Seokjin memanas, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ayah kandungnya secara langsung. Seokjin memang baru melihat wajah sang ayah lewat foto, dan itu hanya sekali, namun Seokjin sangat ingat wajah dan postur tubuh dari ayahnya. "Putraku." Seokjin mendengar suara sang ayah, suaranya mirip dengan Jungkook, hanya saja lebih berat, dan beliau nampak lebih tampan dan gagah saat dilihat secara langsung seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Seokjin membisikan kata penuh kerinduan pada ayahnya, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu, ia mematung dan memandang sang ayah yang menepuk pelan bahunya, "Kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan, seperti dugaanku."

Seokjin tersenyum penuh arti saat sang ayah mulai memujinya, terlebih pada kedua bahu bidangnya. Keluarga kecil itu tertawa riang, namun setelahnya berganti menjadi senyum kesedihan saat Seokjin bicara, "Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu kalian kembali, tapi aku meninggalkan Jungkook." Dalam benaknya, Seokjin yakin, seperti ini lah bentuk surga baginya, dimana ia berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang paling ia kasihi di tempat yang paling indah yang pernah ia kunjungi selama ia hidup. Sang ayah menggeleng pelan, membuat Seokjin menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Tidak, adeul-ah." Sang putra hanya tertunduk, tak mengerti perkataan ayahnya, ia menatap kedua kakinya yang tak beralas, "Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada mereka." Ia terdiam.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Taehyung untuk membuat lukisan mereka dengan latar belakang pohon wisteria ini." Ucap Seokjin seraya menatap rerumputan yang ia pijak.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Jungkook untuk mengajaknya ke Australia." Senyum tipis Seokjin terangkat perlahan.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Hoseok untuk meminjamkannya buku anatomi manusia." Kali ini Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Jimin untuk membantunya melupakan masa lalunya." Kedua mata Seokjin berubah sayu.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Yoongi agar membantunya untuk membuat yang lain diam." Ia tertawa pelan saat mengingat wajah _grumpy_ Yoongi saat melihat 'adik-adiknya' memulai kericuhan.

"Dan aku juga berjanji pada Namjoon," ia merasakan kedua tangannya digenggam oleh jemari lentik sang ibu, "untuk mendampinginya, berada disampingnya, dan menjadi kekuatannya." Seokjin tak bisa menahan air mata saat mengatakannya, ia sudah siap akan hari ini, hari dimana ia harus pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya, namun tetap saja, jika ia boleh jujur, Seokjin tidak rela untuk pergi secepat ini.

"Tidak Seokjin-ah, kau masih bisa menepati semua janjimu itu." Wajah Seokjin terangkat saat sang ibu mengangkat dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, "Apa maksud eomma?" Seokjin masih tidak mengerti, ia sudah berada disini, bersama kedua orang tua kandungnya, bagaimana ia menepati janjinya pada mereka? Tanya Seokjin terjawab, saat ia melihat kedua tangannya yang mulai memudar, menembus pandang pada kelopak wisteria yang berayun lembut. "Aku? Masih hidup?" Kedua iris _hazel_ Seokjin melebar, sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar suara Jungkook yang memanggil namanya.

"Pergi 'lah, tepati janjimu." Seokjin tak tahu harus kemana, tetapi hati kecilnya mengatakan, ia akan menemukan jalan di bawah bukit ini, "Seokjin-ah, jaga 'lah adikmu, dan hidup 'lah dengan bahagia untuk kami." Seokjin mengangguk pasti, bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang merekah bahagia, dua hingga empat tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia berbalik, hendak berlari tapi setelah beberapa langkah ia memutuskan untuk kembali dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat, "Terima kasih, _saranghae_." Bisiknya di telinga mereka, "Kami juga mencintaimu Seokjin-ah." Dan setelah satu lagi pelukan perpisahan, Seokjin berlari menuruni bukit, ia menahan langkahnya saat melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya.

"Appa?" Ayah angkat Seokjin merangkul bahunya, ia tersenyum lebar, "Aku bangga padamu." Seokjin menghambur dalam pelukan ayahnya, ia pun berucap, "Terima kasih, appa." Tepat di samping telinga sang ayah, "Pergi 'lah Seokjin-ah." Seokjin segera mengangguk, ia tahu, mereka akan bertemu lagi, nanti. Dalam langkahnya untuk kembali, Seokjin tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi saat melihat Sandeul, serta kedua orang tuanya, menantinya di bawah bukit itu. Langkahnya bergetar, dan setelah jaraknya dengan tiga orang yang juga paling berharga dalam hidupnya, Seokjin membisikan kata, "Maaf..." terus-menerus. "Jinnie, ini semua bukan salahmu." Dalam pelukan Sandeul, Seokjin terisak pelan, dan tangisannya mengeras saat Ahjussi dan Ahjuma Lee turut memeluknya, "Seokjin-ah, kami merasa sangat bahagia, karena sampai akhir hayat kami, kami bisa melindungimu, sesuai dengan mandat sahabat kami, yaitu ibu dan ayahmu." Wajah Seokjin terangkat, walaupun matanya sembab, senyum di bibir Seokjin tak turut sirna dari wajah tampannya, "Terima kasih banyak," dengan suara yang bergetar, Seokjin berucap, "terima kasih banyak." Tak banyak kata yang mampu ia ucapkan, tetapi ia percaya, bahwa Sandeul dan kedua orang tuanya tahu apa yang ada dalam benaknya, ia berterima kasih, ia bahagia, ia kehilangan, dan ia juga bersyukur, telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil Sandeul.

"Pergi 'lah." Seokjin merasakan sebuah dorongan di bahunya, ia berjalan pelan, seraya menoleh ke arah keluarga kecil itu yang melambaikan tangan padanya, senyum Seokjin merekah sempurna, dan setelahnya ia segera melangkah cepat, setengah berlari, saat suara Jungkook mulai mengeras di telinganya, ia mengikuti suara itu, hingga ia bertemu dengan satu sosok lagi, Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan hyung?" Jaehwan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Seokjin menatap tangan yang terulur padanya itu sebelum akhirnya meraihnya, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mereka tetap tak mengatakan apapun, sampai Jaehwan meraih pinggang Seokjin dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, "Biarkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya." Dalam benaknya, Seokjin terus bertanya-tanya, jika Jaehwan juga ada disini, berarti...

Seokjin tak mampu berekspresi apa-apa, ia hanya menurut, dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Jaehwan, "Maafkan aku, ini semua karena-" Jaehwan memotong ucapannya dengan berkata, "Terima kasih, Jin." Ia dapat merasakan usapan halus dipunggungnya, dan Seokjin merasakan kedua matanya kembali memanas, "Jin, aku belum sempat minta maaf," Seokjin menggeleng pelan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan, "kumohon maafkan aku." Seokjin memejamkan kedua matanya, kata-kata yang Jaehwan ucapkan membuat dadanya sesak, "Hyung." Hanya satu panggilan pelan yang mampu ia ucapkan, dan Jaehwan tahu apa maksud dari panggilan lirih itu, ia sudah dimaafkan. "Pergi 'lah, mereka menunggumu." Pelukan itu perlahan terlepas, Jaehwan meraih pipi Seokjin untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi yang biasanya merona merah itu, "Terima kasih sudah datang untukku." Seokjin menggeleng pelan, ia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, senyum yang selalu Jaehwan sukai, "Terima kasih sudah selalu ada untukku." Seokjin merasa tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menjadi lebih ringan, sebelum ia akhirnya kembali pada mereka, ia menghadiahkan satu kecupan kecil di pipi pemuda itu, "Selamat tinggal Jin."

 _But, I Still Want You_

Jungkook menatap wajah kakaknya yang perlahan kembali merona, sudah lebih dari dua hari, sejak pertarungan yang mereka hadapi demi menyelamatkan Seokjin hari itu, _hyung_ -nya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, perlahan-lahan, tetapi ia tak kunjung bangun. Mereka terus menanti, dan berharap, saat nafas pertama yang Seokjin hembuskan kembali di hari itu, mereka menunggu, tetapi ia tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya, sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membawa kembali tubuh Seokjin ke rumah.

Selama Seokjin 'tertidur', mereka 'membereskan' segala kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh pertempuran itu, Namjoon, Hoseok dan Yoongi sepakat untuk menghubungi para manusia yang tinggal di sekitar mereka, dan beruntungnya, masyarakat sekitar mengerti dan paham akan kondisi yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka turut membantu dan membuka sebuah makam khusus bagi korban yang telah tewas, termasuk Sandeul dan kedua orang tuanya. Namjoon memutuskan untuk memakamkan Ken tepat di sebelah makam ayahnya di balik reruntuhan desa tempat tinggalnya dulu, tak jauh dari tempat mereka memakamkan ayah Seokjin dan yang lain. Setidaknya, Namjoon sudah berusaha untuk mewujudkan permintaan Ken untuk bergabung dalam kawanannya dulu, meskipun ia sudah tiada.

Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook terus menjaga Seokjin, mereka sempat menolak untuk berburu, tapi Namjoon tetap memaksa mereka karena mereka juga butuh makan. Jungkook tetap menolak, "Bagaimana kalau Seokjin hyung bangun dan aku tidak ada?" Jungkook protes, ia bersikeras untuk selalu tinggal disisi Seokjin, begitu juga dengan Taehyung dan Jimin. Namjoon 'pun mengalah, ia memandang Taehyung yang sedang membasuh tubuh Seokjin, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Jimin yang sedang memilih baju ganti untuknya, jika dalam proses perubahannya dulu, Jimin demam tinggi dan tak berhenti menjerit kesakitan, Seokjin berbeda, ia seperti orang yang koma. Kedua iris zamrud Namjoon kembali menatap Jungkook yang balas menatapnya, "Aku akan berburu untuk kalian." Ucapannya membuat dua anggota termuda dalam kawanan mereka itu menoleh padanya, Jungkook melebarkan pupil kebiruannya, "Hyung, tapi-" Namjoon menepuk bahu Jungkook sebelum ia berbalik, "Jaga 'lah Seokjin untukku." Dan ia pun pergi.

Sampai hampir sepuluh hari, Seokjin tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk membuka matanya, mereka merasa sangat khawatir, Seokjin bisa kehabisan nutrisi karena selama ia _tidur_ , ia tak mendapat asupan makanan dan minuman. Meskipun begitu, Seokjin tak menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia sedang sekarat, helaan nafasnya terdengar halus, pipi nya merona hingga ke telinganya, dan bibir ranumnya kembali berwarna kemerahan, rambut Seokjin nampak lebih hitam dari biasanya, tubuhnya tak kurus tapi juga tak begitu gemuk, di mata Namjoon, Seokjin nampak sempurna, dan selalu akan seperti itu. Agar tubuhnya tak kaku saat ia bangun, setiap hari mereka memijat dan menggoyangkan sendi di tubuhnya. Mereka juga bergantian membasuh tubuh dan menggantikan pakaiannya, dan hari ini Namjoon menyisir rambut Seokjin yang mulai memanjang hingga rambut depannya mulai menutupi kelopak mata Seokjin yang menutup rapat.

Namjoon ingat, saat pertama kali mereka membawa Seokjin pulang, mereka langsung berinisiatif mencarikannya dokter, dan dokter yang memeriksa Seokjin bilang bahwa ia sedang tertidur lelap dan akan segera terbangun, Yoongi bergumam, tentu saja dokter dari manusia biasa tak akan bisa memeriksa Seokjin dengan 'benar', karena ia dalam masa 'perubahan' yang diluar akal sehat manusia. _W_ _erewolf_ muda itu tersenyum pelan saat Yoongi menggerutu, untungnya, keberadaan dokter paruh baya itu dapat memantu untuk mempercepat penyembuhan luka di tubuh Seokjin.

Tak ada kata yang Namjoon ucapkan selama ia menyisir rambut Seokjin. Namjoon selalu menyukai surai hitam milik pemuda yang masih tertidur lelap itu, terutama saat surai itu tersisir lembut disela-sela jemarinya kala ia mengelusnya, mengacaknya dengan sengaja, atau saat seperti ini, saat ia menyisirnya. Gerakan Namjoon terhenti, saat ia mengingat kembali, sebuah cerita dongeng yang sempat ia baca di perpustakaan kecil di rumah Seokjin yang berjudul Snow White. Dalam cerita itu, sang pangeran akan membangunkan snow white yang tertidur karena menggigit apel beracun dengan sebuah ciuman, cerita itu sebenarnya agak lucu bagi Namjoon, karena si pangeran tampan yang menyusuri hutan dapat begitu saja mencium seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal dan tertidur layaknya orang yang sudah meninggal, tapi Namjoon mengkesampingkan hal itu, jika saja dalam cerita, snow white itu adalah Seokjin, Namjoon juga tak akan ragu untuk menciumnya.

Sebuah ide terbesit di benak Namjoon saat membayangkannya, ia tersenyum lebar hingga cekungan di kedua pipinya membentuk sepasang lesung pipi. Namjoon merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Seokjin, ia dapat merasakan nafas lembut pemuda itu di wajahnya, dan satu kecupan lembut di bibir telah Namjoon hadiahkan untuk snow white-nya, hanya satu kecupan saja, setelah itu ia mencium kening Seokjin.

"Aku lapar."

Namjoon mematung, gerakannya terhenti saat bibirnya masih menempel di kening Seokjin dan kedua matanya tertutup rapat, merasakan harumnya _shampoo_ di rambut hitamnya. Siapa yang bilang lapar barusan? Tidak mungkin Yoongi, ia sedang pergi berburu dengan Jimin, atau dapat disebut berkencan. Tidak mungkin juga Hoseok, ia sedang membaca buku bersama Taehyung di ruang tengah. Dan tidak mungkin juga Jungkook, ia sedang mandi. Sejak Seokjin 'tertidur', Jungkook jadi rajin mandi dan bangun pagi, ia juga membersihkan rumah dan menyiram tanaman seperti yang kakaknya lakukan setiap pagi.

Di ruangan ini, hanya ada dia dan Seokjin saja.

"Namjoonie, aku lapar."

Namjoon hampir tersedak udara yang ia hirup, ia baru sadar, bibirnya masih menempel di kening Seokjin. Perlahan-lahan ia melepas kecupannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya, saat ia membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah, dua bola mata _caramel_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dalam, seolah iris coklat keemasan itu hendak menelanjangi apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, "Indah", satu kata itu saja tidak cukup untuk mewakilkan betapa mempesonanya iris layaknya timbunan emas dari harya karun yang tersembunyi itu, terlebih saat kelopaknya mengerjap lembut, bulu mata panjangnya berayun seirama, kedua alis tegasnya nampak naik, hidung mancunnya mulus melengkung, kedua pipinya putih bersinar dengan bubuhan rona merah muda, layaknya ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh diatas kolam susu, bibirnya yang penuh sewarna bunga _plump_ yang merekah, nampak begitu ranum, Namjoon bertanya-tanya, apa rasa bibir itu juga semanis buah _plump_ yang baru matang di pohonnya?

Bibir itu bergerak, "Namjoonie?"

"Oh? Jin hyung?" Namjoon tak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang ia buat, dari sekian banyak kata-kata yang berkumpul dalam benaknya untuk ia ucapkan saat akhirnya Seokjin membuka kedua matanya sudah tak mampu keluar dari mulutnya, mereka terdiam setelahnya.

"Bo-boleh aku menciummu?" Namjoon ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, orang yang ia cintai baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, dan kata yang ia ucapkan adalah kalimat tanya untuk menciumnya?? Namjoon berharap, Yoongi datang untuk memukul kepalanya saat itu dan mengatakan sumpah serapah padanya.

"Hu~um." Seokjin mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut, membuat aliran darah di tubuh Namjoon berdesir dan dadanya berdegup kencang, Seokjin-nya masih sama seperti saat sebelum ia _tertidur_ dulu. Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata saat bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh kerinduan, Namjoon tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat akhirnya bibir itu membalas kecupannya, terlebih saat Seokjin mengalungkan kedua tangannya perlahan-lahan di lehernya. Namjoon memggeram pelan saat Seokjin melepaskan ciumannya tiba-tiba, "Aku lapar." Ia tertawa pelan, setelah tidur panjang, kata pertama yang Seokjin katakan adalah dia lapar.

"Iya iya maafkan aku." Namjoon mencuri satu kecupan di bibir _plump_ milik Seokjin, "Aku akan memanggil Hoseok-" Ia merasakan lengan bajunya ditahan oleh Seokjin, dan siapa yang bisa menolak _pout_ yang ia buat dan alis yang bertaut di wajahnya saat Seokjin-nya merajuk, "Bawa aku." Salah satu kebahagiaan terindah dalam hidup Namjoon adalah saat Seokjin selalu meminta untuk menempel padanya.

Perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, Namjoon membantu Seokjin duduk, dan diluar dugaannya, Seokjin nampak biasa saja, ototnya seolah terbiasa dan bangun dengan mudah, seolah ia tak pernah tertidur selama itu. "Hyung," Kedua kaki Seokjin akhirnya menyentuh lantai kamarnya, mereka bertatapan, dengan senyum terbaiknya, Namjoon berucap, "aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Seokjin membalas senyumnya, ia meraih tengkuk Namjoon untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kening mereka bersentuhan, "Terima kasih." Seokjin menangkup wajah tampan Namjoon untuk membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman, kedua mata pria yang lebih muda darinya itu membelalak saat Seokjin menciumnya dengan agresif, mulai dari gigitan kecil, lumatan basah, dan hisapan lembut, dan Namjoon membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk mendominasi ciumannya.

"Hyung-ku sudah bangun dan kau, alpha, tidak bilang pada kami dulu??!" Kalimat seruan yang Jungkook lontarkan membuat mereka berdua terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka, "KIM NAMJOON, KAU MALAH MENCUMBUNYA??!" Jeritan Jungkook berhasil membuat sisa dari kawanan mereka berkumpul di depan pintu kamar Seokjin, saat Jungkook hendak merangsek masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan ekspresi keras, Seokjin memanggilnya dengan lembut, "Jungkook-ah." Dan benar saja, hanya satu panggilan halus dari kakaknya, ekspresi Jungkook melembut seketika, bahunya yang tadinya tegang menjadi lemas. "Seokjin-hyung~" Ekspresinya kembali mengeras saat Taehyung berlari dan melewatinya begitu saja dan menghambur untuk memeluk Seokjin.

Tawa Seokjin yang khas itu terdengar di seluruh ruangan kamarnya, saat mereka semua menhambur dalam pelukannya, dan mengucapkan kata-kata, betapa bahagianya mereka ketika melihat Seokjin membuka mata dan berkumpul bersama mereka kembali.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Jantung Seokjin berdetak normal sekarang, ia bisa merasakannya sendiri. "Aku tak pernah merasa se-sehat ini." Seokjin menyentuh dadanya, Jimin hendak bicara, tetapi ia menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Hyung, kau tidak ingat?" Saat Seokjin menatap mereka dengan pandangan keheranan, mereka tahu, Seokjin sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang kondisi 'aslinya'. "Coba kulihat lehermu." Hoseok menarik kerah _sweater_ yang Seokjin kenakan untuk melihat lehernya, yang sekarang sudah mulus sempurna, tanda dari gigitan yang Ken berikan untuk _menyelamatkannya_ telah hilang. "Kenapa dengan leherku?" Taehyung yang duduk tepat di depan Seokjin bertanya padanya, "Hyung, apa yang kau ingat saat malam itu?" Seokjin menatap lurus padanya, ia berkata sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, "Aku tidak yakin." Mereka semua, kecuali dirinya, menahan nafas.

"Hyung, Ken telah meyelamatkanmu dengan cara mengubahmu." Yoongi berucap, membuat seluruh mata memandang padanya, "Hyung, kau hampir mati saat itu," kali ini Seokjin yang menahan nafasnya, dan Namjoon mengeratkan rangkulan dibahunya, "kurasa, saat itu kau sudah tak sadarkan diri dan hampir mati karena jantungmu mulai berhenti," Yoongi menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin bergantian, "dan saat itu Ken menggigit lehermu, dan mengubahmu menjadi seperti kami." Seokjin dapat merasakan remasan lembut di bahunya, ia menatap Namjoon yang balik menatapnya, "Maaf, ini semua diluar kehendak kami, tapi dibalik semua itu, kami senang kau kembali, hyung."

Seokjin menggeleng, ia mengerti sekarang, alasan dari tubuhnya yang sekarang jauh lebih sehat, dan makanan pertama yang Seokjin minta tadi saat baru bangun adalah _yukhoe,_ yang merupakan hidangan daging mentah dengan bumbu, bukannya _bulgogi_ atau lobster kesukaannya, terlebih ia tak merasa lemas dan pusing seperti biasa, tubuhnya juga hangat dengan sendirinya tanpa ia pasang penghangat ruangan.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku."

Mereka memandang Seokjin dengan pandangan kaget saat ia mengatakannya.

"Tolong ajari aku untuk hidup seperti kalian."

Senyum lebar dan binar kebahagiaan hadir bersama mereka saat Seokjin mengucapkannya, mereka merasa begitu lengkap sekarang.

"Apa aku boleh meminta satu hal lagi?" Mereka semua serentak mengangguk, "Tolong bawa aku ke tempat Jaehwan hyung."

Sinar mentari menggantikan cahaya rembulan, Seokjin menekan dadanya yang berdebar kencang, ia merasakan dorongan pelan di bahunya dan menoleh, "Lemaskan saja tubuhmu, tidak apa-apa." Namjoon berusaha menguatkannya, bersamaan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah bertransformasi dan mendorong kepala mereka di kanan dan kiri tangan Seokjin. "A-aku tidak bisa." Seokjin mencoba untuk mengubah dirinya, pagi ini ia hanya memakai sehelai kemeja besar di tubuhnya, dan Namjoon berusaha untuk menahan dirinya sendiri. "Jangan gugup hyung." Hoseok berseru dari jauh, di sampingnya Jimin dan Yoongi melolong bersamaan dalam wujud _wolf_ mereka.

"Yoongi hyung bilang ia harus dipancing." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Hoseok, ia mengelus dagunya, "Aku tahu satu cara, tapi kalian jangan lihat ya'?" Tak ada yang menanggapi Namjoon setelahnya, mereka percaya pada alpha mereka, dan meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin berdua saja, "Namjoonie?" Seokjin mengerjap pelan, ia penasaran apa yang hendak Namjoon lakukan, "Huh?" Seokjin dapat merasakan nafas hangat Namjoon di lehernya, tubuhnya menegang saat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mulai menjilat dan mengigit pelan kulit di lehernya, "A-alpha..." Namjoon tersenyum lebar dalam aksinya, ia berhasil 'memancing' _wolf_ dalam diri Seokjin keluar dengan 'menandainya'.

Dan benar saja, Seokjin bisa mengubah dirinya, menjadi _wolf_ hitam keabuan mirip dengan Jungkook, hanya saja warna mata Seokjin sejerinih emas murni yang bersinar, kakinya bergetar karena belum terbiasa, ia jatuh terduduk. " _Mate-_ ku." Kemudian Namjoon menyusulnya, ia menggosokan bulu _silver_ abu-abunya, agar aroma tubuhnya bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Seokjin, dan sesekali Namjoon menghadiahkan ciuman kecil di hidungnya karena Seokjin telah berhasil. Tak lama kemudian, sisa dari kawanan mereka datang dan bergabung bersama mereka, dalam langkah yang awalnya perlahan dan lama-kelamaan menjadi pijakan penuh keriangan, mereka berlari bersama untuk mengunjungi teman lama.

 _But, I Still Want You_

Namjoon dan Seokjin berpijak di rerumputan hijau berembun, sebelah tangan mereka saling bertaut. Mereka berdua menatap kagum bunga wisteria yang mekar di pertengahan bulan November, tangkainya yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna keunguan itu menjuntai hingga menyentuh tanah. Dalam wujud manusianya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tepat ini lagi, Namjoon dan Seokjin melangkah bersamaan, di belakang mereka Hoseok berlarian dengan Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung, Yoongi berada tepat di samping _mate_ -nya, ia sesekali memperingatkan mereka untuk bergerak dengan hati-hati, sesekali mereka menebak bentuk awan yang seperti domba, _cookies,_ hingga tanduk rusa.

Angin yang berhembus menyapa wajah dan meniup surai mereka dengan lembut, "Jin hyung," Namjoon merapihkan rambut depan Seokjin yang tertiup angin, "tetaplah melangkah bersamaku," ucapnya seraya mengecup kening pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "selamanya disisiku." Seokjin menjawabnya dengan sebuah kecupan pelan di _dimple_ kanan Namjoon, "Namjoonie, kau adalah tempatku pulang," kemudian ia mengecup _dimple_ kiri Namjoon, "kau adalah tempatku kembali," kecupannya berpindah di bibir lembut Namjoon, "oleh karena itu, aku memaksamu untuk selalu ada disampingku." Namjoon meraih tengkuk Seokjin untuk mendorongnya mendekat dan mencuri satu ciuman lembut di bibir penuhnya.

Dalam hati mereka berjanji, untuk selalu bersama sampai nafas mereka berhenti berhembus, hingga saat itu tiba, mereka akan terus mengukir memori bersama, selamanya.

〜 _fin_ 〜

Happy Ending~ Yeaaay hahahahaha

sejujurnya, plot asli yg saya rencanakan itu berbeda jauh degan ending yang saya tulis ini, ending yang asli itu **sad** dan **dark** , Seokjin harusnya tewas disini. Tapi, mengingat kalau saya udah bikin sad ending di fanfic saya sebelumnya yang berjudul **Dear Namjoon** punya ending yang sedih hahaha lagian saya liat antusiasme pembaca di kolom review yang menginginkan happy ending, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuatnya, jauh dari ending yang 'seharusnya'.

Dan mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam fanfiction ini, terutama di chapter terakhir, di awal musim libur seperti ini, tugas kantor saya menumpuk TT sulit rasanya berkonsentrasi hiks... jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya.

 ** _massive thanks to :_**

 **Lingbius93, ZiFamNamJin, AngAng13, syoosh, qwertyfor555, Kim Hyun Ji1, dncrdng, yunitailfa, Viyomi, Nury630, goldenaidakko, Guest, QnQueen (hei, i miss you :")), Ohayou401, du-du-du, Guest, jaewinkim, rayvin2529**

 _Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa membalas komentar kalian di chapter sebelumnya karena saat saya mengetik author note ini, saya dalam keadaan sakit jadi saya kesulitan untuk mengetik komentar balasannya :") Tapi saya harap rasa terima kasih dan sayang saya pada kalian dapat tersampaikan, i purple you guys so much 3_ Saya akan mempertimbangkan adanya kelanjutan dari fanfic ini, entah dalam bentuk **epilogue** , **prequel** , atau **sequel**.

Silahkan datang dan baca karya saya yang lain dalam bentuk series, **mamoru.** dengan cerita yang baru tapi masih menjadikan NamJin sebagai _pair_ utama.

Terima kasih banyak bagi kalian semua, tanpa kalian ff ini tidak akan sampai sejauh ini.

Sampai Jumpa.

With Love, Fuma.


End file.
